Haute Couture
by LPBekka
Summary: In the year 1889 a young fashion designer by the name of Blaine Anderson is about to meet the love of his life, the most beautiful woman in Paris only to discover that she is not all she seems. Klaine, Warning: Lemon, Cross Dressing, AU
1. Chapitre Un

**A/N:**This is me converting a story from a previous fandom into Klaine but its completely mine, rated M for future chapters and lemon, adult themes, cross dressing etc so if you don't like sorry about that. This is a fic I was very proud of and hopefully someone out there will like it XD

**D/C:**I do not own Glee or the characters from it, this is in no way associated or supported by the creators of glee

...

The year was 1889 and the setting was Paris. A City bustling in its nightlife, the gem on the crown of the world. The greatest city on earth where only the best of the very best were recognized. This particular evening, the star attraction was a young man in an elegant black suit with a high collar and tails, a top hat tucked underneath one arm, while the other shook the hand of countless admirers.

"Blaine Anderson, it is an honour to make your acquaintance."

"Oh, Mr. Anderson I adored your last collection."

"Oh my, I can't believe I'm finally meeting you."

Blaine Anderson smiled politely and looked around at the many people crowding him, unable to praise his latest designs enough. The large function room was thronged with people, all keen to get a glimpse of the famed fashion designer.

The young man looked rather dapper in his elegant but stylish suit, a combination of the class of modern, Western fashion blended with Eastern tastes that his clothing was so famed for. There were many, many people wanting to talk to him, to pick his brain, but he wasn't paying them much attention.

Underneath his left arm laid his top hat, snug between his body and bicep, fingers clasped upon the rim, but surely the guest of honour should not be standing with a hat on his arm. What he needed was a beautiful woman, a pretty doll to stand beside him, to smile and look amazing, but his work kept him too busy to find himself a lady. He knew people were talking. To his face they complimented him in a range of the languages he was fluent in English and French, and of course his mother tongue of Irish. But once they turned their backs on him, their large smiles grew snide and they hissed and whispered about him, laughing over their cocktails at how he was alone to one of the biggest nights of his career, just like every other event.

He smiled falsely to another 'admirer' and shook their hand before placing his top hat on his head and excusing himself. No one seemed too bothered as he left the room, walking with his coat draped over one arm, topper now firmly on his head. He looked quite well, but with no woman to parade he appeared to be a lonely old workaholic. Truly however, that was all he really was.

Now that he stood out in the chilly Autumn air, watching his breath materialize on front of him he began to realize how empty he felt, how paranoid he was of people talking about him. He hated this, hated how he was made feel at his own gatherings. Tomorrow night his show was open to the public and Blaine Anderson swore he would have a woman on his arm by that evening.

"I must ask you to understand you are paying for my girls company." Madame Dupont stated, lifting up the ruffled skirt of her fine, emerald green, silk dress as she ascended the stairs. Blaine looked into a stray room to see two beautiful women, both in their undergarments, giggling and laughing as one tied the other's hair up, and he swallowed loudly. Had it really been so long since he had laid with someone? He could feel his stomach stir hotly, arousal already flooding through his veins, and causing him to blush madly. Vaguely the half Irish male heard the older woman on front of him snap her fingers as she commanded him silently to follow. "You are not paying for anything - how you say - extra from them, and I expect them to be treated like utter royalty." She looked to the rich young man behind her. "Although I expect you are able to take care of that."

Blaine looked to the elder woman as he heard her speak about 'extras' and he frowned.

"Madame Dupont, with all due respect, if I wanted a common prostitute I would have looked for one of the corner of la Rue Saint-Denis." The older woman looked over her shoulder at the stubborn look on the young man's face and she sighed, nodded, and continued up along the stairway. Blaine followed, two steps at a time. The woman was silent. She knew of Monsieur Anderson, who didn't? In fact, the gown she wore right now was an original of his. She had never expected him to come by her door, although she shouldn't be surprised. The woman had serviced everyone from the great stars of the screen to politicians. Often, however, her customers consisted of lonely old rich men looking for company, and only those who were loyal and willing to pay a great deal more were allowed to have anything 'extra' from her girls.

"None of these girls are stupid whores, Mr. Anderson." The mature lady said, letting out a sigh. The women were not some common paramoures, they were the finest in Paris. She found herself frowning. Still walking up the tower of stairs, passing some women, many finely dressed, but the occasional one scantly clad in bloomers and a corset that caused a hot flush to approach Blaine's cheeks. Still as beautiful and exotic as many of these women were he couldn't shake the feel that if he showed up to the show tomorrow night with one on his arm she would be thought of as a prostitute, and not a lady, not an escort.

"I am willing to pay handsomely." The young, beautiful man said, passing a young woman with raven hair that fell over her ample breasts, he swallowed loudly, throat parched as he darted passed her. "But I expect only the finest escort to…." The older woman stopped and hushed him. Madame Dupont was in her mid fifties, with her once fine, chestnut hair was greying and tied into a high bun on her head, wisps of silver and brown falling over her brow. Her slim but curvacious figure was accented by the tight fabric of the classy elegant, green dress she wore and Blaine suspected that in her day she was a fine woman. She had been, one of Paris's finest call girls, but now Madame Dupont had turned her sights to a more dignified but profitable business. She supplied female escorts to the elite businessmen of Paris, women paid to hang on the arm of rich men, to smile and kiss cheeks and behave like proper young ladies while being wined and dined upon and treated like royalty.

While some of course had to... put out for regulars, she made sure that all the young women were treated well. If any man were to harm any of them, she would be the first to see he was taken care of. She loved each of these girls and indeed the money they brought her. They all knew if they were here they were safe from the low lives of Paris, treated like queens. She watched over each and every one of them, caring for them like children, minding them through thick and thin. The only thing she could not abide was lies.

"I have the perfect woman for you." Madame Dupont stated, hands folding across her skirt as she turned around and walked down the stairs now, passed Blaine who spun around, looking after her, winded after all the many steps they had just walked up. He rested a hand across the vest he was wearing over his puffy white shirt and took a few deep breaths before following. He couldn't help but gaze at every girl he passed, they all looked so alike, all beautiful but still he couldn't shake the burlesque feel he had when surrounded by these scantly clad women. He wanted to know who he was to be paired with, what her name was, what she looked like. Was she one of the many women littering the tower steps? They all looked to him, attempting to sell themselves with their daunting good looks, but he wanted to know who this specific woman was. The 'perfect' woman, the woman worth all the money he would provide to the establishment.

He followed Madame Dupont down the many spiral wooden steps, looking around. The throng of women seemed to get thicker the lower he walked, and for the first time he found himself gazing to the area, the building, almost too afraid to look most of these women in the eye for fear of giving them ideas. This place originally felt like some form of prison when he entered with its high, cold, stone walls but now surrounded my so many mademoiselle's Blaine felt less intimidated and more aware of how comfortable his environment felt. They're was a heady scent of heavy perfume that surrounded him and the large, stone walls of the high, tower like building were draped in long, fine rolls of many different silks, some similar to the expensive Eastern rolls the designer was known to incorporate in his elaborate clothing.

Now down at the bottom of the many, many steps, there were large couches and settees settled around the room with soft cushions, and Blaine was under the impression he was to meet his lady here. He was surprised when Madame Dupont opened the large, iron clad doors of the huge home and stood back to allow him to leave.

"Am I not allowed a name?" he asked, worried about the next night and if there even would be A woman, let alone THE perfect woman.

"Her name is Simone." The elder woman said in her thick, Parisian accent and ushered the young man out the door, as some other hopeful girls sighed in discontent upon discovering it would be Simone who escorted the beautiful designer. Madame Dupont was blunt, informing Blaine which hotel and which room he was to collect Simone from, and that he was to bring a single white rose. Rather quickly the young designer paid the woman, instantly feeling the sinking sensation of regret filling him the moment she took the money. Perhaps this was not such a good idea after all. Blaine was about to voice his doubt of this service but before a word could be said the doors of the bustling home were shut and he was alone, top hat under one arm on the dark, dismal streets of Place des Abbesses.

He sighed, brushing the lengthening black hair from his brow and elegantly placing the hat upon his head before he set off for home, unsure if this was all a good idea or if he would be made an even bigger fool of tomorrow by this Simone.

Still, his fears didn't stop Blaine showing up at the assigned hotel at 7:30 that evening, dressed in another fine, black, hand crafted suit. His wine coloured vest which he wore beneath his black jacket was embroidered beautifully with fine golden thread, and he looked simply stunning, standing with a red rose in one hand and his hat in the other as he rapped his knuckles against the hard wood entrance of the room, only to have a sultry voice on the other side command he come in.

He opened the room to the strong scent of incense, which caught him by such surprise he burst into a fit of coughing, fanning away the sweet smelling smoke with his top hat, rattling throatily as he walked into the room only to see this woman from behind. She was sitting on a high back, emerald green settee, hands on her lap, examining herself in the mirror that sat on front of her. Blaine could clearly see all he needed to from where he was standing.

Her soft, shoulder length chestnut hair fell in soft curls and rested upon her shoulders. She wore a vermillion coloured dress which was quite low cut but the bust up along to the black choker she wore was draped in a fine, floral black lace. The dress was well fitting, showing off her slender body, shaped by the corset she had underneath the garments. The skirt fell with many petticoats beneath the deep red fabric which was embroidered with gold filigree along the trim, similar to Blaine's vest. She wore ankle high, strapped black high shoes and sat with her ankles crossed, hands resting on her knee, covered by fine lace gloves with dainty bows by her wrists, and shapely black nails. Simone also had on a shoulder sleeved length cardigan, burgundy with a grey fur trimming around the collar, and in her hair was a sewn Juliet cap, slightly off to the right side of her head,. It was encrusted with decorative jewels around the rim with what appeared to be a pheasant's tail feather extending from the back.

Blaine looked into the mirror, able to see the young woman's face and he bit his bottom lip.

Simone had a round face with a strong angular jaw line, her long nose was elegant and sloped and her full pouty lips were covered in a layer of deep burgundy lipstick, which she began to fix up while looking in the mirror. Blaine's eyes locked with the woman's through the looking glass, and they gazed to one another. Her eyes were unlike anything he had ever seen, a washed out blue that appeared almost unnatural to look at. There was something about her eyes that expressed a kindness and almost playfulness that only made her more intriguing. Still, the moment their eyes met he could see a power, a look of confidence he had never seen in any woman before. For some long moments Blaine's breath was swept away, and he looked to the woman, his throat dry. Yes, this woman was definitely the kind he could justify spending so much money on.

"Monsieur Anderson?" She asked, voice soft, seductive like silk on skin, and it enthralled Blaine who looked into her smoky, charcoal coated eyes. The long lashes fanned her china cheeks as she blinked and looked over her shoulder, perfectly arranged ringlets falling along her back. Blaine just held out the red rose, speechless, and she looked at it for a moment before turning back to the mirror, powdering her nose. "I believe you were told to bring a white rose." Blaine's throat went dry. What was it about this woman that made him feel so nervous in such a pleasurable way? He had never known a woman to have such presence, such an aura in a room, he knew he would walk into the show this evening and she would instantly outshine everyone surrounding them.

"I-I didn't imagine you would be so particular." He said in little more than a whisper, silently cursing his sudden stutter and she turned back to him, stretching out a hand and taking the rose between her fingers. For some seconds to gaze upon it before lifting it to her nose, her eyes flickering shut as she smelled it, the auburn eye shadow shimmering in the dim candle light.

"Usually a white rose is how we identify our client." She informed him but smiled ever so gently and examined the rose. "But I suppose this does match my dress much better." Blaine smiled gently and walked over, and took her outstreched hand. He was hesitant for a moment, captivated by her, but after some seconds he managed to lift the gloved hand to his lips and place a gentlemanly kiss against her knuckle. She smiled, seemingly satisfied.

"It is a pleasure, mademoiselle." he said, now feeling more confident and loving how her lips curled into a small smile. She was breath taking.

Few words were exchanged as the young man escorted Simone from the hotel, holding onto her hand as she carried her rose and a small, satin hanging purse filled with cosmetics in case she was in need of a top up during this high end event.

There was a large, black Spyker waiting for them outside of the hotel. Blaine opened the door for the beautiful woman and she smiled to him, taking his hand to climb up the steps into the car as he followed, glad to have such an incredibly beautiful woman on his arm.

The drive to the event was silent but comfortable, there wasn't need for words so neither tainted the silence. Simone simply sat with her hands on her lap, looking out the window at the passing scenery of Paris.

"Monsieur Anderson, the collection is simply marvellous."

"Vos vêtements sont magnifiques"

"Merci beaucoup." Blaine said, shaking the hand of an older woman, one arm still wrapped around Simone. She had been on his arm all evening and the very first time she wasn't was only seconds later when the designer felt himself being pulled from the small crowd he was talking to.

"Blaine Anderson, you old dog." Wesley Montgomery laughed, wrapping both arms around his old friend, holding him close to his body. Wesley knew Blaine for so long he didn't know him as Blaine Anderson the designer, he knew him as Blaine, the trouble maker who used to get into all sorts of problems with the young agent. Wes pulled back and looked over the designer's shoulder at the attractive woman who took a glass of champagne from a waiter. "Oh my…how did you ever land a beautiful demoiselle like that?" Blaine laughed and looked to his old friend, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Not easily." he said with a wry smirk, 'and not cheaply' he silently added, looking back to the woman who was attracting so many gazes from everyone around her. Wesley whistled underneath his breath and smiled to Blaine, thanking him for choosing models from his agency for the show tonight. It was incredible coverage for the young man's modelling agency for them to provide all the women and men for tonight. The two spoke for a while, Blaine keeping a constant eye on the woman behind him before he was suddenly whisked away by more admirers.

He spoke fluently in French to them, but his eyes continued to stray towards the beautiful, elegant woman standing some feet away. He could see a much older man approach Simone to speak to her and unexpectedly a hot flush of jealousy faired up in his cheeks and chest.

He excused himself and moved away towards Simone who looked to him, her eyes heavy and a small hint of a smile hidden away at the corner of her lips. Blaine walked over and took her hand, smiling to the older man who simply nodded, leaving with his head down as he realized the beauty was taken. Simone looked to Blaine with a broad smile now across her beautiful features.

"Monsieur Anderson." She said in her low, husky but addictive voice as the scent of perfume and vanilla surrounded him as she walked close to him.

"Yes Madamoiselle?" he relied, nodding his head to some people who acknowledged him walking by. The room was filled with laughter and music, chatter of fashion and gossip being spoken in a range of international languages in the room.

"You seem rather…." Her tongue slid along her lip as she mulled over the word she needed. Her dark eyes flickered to Blaine's and she smiled. "Possessive."

"I like to get my own way." Blaine informed her, a cheeky grin on his lips and he felt something close to success when a pale pink blush extended across her cheeks. She was truly beautiful, breathtaking, even. Everyone in the room was gazing to the gorgeous, powerful woman on his arm and Blaine couldn't be prouder with his purchase.

The evening went amazingly. There was no snide comments or snickers in Blaine's direction, just amazed looks at the gorgeous couple who shone so brightly on the evening. Everyone was asking questions. Who was she? Where was she from? What was her profession? She was so beautiful, everyone was talking the entire evening and as the night came to an end Blaine felt a little saddened, he had really enjoyed Simone's company. She was intelligent and beautiful, deathly but strong. She was a woman unlike any he had ever met.

"I would very much like to meet with you again." Blaine said as 3AM approached and he walked with the woman out of the large building. Simone was pulling her cardigan close to her body, and Blaine pulled off his jacket. She made to deflect the offer, but before she could, he placed it on her shoulders and wound a warm arm arm around her waist and held her closer. She laughed underneath her breath and looked to Blaine through her heavy eyes.

"Are you sure you can afford to meet with me again?" She asked, cool and confident, her tone calm and hushed so no one would hear. Blaine had been hoping he could meet her again outside of professional ties, as two mature adults.

"I can try." he said with a smile and opened the door of the waiting car for her. She stood with one hand which was still holding the red rose upon the door and looked to the young designer for a moment. "I like to get my own way." He reminded her with a smile, and she laughed ever so gently, holding the rose to her mouth, the soft petals touching her perfectly plump lips.

"We shall see, Monsieur Anderson." She said with a smile, sitting into the car as Blaine placed the top hat on his head and closed the door, standing on the curb as the vehicle drove away, the young woman in the back, looking out as the designer became smaller and smaller while the car joined the traffic of Paris.

Simone had asked the driver to drop her in Clichy-sous-Bois, a poorer district of Paris. She looked out of place among the suburbs, rundown buildings and dirt along the street, she lifted the many skirts of her dress so it didn't drag along the grubby streets and she walked briskly, her loud heels clunking along the pathway as she walked along. Her footsteps grew faster with each and every step. Although there was no one around, she was still uncomfortable, she hated this place, hated living here. The young woman didn't stop her quick steps until the shabby door of the apartment opened to her key and locked it behind her.

In the under-furnished but warm living area a blonde young man sat by the fireplace, laying against some comfortable cushions. Samuel Evans was a want-to-be artist, he wished to be sitting in Montmartre with the masters, making great money from his talent but he was still confined to some chalk sketches on the Parisian streets. He sat up when he heard the door open and smiled gently to the young brunette who entered.

"There is some soupeif you are not too full from your fine dining." The young man said to his roommate who just mumbled in response and walked to the fire where a broken looking glass was hanging over the hearth. She brushed some ringlets from her forehead and inspected her reflection.

Sam looked up as Simone hooked her fingers in her luscious locks and pulled off the horsehair wig, revealing short cut but still chestnut hair. Outside of the flawless makeup and shapely figure one thing was obvious. Simone wasn't who she appeared to be.

"These shoes are killing me." Kurt Hummel mumbled, his confident and smooth persona gone now that Simone was to be put away for the night. His feet were aching. He hated these heels. Sam just nodded, unfazed, this routine was nothing unusual. He sat and listened to his roommate complain for ten or so minutes about the pains from that heels could cause on a young man's feet.

The next part of the nightly routine was for him to turn around and ask Samuel to help him with the lace along the back of his dress. The young blonde didn't even need to be asked this time, he knew the pattern too well. Kurt turned his back to his best friend, pulling off the cardigan and jacket belonging to his date as the buffer male walked over, long fingers nimbly working the complex lace and Kurt sighed with relief when his friend helped him peal away the tight fabric only to have him help with the corset next. While Samuel untied the laces Kurt stretched down the front of the corset and pulled out two chicken breasts, able to breathe better as the ribbed cage came undone, revealing his hairless but still masculine chest.

Now that this was done Samuel's job was over and Kurt looked over his shoulder, pecking the younger's lips in gratitude. The blonde kissed the younger man, never usually liking to kiss Kurt when he had lipstick on. Both were gay men and the idea of Kurt being his natural male self was more appealing than Simone was to the blonde.

"Wash that off." Sam said and Kurt smiled, walking over to a pile of clothing in the corner of the room and picking up a face cloth. The elder watched the young man walk into the bathroom and he sat back against the cushions, gripping some pages and charcoal, drawing.

He and Kurt had been living together for some years. Both had been born in America but Sam had lived much of his life in South Korea. They had met in this great city well over a year ago and the two became swift friends. A struggling artist and a wishful song writer, both gay and both lost in the bright world of Paris. Kurt was a beautiful young man but struggled with confidence issues. He had learned to play guitar at a young age and he bucked on the streets, wishing to be a singer but he was hardly scraping by on what he had. And when it came to a love life, no matter how beautiful Kurt was, there was few men in Paris who would look to him and see the beautiful man beneath the poor exterior.

Kurt had become sick of being invisible. Over a year ago Samuel had walked into their apartment to find his best friend dressing up in a corset and trying out different makeup. It had been strange, but the fact was that as 'Simone' Kurt wasn't this insecure, scared little boy. Men looked at him, wanted to be with him. While the young American struggled with confidence the Parisian woman he had created gained all the attention he craved, and even if he could never be intimate with any of the men, the attention made up for that.

"All done." Kurt said, walking out of the bathroom many minutes later, no makeup and dressed in some clean brown pants and a white shirt which was slightly too large for his thin form. He smiled shyly at Sam who smiled and opened his arms. Kurt walked over, crawling up along the couch into the stronger arms, and he laid into his best friend. Sam smiled, pressing a kiss to Kurt's temple and wound his strong arms around the boy's slight frame.

They laid in relative silence, just comfortable. There was love between the two, not romantic, it was just love between two friends. Both were gay but there was no attraction, at times they slept together but it was more so to relieve sexual tension that both felt. This was them, this was perfect, comfortable, holding one another on front of the fire, slowly drifting into sleep, no glamour or parties, no falseness… no Simone…

...

edited by this-is-pants on tumblr :3


	2. Chapitre Deux

**A/N:**Eeepp thank you for any and all reviews it means so, so much :') I'm just so happy people like this and I really hope I can keep you guys satisfied xxxxx Like I said I'm converting this fic so there's 20+ chaps all ready so I hope you all enjoy, love you guys! Xxxxx

**D/C**: Not true so don't sue

…..

Kurt Hummel's face was contorted in a mixture of unsure pleasure and pain as the large hands along his back slid down his spine, elegant fingers gripping onto his shapely hips. Kurt was kneeling over his bed ridden, best friend, eyes tightly shut and his body taunt, tensed up. Samuel was clinging to him, pulling him down with every thrust forward of his own thick hips. He growled, seeing the perspiration form at the back of Kurt's neck while his best friend rode him. He could see his own fat erection slipping swiftly in and out of the younger's slender body but he let his head fall back with a long low moan.

The blonde grunted, nailing into Kurt swiftly and the young brunette leaned forward, hands on either side of Samuel's knees. He moved faster, gasping, moaning as his back brushed against the elders perfect abs, the blonde trying to sit up but failing. He could feel his orgasm slowly stir, a hot heat extending from his groin through his body, causing his toes to curl.

"Just….a little more…" he gasped, closing his eyes as Samuel shoved further in. It felt good, they both needed this, both needed release and Kurt's brow was furrowed, his lips parted as he fisted the sheets of the bed beside his friend's body.

"Yes…yes….ugh…" His head fell back, mouth wide as Samuel hit his prostate, pounding powerfully against the small, sensitive bundle of nerves again and again. His erection was aching in the most excruciating way. He was fucking close, so much so he could taste it like acid on his tongue.

Samuel, like always was relatively silent during sex so he just huffed and grunted but the tightening of his grip on Kurt's hips told the brunette his friend was close too. As predicted, moments later both of them tumbled off the cliffs of ecstasy, moaning and gasping. Kurt exploded, erection untouched and Samuel filling the young blonde with his seed, spurting deep inside him. Kurt slowly got onto his knees, feeling Samuel's small but thick erection slip out of his stretched hole.

He whimpered, looking over his shoulder at the young man. It was the first time they looked at one another since they had started their little sex act. And for some brief moments feelings of shame and uncomfort settled around them both They never looked to one another, never kissed during intercourse, it was a silent rule.

There was love between these two men but it was more of a companionship sort of love, Samuel as Kurts best friend, he loved him unconditionally but…well they both had needs and it was rather hard for two homosexual men to find willing partners. For a period Samuel had had a suitor of sorts. He had even believed the man had feelings for him but as it turned out he was married to one of the high socialites of Paris. The man had believed Samuel to be some sort of call boy to fulfil his needs and the moment he offered to pay him the young man had left. That was the last time either of them had anything close to a partner.

Now, for the both of them one thing was clear. Sex was sex, an act, a way to relieve them both of the stresses they felt in their everyday lives. There was nothing romantic about their relationship but sometimes the frustration of being unsatisfied meant they ended up in this scenario.

Kurt leaned forward, gripping a clean pair of undergarments and pulling them on as Samuel stretched out and gathered his own cloths, pulling on some trousers. Everything was silent as the blonde fell back against the bed covers, sighing. Kurt was sitting on the edge of the bed and once dressed and shielded he didn't hesitate in climbing back onto the bed, seeing Sam's arms open and inviting.

The younger laid into his grasp, feeling Samuels strong arms envelope him, holding him close, their bodies flush. Kurt felt safe and secure in his best friends strong grasp. They kissed, an innocent touch of the lips and Kurt sighed in contentment, closing his eyes and cuddling into the bulky, warm form of the young American.

"Good night…" Kurt yawned loudly. "Sam…."

Samuel stroked the short brown hair and kissed the young man's forehead.

"Good night, Kurt." he whispered and pulled the thin cotton sheets over them as they drifted into sleep.

…..

Blaine Anderson walked along the Parisian streets the following morning in a cream suit. His trousers were high, pulled up to his waist by a brown belt with a crisp white shirt tucked into his pants. His jacket had two buttons in the centre which were closed and the fabric was a match to the smart trousers. He also wore a beige, felt fedora, a slightly lighter tone of colour than his ensemble but that didn't matter. It was not a very practical outfit as it was raining and Monsieur Anderson did not have an umbrella on his person.

He walked calmly through the rain, the droplets falling all around him, splashing in puddles that surrounded the young designer. He lost his footing for a split moment and his smart, dark brown shoe splashed into a puddle but he quickly regained himself. Simple shaking it off. Silently he cursed the wet mark on his leg but he didn't let it get to him, nothing could today. He walked along the banks of the river Seine, listening to the soft sound of water on water as the many thousands of raindrops fell onto the calm rivers.

It was a miserable day. The sun was hidden behind a thick veil of grey clouds. An occasional car zoomed by, spraying the young designer with water as it passed but he simple continued on with an out of place smile on his face and a song in his heart. Every drop of condensation was like a little melody surrounding him, simply music to his ears, nothing could get him down today. He walked briskly but happily, not minding as his entire darkened in colour from the condensation, sticking to his body as he walked in the downpour.

As he walked along the river banks he gazed around him at the sights of the picturesque Parisian scenery. There was something so wonderful about the city he had never noticed before but now it appeared to be all he could pay attention to. He gazed around at the tall buildings, narrow streets and suddenly he found himself by a small café that he had never noticed before. Outside, sat a couple, underneath a canopy which saved them from the merciless rain. They were drinking coffee out of small, dainty china cups and spoke in hushed tones as they were huddling close together. The man occasionally whispered in the woman's ear causing her to giggle. They touched hands on the table, the water cascading around, never touching them. They were in their own little world.

Blaine looked to the couple and smiled. Ever since two nights ago when he had first met her, all he could thing about, fantasize, dream of was Simone. At night when he lay in bed he felt as if he could still smell her heavy perfume or perhaps it was the scent of vanilla from her hair. When he closed his eyes, he imagined how it would feel to touch those slender, hairless legs, caress the flesh of her body. He would hold his pillow tight and in his dreams he may as well have been holding the woman flush against him, her chest pressed to his, soft, flawless, china white flesh soft and heavenly to touch as he rested his hands upon her back.

And now he stood wondering what it would be like to sit beneath an awning of a typical café, no crowds or people, like at the show. Just them, holding hands and whispering, sharing a morning coffee.

He stopped, feeling a droplet of rain fall from the rim of the fedora onto his nose and he looked to his left, spying an open floral shop. He paused for some moments before deciding to go inside, if even just to get some shelter from the pouring rain.

The young man passed a vase of wilting tulips and gazed inside to see a younger woman who had been arranging a wild flower bouquet looking back at him with wide eyes, obviously recognizing him.

"Bonjour." He said with a small smile. She nodded towards him, dumbstruck but the designer looked around him at all the flowers, acting normal, as if he didn't notice her stares. He touched his fingers against the stem of some chrysanthemums and leaned close, smelling them. He became aware of the silence in the shop so he straightened and looked back to the young girl who hadn't moved. "Ca va?" She looked to him as he stretched out his hand to take hers, the blush on her cheeks even deeper.

"Vous allez bien?" She stuttered and lowered her head while her hand stretched out. To be polite Blaine shook it before he walked over to the small desk the young woman walking behind him.

"I am curious if you have any white roses?" he asked as she stood behind the table, switching to English and the woman looked to him for some moments and nodded again slowly. She moved away and brought back a beautiful bouquet of twelve, long stem, white roses as requested. Blaine inspected the immaculate flowers as she discussed price and that they provided a delivery service in flawless English. Blaine smiled to her, stretching into his pocket and taking out more than enough money which he rested on the counter.

He then removed a single white rose from the arrangement that the young woman held, lifted it to his nose and smiled gently.

"Merci beaucoup." Blaine smiled and walked away, out of the store, back into the pouring rain, leaving behind a young woman with far too much money and eleven white roses.

Simply around the corner, standing in an old stone archway was a slender, brunette American boy with a guitar. He stood beneath the stone shelter so he was safe from rain and strummed his guitar. The few people that were out in the weather, rushed by, not paying attention to him. He wasn't expecting much anyway, his music never made him any money. Especially not on a day like today when people just hurried by with newspapers over their heads or parasols.

"Paris holds the key to your heart..." He sang slowly but loudly as some people passed, not paying the boy any attention. "And all of Paris plays a part…just stroll two by two down what we call La Rue and soon all Paris will be singing to you..."

Some men walked by, rather slowly considering it was raining, they weren't in any rush.

A stout, greying man was laughing as he strolled by, his butler following him, holding a black umbrella above him. He and his associate chuckled through their noses. They looked like a pair of penguins, fat almost splitting the seems of their black tuxedos. Kurt continued to sing as they passed by, neither even taking the time to acknowledge the boy. He was invisible, Kurt was always invisible.

But, he recognized the greying older man. In fact, if he wasn't mistaken, the business man had paid handsomely for Simone's company a little over three weeks ago. He had also had requested her tonight for some boring social event. Kurt gazed at them as they walked by. He could remember the lustful gazes the older man always threw his way on their 'date'. He hated it if he was honest. He was disgusting and old but most importantly he was a regular so Kurt was required to 'put out.' It sickened him. Yes he enjoyed men's attention but very few of the men who wanted his….errr, Simone's company were his type at all.

After they walked past Kurt continued strumming the guitar, becoming quieter now that there was no one with a franc to share around. He wasn't singing anymore either. In act in this moment he felt so insecure. No one noticed the young man now sitting in the old archway, curled up with the guitar perched on his lap. Sighing gently, he continued to pull at the strings on the guitar as subconsciously, he began to sing.

"There is a lady all in white, holds me and sings a lullaby…She's nice to see and she's soft to touch, she says 'Kurt, I love you very much'." He looked around. No one was here. No one to hear him. Somehow it made him far more comfortable with singing. "I know a place where no one's lost…I know a place where no one cries. Crying at all is not allowed, not in my castle on a cloud."

Across the street a young man in a fine but dark beige suit walked along the pathway. Kurt couldn't resist gazing up as he heard the loud, splashing footsteps, his heart stopped for a moment in his chest when he did.

That morning Sam and he had lain with one another underneath the thin sheets of the bed and he spoke about his evening out with Blaine Anderson. It had been amazing, one of the greatest nights he had ever had out. He spoke with vigor as he vividly recalled the young designers beauty, his manners. He treated Ku….Simone like royalty and reminded Kurt why he still put on this mask, this disguise of a young woman. For the attention of beautiful men like him who would never have looked at him twice were they to see him on the street.

The American was stunned and just stared as Blaine walked along the streets, lost in his own world, holding a white rose. Kurt watched him stop, twirl the flower in his hand and look out onto the river, his back now to the singer.

Blaine gazed as the rain slightly eased up but it still fell, a fine drizzle upon the Siene, pitter pattering upon his hat. Blaine was looking to the rose in his hand, wondering how many had handed Simone a flower like this. She said it was how she identified her clients. He moved back from the wall he had been cleaning on and turned to walk along the street, still looking to the flora as he placed one hand in his pocket. With a small chuckle to himself he tossed it to the ground, watching as it fell onto the road just in time to be trembled by a horse that was pulling along the carriage of some noble no doubt.

The designer just smiled gently.

If Simone wanted a rose, he would buy her a garden. He would give her all she dreamed of and more. Her dreams were the limit. He was now decided he would go back, he would pay and pay and he would not give up, not until she agreed to see him outside of the professional ties of work. He could not help himself, there was something about the woman, about the fierceness in her eyes, her confidence, her voice like smooth silk, pleasing his ears. Everything about her…was simply perfect.

He gazed along the street, seeing an old car hobbling along the cobbles, a taxi, just what he needed. He stood on the curb of the path, stretching out a hand to hail it, the car drove passed but stopped along the side of the road for him just a few metres away. He smiled, stretching up to grip onto the brim of his hat as he rushed forward, splashing through puddles, uncaring about the water. He hadn't once noticed the young, invisible man staring at him from underneath the archway but Kurt wasn't surprised. He just sat with his guitar against his chest, curled up and gazing with a longing stare towards the man who sat into the taxi.

Kurt watched the car drive away and he could feel his heart hammering in his chest. He ran his fingers through his hair, exhaling. Blaine Anderson…the man was so beautiful, his features, his body, everything about him. As Simone the young man had somehow been able to appear unaffected by his natural charm, wit and good looks but even just seeing him across the road as Kurt had his cheeks blushing and his heart racing. He rested a hand over the beating organ, feeling a little flustered but also…let down.

He knew if he were to be dressed as Simone no one would pass him up, all eyes would be on him but as…Kurt Hummel he was just…a nobody…He was a little boy from Ohio which no one here had ever heard of. He sighed gently, just wishing…maybe once someone would care…someone would look at him and just think…that he was worth the time to get to know. He sighed and shook his head. No, that was a silly thing to consider. No one would ever dream of gazing to him like that, he was setting himself up for a fall. The young man sighed gently, running his fingers through his hand and he straightened up, picking up the two francs that he himself had placed in his hat in hopes to encourage people to give him a little money. Today was not his day.

…..

Evening approached and Blaine Anderson was smartly dressed. Still wearing his fedora and crisp, clean trousers hitched up to his waist, white shirt hidden beneath a brown vest jacket with red embroidery along the seams, he had a cane to lean upon and a red rose tucked away in his breast pocket.

He walked along Rou Boissiére to Hôtel Baltimore where he had met with Simone only two nights ago. If he just so happened to run into her, it would simply appear to be a happy coincidence, at least he hoped it would. He walked slowly along the street, there was the scent of rain around him from the downpour which continued as a fine drizzle all evening only to subside little over an hour ago.

The designer was now in view of the hotel and was about to cross the road over to ti as the doors opened. He watched as none other than Simone emerged, escorted by one of the employees of the newly renovated hotel. She was wearing a long, fitted, purple dress. It was a v-neck with long sleeves that extended down to her wrists, the fabric tightly hugging her figure, even down along her slender arms. There was golden lace along the fabric over her breast, creating small, complex but detailed patterns down the tight bust. Beneath the skirt, there were many layers of petticoats so the trail of the elegant dress had to be held in her hand. She also wore a corsage on her right wrist with small flowers along the band.

The woman looked beautiful, nothing short of breath-taking and Blaine swallowed loudly, taking the rose from his pocket as he walked across the road, the courtesan not noticing him yet.

Blaine strode closer, walking briskly but not too fast, he didn't want to appear over eager although he certainly was. His heat was hammering in his chest and he could hear the blood pounding loudly in his ears, growing louder and fiercer the closer he grew. Simone was walking along the steps of the hotel, the trail of her dress bunched into her hand as she stood carefully, not wanting to fall on the wet ground. She was wearing ankle high, black, pointed tip boots. Her brown hair was tied in an aptly named French plait and fell over her left shoulder, some fresh flowers worked into a band that sat just above the fringe that fell over her charcoal covered, enticing blue eyes. She wore darker makeup tonight with a deep purple lipstick and heavy eye shadow. She looked…phenomenal.

"Mademoiselle." Blaine smiled as he approached, taking off the fedora and giving a small bow to the young woman who looked down the steps, a faint smile hidden away on her lips.

"Why, Monsieur Anderson." She smiled gently, indicating her head as he took two strides up the steps of the hotel and took her hand. "What a pleasant surprise." Blaine couldn't stop as he smiled to her, kissing the back of her hand. His lips lingered for a moment as the fresh scent of vanilla and heady perfume overwhelmed him. The young man couldn't see in the dim night light but she blushed. "What a surprise it is to see you here."

Blaine just smiled mysteriously and leaned back, straightening so he could gaze to the woman who was so beautiful and refined in her intricate clothing. The dress simply was amazing and she noticed him looking to her body.

"Monsieur?" She asked in that slightly husky tone and Blaine's eyes travelled up along her bodice, lingers over her ample breasts and finally to her face. Her eyes were heavy but with a sparkle in them. "May I inquire what is so intriguing about my attire?" Blaine smiled and straightened.

"Mademoiselle, I was simply thinking about how I would love to make you a dress." He said, not wishing for her to believe he simply lusted after her body. She laughed gently, allowing the young man to lead her down the remaining steps to the pathway and the awaiting car.

"Oh, well I should assume you only want to strip me to my delicates." She said boldly, smiling broadly and Blaine just laughed good naturedly as he pulled the rose from his pocket. Her slender eyebrow raised as she looked to the flower which he handed to her.

"It's red." She mused and he smiled.

"A token." He simply informed her as she held it to her nose, smelling the fresh rose.

"Of?" The beautiful woman inquired, the smile now obvious on her delicate yet somehow harsh, cool features.

"Of…" he paused for a moment, unsure what to say for some seconds. The woman looked to him, stripping all his boundaries and he felt so bare but in the most wonderful way which he never could have imagined was possible. "Of…us." Her eyes widened in surprise at his bold claim and he smiled, seeing her own defences drop for a second. He smiled, nodding. "Yes…of a wish to meet with you mademoiselle…outside of business."

She smiled and rested her hand which held the rose on Blaine's shoulder, kissing his cheek, still holding the purple fabric of her trail to her chest.

"Merci, Monsieur." She smiled and pulled back, looking to the car, the door of which the employee of the hotel opened. "But, I'm afraid I have 'business' matters to attend to."

Blaine let go of the young woman's hand and watched her step into the empty car. He followed, resting his palm on the door of the vehicle and looking to the young woman as she bend down and sat inside, making sure her dress was pulled inside of the transport.

Blaine bit his lip, hating the thoughts of the young woman on someone else's arm. He meant it when he said he liked his own way. He enjoyed setting his sights on a goal and achieving it.

"Monsieur Anderson…"

"Call me, Blaine." The young man smiled to the woman, wanting to tear down the professional barrier he had with the high class paramour.

"Blaine." She smiled, looking up to him. "I need to leave…now if you wouldn't mind.."

"And there she lulled me asleep, And there I dream'd, Ah! woe betide! The latest dream I ever dream'd on the cold hill's side…" Blaine recited in a dramatic tone, not giving any regard to her request to leave. "I saw pale kings and princes too…Pale warriors, death-pale were they all; They cried "La Belle Dame sans Merci Hath thee in thrall"!"

The young woman laughed as Blaine referred to her as La Belle Dame sans Merci.

"The beautiful woman without mercy?" She asked, that smile on her face as Blaine took off his hat and bowed flamboyantly, stretching out to take her hand yet again, kissing the soft flesh, lips lingering on her knuckles.

"Someday, fair Simone.." he said with a broad smile, taking a step back, giving her back her hand. "Someday, you shall be on my arm for no fee and I shall give you all the roses you desire."

She was smiling now, flattered from the young man's interest but before any more pleasantries were exchanged the door was closed by the hotel employee and Simone was whisked away from the inn, alone in the large transport.

…..

"Mmm, yes my sweet…" The older, stout man growled as his hands rested beside him, head falling back, the young blonde between his legs taking him much deeper between her plump lips. Simone had a regular that evening. The problem with regulars was that they expected a little something extra and there was little that Simone could or would give them. She had somehow managed to convince Madame Dupont that she was incline to become ill easily which meant the woman was easier on her.

With the men it was much harder to convince them not to become too intimate but Simone had a power over men even she could not explain.

There was something about the fact that no man was allowed to intimately touch the beautiful woman that added to the experience. She was fierce, in control which was very unusual but an incredible turn on. She refused to even allow them to place their hands upon her body or fist her hair while she preformed fellatio on them.

The young woman moaned and her hand was wrapped around the shaft base of the thick erection while she sucked, hollowing her cheeks and closing her eyes. She hated this, this obese, older man. It turned her stomach but she closed her eyes and brought him to climax.

His seed was salty but she swallowed all that was offered when he exploded, coughing afterward. She made a face as the older business man dressed himself, claiming she knew exactly how to give a man what she wanted.

Of course she did. She had her own insight into what men wanted. An insight that her regulars would never know. No one knew, other than Samuel.

The young woman had been under the impression they were going to the Russian Ballet this evening. Simone had even dressed so well, packing small binoculars in her jewel encrusted purse so she could see the dancers. But, he didn't take her to the ballet house. He took her to some hotel and she knew the moment they arrived in the room, what was expected of her.

Madame Dupont told them they were escorts and they would be treated like royalty. She also enticed them to the idea that they were joining a glamorous profession. However, what she really meant was that they would become high end prostitutes. As much as Kurt adored the attention he received as Simone, he sometimes doubted this life, often wondering if this 'glamorous' occupation ever truly be worth it.


	3. Chapitre Trois

**A/N:**thank you so much for any and all reviews guys :') I love you all 'lessthanthree'

**D/C:**Not true so don't sue, characters belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX

…..

Blaine Anderson's home was located in Le Marais, an area of Paris in which many of the richest and noblest families of France herself were housed. Blaine often enjoyed to walk along the area, appreciating the fine 17th century mansions and homes of his neighbours.

His own home appeared to be like any other large, wealthy household in the area. To look at from the outside, one might think a barrister or architect lived there. It had a rustic European feel with ivy covering a fine portion of the exterior of the three level home. Inside however was a different story.

Blaine still kept the original Parisian feel to the old building but the moment one was to enter the home the eastern influence was more than obvious. It was no question that Blaine had spent a large portion of his life in Japan.

The entire hallway floor was a large mosaic which when seen from atop the spiral staircase showed a complex pattern of a cherry blossom tree with its scattering blossoms. The home itself along with its décor was a mixture of two cultures. Eastern and Western were married together with fine, embroidered, silk drapes decorating the walls and a large assortment of artefacts from countries such as China, Korea and Japan filled the space as well.

Blaine's home wasn't a complex design but it was indeed different from most other houses particularly those in this area. While it maintained it's rectangular structure, the centre of the home had been knocked in and walls replaced so there was a garden located in the middle of the building. Blaine had hired one of Paris' finest landscapers to design the intimate area.

The small but beautiful space was mostly taken up by the stylish koi pond and the red, wrought iron bridge that extended over it. Flowers were kept to a minimal. Blaine found they needed far too much tending but he had some bonsai, cherry blossom trees and Japanese maples planted in the small garden. While not all were mature, the intimate space looked phenomenal in spring. Blaine loved to just sit for hours in the sunshine while designing new dresses and outfits. He had spent a majority of his life in Japan, studying under one of the forefathers of fashion there. It had been an important part of his life and he liked to pay homage to it both in his creations and his living space. Having been born in Ireland and brought to America at such a young age he had a deep respect both for his motherland and the pioneering country but there was something about his time spent in Japan that captured his heart.

Walking inside, Blaine removed the jacket from his shoulders and rested it upon a coat stand. It had been almost seven days since he had last laid eyes on the picturesque Simone at the Hôtel Baltimore however, he had thought of little else that entire week.

November was coming to an end and tomorrow night, Blaine was to attend a party and predictably the young designer had no female to parade but for once it wasn't bothersome because he had a special woman in mind.

The home appeared empty but Blaine had a handful of servants to wait upon him. It was a strange circumstance. He came from nothing, his parents had been poor and he had lived in a humble home in a small town in County Clair in Ireland. At the age of five his uncle who had travelled to America some years prior to his birth had managed to contact the family. The man had struck oil and was making quite a handsome fortune. It was the mans brother, Blaine's father who had scraped together to help his younger sibling move to America and the man had never forgotten his brothers kindness so the family was brought to the land of opportunity as a thank you for all the help.

From that point things just got better and better for Blaine Anderson and even now as he walked into the home a rather small woman approached, asking to take his coat only to realized he himself had put it upon the nightstand. He smiled gently and thanked her regardless, watching as the woman bowed and left. There was a handful of perhaps four employees in the house, his manservant, his chef and two maids. He knew each personally even knew their names. Blaine was a kind employer. He didn't abuse the people worked for him, he was kindly and paid them well for their hard work. They were each here every single day and yet somehow, even with the house occupied it didn't chase away the constant feeling of loneliness he felt deep down. He felt like he was ungrateful however, all of this and yet he still longed for more.

Blaine's home was lush. He was lucky enough to be one of the 23% of Paris to have electricity in his home as well as running water. He was blessed but…still he simply wished for someone to share it all with.

The young man stripped his clothing away from his body as he walked through his bedroom.

Blaine's bedroom was quite unlike the rest of the home. While most rooms had mosaic, marble and stone floors, this particular one had wooden floorboards with rice paper screens against the walls. Each were painted with dainty, beautiful pictures of blossoms and fauna. He had lanterns in the room, paper ones like they had at the festivals back in Japan. The furniture such as the cabinets and the four-poster bed were all from here in Paris but all in all the Japanese influence was more than noticeable in the bedroom than anywhere in the house outside the garden.

His clothing was tossed onto his bed, ruffled and wrinkled He treated his own slaved over, highly sought after designs as if they didn't even matter because…well at the end of the day they didn't.

His body was exposed and every strong, rippled muscle on display. Blaine was quite well toned. He was by no means an Adonis but he had a natural beauty to him. His curling hair was lengthening, falling over his forehead, almost reaching down to his thick, triangular eyebrows and deep hazel eyes. It was limp and in desperate need of a wash, he ran his fingers through it, sighing gently and gazed into the fine looking glass that hung on his wall. With a sigh he walked into the bathroom, running some of the hot water into the large, marble tub as he pottered around, excited for tomorrow.

He was to meet up with Madame Dupont this evening but he knew he would have Simone tomorrow, no matter what. Even if there was someone else, he'd pay more. She wouldn't see him outside of professional ties so he would come again and again and woo her into submission.

He looked into the large mirror of the bathroom, stroking his hands along the moustache and beard he had been growing and wondered if he should probably cut it. Would Simone like him clean cut? He leaned back and looked to himself, humming over the thoughts of shaving or not.

He wasn't a bad looking young man and he considered himself handsome, surely that meant Simone would. He smiled to his reflection, losing himself in thoughts of the young woman and his plans to seduce her. It was a shock when he suddenly felt warm water touching his feet and he spun around to see the tub overflowing with water.

"Shit." He hissed, rushing, the squishing sound of every footstep ringing out in the small bathroom.

…..

"Bonjour, Madame." Blaine greeted Madame Dupont, bowing his head and kissing her laced glove. The older woman smiled gently and gazed down to the charming young man who looked smart in a black and grey striped jacket, white shirt and dark trousers that clung to his thick figure. He certainly was easy on the eyes.

"Monsieur Anderson." She smiled ever so gently and closed her eyes, head tilting in a welcome. "What a pleasure it is to have you back to us." Blaine had a smile on his face, polite but somewhat cheeky at the same time.

"The pleasure is all mine." The designer smiled as he followed the older, once famed call girl along the cool pathway that led from the car he had arrived in. She tucked a long strand of hair behind her ear before her sharp knuckles rapped on the harsh wooden door.

A young girl pulled open the door and Blaine looked to her. She wasn't fully dressed, her petticoats and black lace corset visible. Her hair was stringy and fell over her shoulders while her eyes grew wide upon realization that the young man had seen her undressed. Blaine looked to her fresh face and sparkling eyes. Surely, this girl wasn't of age to work as an escort.

"Please sit, Monsieur." Madame Dupont smiled once they were inside and allowed Blaine to walk into the luxurious parlour. There were many women, dressed to the nine while some scantly clad in bloomers and corsets, bodices so tight, they appeared as if they couldn't breathe.

He felt a hot flush rise to his cheeks but he didn't blush. He simply smiled politely and appeared as if none of these striking women had any effect on him.

Following the Madame's instruction, he sat down upon a fine vermillion divan as Madame Dupont ordered the same young woman from the door to bring the tea in.

Blaine watched the young girl, again questioning her age silently as she rushed off to get his drink. The fine, older woman sat across from him, her ankles crossed and hands resting on her knee. She was attractive for her age, in fact every woman here was more than beautiful but none were Simone.

"Might I inquire why you're here?" The woman asked, gazing to the attractive man as he accepted the drink with a smile, nodding in appreciation at the young girl who walked back in, her sallow cheeks blushing madly as she rested the tray down on the small table beside him.

Blaine waited for some moments, blowing the steam from the drink and closing his eyes as the aroma from the fragrant tea mixing with the heady scent of perfume, potpourri and incense that surrounded him. He felt tired. There was something hypnotic about being here around beautiful women. It felt like a dream, the most wonderful dream he could imagine.

It was warm and there was a roaring fire to the young man's right. The high, tower like windows didn't let in much light either. It felt much later than it was and Blaine was tempted to lay down upon the soft couch and close his eyes, sleeping whilst in the company of all these gorgeous women.

However, it would be even better if she were here.

"Why am I here?" The young man repeated, smiling happily, taking a sip of the tea. He closed his eyes again, he sighed contently. "I am here for Simone, only Simone. There's no other woman." Madame Dupont looked to the young man, one of her slender eyebrows raised. He was bold, of course many men asked for Simone but many were willing to compromise. She could tell from listening to the young mans firm tone that he wasn't willing to make allowances.

"Oh? And, when is it you require her?" She smoothened out some creases in her lemon skirt. "Simone is one of my more requested women..if it's short notice…"

"Tomorrow night." Blaine replied, setting down the dainty cup on a small chest of drawers beside the couch. The older woman laughed and looked to him.

"Monsieur Anderson." She gasped. "I'm afraid that that request is not realistic." Blaine smiled and leaned back in his chair.

"How many of your regulars can pay what I would for one evening with her?" he asked.

Madame knew she in an instant would be rewarded handsomely if she could provide Simone to the young man and bit her lip. Blaine would pay much, much more than even her regulars. The man was one of the richest in France, let alone Paris. His name was known all over the world. He had too much money, literarily and she had no problem with taking some of that off his hands.

"M-Monsieur…I'm afraid I simple couldn't…" She began, appearing as if it would pose a great problem for her to acquire Simone for him tomorrow night when in truth she was just trying to think if someone else had requested the young woman for the evening. Even if they did she would find some way of manipulating it. If she could have Blaine

Anderson as one of her regular clients then that would insure she would be a very wealthy woman indeed.

"I will double what I paid the last time." The young man said, leaning back, hands on his lap. He tried to see so relaxed but the tone of urgency and need was clear in his voice.

The older woman's eyes almost bulged from her head. Double? She was tempted to try bleed more money from him but…even double was more than she would make off of five of the other girls. She could not pass up an opportunity like this.

"You can collect her at 7:30." She stated, standing up and looking around her as some of her girls fawned over the young designer. Some even standing close behind him, running their fingers through his thick curling hair and he smiled. He was not used to such lavish attention so he enjoyed it while he could.

Blaine smiled to the young woman as she told him to meet the woman at the hotel where he had seen her twice.

"And, if she is otherwise engaged?" He asked with a wry smile and the woman smiled back to him.

"I can promise she wont be." She claimed and walked towards the door.

Blaine knew this was his signal to leave and he bit his lip, standing up, looking around, so hoping to see Simone maybe descending the stairs, perhaps even in her undergarments. Just the thoughts of that caused his cheeks to heart up. However, he was greeted with no such beautiful sight, many other attractive women but none were Simone.

"Monsieur Anderson?" The older woman said, the cool air of late November flooding the room from the now open door. "Is there a problem?"

"I was hoping I could meet with Simone perhaps." Blaine said and the young woman laughed lightly and shook her head.

"I'm afraid she's otherwise engaged this evening." She said and indicated to the door.

The young man sighed and walked to the door. He passed the woman and bowed his head, informing her that after his evening with the ravishing Simone, she would receive her payment.

…..

Blaine walked home along the Seine. It was a cool evening and his house was far from close to Madame Dupont's agency. Blaine loved to walk along the river. It was so beautiful and at times he would stroll by Notre Dame to look at the many gargoyles and stone faces worked, marvelling at the architecture and beauty of the craft work.

This evening as he walked slowly along the river, his mind wandered.

Simone, oh Simone.

She truly had ensnared him. He was…well down right obsessed over the young woman. She had captured his heart and mind. Beginning to hum, he strolled along the riverbank, lost in his own little world as he approached a rather fine restaurant. A couple emerged from the building and immediately caught his eye.

There were many couples and loners along the streets at this time, holding hands, kissing, some people rushing by going unseen. There was no real reason why this one couple should attract his attention so much.

Oh but there was.

The woman on the arm of a lanky, older male was her, the most breathtaking woman Blaine had ever laid eyes on.

Fair Simone.

She was dressed finely in a gold laced blue, Victorian style gown.

For the most part, it was the enchanting colour of deep azure with golden, ruffled fabric extending from the high neck along the bodice, weaving into a complex pattern down her slender torso. From her hips, the material gave way into fine layers of the thin blue fabric creating her skirt which was padded around the waist. The sleeves were loose and extended down her thin arms to her elbows, golden lace similar to the kind fitted around her neck and bodice stitched into the sleeves matched the bottom of the dress which dragged along the ground but she didn't seem to mind. Her hair was again falling onto her shoulders and the fringe almost reached her enchanting pale blue eyes.

She stood at quite a distance, across the cobbled road from Blaine. He watched her elegantly descend the steps on the arm of the older, balding man who wore his top hat at a slight angle on his head. Blaine was stopped in his tracks, turned so he was fully facing her.

The young woman walked down the steps and her gazed lingered in his direction. Blaine wondered if she saw him and felt an overwhelming urge to wave but he just stood with his jacket folded over his shoulder and cane in one hand, staring to the immaculate beauty. He couldn't tear his eyes away and although from this distance it was hard to tell, he was pretty sure she had noticed him.

Simone had seen him but appeared cool and calm, just staring. However, beneath it all, Kurt Hummel's heart was thumping madly in his ribcage.

Blaine Anderson. It was really him.

Since their last encounter, Kurt had thought of little else. The young man was struggling to breathe although that was usual with the corset but this was different. His stomach was alive with butterflies whose velveteen wings sent the most pleasurable of sickly feelings throughout his body. While Simone appeared uncaring and stone-faced inside the young man wanted to cry out Blaine's name and run to his arms.

"Mademoiselle." The chauffeur said and the young, beautiful woman gazed to the driver as he opened the door for her and her…date. With an ephemeral glance over her shoulder, she looked to see Blaine still staring while the older man took her hand and kissed her knuckles, telling her what a marvellous time he had.

"M-merci." The distracted young woman said and looked back to him turning her back on Blaine Anderson.

The older man moved back, allowing her to sit in the car as he closed the door. Before he did, she caught one last, fleeting glance across the road where Blaine stood. The moonlight shone behind him creating a sort of aura around his body, practically just a silhouette but somehow Kurt, the young, already lovesick man knew it was him.

"Where to, love?" The British driver asked, sitting in the front of the fine car as the woman tore her eyes from the window.

"Clichy-sous-Bois." She said, practically feeling the mood change in the car. It was not a nice area but it was home to the young cross-dresser. He sat in his place, fiddling with the clean, linen tissue in his hand, twisting it anxiously as the car drove along the streets of Paris, slowly transitioning from the fine nightlife to snide, grubby pubs.

Simone had no need to pay as her date had done so. Arriving quickly, she stepped out of the car, practically sprinting for her home, panting. This corset was too tight.

Samuel was actually leaving when he opened the door and saw the beauty rushing inside, staggering on the cobblestone in her heels. He stood back and decided he indeed would not be going out tonight, at least not until the usual routine was taken care of.

"Thank you, Sam." Kurt said, now standing in the alley way door. He kissed his best friend before both walked inside, locking the door behind them.

It didn't take excessively long to put Simone away for the night and soon the wig and fine dress were placed away, all traces of make up vanished. But Samuel remained, he didn't go out that evening after all. Now he was sitting on the couch, Kurt's head on his lap as his best friend lay across the rather hard settee.

"Oh Sam, you should have seen him." He gasped, eyes dreamy as he lazily stretched up and hooked his fingers in the fabric of his best friend's clothing. "So beautiful, I felt like I couldn't breathe when I saw him." Samuel smiled and stroked the short brown hair of his best friend.

"I told you it wouldn't be that bad." Kurt gazed up to him with large eyes and laughed.

"I wasn't talking about the date." He said with a chuckle. "I was talking about Blaine Anderson." Samuel's eyes widened.

"Monsieur Anderson?" He asked and Kurt nodded, smiling goofily.

"He told me to call him Blaine." the young brunette said with a giggle which almost instantly faded. The shadows and lights of the fire caught every crease in his brow as he frowned. "Actually….he told Simone to call him Blaine…"

Samuel looked down to Kurt and bit his lip, watching those warm eyes well over with tears; he hushed him. Samuel whispered his comfort, that it was okay as the young brunette turned his face into the elders shirt, burying himself there, eyes closed, tears prickling.

"Shhhh, its okay, Kurt. I'm sure things will work out." Samuel reassured despite not believing a word of his own saying.

…..

Simone sat on the divan of the large hotel bedroom with her hands on her lap, looking into the mirror. She had no idea who to expect tonight, just another person to court.

Her attire for this evening was a teal coloured dress, off the shoulders with white ruffles around the round neckline. The simple but elegant dress had a faint, repeated floral pattern extending from the breast along the skirt with a matching wrap. The white fabric was similar to that around the neckline and tied around the waist, extending down along the back of the dress with lace along the edges which dragged along the ground as she walked. She also donned two, almost arm length, white gloves and around her neck was a thick, white lace choker.

She sat powdering her nose when a knock came to the door.

" Entrez.." She said gently and looked over her shoulder but no one came through. The door was open but they just knocked again and the beautiful woman sighed. Her brunette hair was in a French plait but tied up almost like a bun, decorated with a band of fresh flowers. She tucked a strand of the fine wig hair behind her ear and walked to the door, opening it.

"Mademoiselle." A voice said and the young woman looked to see someone who was definitely not her date. He was dressed in worker's clothing but held a large bouquet of 12 long stem white roses in his hand. The young woman took them, thanking the employee and walked inside with the many flowers. There was no card, no name. She rested them upon the dresser and as she eyed the flowers another knock came to the door.

This time it was another employee from a different florist with an assortment of wildflowers for the young woman. Again she thanked him, this time standing by the door, looking for the card but there was none.

She asked to know who sent them but apparently that information was classified so even the employee didn't know. She stood out, looking along the hall but there was no one there either. At least not at first.

Two men suddenly walked up the stairs, each in different uniforms, one with six sunflowers and the other with eight pink lilies.

"What in the world…" She gasped as they approached, handing the flowers to her so she stood now with three bouquets in her arms, all so beautiful. She asked the young men again who sent them but none of them could answer. With nothing else to do, she thanked them and retreated back into the hotel room which now held four stunning bunches of flowers upon the dresser.

The young courtesan wondered who on earth would be sending her all these flowers when another knock came at the door. Growling, Simone rolled her eyes and stormed over, expecting another employee with another bouquet.

This time the man who stood outside held no flowers but a single, red rose.

"For Mademoiselle." Blaine Anderson smiled, looking ever so smart in a dark, pinstriped suit with blue vest beneath which matched the young woman's dress quite nicely by happy coincidence.

The young woman laughed gently under her breath and looked from the single flower to the bunches. She felt the rose being passed into her hand and she looked to it for some moments.

"Merci, Monsieur Anderson.." She said, not listening as he reminded her to call him Blaine. "But, as you can see I am waiting on someone…"

"So I see." Blaine said, walking in, one hand in his jacket pocket as he looked to the beautiful flowers. "It appears whoever they are they have taken quite a fancy to you." The woman gazed as Blaine looked to the flowers, a wry smile on his lips and she looked to the rose in her hand.

"You." She said suddenly. "You're my date for tonight?"

Blaine smiled and nodded.

Now Simone knew where the flowers were from. She eyed the white roses, unable to stop the small smile. It felt nice to be pampered, cared for. "When I said a white rose…one would have sufficed."

"Aww yes but why have one blossom when you can have the entire garden?" Blaine asked, seeing the white in the young woman's outfit and taking a single white rose, snapping off the long stem and placing the pure flower in his breast pocket. He walked over and took her gloved hand, eyeing her attire. She looked nothing short of phenomenal.

"Although there isn't a garden in the world that wouldn't be put to shame by the beautiful flower in front of me."

He smiled broadly as Simone blushed violently, visible even passed the make up she wore.

He leaned down, kissing her hand and his eyes closed as his lips came in contact with her clothed knuckles. The young woman's breathing hitched as his lips lingered for some moments and he pulled away with a smile, offering his arm.

"Shall we, Mademoiselle?" he asked as she slipped her arm around his and smiled that dazzling smile.

"Oui Mons…" She paused when he looked at her with a stern look but still with a smile. Her slender lips curled into their own smile. "Oui, Blaine."

…..

**A/N:**hopefully you guys will still like this :) I'm far too eager to update xD the only reason I updated Behind These Hazel Eyes so that I would have something else to keep me from updating this too fast lol, erm anyhoo Reviews make me happy soooooo *puppy eyes* xxx


	4. Chapitre Quatre

**A/N:**yay for fast updates? XD Love you guys and thank you so much xxx I'm trying to reply to comments but I tend to get a little confused about who I've replied to because most are 'update soon' so I'm sorry if I didn't reply but I love you and thank you xxxxx

**D/C:**not true so don't [be a] sue [I MADE A GLEE FUNNY =D] I don't own these characters Ryan Murphy does.

…..

"Oh, Mon Dieu."

"Have you ever seen a more handsome couple in your life?"

"Qu'ils sont beaux."

All eyes were upon the beautiful, young designer this evening, mainly due to the gorgeous woman he had accompanying him. Blaine found it was odd how more people looked to him this evening, at a general party rather than at one of his own shows. But, with the picturesque Simone by his side, it was no wonder. The young woman was never more than an arm's reach from him all evening and she seem didn't mind at all.

Standing by the large buffet, she cheerfully accepted a martini from one of the maître'ds and in gratitude smiled beautifully to them, so much even that the young man holding the platter blushed madly. Blaine had been making small talk with some nameless admirers, keeping one eye on the young woman as yet another man grew instantly smitten with her.

Blaine's possessive nature instantly flared up inside and while outwardly his face remained calm. There was a fire lighting in his eyes as he excused himself and walked over to the young escort as her pale, pink lips touched against the cocktail glass, leaving a stain.

"May I have this dance?" he requested, holding out a hand as the beauty looked over her shoulder. Her eyes glanced down along his arm to the proffered palm. A smile spread across her flawless features and the young woman rested the glass upon the finely decorated table. Placing her gloved hand in the designer's, his fingers wound around hers. Blaine never noticed how large her hands were and yet ideally proportioned, everything about the young woman was perfection to him.

She smiled sweetly, lighting up the room even more than the many crystal chandeliers hanging from the decorated ceiling tonight. Walking onto the ceramic tiles of the large ornate floor, her movements were graceful and slow. Everyone couldn't help but stop and look to them, they were definitely the most beautiful couple in the room. Blaine, so handsome in his suit and Simone in her teal dress were nothing short of a phenomenal sight. They looked like movie stars. There wasn't a person in the room who could keep their eyes off them as they joined the others on the large ballroom dance floor.

The music was rather dull. Blaine was into the more modern blues and jazz side of the music spectrum. At his own gatherings, he would have bands with more rhythmic beats rather than this dull classical music. Still, he enjoyed any excuse to hold Simone close.

His hand rested on her body, pressing to her dress so he could feel the curve of her hip under his hand. It took all the restraint of a gentleman to not move his hand just slightly further back to grope her. But, Blaine had great will power and held her hand firmly in his own, twirling the beautiful woman around the room.

Inside, Kurt feared his wig would fall off but it was held secure. He had danced before in this attire but something about Blaine made him feel so light headed, nearly sick with the butterflies. He was so gorgeous with those dark hazel eyes and that soft touchable hair which almost fell down to his eyes. Kurt wanted to brush it away, run his fingers through it, cup his cheek and kiss him ever so tenderly. He wanted it so bad that he almost burst into tears knowing Blaine would never want him, not Kurt.

Blaine's eyes widened as Simone moved into him, resting her head against his shoulder. He didn't know that this was to prevent him from seeing the tears welling over in her charcoal eyes. Her cheek rested against his shoulder and the younger man's hand moved to the woman's back, resting just about her tempting bottom.

They moved slowly to the dull music but that didn't matter. To them, there was no one staring, no one whispering. There was no music, no people, no ballroom. Just them.

Even Kurt, behind all insecurities had never felt so comfortable in his life and he closed his eyes, feeling Blaine's body envelope him, keeping him close and safe. He sighed in contentment and danced against the beautiful young man. He would be satisfied if he was to remain in Blaine's arms forever.

Alas, the evening came to an end and Blaine walked with Simone out of the grand hotel. The designer held her hand proudly as if to flaunt that the beautiful woman was with him.

They walked along the front steps of the hotel, the floodlights around the entrance creating almost a halo of illumination around the two which gained them more attention. There had been media inside. Simone had never had her photo taken so many times and she felt like a star, holding happily onto Blaine's arm.

He walked with her to the large car tat was waiting, stopping as he pressed his lips to her gloved hand, and smiling up to her, a twinkle in his eye.

"It has been a pleasure, Mademoiselle." He said in that flirtatious tone that had the young woman blushing. One gloved hand was pressed to her cheek and her teeth snagged her bottom lip which was curled into a soft smile. He was so tender with her, as if she was one of the many flowers he had given her.

"Merci…Blaine." She whispered, looking to the car. Damn, she didn't want to leave. Blaine handled her like no one else did, revered her and truly treated her like royalty. Kurt knew inside that Blaine was treating Simone lovingly and not im but he couldn't help but feel more than a little smitten with the young man. He was so…so….perfect.

The designer let go of the young woman's hand and she looked to the door of the car which he opened, standing back with an elaborate bow. She couldn't help but laugh gently as she looked to him, inclined her head and walked towards the open door of the car. Blaine's hand wound around her wrist.

"I trust you are free tomorrow evening?" he asked her and the young woman's eyes became downcast as she tried to think Kurt was soply too dazzled by Blaine's beauty to even remember his own name at some points.

"Well…..it would depend on who was asking." She answered in her naturally rich tone.

"I was wondering if you would maybe accompany me to the Russian Ballet?" Blaine said, his hand moving so it wasn't hooked around her wrist but now holding her palm like the most delicate of flowers which could crumble if he held too tight.

Kurt's heart quickened. Blaine Anderson's eyes bored into his and he felt himself grow almost weak from the intense gaze. His gloved hand tightened on Blaine's for a moment and he just gazed to the young man, almost lovesick but even Blaine didn't notice.

Kurt wanted nothing more than to sail into Blaine's arms, kiss him and tell him he was his, that his heart belonged to him. He also wanted to tell him to do with him what he wished, take him where he wanted, whatever Blaine wished, Kurt would do but Simone on the other hand just smiled gently. She knew she was engaged the next evening and although Madame Dupont would possibly prefer to cancel the current arrangement and allow Blaine to pay his double in order to take Simone out the young woman did not want to appear as eager as she truly was.

"I'm terribly sorry, Monsieur Anderson." She said, amazed that she was able to turn such a wonderful, beautiful man away. "But, I fear I'm rather busy tomorrow evening."

"Saturday then?" he said, almost desperate. The ballet was here for a number of weeks, he didn't care if he went there or somewhere else. He just wished to bring the beautiful woman out for an unforgettable evening. The beauty looked to him, so tempted to give into his pleas but Simone just smile apologetically.

"Monsieur, I do apologize but I'm afraid I'm completely booked for…at least the next ten days." She paused, looking to him. "But I am sure if you talk with Madame, she will be able to fit you somewhere." Blaine felt his heart fall but the smile and sheer determination on his face didn't falter and he kissed her hand again.

"One day fair Simone.." he smiled, releasing her hand. "You will meet with me outside of business bonds." She smiled and looked to the young man, head tilted slightly, her pale blue eyes peering into his.

"Perhaps…" She vaguely replied, eyeing his grip on her hand which didn't loosen. "Excusez-moi Monsieur, but I'm afraid I need my hand back." Blaine laughed and nodded, loosening his grip slightly.

"I give it back with reluctance." He informed her and she blushed yet again, ever so slowly withdrawing her hand from the young man's grasp before turning to the car, heart hammpering against her chest.

"Au revoir, Blaine." She smiled, sitting into the car and smiling to him. Blaine stood by the door and just gazed to the beautiful woman in the blue dress and he inclined his head. Stretching out, he closed the door and stood back, coat hanging over his arm while he watched her being taken away from him yet again.

"Someday…" he whispered to himself.

…..

"Oh Sam, he whisked me around the room and I felt like I was on a cloud." Kurt laughed like a little schoolgirl, waltzing my himself around the small space of their living room, his wig and make up still on. Now though, he was dressed in a pair of waist high, brown slacks with a far too large, puffy white shirt which swayed with every movement. Kurt stumbled over clothing and even bumped into a chair, Samuel laughing from his position standing against the wall with his arms over his chest.

Kurt danced over, not very gracefully but he pulled Samuel by the arms and pleaded loudly for him to dance with him to the imaginary music in his head. Samuel laughed and waltzed with Kurt, the two clumsy in their bare feet, hopping over charcoal, clothing, shoes and the occasional dish.

The place was a mess, not dirty but…lived in and that was how the two men liked it. Both burst into their own song, the sound catastrophic as Kurt babbled made up words to a waltz and Sam blurted out some jazz jargon but both laughed and danced until Sam's knees came in contact with the couch and he fell backwards, dragging Kurt down with him. The young brunette falling onto his best friend firm stomach, laughing loudly.

They gained their breaths after some moments and Sam moved so he was properly laying on the hard couch. Kurt sprawl up onto him, resting his head on the younger's chest, feeling his slender body rise and fall with each and every one of Samuel's breaths.

"You should have seen it Sam." Kurt said again with a low moan as his eyes closed and he recalled the feeling of being with Blaine. "Everyone was looking to us…and when he held me I felt like I was the only person in the room….in the world." Samuel bit his lip, realizing Kurt was falling hard for Blaine. As much as he loved his friend and wanted him to be happy he knew Kurt would never do so if he continued chasing after someone who didn't even know he existed.

"Kurt…" Sam began, about to voice his opinion as Kurt sighed blissfully.

"I don't think I've ever been so happy Sam." He told him, causing Sam to bit his lip and feel something stir in his stomach, something bad. Kurt grew sleepy, he had drank enough wine tonight, he would sleep well. Samuel was warm, his arms were thick and firm, the hard muscles meant he wasn't soft, not like Blaine's but it felt nice to curl up to.

"Sam…?" he said, his voice sleepy as Samuel wished they could have at least gone to bed rather than having Kurt fall asleep on him here.

"Yes, Kurt?" he asked, stroking his hair as the Brunette made himself comfortable.

"I think I'm in love…"

There was a sudden silence in the room and Samuel simply didn't know how to respond. What could he say? Wake up, Kurt. This man thinks you're a woman?

"That's nice." He simply replied as Kurt smiled to himself, hugged Sam close and fell into a slumber.

…..

Blaine didn't contact Madame Dupont for the following week. He returned to his large home that evening, noting how the silence that greeted him was as deafening as ever. He removed his dinner jacket, hanging it upon the dark oak knobs of his coat hanger and closed the door, locking it after him. It was a nice area of Paris but Blaine had reason to be careful. His home was filled with wonderful, expensive items.

The young man stretched out and took the white rose from the pocket of the jacket he had hung, smelling it. He had a smile on his face as he closed his eyes and inhaled the scent, recalling how Simone smelt of fresh flowers from her hair and spicy vanilla. The odor had been so strong when she buried her face against his neck, it had surrounded him. His mind wandered to forbidden thoughts as he recalled what it was like to have her body pressed against his. He wondered how it would feel to touch her bare flesh, caress the soft skin of her stomach and breast. He wanted to place butterfly kisses starting at her lips trailing along her beautiful body.

Swallowing loudly, the older man opened his eyes and rested the flower on a chest of drawers. With a loud sigh he walked along the hallway, his smart shoes caused a din in the silent home. Outside, he could hear some dogs howling and the occasional car pass on front of his home. Blaine usually enjoyed the quiet but for tonight he wished Simone was still by his side. Perhaps someday she would come back to his home for a drink at the very least.

It was quite late, or early depending on how you looked at it but Blaine's mind was restless. His body was still buzzing from his evening with the beautiful lady. Pulling his watch from his pocket, he held onto the silver chain and opened the item. There was an old, faded black and white photograph of his parents in the locket watch.

His mother had died only three years ago of pneumonia and he gazed to her picture with a sad look in his eye before gazing towards his father who looked exactly like his son did right now.

The watch read 4:30 and Blaine knew it was time for him to sleep but his mind was racing. Simone invaded his thoughts. He recalled everything about her, from the strong scent of her hair to the way she danced, so graceful yet with a strength to her movements. She was unlike any woman Blaine had ever met before. The aura around her…well...he couldn't explain it.

When he closed his eyes, he could picture her vividly. He could recall her body, skin soft to touch but firm, her arms slender but strong, her hips sharp beneath the dress she wore. He wondered how it would feel to hold her naked body close to his, to inhale her womanly scent, kiss her, run his fingers through her luxurious, chestnut locks.

Her body itself was a mystery. Other than the occasional soft touch to her hip, Simone didn't allow the designer to touch her. Blaine would have so liked to have made a dress for the young woman. He knew she would never allow him to touch her intimately, even just to measure but Blaine was the best of the designers for a reason, his acute eye for detail and estimations.

He walked through the home, gathering some paper and charcoal and opening the large, red painted door that led into the beautiful garden in the centre of the home. Blaine loved it here, it was so peaceful. There was electric lighting around the koi pond and the area was decorated with paper lanterns hanging from above.

Blaine sat on a carved stone stool beside the pond and rested the paper upon his lap, beginning to draw by the buzzing electrical lights. When he closed his eyes, he could picture Simone. His hand did the rest of the work, drawing every curve of her body, scribbling down estimated measurements, fabrics, sketches of designs. The ideas came so effortlessly and it had been so long since designing couture had been such a pleasure for Blaine. But when he closed his eyes and pictured the beautiful woman in the design, he felt a warmth spread through his chest causing him to smile broadly. Ideas flooded through his veins and he decided this would be the only project he would work on until it was complete and ready for Simone.

…..

Kurt secretly was disappointed. A week passed, seven long, slow days and he wished so badly that Blaine had come, asked for him, for Simone. Kurt had hoped that Blaine would have sought him out like he had before.

There was something that made the young man feel so special about being wanted by Blaine Anderson. Every time he saw the young man, his heart beat faster and he felt like he couldn't breathe, violent explosions of butterflies in his stomach. And it was all made sweeter to know that Monsieur Anderson wasn't paying this form of attention to any one else in Paris. No, he had singled out Kurt…well, Simone.

He had hoped Blaine would look for him, want him but he had stayed away for the week. Kurt knew it was his own doing, he shouldn't have told the young man that he was otherwise engaged but he had wished so badly that that wouldn't stop the young man.

Kurt was located in one of the rooms of Madame Dupont's tower like home. He had no engagements for the evening, at least not to his knowledge. Natasha, a young woman who had only been employed here some weeks walked in, clad in her bloomers and a white corset. She looked to the desk, seeing Simone.

"Ca va?" Natasha asked and the young woman looked back.

Simone was beautiful, many of the girls here were jealous of her. The brunette woman didn't walk around half naked like the other girls. She was more reserved, delicate but there was something stronger about her than any other woman here.

" Je vais..." The other moaned and lowered her head, the brunette locks falling passed her face. "Tres mal." She sighed, Blaine hadn't left her mind all week. She so desperately wished she had at least heard from the designer.

Natasha looked to the woman and walked over, not saying anything but wrapping her arms around Simone gently and hugging her from behind. But it was Kurt that froze, cautions of the fact that her hands were upon him. Luckily they rested on his stomach and while Natasha mused at how firm Simone's tummy was, she didn't think anything suspicious of the young woman's body.

"Merci, Natasha." Kurt said in his voice which somehow managed to be high for a male let low for a woman and slowly pried the young woman's hands from his body and stood.

Natasha looked to Simone, the woman was so mysterious, no one knew anything about her other than her name….come to think of it they didn't even know her last name.

Natasha was about to ask the young woman out of curiosity when someone knocked on the door. Both ladies looked to the entrance as it opened to reveal a courier, clad in a blue vest and smart black pants. The young man gazed to the scantly clad Natasha and gorgeous Simone, his eyes wide, cheeks flushed.

Fluently in French, he apologized and averted his gaze and while Simone just nodded, accepting and Natasha almost flaunted her bareness.

The young man carried a package and looked to the brunette woman, hesitantly walking into the room and handing it to her. Behind him, peering through the entry, were many of the young women employed here, curious what could possibly be in the package.

Simone could feel all their eyes upon her as the young man gave her the nicely wrapped pack and left but no one else did. Many of the women actually walked in and the young blonde woman blushed lightly, resting the package on the table she was standing by.

There was murmurs all around her, querying who it was from and what it was. Attached to the wrapping was a small card and the young woman opened it, brushing the fine chestnut hair from her face.

_I should hope you will finally be free after your busy week._

The small card read and she smiled, suddenly realizing who it was from.

_The ballet offer still stands. I shall be ready to collect you by 7 and I should hope you will grace me with your delightful presence. This is a token, I should hope it is to your liking. Blaine Anderson._

Simone blushed and looked around. Everyone was chattering among themselves as she stretched out, carefully tearing the brown paper from the package only to reveal the most beautiful carmine red, silken Chinese style dress.

It was so unlike anything any of the girls had ever seen, let alone owned. Everyone mumbled, every girl green faced with envy as Simone held a hand made Blaine Anderson gown in her hands.

Kurt's heart thudded, the dress was beautiful. He could tell that this was a big deal but being a male, it wasn't the dress that mattered. It was the fact that Blaine Anderson had had made this dress, for Simone, a gift.

"Oh my…" A low, more mature voice echoed when Madame Dupont walked in, passing the envious girls and smiled gently to the blonde holding the dress. She reached out and touched the soft silk of the dress. "I believe it would be impolite not to wear this for him tonight." She smiled and Simone blushed as the Madame ushered every woman out of the room and closed the door. Once alone, Simone held the dress to her chest, smiling broadly.

Some time later, Simone emerged from the room, many women just loitering around, having to see this exquisite dress.

It was long and extend down to Simone's ankles. Blaine had recreated everything Simone favored in her usual dresses. It had a high collar with pink trim which ran along the neckline, extending down to a simple but beautiful design of soft pink flowers and green leaves. This pattern was worked into the dress with the most detailed of stitching. It also had sleeves which would extend down past her elbows. The gift also included a matching a pair of soft soled, red satin shoes with gold threads worked into the fabric. It hugged her figure, every curve visible, even clinging to her endless, slender legs.

Every woman in the home gazed with jealousy at the gorgeous blonde. Simone's hair was tied in a French plait that extending down her back. She had woven in one of the pink lilies-which hadn't wilted-at the end of her hair. She also customized the outfit with a red fan that had been hanging on the wall, it matched the dress almost perfectly. Even Madame Dupont found she felt a tinge of jealousy as the young woman walked by her.

"Gorgeous." Madame claimed, touching the soft, silk fabric of the exotic outfit and looking directly to her employee. Simone thanked her gently and left the silent building to find a car waiting outside to bring her to Hôtel Baltimore, to Blaine.

The car drove along the strangely quiet streets of Paris and Kurt felt something close to excitement bubble in his chest.

The hotel looked so grand and as the car approached and his heart leapt as he gazed out the window only to see Blaine dressed in a crisp black suit with gold embroidery along the jacket and a top hat.

Kurt's breath caught in his chest as Blaine approached and opened the door of the car, smiling gracefully to the young woman. Stretching in, he helped her out of the car, his eyes feasting upon the perfectly fitting dress. Blaine felt a hot flush rise inside his body, filling him, arousal and attraction bubbling over as he gazed to the young woman in the dress he designed himself.

"You look…..phenomenal." he gasped as she smiled, gracing him with a twirl. Blaine stopped her showcase by touching her hand and their eyes connected. He felt his heart swelling over, how could one woman be so utterly gorgeous?

Kurt gasped as Blaine's hand moved only to come in contact with his cheek and they gazed to one another for some moments. He could feel his heart thundering against his chest again. Was he going to kiss him? He so desperately wished so. He gazed to the plump, pink lips of Blaine and bit his own, painfully wanting to lean in and just touch their mouths together.

"Shall we?" Blaine asked, removing his hand and extending his arm to the young woman. Smiling broadly, Simone rested her palm along the back of his hand.

"We shall." She whispered sweetly.


	5. Chapitre Cinq

**A/N: **again thank you, thank you, thank you for any and all reviews, it means so much :')

**D/C: **not true so don't sue x

…..

Blaine rested his hand upon Simone's, causing her to draw back from the binoculars she was holding to her eyes. They sat in a private booth overlooking the Russian ballet's production of Swan Lake. The young woman rested her hand on her knee and glanced down to where Blaine's hand was resting upon hers. She smiled and looked over as the young man pointed out different people.

The Russian Dowager Empress, rival designer David Karofsky, singers, actors. So many people who Kurt had only heard of by name. From their place in the booth, they could see absolutely everything and as wonderful and enchanting as the dancing was, Kurt was struggling to pay attention. Occasionally Blaine's hand rested upon his knee, touching the tight and smooth, cool fabric of her new dress which the young man had made.

Kurt had never had such an outfit. It clung to him and it was…different to say the least. He was so used to the large, frilly gowns that the new clothing felt strange but in an odd way thrilling. The lack of petticoats and long bloomers meant Blaine's hand on his leg felt almost as if he was making direct contact with his flesh.

Kurt felt strange, really strange. Blaine had slowly been crawling under his skin, getting to him. He always managed to distance himself from the men who intended to date him but somehow the designer was just…special.

Kurt had always been gay but it had been years since a man had actually aroused him. Blaine's hand linked fingers with his as he laughed gently when David Karofsky's date for the evening threw a glass of champagne at him and stood up in the middle of the ballet, just before storming off. Kurt laughed gently along with him but slowly closed his own hand around Blaine's, feeling their fingers fit so perfectly.

Blaine was chuckling at the downfall of his less successful rival and then he found he too looked to their hands joined. Once more he noticed how…large Simone's hands were but he didn't reflect upon that fact as he allowed his eyes to trail up along her arm until their eyes met. He watched Simone suck her lower lip into her mouth and momentarily allowed himself to fantasize about leaning across to the young woman and pressing their lips together.

"I'm glad the dress fit." He found himself whispering in a low, husky voice and her eyes looked down to the beautiful gown.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered, biting his lip and opening the fan he had accessorized with, resting it upon his lap. The moment their eyes met a heat spread through his cheeks first, extending through his body to his groin. It was odd, it had indeed been so long since his body responded this way. Yes, he fucked Samuel but that was to take care of themselves, there was no attraction.

But with Blaine, one smouldering look from his dark eyes caused his body to stir and suddenly the young man found himself mortified when he felt his erection straining against the tight dress. Oh god, this was so embarrassing. Of all the dresses…it had to be the one to cling to him. Blaine couldn't see thankfully, especially since he had rested the fan over his little problem.

"I-I'm afraid I must be excused." He whispered in a voice that was far too low, even for Kurt. His eyes widened at this realisation and he coughed huskily to pass it off as perhaps a frog in his throat. Reluctantly he pulled his hand from Blaine's, smiling to him as he stood, subtly continuing to cover himself. "Must….powder my nose. I'll be back in two shakes of a lamb's tail." For a fleeting moment, Blaine had believed maybe he had been too touchy with the young woman, scared her off but his smile softened when he noticed she was simply excusing herself to the small bathroom that was a part of the private booth.

Kurt all but ran into the restroom, locking the large oak door and resting his forehead against it for some moments. His body was humming and his thigh burned where Blaine had been touching it. He wanted so to kiss him but now he was locking himself away, heart hammering against his chest.

The young brunette walked over to the large basin and mirror and looked to himself, eyeing his flushed face. He wished he could splash some cold water on his face or something but then his makeup would run. Kurt sighed and glared at his reflection.

"You are a mess." He whispered in his slightly manly tone and rolled his eyes, stretching down and rolling the fabric of his new dress along his practically hairless legs. Kurt's legs were truly one of his more feminine traits. Endless, smooth, toned and slender, women would kill for them. Still he had more pressing matters on his mind. He was so hard, Blaine affected him so, causing a hot arousal to flood his veins with one look.

Kurt knew it was risky to indulge but it was also hazardous to sit beside Blaine with a raging hard on while the young man occasionally touched his leg. Kurt stood with one hand against the basin of the bathroom and his other slipping beneath the tight skirt, giving his erection some tugs, eyes rolling shut when his clammy hand wound around the thick shaft, hot and aroused. He growled, imagining Blaine in the next room.

The young man looked amazing with his lengthening black hair and dark eyes. Kurt growled, knowing he was close. The last person to turn him on remotely had been when he was fifteen and lost his virginity to a stable boy his parents had employed.

Kurt had lived in Lima, Ohio for most of his life until he was seventeen years old. His father had raced horses and Kurt had been raised around them from an early age. At fifteen his parents had employed Liam, a nineteen year old boy from Texas whom Kurt instantly developed a desperate crush on. It had been Kurt's first time looking to anyone in a sexual way, male or female.

He recalled tending to some horses in the stables, Liam's eyes upon him and he didn't know if the older boy was interested in him or not. Somehow they ended up making love in the sheds, hot, sweaty and painful but at the time it had been perfect. Kurt had never been so keen to work as he was when Liam was there.

But, of course when his father found out he was not impressed. Far from it. He disowned his seventeen year old son, forbidding him to ever return to the ranch. Kurt had hoped Liam would possibly take him in but the young man rejected him and then he made the lowest move he had in his life. Stolen from his parents, taking the money he needed to run away, to Paris…to this….

Kurt sighed, his head rolling back as he pulled on his erection like a man possessed, unable to stop himself. His head was spinning and inside the soft shoes his toes curled as he gasped and came all over his hand, shooting his load violently, the white secretion dripping between his fingers as he bit his lip so hard it almost drew blood to stop himself from whining out Blaine's name.

Outside in the booth, Blaine was sitting with his hands on his lap. He looked to the dancers but paid no attention. His thoughts were consumed by the woman in his presence. He so wished she would see him outside of business. He prayed someday she would come somewhere on his arm without there being an exchange of money.

After what felt like an age, the young woman finally came back, smiling gently. She sat beside the young man who noticed nothing different about her behaviour. The beautiful woman stretched out and took the recently refilled glass of champagne as the half Irish male leaned close and whispered in his ear.

"I feared you had run out on me." He said with a wry smile and she blushed. If only he knew the reason she had been so long.

"A woman likes to look her best." She smiled and sipped from the glass while Blaine's eyes stared at her. She was breathtaking.

He smiled and his hand yet again rested on her knee.

Kurt's eyes widened only to be shut seconds later.

'Please don't affect me.' He pleaded silently, covering the fan over his lap, just in case.

…..

The evening ended the usual way. Simone standing by the car as Blaine kissed her hand, informing her of how amazing the night had been. Kurt nervously laughed as the young man kissed his hand but Blaine didn't seem to notice anything odd.

The young woman sat in the car, watching as Blaine closed the door but when she peered out the window, Blaine wasn't standing there like he usually would be. Kurt was confused, he placed a hand against the glass, leering outside. He was almost tempted to pull open the door and call out to Blaine, ask where he was but suddenly the opposing door opened and the designer slipped into the vehicle, sitting beside Kurt who gazed at him with wide eyes.

"Le Marais." he instructed the chauffeur and Kurt wondered why on earth Blaine Anderson would jump into the vehicle and request to go to one of the richer parts of Paris. Suddenly the blonde shifted, feeling a little uncomfortable. So many men before Blaine had taken Simone to hotels and homes only to have her perform oral on them, Blaine wasn't like that, was he?

Not that Kurt would mind performing oral sex on the beauty but just the thoughts that Blaine could be as bad as all the others somehow demeaned their relationship, at least in Kurt's mind.

He became nervous suddenly, toying with the fan on his lap, gnawing on his bottom lip. Blaine sat in what to him was comfortable silence, fighting temptation to stretch out and take the young woman's hand in his own. They travelled in relative peace for the entire drive, Kurt nervous but hiding it well other than his fidgeting hands.

Blaine instructed the driver where to drop them and the car pulled to a halt along the fine street. This was so unlike Kurt's home. The streets were clean of litter and drunks. And rather than seedy bars and perverts, there were fine houses and couples walking their dogs underneath the street lamps.

They stopped outside an impressive three story home and Blaine stood out first, leaving a nervous Kurt for some moments as he jogged around the car to open Simone's door. The young woman looked to him for some seconds, eyes wide before she hesitantly rested her hand in his. She hoped Blaine wouldn't prove her wrong and be like all the others, all those men who had expected more. She wanted this to be special, for them to be different.

"Oh my goodness." She gasped, seeing the large home and her eyes grew wide. She suddenly felt very small. "This is your home?" Blaine nodded and walked to the door slowly, holding her hand, not rushing her as she looked left and right, gazing at everything from the small water fountain outside the porch of the home to the electric street lights around him.

"Well…I suppose it is." Blaine said as he opened the door. He sounded slightly sarcastic but he didn't mean to. This was his house…but not his home. A home should be where someone was waiting, someone who loved you and whom you loved back. Not an isolated building where the only noise came from outside the walls.

Simone appeared nervous. Blaine couldn't understand why. He held onto her hand and gave her a soft smile, leading her inside. The young woman's eyes widened as she walked in and saw the fine foyer with the large ceramic tiles on the floor.

"My goodness." She gasped, gazing around.

The house was decorated so exotic, so unlike anything she had ever seen before. She took her hand from Blaine's, strolling into the centre of the room and gazing around. The hall extended upwards, a black, iron spiral staircase reaching upstairs. If Kurt looked upward he could see the roof of the home which had a large, circular window, showing the Paris night sky.

Blaine looked as the woman gazed around her, tenderly touching artefacts and such. He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to come home every evening to have the beautiful woman waiting. His body warmed over at the thought, creating a small bubble in his stomach.

"This place is amazing." The young woman gasped and Blaine walked towards her, inclining his head.

"Thank you." He said simply and smiled to her. He lifted a hand, offering for her to take it. She just looked to his palm for some moments. "I would like to show you something." He informed the lady and she gnawed her lip.

'Oh god, what's going to happen?' Kurt thought, automatically taking Blaine's hand. He didn't want to taint what had been so perfect, turn it into one of the regular dates where he was expected to put out. He had thought Blaine really cared for him and now the young man was leading him upstairs. His heart was thudding. While the idea of having Blaine in his mouth was more than appealing, he had hoped maybe it would happen on his terms, that Blaine wouldn't force him like all the others had.

His heart thudded hard and wildly as they ascended the stairs and Kurt was aware his hands were growing sweaty. Blaine didn't seem to notice. He led her along the helix stair way, every step leading them closer to where Kurt assumed was Blaine's bedroom. They reached the door and he wanted to stop this, wanted to ask Blaine to not to be like the others. He was stunned when the door opened onto a study.

Blaine let go of her hand, walking into the small room. There was fabrics and pages scattered along the floors, desks and drawings tacked to the walls. The room was cluttered and Simone was slow as she walked in, cautious not to trod upon anything. There were rolls of the finest silk and softest cotton and some of the most beautiful drawings of dresses.

Blaine rooted through tons of drawings before looking to Simone with a smile.

"Some time ago…designing became a toil for me." He said, showing her the sketch of the very dress she had on her body. "I still remained far ahead as far as other designers were concerned but….I had lost my passion, all the clothes became the same to me." Simone was curious where this was going, she sat slowly upon a settee, perched upon a roll of black lace.

"These drawings are beautiful." She said.

"Thank you..but I meant what I said…I never imagined that designing would ever be as appealing for me as it once was…" he turned and gazed to the woman, so wonderfully gorgeous in her amazing dress, his dress. "Then you came into my life…" Her large, watery blue eyes gazed to him. "And….it was like this fire was ignited. Like I could be inspired again…" She blushed and looked to her lap. Blaine walked over, resting some sheets beside her, dozens of drawings of the most beautiful dresses, perfect marriages of eastern and western design.

"Oh my..." Kurt gasped, able to appreciate how amazing these dresses were. He stretched out, tracing a finger along the drawing of the gown.

"You're my muse." Blaine said, staring at the woman with nothing short of adoration in his eyes. "My inspiration…when I think of you, it's like I can't get the ideas out fast enough. So fast that even my hand cannot follow the pace."

Kurt gazed to a beautiful, short cut kimono style gown with a longer skirt underneath similar to the style of skirts the dancers at Moulin Rouge wore.

"These were…." He said in a hushed tone and Blaine nodded.

"Inspired completely by you…" he whispered, stretching out and stroking her cheek. "In my career I believed I had seen the most beautiful sights the world has to offer….but from the moment I met you…." He became silent for some moments as if contemplating what he was to say.

Kurt was shivering, his hand which Blaine was now holding shook too but the designer didn't notice.

"I just haven't been able to get you out of my head. You move me." Blaine kissed her hand and looked up, their eyes connecting. There was something in her pale eyes, fear perhaps? Nerves?

Kurt gazed as Blaine leaned back from her hand and leaned slowly forward, closer to the young man. Kurt couldn't breathe for some moments as he realized Blaine was going to kiss him.

"W-wait!" he gasped, stretching out his hands and pressing them to Blaine's chest, stopping him. His heart was thudding. He wanted to kiss Blaine, so much but…but Blaine didn't want to kiss him. No. He longed to kiss Simone.

Kurt's heart was aching and he closed his eyes for some seconds. Blaine was so close, lips lingering so that Kurt could feel his breath on his lips. He wanted to weep with need, he wanted to stop Blaine and tell him the truth but all he could do was close his eyes.

"It's…just so fast…"

Blaine bit his lip and his eyes became downcast. He had never been rejected before, never. Even though the young woman was more so stalling than rejecting him, he felt something like lead in his stomach and leaned back, an embarrassed blush extending across his cheeks.

"O-oh….I apologize." He whispered and Kurt's heart broke when he saw the look on his face.

He bit his lip. He wanted Blaine, more than anything but…he needed time. He needed to sort out his feelings. It was hard enough falling for the young man but to be harbouring this secret from him...Kurt needed to gather himself. Never had he imagined Blaine would make such a forward move as to kiss him. It was so intimate in comparison to anything else Kurt had to do.

"N-no, I should be the one apologizing." Simone said, a little flustered as she tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear. She was trembling. Blaine was suddenly worried and asked gently if she was okay. The brunette nodded and then suddenly stood up. "I'm sorry, I have to leave." She said quietly, looking to the dejected young man, her heart aching. She felt horrible. "I'm so sorry…"

"No….no. I never meant to make you uncomfortable." Blaine said, standing and looking to her so they were eye to eye. He had gotten the wrong impression. He knew that he was developing feelings for the young woman even though their relationship was supposed to be strictly professional, he had just gotten the feeling that she returned his sentiments.

They were silent for some moments and Simone rested a hand upon Blaine's elbow, eyes connecting. She looked worried, scared and that in turn concerned Blaine greatly. What was wrong with the young woman? What had he done to worry her so?

"I am sorry." She whispered and leaned in, kissing his cheek but that was as close as either got to what they truly wanted. Blaine nodded slowly and an awkward silence followed as both walked from the study. Blaine went to the foyer where a black, dial telephone sat upon a wicker cabinet. He informed Simone he would call someone to take her home as she stood awkwardly, looking around.

Kurt felt so guilty. Blaine had already treated him so amazingly, all these fine gifts, flowers and dresses. He felt dreadful. He should be able to put out, he had done it so many times already but somehow everything was different with Blaine because there were emotions attached.

They stood in relative peace for some time and Kurt finally decided to speak after coughing lightly to gain attention.

"I hope….this wont change anything." Simone said in a quiet, meek tone which Blaine had never heard from her before. Almost desperate, as if she truly did want to stay in contact. Somehow this softened him. He had thought he had ruined everything but obviously they just had to be slower. He smiled to her and approached cautiously, taking her hand and kissing it. Thankfully she smiled when he did so. He knew that he wasn't overstepping boundaries with such a light touch.

"Fair Simone, if you think I give up so easily, I should feel insulted." He smiled and she laughed gently. Blaine looked to her and again more ideas, more inspiration came. He knew he would be busy at work with all this new, exciting collection but he still hoped they would be able to socialize.

"I'm glad to hear that." The woman smiled as a car pulled up outside the luxurious home and they both paused for some moments. Blaine let go of the woman's hand and she sighed, holding it to her chest for some seconds before she thanked Monsieur Anderson for the wonderful evening.

"It was my pleasure, Mademoiselle." He claimed, opening the door and they walked outside into the crisp December air. He stood by the door as the young woman walked away and his eyes followed her. "Until we meet again." She smiled and looked over her shoulder.

"I look forward to it." She said with a tender smile as the driver got out and opened the car for the young woman. Kurt looked back at Blaine, biting his lip and then sat inside, instructing the driver where he wished to go.

…..

Samuel had been wondering about Kurt. It was rather late and he hadn't known that his best friend would be with Monsieur Anderson tonight. He sat on the harsh, red sofa with a small cup of tea between his large hands and blew on the steam, eyeing the dry rot that was working its way into their walls. This home was a kip. He hated it, they both did but it was still home.

The door opened and Samuel looked to see Kurt enter. The young man's charcoal coated eyes had run, not as if he had been crying but as if a few reluctant tears had escaped him. He looked strangely at ease, almost too calm but also as if he was in his own world entirely. Samuel momentarily admired the dress he wore before realizing something was wrong with his best friend. He stood and walked to the young man, cupping his best friend's cheeks.

"Kurt?" he asked and the blonde shut his eyes, shaking his head.

"Sam please….I-I can't….not now…."

Sam's large arms wrapped around Kurt who leaned in, clinging softly to his best friend and shivering. He was so confused. His heart ached. He never felt like this for someone. He knew, he knew he was falling for Blaine but the designer didn't even know he existed. He had said Simone was the most beautiful woman he knew, his inspiration but he had no idea what was going on, that there was a complex young man underneath.

"You don't have to explain if you're not able to." Sam said calmly, stroking the young man's hair. Kurt pulled back, fisting the hair of his wig.

"I just hate this!" he stated loudly, looking around the small room. "I hate it!" he tore off the wig, glaring for some moments before he threw it at the wall. "I hate her! I hate Simone!" He was furious, all the fear and confusion bubbling up into anger as hot tears welled in his eyes. Sam looked, unaffected. Kurt was able to transition from happy to sad to upset easily, almost as easily as he changed from Kurt to Simone.

The brunette was trembling as he glared down to the dress. Blaine…Blaine made this…for Simone. For her, not for Kurt. He didn't even know Kurt existed. While he was fawning over the woman, the muse, the inspiration, he was blissfully ignorant to the young, smitten man beneath.

Samuel walked over and rested a hand on Kurt's shoulder as the younger rubbed tears from his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I-I'm fine..." He whimpered, his momentary burst of anger gone.

"I know." Samuel said. He was silent for some moment. Sam never understood why Kurt continued this alternate persona. Kurt did not want to be a woman, he was perfectly content with the gay man he was. He didn't enjoy dresses or makeup…so why did he bother?

The fact was people liked Simone. They looked at her, men were interested in her. While Kurt was never interested in them , he had enjoyed the lavish attention, the many men wanting him on their arms. It was just a want to be seen, to feel special and Kurt never realized how special he could feel until he met Blaine.

"I think I ruined everything." The young man told his best friend who sat him down and gave him the tea he had just made. Kurt took some sips and whispered his thanks. "He brought me to his home..."

"Did he hurt you?" Samuel asked worriedly and Kurt slowly shook his head.

"No….no actually he showed me drawings of dresses and said I…that Simone had inspired him, that she was his muse..."

Samuel bit his lip. Kurt's eyes were so sad, he knew that his best friend was hurting inside. Kurt was strangely jealous of Simone, he was jealous of himself. "He tried to kiss me….but I couldn't go through with it."

"I thought you liked him." Samuel said gently as Kurt put down the tea and walked away to clean up, going into the bathroom and filling the basin with water.

"I do." He called out of the washroom to his best friend as he scrubbed away the makeup. "But I just…I wanted to tell him, so badly that it scared me and I just kind of froze…." He continued scrubbing, rubbing away all remaining traces with the rough hand towel.

Samuel nodded and he drank the remainder of Kurt's tea while the young man came out, able to undress himself without Sam's help as the dress united along the front. Samuel didn't seem affected as Kurt stripped on front of him.

Kurt was still a little shook up, angry at himself, confused, scared, infatuated. He needed to get his mind off Blaine. He couldn't stop feeling guilty whenever he thought about the look on Blaine's face when he turned him down. Kurt's breathing became rapid as he silently cursed himself for being stupid. Maybe he should have kissed him, maybe he should have put out….

"Fuck!" Kurt hissed, slamming his fist against the wall and Sam looked up to see his naked friend panting with so many confusing emotions.

"Ku.." He began but Kurt looked to him. He needed a distraction. He needed…

"Go into the bedroom Sam." He commanded, nostrils flaring as he fought to turn his self-resentment into primitive arousal. Fucking, it was the best way to solve problems. Sam looked to Kurt, it was rare to see him take on a dominant role, not surprising consider he spent most of his time in women's clothing.

"Kurt..." Samuel began only to have his best friend pull him up by the collar and kiss him. He knew something was wrong when Kurt tried to introduce tongue. They didn't do this, they fucked but that was for release, nothing else. "Kurt not tonight."

"Sam please!" Kurt pleaded, needing to calm his racing mine. He was silently swearing to himself, when he closed his eyes he saw Blaine. It aroused him to no end to imagine if he had actually had the courage to go through with whatever it was in the home, be it just a kiss or more.

"Kurt I'm sorry but something is wrong and…"

"Nothing is wrong!" Kurt said, his voice betraying him as it cracked and tears well into his eyes. He was such a complicated character, Samuel sometimes didn't know how to act with him. "P-please Sam…" he said, voice breaking, his tone quieter. "Please…" Samuel bit his lip and cupped Kurt's cheeks with his hands, pecking his lips in the tender way they always did rather than the sloppier kiss Kurt had planted on him moments before.

"Okay." He whispered ever so gently. "If that's what you want." Kurt smiled gratefully, a tear slipping from his cheek as he kissed the corner of Samuel's lips.

"Thank you…" he whispered as Samuel led him to the bedroom. He stopped when they walked in and felt Sam gently lay him on his stomach, ass in the air. He shook his head and spun around so he was on his back. "No…" he claimed, shaking his head, his eyes vacant but he was fully aware what was happening. "This time, I'm on top."

…..

**A/N: **I have to put in that the part previous where Blaine tells 'Simone' that she moves him, I didn't add that in XD that was in the original and when I read it and realised the reference I had this stupid grin on my face XD

You know it's not often I say this but I really did like this chapter a lot, I don't even know why there's just…something I'm proud of about it XD erm but yea if you guys like please don't forget to review, thank you :D


	6. Chapitre Six

**A/N: **Thank you again so, so much for any and all reviews :') I suppose it's only polite to let you all know that there are….25 chapters currently written and still more to go so you can expect an update every 2/3 days until I'm caught up :3 also I've become aware than my A/N were terribly rushed with a lot of spell checks and that's fixed so sorry about that ^^' hope you enjoy this chapter :)

**D/C: **Not true so don't sue x

…..

The full month of February passed by in long, dark days that dragged along.

For Blaine, the thirty odd days were filled with late nights while he designed endlessly, a constant stream of women tramping through his home and business for fittings for his new Spring collection. He would sit by the fire for hours on end, sketching the many creations in his mind. It felt like his hand could never move fast enough.

Often after drawing, he would fix himself a small gin and lay across the soft settee, looking at the dimming embers of the fire while thinking of Simone. He wanted to give her space before he returned to wooing her.

After her small melt down when he merely attempted to kiss her, Blaine decided to cool things off a bit. Simone always seemed so much stronger than any other woman he had encountered. However, it was now obvious that she was even more tender and in need of delicate treatment.

Outside of occupying himself with work, the months were otherwise long and dull. He found himself constantly thinking of the courtesan, fantasizing and wondering. He had fallen hard, practically to the point of obsession but Blaine liked to set his sights upon a tangible goal, doing everything in his power to achieve it. Although, now he felt Simone needed space.

Maybe time was what Simone needed but Kurt however had been miserable these last thirty odd days. He had been obsessing over Blaine, thinking he had ruined everything. The entire disaster was of his own doing thanks to his brief lapse in sanity. When he said he needed time, he meant a few days, not weeks. Even now, he had no idea what he was going to do.

How would he react if he saw Blaine? Would he tell him? Should he? How would Blaine react? What would he say?

'I'm terribly sorry but I've been lying to you. I'm a man. I have a dick…and I'm in love with you. There's no Simone but if you give me the chance, I hope you could come to love me too. As I am. No facades."

Even in his head, it sounded ridiculous. He lay down on the harsh couch, a thin sheet covering his body as he shivered. He wished they had firewood but that cost money. There was a candle lit on the table but that provided no warmth. Samuel had even kicked him out of the bedroom. Kurt's confusion over the last month had been channelled into his sexual energy and Samuel was just tired.

"I'm sorry, Kurt." He had said hours earlier when he shoved him out of the room. "But I need one night, one night of sleep, please!"

"Selfish bastard." Kurt whispered in his thick American accent, watching the flames of the candle dance on front of him.

He stretched out, fingers lingering over the flame. It was cold, freezing. Usually he and Sam kept one another warm but not tonight because Sam was a self cantered, venal…

"Ouch!" Kurt hissed as the flame licked the sensitive pad of his fingertip, not burning but left a red, lingering mark. He hissed and shoved the finger into his mouth, sucking at the small burn. He hissed and growled, leaning forward to blow around the digit, extinguishing the candle. Then he collapsed back on the couch and huffed with discontent as well as shivering from the relentless cold temperature of the house.

Blaine had said he wouldn't give up but obviously he had.

'Why didn't I kiss him?' Kurt wondered silently and moaned, closing his eyes tighter. He knew that despite the fact he was forcing his eyes shut, he would be getting no sleep, not tonight. Kurt had been the kind of person who had a lot of regret in his life. Stealing from his parents, running from home when he should have been a man and faced his demons, including dressing up as a woman just to achieve the attention he so desperately craved. But right now in this moment, refusing Blaine Anderson was the biggest regret of all.

He tossed and turned that entire night, hearing the rain pitter-patter against the thin glass of the windows. When he looked to the far corner of the ceiling, he could see the dampness seeping through and hear the occasional dripping of condensation on the harsh, warped wooden floor.

He whimpered and turned into the back of the couch, covering his head with the thread bare sheet as the dripping and Samuel's snores filled the small apartment.

…..

On January sixth Blaine walked into the lot of the large building and gazed around him. He was dressed in smart attire, a simple brown, corduroy jacket and darker bronze slacks. He looked very clever as he fixed his doe cap upon his head so it sat at an angle. He looked like he was ready to go golfing but Blaine didn't indulge in such pastimes. Today, he was looking to buy a car, finally finding the time in his busy schedule to obtain his own form of transport.

There weren't many cars in the small lot but a young man who spoke fluent French almost instantly was by his side, trying to convince him that a 1883, metallic blue Model T Ford was just the car waiting for him.

Blaine ran his hand along the fine automobile but he just didn't feel any attraction to the vehicle. When he looked to it, he could not imagine himself driving the car. Also, he most certainly could not imagine this to be the car Simone would sit by his side in.

Blaine was looking for a car in which he could further woo the beautiful woman after a month of absence from her presence. Without his diligent work, he may have been tormented although nights were the worst. He would work himself to exhaustion only to dream of Simone, the images of the beautiful woman lulling him to sleep.

"Je ne veux pas la voiture." Blaine firmly stated, claiming he did not want the car. It didn't appeal to him. He walked along with his hands folded behind his back, gazing around, trying to find a vehicle that would be perfect, that would call to him. The annoying sales rep followed him, showing off all the cars with hefty price tags. Blaine asked to maybe look around by himself. He was pleasantly surprised when the young man bowed his head and nodded, backing away only to rush to a couple who had a baby in a stroller.

Blaine sighed as he strolled the lot, gazing to the different automobiles. Nothing caught his eye until he noticed a stray vehicle at the side of the building.

An 1888, bottle green Cadillac that was parked by its lonesome, away from the wandering eyes of other buyers. Blaine walked over, not sure if it was for sale or not but when he saw the price sign in the window he smiled. It was a bit more than he expected he would pay for a car.

But when he looked to the vehicle, he could imagine Simone sitting beside him, holding a beige gossamer hat to her head, white scarf flapping around her neck and brown locks flowing as he drove her though the countryside. He rested a hand upon the exterior, a smile on his face. He could feel a tingle beneath his palm and he could imagine the purr of the engine as she flared to life. He eyed the crank on the front of the automobile, keen to take her for a spin.

"Voudriez-vous le prendre pour un trajet d'essai?" The dealer suddenly appeared beside Blaine, asking if he would like to take the car for a test drive.

Blaine looked to the young man and smiled, nodding. He stretched down and wound up the leaver to start the vehicle as the young dealer sat in the passenger seat. Blaine looked excited as he jogged over to the driver's side and hopped in. His hands caressed the slick, round wheel. He had a smile on his face like a child on Christmas. He chuckled slightly, making himself comfortable on the fine leather seats, clenching and relaxing his ass as the sales rep pointed out all different features in the car, mainly mentioning the convertible roof for those sunny country drives.

Blaine was excited as he was allowed to drive out of the lot onto the cobble streets of Paris in the new vehicle. He had a broad smile on his face.

It had been a long since he had driven. As a young man, before he discovered his talent for designing. He had worked as a chauffeur for Monsieur Franklin Montgomery, the owner of one of Paris' finest modelling agencies. He had also been best friends with Wesley, the son of the late Monsieur Montgomery who took over the family business many years ago. It was Monsieur Montgomery who had been the first to discover Blaine's gift and aided in his design development. Blaine never forgot the older man throughout his career, often referring to him as a key inspiration to continue his work. But that inspiration had now set it's sights on a much fairer subject. Simone.

The drive was wonderful. Blaine loved the feeling of being in control of his destination and not relying upon some stranger to pilot him everywhere. The dealer spoke to him in fluent French, talking about the car explaining again how it was made for him. Although the price was a little over the top, Blaine couldn't have agreed more and by the time they were back at the lot he had already stuck a deal with the salesman.

Blaine was delighted with his purchase. He had the money to throw around so when it came time for payment to be made, he did so with ease. Hours later, he drove out of the lot in his new 1888 Cadillac, his cap on the seat next to him as he drove with the top down despite the cold, damp January air. He could feel the wind whipping through his lengthening, black hair and he smiled, the car jolting occasionally on the cobblestones but he didn't care. He didn't have a care in the world right now.

Rather that drive home to the posher district of Paris, Blaine drove to a house he hadn't seen in over a month. He parked across the street, looking to where a beautiful Latina maiden left the home on the arm of a finely dressed man. The young designer picked his cap off the seat and pulled it upon his head, checking his appearance in the small side mirror of the vehicle, pleased with what his reflection showed.

He walked with a lilt in his step and hummed merrily, spirits high. He hoped he had given Simone enough time.

His knock on the door was rapid and even that itself was a little melodic, two rasps, then three more. The large, wooden entrance opened with a low groan and the sound of an old gramophone playing greeted the young man. The sound was broken and grating but still caused his heart to dance and he smiled as Madam Dupont stood on front of him.

"Madam Dupont." He smiled, bowing and taking her hand. "Beautiful as ever." The older woman laughed gently, hand resting over the low cut bodice as the gorgeous young man complimented her. The twinkle in his eyes made it hard for any woman not to fall hard. Blaine smiled in success when he saw the blush extend across her cheeks and he straightened up, waiting for permission to come inside.

"Why, Monsieur Anderson." She said, voice a little flustered as he let go of her bony hand. "What a pleasant surprise, it has been some time since you've graced us with your presence."

"I'm afraid I've been dreadfully busy, Madam." he said, still smiling as the older woman moved aside to allow the young man through the doors. Women were, as always waking around scantly clad but Blaine didn't look to any of the exotic beauties. By now, he realized only one woman had ensnared his heart and she was far more beautiful than any woman he had seen before or ever would again.

"Well, do come in." The older woman said, latching onto his arm and walking with him as one of the younger girls closed and bolted the door behind them. Blaine was led to the luxurious living area, sat in one of the large, plush chairs and offered whisky and tea, both of which he politely declined. He always felt so drowsy in these settings, surrounded by all these provocative women and the strong scent of perfume, incense and spices. He sank back into the soft fabric of the divan and smiled lazily.

Madam Dupont sat elegantly on the harsh, wooden bench across from him, her heavy eyes baring into his.

"I have come to seek the arm of your most beautiful woman." Blaine said, looking around him to see many gorgeous ladies but no Simone. Madam Dupont laughed gently.

"Well I'm afraid, Monsieur Anderson, I am not available for dates. Someone needs to watch over my girls." The older woman joked and Blaine laughed a little too loudly, slapping his knee, not sure if the joke or the idea of him courting this woman was funnier.

"Oh Madam, as much of an absolute pleasure as that would be, I fear my heart is set on fair Simone." He claimed and the older woman nodded slowly. Of course, the young man was evidently smitten with her more requested call girl.

"Ahh, well I'm afraid my darling Simone is otherwise engaged this evening." The mature lady said with a small smile and Blaine's wry grin faded ever so slightly.

He was choked with jealousy at the thoughts of Simone with another male although he knew it was her occupation to be a trophy on the arms of rich business men. The older woman saw the flash of jealousy in the young mans eyes and smiled gently.

"Not with a man…" She told him and he looked up as she sipped from her cup, gaining them a few moments of silence before she spoke again with a small smile. "I do allow my girls the occasional day away from work."

Blaine could breathe, somehow the idea of Simone not with another man calmed him slightly. He was still intent on wooing her and couldn't stop his envy when other men occupied the woman he was falling for.

"Ahh." He simply said, his smile returning as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. He nodded when he looked to a woman pouring a shot of bourbon. He decided to accept the offer of some tea and began to talk with the older woman, organizing a date in which to take Simone out. He even dared to ask her for Simone's home address. However, Madam Dupont just smiled and told him that her girls' privacy was her main concern although in all honesty all she truly cared about was making money but that was not something the older woman was willing to admit to her highest paying customer.

Blaine left two hours later and by now it was dark outside with the stars twinkling in the sky. He was delighted to discover that in two night's time Simone would be back in his life and already he was wondering if perhaps the opera would be to the young woman's liking. She had had another suitor the evening in question but according to Madam Dupont that was subject to change. Sitting into his new vehicle, he stroked the steering wheel and placed his cap onto the passenger seat while he drove to his home with a smile on his face.

…..

When Kurt discovered that Blaine Anderson had requested Simone's presence that Friday, he was unable to help the fast beating of his heart. Blaine, Blaine Anderson, he would see him again, he hadn't ruined everything.

A full month of contemplation and Kurt was no more confident about the idea of telling Blaine the truth. How could you tell the person you fell for that you weren't who they thought you were? That you were a totally different person, a different sex from who they cared about?

Currently the young brunette man was standing on the side of one of the many roads of Paris, strumming his guitar. It was Friday, noon at the moment. He was excited for tonight, just to see Blaine's sweet face again. He had haunted his dreams, Kurt knew he was deeply in love by now, even after a month of being away from him but they always did say 'absence made the heart grow fonder.'

He sang loudly and beautifully but still the people who walked by in their fur lined coats and boots didn't pay attention to the young man in his thin, cotton shirt, shivering occasionally as he sang.

Kurt didn't care, his heart was light. He hadn't decided whether he could tell Blaine the truth yet, maybe a time would come where if felt right. Perhaps when Blaine would fall in love with the person rather than the woman and he could open up and tell the young man he loved him with everything he had.

The beautiful young man strummed his guitar, looking to the few francs he had in his hat but he didn't mind about the money. He was happy, excited and his joyful music echoed that in the dim streets of Paris.

"In olden time a glimpse of stocking was look on as something shocking now hwaven knows….anything goes…" He was singing as a gorgeous, green Cadillac drove up the street with the hood up so Kurt didn't notice anything other than a smart car. At least, he didn't until the vehicle pulled across the road and the always beautiful Blaine Anderson stood out. The gentleman was dressed casually in beige slacks and a white shirt with a golden embroidered bronze vest. He had on a pair of riding boots almost like a jockey would wear and his hair was slicked back. Kurt preferred it fluffy and touchable but Blaine still looked phenomenal with the minimal of effort. The young brunette trailed off singing, no longer strumming but he didn't notice. He just stood on the side of the road, mouth wide as Blaine walked into a small jewellery store, out of his sights.

Kurt held his guitar to his chest, picking up his hat and pocketing the francs. Some cars drove by and he waited for some moments before jogging across the street only to stand in the archway beside the store Blaine was inside. He could feel his heart fluttering and he was tempted to go inside but he had to keep some distance as hard as that was. He was so close.

Resting down his hat, he began to strum, singing in French while an elder couple walked by dropped down some coins which he returned with a grateful smile of appreciation.

Blaine spent a rather long time in the store. Kurt just wanted to be close to him, as Kurt. He even had the foolish thought maybe Blaine would look and know. He prayed there'd be no need for explanations or words in any form and that Blaine would know and realize he loved him. Of course beneath it all, Kurt knew that that would never happen even though he was foolish enough to wish it.

Some time later, Blaine left the store, pocketing a small box as he walked onto the sidewalk, looking left and right. Kurt continued singing but gazed, his lingering gawk going unnoticed as Blaine looked along the street.

He walked along the pathway towards his car, passing Kurt, not even looking at him and Kurt's heart fell. He found himself singing more boisterously and strumming faster as if subconsciously demanding Blaine's attention. Words couldn't describe the thudding of his heart when Blaine finally stopped and looked over his shoulder, at him, at Kurt.

Blaine had been hearing his own music in his heart as he left the shop, blocking out Kurt's at least until the brunette grew in volume with a gruff edge to his voice that Blaine had never heard in modern day music. He stopped for some seconds, staring at the stranger as he sang, even turning around to look at him. Kurt's cheeks were burning and he continued to sing, playing right until the end and then just holding his guitar to his chest, looking to Blaine.

'Why are his eyes so familiar?' Blaine wondered for some moments but then he realized the young man was staring at him, not speaking. He probably was waiting for Blaine to put some money in his cap. Blaine stretched into his pocket and pulled out a handful of francs, dumping them in the hat. Kurt's eyes widened. Blaine had pretty much tipped him more than he would make in a week as Kurt, the American singer.

"Have a good day." Blaine said as it was all he could think of to say before he walked away from the young man, towards his vehicle. Kurt's heart was still thundering. Blaine had looked at him. Him! There had been no recognition as Kurt had wished but he had seen him, Kurt hadn't been invisible. He smiled and looked down to the coins.

Maybe this was the start of some changes.

…..

Simone sat in the usual bedroom, surrounded by the knickknacks and items she had seen so many times before while waiting for suitors. She didn't notice them. Today everything seemed brighter. She would see Blaine again.

She was clothed in a beautiful dress that had a white bodice which didn't cling to her like the usual dresses but rather hung loosely on her frame, slightly accenting the shape of her prosthetic breasts. From the waist down, it was cyan blue and extended down to her ankles. Around the waist, was matching blue padding to enhance her hips and all along the front was a complex, Celtic inspired design of stitching and weaving.

There was a layer of matching blue fabric creating a trail and falling over the front so at times the fabric covered the white designs. It was high collar, extending over her neck and also had long sleeves which were tight along the shoulders but gave way at the elbow, falling loosely down to her hands.

Her brown hair was tied up with fresh flowers and two perfectly formed ringlets falling at either side of her face. She brushed one away so it rested behind her shoulder and looked into the mirror as someone knocked at the door.

The young woman almost squeaked in excitement and scurried back to the door. She took a moment to take in a breath and compose herself, pulling it open, expecting to see Blaine but the man she saw was not her beloved designer.

"M-Monsieur Boucher." She stated, looking to the large male who stood in front of her.

Pierre Boucher was a huge man, well built and muscular, moulded like a brick shit house with unusually large hands and short brown hair which was receding at his youthful age of twenty-nine. His face was angular and his features were harsh. He wore what appeared to be a constant scowl and his bushy, brown eyebrows consumed the space of almost half his forehead. He was always squinting and his nose was bent after being broken in a bar fight.

Monsieur Boucher was not a nice man. Every meeting of theirs was the same. He brought Simone back to his home, poured them both a few drinks, none of which she had imbibed. While he got drunk and disorderly, she would still be obliged to put out, go down on him only to have him become agitated when she refused to go further. On some cases, he even got violent.

Right now Kurt could smell the alcohol off the older man and he coughed when the stench hit him. Pierre walked in, he had been Simone's date for that evening. The relief when he had been cancelled had been tremendous, the only thing making it better was that Blaine was actually the one replacing him.

"Why did you cancel me?" he hissed, walking inside and Kurt saw the flask of whisky in his hand.

"I-it was not my decision…" The young brunette stuttered, backing away from the older man. "It w-was Madam." He squeaked when the flask was flung against the wall, the older man having thrown it.

He was drunk and Kurt was scared. The young man was not the kind who enjoyed confrontation other than his own little tantrums and even then he didn't enjoy them. He was just an insecure, scared little man and he found himself backing away, terrified of this older, larger male who began to rant in French that he was hardworking and life was cruel, constantly being put on hold, being told to wait.

"Just because someone has more money, I have to suffer." he said, slurring over his words. He approached the young woman who was backed against a chest of drawers, eyes wide. He gripped her wrist and she whimpered. "Well, my sweet, I paid for you and I'm damn well going to get you!"

"Please no!" Kurt cried in a high pitch, feeling the older man swing him around so his groin and hips were pressed to the drawer. Kurt's eyes widened and he felt the older man press to his clothed back, touching his ass, whispering in French that he was not a man who liked to hear 'no'. Kurt had tears in his eyes. No, no this couldn't be happening. He was supposed to see Blaine, the man he loved, tonight.

Oh no, Blaine!

"Get off!" Simone cried, thrashing back against the older man who was bunching the bundles of petticoats, trying to pull them up. He was going to take from Simone what she had denied him of. "Get off of me!"

Kurt pushed himself with a sudden strength from the drawers, flinging back into Pierre. This caused the older man to tumble back and the brunette didn't waste a moment, pulling the skirt of his dress up enough so that he wouldn't trip as he ran for the door. Alas, a hand wound around his slender wrist and the next moment a fist collided with Kurt's jaw, causing the room to spin around him as the pain erupted in his face and he fell. The area around him twirled around in slow motion as he fell to the floor with an almighty thud, the wig miraculously staying perfect on as the fist connected with his face a second time, this time while he was on the ground helpless, still dizzy and in pain from the first belt.

Tears ran along the flawless features as blood erupted inside Kurt's mouth and he coughed only to feel the older man kick him in the lower back, causing him to crawl up into a ball and cry, unable to stand up and fight back, too afraid to move, so afraid of what was going to happen.

Pierre saw red, kicking the floored woman a second and third time. No one cancelled on him. He spent his entire life working, manually hauling stock at one of the docking stations along the Seine. He was a hard working man and when he saved enough money which wasn't spent on booze, to pay for Simone's company, he grew frustrated to have some guy with more money just show up and take her away.

Kurt's hands flung over his head, he curled up, trying to protect himself as another well aimed kick resulted in blood from his nose splattering all over the white bodice of the new gown he had been gifted. He coughed and spluttered, too afraid of this man to do anything.

'You're not a man.' He found himself thinking as the pain erupted in his stomach and he cried out. 'You're pathetic, you cant even stand up for yourself! Of course you dress as a woman, that's all you fucking are! A cheap..whore of a woman...'

The door of the room was ajar and Blaine walked up the grand steps, the gift in his pocket as he hummed a merry tune. He had on loose, black pants with red weaving up along the side and a dark grey, almost black shirt with a red vest over it. There was a complex, Chinese pattern weaved into the vest and he also had a cane in one hand. His hair was no longer slicked back but fluffy and fell over his forehead.

He was walking along the landing when he heard a thump and noticed the door of the room where he usually met with Simone was open slightly. The ajar door occasionally closed and opened as if there was a draught. Blaine frowned and jogged over, the air around him cold, filled with dread as if knowing something bad was happening.

He pushed against the door but it came in contact with something soft but solid. The entrance wouldn't open more than a fraction but he pushed, feeling whatever it was that blocked his way move followed by someone slamming the door shut with a loud snap and he jumped back, scared.

"LET ME IN!" he cried out, fisting the door, slamming his clenched hand against the polished wood, heart thudding by now, filled with worry. He tried to open the door but by now something much stronger was blocking it.

Kurt had felt the door dig into his backside, pushing against the many layers of the skirt of the dress but he just remained curled up as Pierre hissed and slammed the door shut, screaming in French for the person to leave.

"Blaine..." The brunette whispered when he heard the designer demand to be let inside. He sobbed, tears running down his cheeks as he fisted the hair of his wig, the extensions remaining firm on his head.

"Partir!" Pierre yelled, insisting Blaine leave and Kurt looked up to see the older man pushing against the door as Blaine tried to enter. He somehow managed to push himself up, his body hurting, face bashed and blood dripping onto the white and blue dress. Kurt more or less dragged himself to the bed as Pierre struggled to lock the door.

"Blaine, leave!" Simone cried, choking through her tears. She couldn't let Pierre hurt him, she had seen that look in his eyes before. Still, even if she thought that would stop the young designer, she was wrong.

Blaine heard Simone's hoarse, tear choked cry and instantly it was like a surge of strength spread through his body. A scorching heat spread through his veins as he growled and barged into the door so it swung open with such a force the older, larger man fell to the ground with an almighty thud.

Blaine stumbled in, surprised at his own strength to open the door and he looked around, seeing Pierre rubbing his head and Simone struggling to stand by the bed. Her heel was broken and dress splattered in red secretion, blood which seeped from her nose, mouth and a nasty gash on her forehead where she had fallen, hitting against the dresser. His eyes widened and he saw a bruise already beginning on her chin.

He looked to Pierre, anger surging through his body and he fell to his knees before the floored man could stand, pinning him to the ground and slamming his fist into his face.

"How dare you hurt a lady!" he cried out, appalled by the way this man obviously had treated the woman. "How dare you lay a hand on her! I will kill you!"

Kurt staggered in his one broken shoe and struggled over, trying to pull Blaine from the man.

"No... Blaine... no!" he cried out, pleading with him to stop. "Please, he's not worth it Blaine, please!" Blaine was seeing red, punching the older man and it wasn't until his arm which Simone held flung back with such vigor and the young woman fell that he stopped.

"Simone!" he cried out, jumping back to the young woman who knuckled tears away and struggled to stand. Her ribs and body hurt badly and she struggled as Blaine's arms rested on her hips, helping her stand. "I'm so sorry." He whispered and she shook her head, this was not Blaine's fault. This was hers.

"N-no don't be.." Kurt whispered, hand automatically making sure the wig was secure. "I-I need…..I need…"

"Let me bring you to a doctor." Blaine asked, the man on the floor groaning, afraid to move. Simone shook her head and held her hands to her chest. Her body was twitching slightly, blood still pouring from her wounds. She didn't want a doctor, she didn't want anything of the sort, she wanted to go home.

"N-no…please no…" Kurt stuttered, shivering. He was a pathetic mess. "I…I…please…take me home, please…" Blaine didn't know where the young woman lived but he nodded and looked down to the floored male on the ground for some seconds. He was not worth looking after. Blaine wanted nothing to do with him.

He walked away with one hand around Simone's waist, walking with her out of the bedroom, slowly standing over Pierre. Kurt gave one last fleeting glance to the older man and flinched when he moaned. He hopped after Blaine, hurt and shivering but still wanting to leave.

Blaine took Kurt to the car, walking slowly as he brought him to his new vehicle. The young brunette sat in the passenger seat, hands resting over his stomach. He still looked like a woman even with his beaten and tattered appearance. His clothes were bloodstained and ripped but still covered him and the wig remained firmed. Blaine drove in silence, the only words being Simone's shaky voice as she stuttered where he was to go. There was no pride of discovering where the young woman lived. Blaine just wanted her to be safe.

He was disgusted to discover that such a beautiful young woman lived in Clichy-sous-Bois. She deserved so much better than a place like this and when he stopped the car even he felt a little too afraid to get out of the vehicle. Still he stood out of the car and rushed over to the young woman's door, opening it. He held her shivering hand and helped her out. Someone yelled at them in French and Blaine felt the young woman cling to him. Simone looked so much weaker than she usually did. She always seemed so strong and wilful but now was a shadow of the woman he had fallen for.

He walked with her across the cobbles as the door of the brunette's home opened. A strong, blonde young man walked outside, dressed warmly in a duffle coat and thick scarf. The young man looked to the two walking and cried out.

"Kurt!" he said, rushing over and the brunette's eyes widened. He wanted to scream at Sam as Blaine frowned and wondered why this man was screaming a random name, running to them.

"S-Samuel.." Kurt called in feminine but firm tone, trying to silently tell him that he was still Simone as far as the man holding him was concerned.

Samuel ran forward in the dim street and as he approached he of course recognized the young man holding his friend and stuttered his mistake.

"S-Simone.." he said, hoping Blaine Anderson wouldn't comment on his Kurt outburst. The American blushed and noticed that Blaine was indeed gorgeous but that was a mere fleeting thought as he took in the bloodied sight of his best friend.

"Who is Kurt?" The designer asked and the brunette's eyes widened, he felt even more sick than when Pierre kicked him in the stomach.

"I-I thought you were a friend of mine." Samuel covered, extending his hands to Kurt who took them and walked to his best friend. Samuel's arms wound around the young brunette. The last month their relationship had become a little rocky but in the end it always translated back to the fact that they were there for one another and would protect each other no matter what.

Blaine touched Simone's shoulder and she flinched, clinging to Samuel. It was incredibly inappropriate but he was insanely jealous at how she clung to this 'Samuel'. He was also curious who this Kurt was. Was he not the only man seeking her?

"Please let me call a doctor." Blaine pleaded but Kurt shook his head, clinging to Samuel.

"N-no….S-Samuel is a doctor." He lied and Samuel's eyes widened but he nodded, going along with the lie, claiming to Blaine that he could take care of him. Blaine only wanted to help, he followed the two to the door, offering anything they needed, a car to take her to the hospital, money to pay for anything.

"You've done more than enough! Thank you!" Samuel said in a standoffish tone, closing the door on Blaine and pressing back into the door as if that would keep The designer out. Kurt pulled off the wig and swore, rubbing his jaw. Samuel locked the door and walked towards Kurt, touching his cheek which wasn't bruised.

"Did he do this to you?" Samuel asked and Kurt shook his head, running his figures through his own short brunette hair which was matted with blood from where he gasped his forehead on the table.

"No…no, Blaine would never hurt me." Kurt said, knowing he wouldn't. "He couldn't….." Samuel didn't understand.

"Who did this?" he asked and Kurt growled, a headache starting.

"P-Pierre Boucher." he said, rubbing his forehead and staggering from the hit on the head as he walked into the home, heading straight for the bathroom. Samuel walked into the living room, pulling back the curtains and seeing Blaine Anderson still looking to the home, confused, a concerned look on his beautiful features. He stood for some moments as if considering if he should knock or not but in the end he left, rubbing the back of his neck as he walked away.

"He's gone." The blonde stated as Kurt gently washed away the makeup and blood, not having to ask who he meant. Somehow his heart fell. Of course he could never have invited Blaine in but this was not how he hoped to spend the evening he was reunited with the man he had fallen for.

…..

A/N: okay guys confession time, I couldn't find…pretty much any make of cars from this era, I found like…2 and I think I had mentioned them before so the cars mentioned weren't manufactured for another…10 or so years after that but I hope you don't mind that I just changed the years, they are very beautiful cars and the one Blaine buys…I can just picture Blaine in it, I hope you guys don't mind I bended the truth there but wanted to let you all know x

Wow this turned out a LOT longer with edits, im pretty sure this is the longest chap I've written, hope you guys liked those moments of drama :3


	7. Chapitre Sept

A/N: thank you so much for any absolutely gorgeous reviews :') you are so, so, so, so sweet and wonderful *sniffles happily* sorry if I tend to spam some of your inboxes I just like to try say thank you to everyone for everything XD but erm…gosh not much else to say. Thankfully you guys liked the little drama in the last chapter. Be prepared for fluff overloads :D don't worry it'll all balance out soon but this is a momentous chapter-Simone and Blaines first real date so of course there'll be fluff lols xD anyhoo hope you guys like :)

Erm if you're bored check out a oneshot I wrote called Forget Me Not, its kinda angst just a warning but…yea XD

D/C: Not true so don't sue :3

…..

Blaine had been tormented that evening, unsure what he was to do. He considered going back to the Hôtel Baltimore to seek out this Pierre, perhaps even bring along the police. But for some reason, he just drove home, worried but not doing anything about his anxiety. He thought of Simone, how badly was she hurt? Clearly that Samuel was not a doctor but she was so insistent about not needing Blaine's help. The young man was concerned but there was nothing he could do or at least nothing that wouldn't be going against Simone's wishes. That was the last thing he wanted.

That evening, he lay in his bed, tossing and turning beneath the sheets, recalling how the young woman looked, the blood dripping down her face, splattered across her clothing. Blaine wished he had shown up earlier. They would be sitting in a booth watching a fat lady sing while drinking champagne and talking between themselves, pointing out other designers, singers, actors, everyone who was anyone. Blaine would be sitting with his hand on her knee and she would blush and laugh with him, her sultry laughter infectious.

Blaine had to think of a way to make it up to the woman. He really felt like all this was his fault, if he hadn't have insisted on her presence that evening then maybe none of this would have happened. He lay that night in a far too large, old shirt and stared at the plaster mouldings on the ceiling, his mind wandering, deliberating about Simone and if she was being cared for.

…..

Kurt sat at his home, legs crossed on the floor. Samuel was sitting on the couch drawing. It was pretty quiet in the home, cold and damp and silent. The two man sat quietly, not really speaking. Their relationship had been on the rocks the last month or so. Kurt was madly confused due to the conflict of his head and heart when it came to Blaine and he had been treating Samuel differently.

Sam was sick of how the young man channelled all confusion, all anger and hurt into sex. He was tired of just becoming an outlet for the young man's conflicted feelings. They didn't talk much, not anymore. In fact, other than the brief explanation about Pierre they hardly ever said anything to one another other than short, idle conversations of the weather and such.

Kurt's jaw was still swollen slightly and he rubbed it gently, hissing. There was a cooling cup of lukewarm, black tea in front of him but he hadn't touched it. He just sat there and stared as the steam from the demitasse decreased and evaporated into the cool air around them.

"It's going to be a good day tomorrow." Samuel said, smudging some of the charcoal on his drawing. Kurt mumbled and nodded, leaning his elbows on the floor. Samuel looked to him. "Sunny….maybe we can go to Montmartre and…"

"I'm working tomorrow." Kurt said and stretched out and picking up the china cup only to rest it down again, not wanting the drink. Samuel's eyes widened.

"What?" he gasped, sitting up and leaving down the drawing he had done from memory of Notre Dame. He walked over to Kurt and knelt by the young man. Kurt stared to the cup, the bruise extending up to his left eye from his jaw. "Kurt, look at you."

"Make-up, Sam." Kurt stated to his friend. "It covers….things…" he whispered. "Some of the girls showed me when I started there….in case anyone got rough." Samuel bit his lip and shook his head, resting a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Ku…"

"Just….don't Sam….just don't." He whispered and Samuel frowned, looking to the brunette who scratched his wet hair. He had just had a wash to clean the blood away and now smelt of fresh lemons.

"Kurt, shut up for a moment!" Samuel said firmly and Kurt looked to him with large eyes. "Just…talk to me, please? We never talk anymore…" His hand moved so it rested upon Kurt's. "I miss you."

The brunette looked to his best friend's hand and then looked up to the young man's round face. He frowned.

"There's nothing to talk about." He said and pulled his hand away, standing up with his nostrils flaring. "And we do talk. We fucking live together, how can you miss me?" he shook his head. "You're being stupid, Samuel." The young blonde had annoying tears welling in his eyes.

What had happened to his best friend? He was acting so strange, so unlike himself.

Kurt growled, stomping as he walked away to the bedroom, claiming that Samuel could sleep on the couch tonight.

…..

The following morning, Kurt indeed was going to work. He sat in the bathroom, staring at the cracked mirror as he fixed the wig on his head. Samuel was standing at the door, looking at the makeup his friend had on. It did cover over his bruises perfectly and unless examined very closely the swelling went unnoticed. Kurt's eyes connected with Samuel through the mirror and they gazed to one another for some seconds.

"I'm sorry." Samuel said gently and Kurt glared at him.

"You should be." He muttered, fixing the hairpiece. He felt guilty for kicking Samuel out of the room last night but he wouldn't admit that.

Samuel nodded and looked away. Kurt's sharp tone hurt him, deeply, in his heart and he wondered if he should say anything when someone knocked at the door. Samuel looked over and paused for some seconds before he walked over and opened it.

As predicted, it was a nice day out with a cool February sun brightening up the street upon which stood Blaine Anderson wearing a tightly fitted pale grey, high neck vest over a white shirt and dark brown slacks with high, almost knee length, black boots, similar to a race jockey. His black Oxford shoes were polished and he stood with a cane and a dark Norfolk jacket folded over his arm. Upon his head was a grey, knitted icy cap and his hair fell over his eyes.

"Good morning…Samuel." he said, not really struggling to remember the young man's name but more so struggling to say it, his tone dripping with envy towards the young man who lived with Simone.

"G-good morning…" Samuel echoed, clinging to the door, blocking the entrance with his large frame. Blaine and he stared to one another for some time. "May I help you?"

"I was hoping to see Simone." Blaine said, looking to the young man who bit his lip and considered how to turn Blaine away. He suddenly noticed the flowers the young man was holding in his hand.

"I'm sorry Mr. Anderson, but…" Samuel felt a hand on his shoulder and Kurt appeared, his makeup covering his bruises, the brunette wig appearing flawless but not styled. He had on a long but tattered bathrobe that extended to his feet. He was holding it around his waist and also held it close to his neck, covering his Adam's apple.

"Blaine." He said in a breathless, feminine tone.

Blaine looked to the woman, amazed at the lack of visibility of the bruises. Simone appeared very calm but her eyes widened when she saw the flowers and he held them out to her.

"For you." He said and she removed the hand from around her waist, taking the beautiful bouquet of calla lilies and French tulips, holding them to her chest almost like a winner in a pageant would. She was beautiful enough to be a contestant, even with the small swelling which Blaine only noticed now.

"Merci." Kurt said gently, looking to the flowers. There was some silence. Samuel didn't leave and Kurt was actually glad of it. He wanted his friend close by for the moment. Blaine looked around him, he really wasn't comfortable in this neighbourhood.

"I just wished to check on you." he admitted to Kurt, looking back to the brunette. "Make sure you were recovering."

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you." Kurt responded with a nod. "Samuel took very good care of me." Blaine nodded and looked to the stout Korean.

"So I see." He claimed, looking back to the fair lady. "I had hoped if perhaps you were well enough you would allow me to take you out as an apology for what happened yesterday." Kurt clung the nightgown closer to his body and neck and looked to Blaine.

"Monsieur, that was entirely not your fault." Kurt claimed, meaning it but Blaine shook his head.

"No, no I insist." He said firmly, looking to the young woman. "I wish to take you out, give you a day you'll never forget…..but for the right reasons this time."

Simone giggled and lowered her gaze. Blaine smiled. He was so smitten with that smile on her face.

Samuel looked to his best friend, frowning. Why was he smiling? Why hadn't he turned Blaine away?

"Fine." Simone said, looking up to Blaine and smiling. "Do come in and…just let me get ready." Both Samuel and Blaine felt like the wind had been knocked out of them.

Blaine was stunned that this gorgeous woman was finally letting him into her life outside of business. Samuel wanted to grip his best friend and shake him, tell him this was quite obviously a huge mistake. But Kurt just smiled and walked inside. Blaine followed, glad to get out of the terrible street but he found he was horrified to discover where a lady such as Simone lived.

The walls were damp from a spot in the ceiling and the home was cluttered and bustled. She deserved far better, much more. She deserved riches beyond her dreams. She deserved everything Blaine could give her.

He felt very awkward, sitting on a lumpy settee, hands on his lap with his cane laying across his legs.

Samuel looked to Kurt who walked into the bedroom and bit his lip when the door closed behind the brunette. This was not a good idea. There was a clear lack of feminine touch to the home and Blaine was looking around him.

"I apologize for the mess." Samuel said, sitting across from Blaine. "My fault entirely." Blaine nodded and just sat, looking to the door.

"How do you know Simone?" he asked gently and Samuel looked to him, biting his lip.

"S-she's….my best friend." He said and Blaine's gaze lingered on him for some seconds, one thick eyebrow raised.

"Best friends?"

Samuel nodded as did the other man.

"And…nothing else?"

Samuel could feel a blush cross his cheeks. Simone was nothing to him, Kurt was his best friend but he just shook his head.

"No Monsieur…nothing else." Blaine smiled and nodded as Simone cried out for Samuel to come in and help her. The well built man jumped up and staggered into the room to help the young man transform.

Blaine felt like he was waiting for quite some time before the young woman emerged and he gasped.

She was dressed in beautiful ensemble, wearing a three piece outfit with a high collar white shirt, sleeves extending just below her elbows. She also wore a small, cream jacket which was tied by only two buttons over her breast with loose, short sleeves while a long, ankle length matching cream skirt fell elegantly along her sleek hips. On her hands, were two small, white, dainty gloves and she held a matching ivory parasol with white lace and trimming along the fabric. Her makeup was flawless and on her head she wore a cream, spaghetti strap torque hat with some fresh flowers and pheasant feathers decorating it.

She looked amazing and the older man stood up, his cane underneath his arm as he smiled and took her gloved hand.

"You look breathtaking." He said with a smile. It was returned as a shy smirk across the young woman's slender, pink lips. Samuel walked out of the room, glaring at the two, sure this was not such a good idea at all. Kurt however was finally confident that only time would tell if he could reveal to Blaine the truth about himself and..god dammit he was going to give this man a chance.

"Merci." Simone smiled, allowing Blaine to keep a hold of her hand as she looked to Samuel, her parasol closed and over her shoulder. Samuel just nodded, his eyes warning, telling Kurt to be careful. Soon the beautiful couple left the small home and Samuel ran his hand over his face, growling in discontent, filled with unease.

Simone walked with Blaine to see his new car and she smiled gently. He walked over to the vehicle, opening her passenger door.

It was a fine day. The sun was out and although there was a chilly breeze, it was quite warm in comparison to previous days. Although the young woman wasn't sure if it was the weather or the warmth in her chest that kept her tepid.

She walked to the beautiful car and took Blaine's hand, sitting in the passenger seat and eyeing the back bench where a woven basket lay. Blaine saw her curious gaze and opened it to reveal a beautiful picnic. She smiled and blushed.

"I took the liberty of assuming you would come." Blaine said with a genteel laugh, jogging over to the front, cranking the lever and then making his way to the driver's seat. He climbed inside as Simone fixed the hat upon her head and smiled to the beautiful young man.

"And…what if I was to refuse?" She asked with a joking tone to her voice that caused Blaine to smile and look to her.

"I knew you wouldn't." He said with a wink. She fought not to physically swoon as he drove along the cobbles of the Parisian streets. There was something thrilling about the trip already. Kurt was used to being shoved into a small chauffeured vehicle and brought somewhere remote so when Blaine asked him where he would like to go, he was stunned for some long seconds.

"W-what?" he stuttered, holding onto the hat. The roof was down so he could feel the wind whip through the lifelike locks of the wig. "Erm…." He blushed and looked to Blaine. "Wherever you're willing to take me."

They drove out of Paris, the cool breeze causing a healthy pink color on each of their cheeks. They laughed and talked over the sound of the wind whizzing by. Simone sat with her coat flapping in the wind. She kept the hat on her head and parasol now by her feet, one foot upon the bar to keep it in place as they drove to the countryside. Buildings and factories transforming into fields and animals.

The rank city smell was swapped for that of fresh country air while Simone adored the sights as they drove along the dirt roads. The fields extended for acres and acres on either side of the way. It could have been hours, days or merely minutes, time just blended. The white scarf Blaine donned when he sat in the car first was now flouncing in the wind and he had a broad smile on his face when Simone laughed, almost losing her hat to a gust.

"I could pull over and pull up the hood?" Blaine called over the wind but Kurt smiled and shook his head.

"No, I love it!" He replied. Kurt had never ridden in a car like this. In some ways it reminded him of home especially when the wind rushed passed as he rode on the horses but this time he had Blaine. The man he loved by his side and not Liam, his childhood crush.

Blaine drove for some time, it was now noon rather than morning and both were becoming hungry so he decided to stop by some large vineyards which covered what appeared to be thousands of acres. Simone sat in the car, gazing out to the deserted fields of grapes as Blaine stood out.

"Are you sure we should stop here?" Kurt asked the young man. "This is someone's land." Blaine just smiled and took the basket out as well as a red and white chequered blanket.

"I'm sure no one will mind." He said with a smile. He had the blanket tucked under one arm and the basket now on the ground as he walked over and opened the young woman's door, extending his hand which she took with a wry grin.

"Merci." She smiled, standing out of the vehicle and smoothening down the skirt she wore. The small heel of her boots slightly sunk into the ground and she paused, looking down before pulling it up with a small huff that caused Blaine to laugh gently. He picked up the bucket and extended his bent arm for her to take.

With their arms locked, they shared a small smile and walked along the soft ground of the vineyard until they reached a place where the plants secluded them. There was no buds on the large vines but the leaves were growing. In the cool shade, Blaine laid out the blanket and stood back to allow Simone to sit down on the fabric. She smiled as the young man knelt, his cane sitting beside her parasol and he set up the picnic.

Kurt was impressed. The picnic consisted of fine wine, grapes and fruit, cheeses, crackers, pâté. It was beautiful even to see how Blaine laid out the food, presenting the edibles perfectly.

"One would think you entertain women like this quite often." The beautiful woman said with a small smile, stretching out and taking a strawberry. Blaine watched as she pressed the soft fruit between her lips and took a bite, the red, sweet juice dripping down her chin. The young woman giggled, her mouth full with fleshy fruit as she rubbed the juices away, staining her glove slightly but she didn't mind. Blaine watched longingly, wishing he could have cleaned away the small mess his own way.

The designer just looked to the gorgeous lady and when their eyes connected, he smiled gently. He couldn't help but stare shamelessly, loving how the soft, pink blush extended across her cheeks. She stretched forward, smothering a cracker with some goose pâté and holding it to his lips.

"Eat." She smiled gently and Blaine opened his lips, allowing the young woman to feed him the treat which was so much sweeter because it was her who fed him.

…..

"Alright…" Blaine smiled, sitting up properly in his place. "Alright….I will tell you something." They were still in the vineyard, by now they were working their way through their second bottle of wine, a rosé this time. Blaine had been lying on his side, looking to the young woman who was sitting with her ankles crossed and the wine glass in her hand, giggling slightly.

"Stop stalling and tell me whatever it is." She laughed gently and stretched out to take one of the juicy red grapes.

"Anderson is my middle name." He told her and she looked to him.

"Oh?" She sensed a secret here. Blaine Anderson was a world renown name, would she discover something hardly anyone knew about the young designer? "Well, what is your full name then?"

Blaine sat up properly and took a small piece of brie from the tissue it was resting upon.

"Blaineri." He told the young woman who looked to him with a soft smile on her face. Blaine's cheeks were a healthy pink. "Not many people know that." He told her, sipping some more wine and closing his eyes as he did so. "Actually….probably only my friend, Wesley. I felt…when I was becoming known that…Blaine Anderson sounded so much more professional."

"So I know something about the great Blaine Anderson that no one else does?" The young woman asked, brushing the hair from her shoulder and smiling to the nodding man. Her smile was gentle. "Well….I'm sure not many people have that pleasure." Blaine smiled and stretched out for a grape at the same time Simone did. Their fingers brushed and both paused, hands in mid air, tips touching. Blaine smiled, his eyes running up along her rather strong arms until he looked to her face. Their eyes held for a long time and Kurt lowered his gaze, feeling himself blush madly.

"So…" Blaine smiled gently, moving his hand so that rather than just touching the young woman's hand, he was covering hers with his palm.

"So?" She said, the blush deepening. Kurt wished so badly this was under different circumstances. That it was Blaine and Kurt were here. If it was, he knew he would let Blaine do whatever he wished with him but Simone had to keep her distance.

"Aren't you going to tell me something about you?" Blaine said and she bit her lip, looking down to her skirt, smoothening out some creases with the hand Blaine wasn't holding. "Well?" Kurt looked to the young man and bit his lip. Oh god, was this it? The moment he was waiting for? The moment he would tell him.

"I…." he stopped. No, how could he say it? How could he tell Blaine? The look in the young man's eyes was of utter adoration. How would Blaine look at him if he knew? With disgust, possibly thinking Kurt was the most horrific being he had ever met. Kurt couldn't change how things were between them, he was too much of a coward to do so. "I always wanted….to be a professional singer." Blaine smiled to the young woman.

"Really?" She nodded and Blaine smiled, releasing her hand and she sighed, wishing he didn't. "Well….sing for me." Her eyes widened.

"What?" Kurt asked, afraid singing in his womanly tone would sound horrific.

"We're alone." Blaine said with a small smile. "Come now, I'm sure it will sound amazing." Kurt bushed and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, smiling gently. He had trusted her with a secret and the least she could do was give him what he asked for.

"O-okay." he said with a smile and looked around. They were truly isolated. He could only hope this didn't sound horrific. He swallowed loudly and closed his eyes, heart thumping against his chest and he began to sing. "At the end of the rainbow there's happiness. And to find it how often I've tried…" The tone was low and sultry, it still held his natural rasp but with a more feminine edge. He kept his eyes closed. "But my life is a race, just a wild goose chase and my dreams have all been denied."

Blaine bit his lip, listening to the amazing voice carry on the winds around him as Simone got more into the song.

"Why have I always been a failure? What can the reason be? I wonder if the world's to blame…I wonder if it could be me." She opened her eyes, her chocolate hues baring into Blaines and her cheeks flushed. "Erm.." She said, picking up her glass of rosé. "On seconds thoughts maybe I should not be a singer."

"Simone.." Blaine said, looking to the woman, awe written all over his face. "That was incredible."

"You're only saying that." She said, laughing gently and sipping from her wine, blush deepening. Blaine stretched out and took her hand, kissing her knuckles and he smiled to her.

"Would I ever lie to you?" he requested and the young woman turned her face away to fight the intense bush. Blaine stripped Kurt down, he was smitten.

"T-thank you.." He stuttered and Blaine let go of his hand, leaning onto his side again but something harsh in his pocket caused the young designer to hop up.

"Oh." he said, forgetting about the small box. Simone looked to him, confused and concerned.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, leaving down the wine and Blaine looked to her.

"O-of course not." he smiled, rubbing his side where the box had dug into his thigh, a small smile on his lips. "I just noticed how…it's getting a little late." It wasn't late, not at all but it probably would be evening by the time they reached Paris. Simone's face fell, she had so been enjoying herself and had forgotten all about yesterday's incident.

"Yes, you're right." She sighed but smiled graciously stretching out to pick up her parasol while gently leaving her empty glass into the basket. Blaine did his share of the cleaning and soon he had the blanket tucked under one arm, Simone on the other and they carried the hamper back to the car.

…..

By the time they reached Paris it was evening time. Still light with the sun hanging in the sky, a pale orb playing hide and seek among the clouds. Kurt had been under the impression that Blaine would bring him home and their wonderful day would be over but instead Blaine suggested a walk.

The young man was standing some steps ahead of Simone, extending a hand to the young woman who took it, pausing and panting. Oh dear god, they were only half way there.

Blaine had brought them to Montmartre, parking down along the street. They walked along the many hundreds of steps towards the cathedral. Simone was gasping, hand on her stomach, the corset making it hard to breathe. She cursed the shoes under her breath as she took Blaine's hand and allowed the smiling, fit young man to lead her away.

They eventually reached the tops of the steps and Simone rested a hand upon Blaine's shoulder, breathless.

"Oh my…." She said, chest heaving as she rested one hand above the prosthetic breasts. "That was….exhausting." Blaine chuckled deeply, not even remotely out of breath as he took her hand from his shoulder and held it in his.

"Perhaps a rest is in order?" he smiled and she returned the grin, nodding. They walked around the cathedral, going to one of the bustling side streets, passing trinket and clothing shops until they came to a small café with a free table outside underneath the awning. Blaine smiled, remembering over a month ago seeing the couple sitting by the Seine in a café like this, wondering what it would be like to sit in such a place with Simone.

She was strolling with her parasol now open, resting on her shoulder as they approached the café. Blaine heard her sigh in utter bliss as she sat down. Instantly, she stretched to rub her aching feel through the rather tight boots she was wearing. She closed the umbrella and smiled to Blaine as a waiter came out to take their orders. Both were still practically full from the beautiful picnic so they each ordered some coffee and Blaine rested his hands upon the table, smiling.

"You look beautiful today." He said and the woman blushed, mumbling under her breath in a flattered tone, being modest. Kurt had bruises and cuts underneath this wig and makeup, how could Blaine even consider the word beautiful? "But….I have something here I believe would add just a tad more beauty to such a gorgeous creature."

Kurt was blushing madly now, his cheeks a bright red as Blaine pulled out a small, white jewellery case and handed it to him. The brunette took the case and slowly opened it to see the most beautiful locket. It was silver, real silver and a small oval locket with a mother of pearl stone on the front. It was perfect and the ivory tone of the stone would match his dress perfectly.

"Oh Blaine…" Simone gasped, gazing to the gift he had bought some days ago. She turned it over in her hand and opened the locket to see a space for a photo on one side of the interior and writing, a tiny but clear carving on the other. 'Ma Muse'. Kurt bit his lip. This must have cost so much, or at least by the American's standards. "I-I can't accept this…"

"Nonsense." Blaine smiled, standing and walking over to the young woman. "May I?" Simone nodded and smiled as he took the box and removed the necklace. She delectably bunched her hair together, allowing the young man to stretch around her neck and clasp the necklace around her neck. Kurt looked down and saw the locket resting on his breast and he smiled gently, touching it.

"It's gorgeous…" he gasped, gazing to Blaine as he sat down across from the brunette, their coffee's coming out. "Merci."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mademoiselle." he smiled gently, sipping from his cup as she blushed madly, looking down to the locket, heart almost as warm as her cheeks. Her gloved hand touched the piece of jewellery and Blaine smiled. "It looks almost as beautiful as the woman wearing it." he said with a broad smile as the brunette woman looked to her cup, lifting it to her lips and singeing her tongue, all to hide the broad smile that threatened to break through,


	8. Chaptre Huit

**A/N: **yay the fluffiness continues l3 we're still on their date :3 we're gonna introduce another character from Glee who is gonna have a consistent and subtly important part :3 introducing David Warbler :D *cough* I mean David Thompson XD

**VERY IMPORTANT: **thank you, thank you, thank you so effing much for everything :') every review, I was sure that people in this fandom mightn't like this but….god thank you all…so so so effing much I wanna fly around the world and give everyone who likes this a big huge hug *huggles and noms* XD

**D/C: **not true so don't sue

EVEN MORE IMPORTANT: from what I see putting links here doesn't seem to work but lately I've begun to read one of the most incredible stories l3 if any of you have any sense I suspect you're all reading it too XD its You'd tear This Canvass Skin Apart by Sirensong11, erm…again I don't know how to link here -.- butfind it you wont regret it :)

…..

Later that evening, Blaine walked along the side streets of Montmartre, his arm extended and bent while Simone walking alongside him, parasol over her shoulder. They didn't talk, there was no words that needed to be said. Slowly the sun set, casting a greyscale light across the beautiful city, the occasional spot or street lamp disrupting the dull light with their orange illuminations.

Kurt couldn't remember a time in which he was more comfortable than when by Blaine's side. He walked leisurely with the young man, occasionally stealing glances at the beautiful Blaine Anderson. Whenever their eyes accidentally met, both would shyly look away, smile and blush.

There was a large square in Montmartre where the unknown artists of Paris gathered. For a fee, they did some of the most beautiful drawings of people and lovers in the city. As Simone and Blaine approached the square, the young woman toyed with her new necklace. They saw some of the artists packing away their arts and canvasses for the evening. Simone stopped behind one artist who was just finishing a drawing of the surrounding area and was ready to pack up his things.

"Oh my goodness…" She said faintly, gazing to the gorgeous charcoal drawing. "It's beautiful."

"Merci, Mademoiselle." The young artist smiled gently, gazing back to the woman. Simone pulled Blaine close, asking him to look to the sketch. Blaine gazed, he could do much better than that although he didn't say so, he simply complimented the young man in French only to notice the artist was staring to the gorgeous woman in awe.

"Pardoné-moi." He said, looking to Blaine before gazing back to Simone who was examining the details of the trees in the background. "Peux je tirez s'il vous plaît votre dame?"

Blaine looked wide eyed as the artist bluntly asked to draw fair Simone. The woman blushed madly and again Blaine felt oddly jealous at the thoughts of some other man drawing his muse. Still, he looked to the woman who was smiled broadly and nodded.

"Of course." She answered and the artist, Monsieur Thompson, smiled, took her hand and kissed it, causing a heated flush to rise into Blaine's cheeks. David wanted to draw this stunning lady and he sat behind a blank canvas, waiting for her to be ready. Simone sat upon a small stone seat, hands gently resting on her lap, parasol over her shoulder. Behind her, Blaine stood by some iron railings as the bare branches of the trees crept above Simone's frame, causing some interesting shadows to highlight her fine features.

David drew the young woman and she sat miraculously still, smiling gently, as if she knew something the artist didn't, reminding Blaine of the Mona Lisa in a way. The young designer admired her with as much intent as David did, his eyes lingering over her gorgeous face. She was so unlike any woman he had ever met before, with strong features. Her eyes were soft and delicate but her sharp nose and the shape of her face gave her a confident look without even trying. Her lips were soft and still never short of a warm smile like the one she wore now.

The look on David's face was one of pure concentration as he gazed at the young woman intently, examining every aspect of her beautiful features. Blaine stood by and watched, occasionally walking around so he stood behind the amateur artist. The boy had talent but lacked discipline in his drawings. While the portrait looked well, it didn't look like Simone, it didn't capture her unique beauty or her strong presence. Still Blaine was impressed and they remained there for more than a half an hour until the streetlamp was the only light and the young man was finished his drawing.

"Voila." he said, showing the piece to the young woman who gasped and smiled broadly.

"It's beautiful." She smiled, flattered even if the drawing didn't look like her and it certainly didn't look like Kurt. Blaine stretched into his pocket to pay the artist but David blushed and shook his head, smiling. He told the designer there was no need before his blush deepened and he looked to the drawing, mumbling in French underneath his breath, asking the gorgeous woman if he could keep the portrait.

Simone laughed gently and stood up, smoothening out her skirt and walking over. She placed a hand on David's shoulder, telling him of course he could keep the drawing and then she kissed his cheek, causing the younger to blush. Blaine looked to the woman, thanking the artist and swiftly whisking her away, walking briskly on the cobbles. Simone laughed as she noticed that Blaine was in a slight huff.

"Is something the matter?" She asked, leaning into his cheek as her warm breath fanned over his ear and they approached the steps of Montmartre which looked so much less daunting when gazing down upon them. Blaine looked to the young woman, unable to stop the small smile when he saw the grin on her face, almost cheeky.

"I don't recall receiving a kiss." He said with a small smirk and the woman laughed, suddenly lacing her gloved fingers with Blaine and stopping the at the top of the practically empty steps. She paused for some moments, holding the umbrella over her shoulder and leaning close to him, her lips curled up in a small smile.

"Poor boy." She jokingly pouted, lips puckered and Blaine's heart began to thud as he realized she was really going to kiss him. He stood still, not moving, afraid to react in case she freaked again but as soon as her lips became close to his she suddenly pulled away with a laugh and began a swift descent down the steps, running rather agile despite the boots with the small heels. Blaine was stunned by her snide trick for some moments before he shook his head and laughed, rushing after the young woman whose shrill laughter rang out along the empty stretch. She tried to keep ahead of the young designer who rushed down the steps two at a time, reaching her as she staggered onto a stone platform only to feel Blaine's arms wind around her waist, lifting her off her feet.

Kurt laughed, momentarily forgetting how Blaine's hands were intimately touching him as the strong designer picked him up and spun him around so he laughed loudly, clinging the hat to his head. Blaine's merriment rang out in the otherwise silent area before letting the beautiful woman out of his grasp so she staggered and tittered, having to hold onto Blaine's arm for support, her hands wound around his elbows in an unusually strong grip.

"Oh my goodness.." She laughed, resting her forehead on his shoulder as his hands touched her back her, shoulders bouncing from the chuckling and slowly she felt Blaine's laughter die down with her own. They stood there for some moments, practically holding one another and suddenly Kurt became aware of the loud, irregular thumps of his heart. He swallowed loudly and closed his eyes.

"I-I suppose….we should go…." he said although he made no movement to leave, especially when Blaine's hand rested on his lower back. "It's….getting late…." There was no reply, Blaine moved his face so his nose brushed against the fine, brunette hair and he inhaled the spicy scent of vanilla from the headpiece. Kurt's heavy eyes closed and he practically clung to Blaine, loving him close but then the designer slowly withdrew.

"It is rather late." He said gently, smiling to her and brushing a stray strand of hair from her brow, tucking it behind her ear. He then cupped her cheek, feeling it physically heat up under his grasp but he withdrew his hands and walked over to where he had discarded his cane in order to pick up the strong built woman.

Simone was fixing herself, still blushing and holding the parasol to her chest as she looked to Blaine and walked away, smiling, the young man following her as they walked down the steps in silence, again stealing glances and sweet smiles.

Blaine drove the young woman back to her home although he hated to drop her in such a horrible district. He pulled the car up at her home and she looked to see the flicker of fire lighting inside.

"Samuel is home." She said gently as Blaine got out to open his door. The designer wondered if maybe Samuel hadn't have been there would the young woman have invited him inside? He didn't voice his opinion however as up along the street a drunken fight broke out. He wished so he could take Simone back to his home, simply because the area was so much safer but for now he would ensure she was safely escorted inside.

"Simone…" Blaine began as he walked alongside the woman. "Samuel….is he your…"

"He's my best friend." Kurt said, biting his lip as he knew he had been abusing that friendship. Blaine looked to him with a questioning look in his eye. "He is…"

"That is all?" Blaine asked, just needing to know he wasn't being played by the beautiful woman. They stopped in front of the young lady's home and Simone looked up to the large building in which she lived.

"Samuel…he is homosexual, Blaine." The young man looked to the lady and nodded, slowly, Kurt noticed the uncomfortable look in his eye. "T-that's…not a problem is it?" he asked and Blaine shook his head swiftly.

"No, no, that's perfect." he said, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. "It's less competition." Kurt blushed madly. Oh if only Blaine knew…

"Well….I should go." Kurt said gently and looked to Blaine for some seconds. They stood close for some seconds. "I had a good time…thank you." Blaine smiled and still held her hand in his own.

"I had a wonderful time as well Simone." he smiled and suddenly he became aware of how close they were standing so close. The woman was gazing to him with a look in her eye that caused heat to flood through his body. "A…really…really good time…." The woman nodded, her eyelids closing somewhat and she was leaning closer to Blaine, causing his cheeks to flush.

It was cool outside but Simone's warm breath fanned Blaines lips and he felt himself grow dizzy, the scent of vanilla surrounding him as her hand which he wasn't holding pressed to his chest. Blaine wanted to close his eyes and lean in and kiss the young woman but he was just stunned, still and silent. He kept his eyes open and watched as Simone's closed and she leaned into him, pressing her slender but oh so soft lips against Blaine's.

Blaine gasped and his eyes widened but he didn't react at this moment. He just allowed his eyes to flicker shut and he fought not to moan as he pressed forward so their lips meshed together gently, no tongue or such but just the tender touching of soft, pink flesh. They fit together so perfectly, like they were moulded simply to be together. Fireworks lit up inside of Blaine's body and he felt a little breathless and overwhelmed from such a tender action. When Simone pulled back slowly, blushing gently and smiled he felt his heart beat wildly against his chest.

"Good night, Blaine." Simone said in a soft tone and smiled gently, slipping passed the stunned young man and opening the door. She took her hand from his and stepped inside her home, closing the door behind her.

Blaine stood stunned, his lips burning where Simone had kissed him so tenderly. His body was buzzing and as much as he craved more from the gorgeous woman, he never had felt so satisfied in his life. His heart and spirits were lighter than air, he literally felt like he was floating on cloud nine.

He looked to the home, seeing the light of the fire flickering and the silhouette of a fair maiden behind the curtains. His heart fluttered and cheeks blushed and he held his cane underneath his arm, touching his finger to his lips and walked away, high spirited after their date.

Kurt walked inside, instantly standing with his back to the door, hand over his prosthetic chest as he swooned at the ever so soft feeling of Blaine's lips. Samuel walked outside, clad in ripped slacks and a large white shirt. He had been sick with fear that Kurt would be found out but evidently he hadn't been.

"You look….unusually cheerful." He said as Kurt waltzed into the room, a song in his heart, animatedly telling Samuel everything about the evening from the drive to the picnic and so on. He described everything with vigour and passion, recalling every minor detail right down to the tickle of Blaine's wispy beard against his chin.

"It was perfect Samuel." He sighed, collapsing on the couch and pulling off his wig, smiling blissfully into the fire as Samuel bit his lip. "So perfect, I really like him….I love him..."

'Yes.' The artist thought to himself. 'Only it isn't you he's in love with.'

…..

"Careful." Simone warned with a shrill nervous laugh as the boat rocked ever so slightly, causing her to squeak out in protest. The lake water in the large park looked practically filthy with pond weed and such. Blaine was laughing himself as he tried to settle the small, rocking boat. By now, it was their third date after the first evening and that beautiful picnic. March was approaching and finally the cold weather of winter was slowly fading into cool spring.

Simone looked utterly gorgeous as usual. She wore a long, dusky rose frock which was high collared with small, decorative, fabric roses along the bodice. Underneath the faded pink lace of the outer skirt, there were many, cream petticoats that extended down over her feet. The sleeves were puffy, round and with gold lace. They extended to just above the elbows and the rest of her arm was clad in long, tight, pink sleeves and she had on ivory gloves as well as the cream parasol she had had on their first official date. She also had on the necklace Blaine had given her. Kurt wore it all the time as Simone. Her hair was tied up with a pink beret, ringlets falling over her left shoulder.

"Blaine, please be careful!" She begged as the boat yet again rocked when the older man attempted to row them. Blaine was dressed in a white kimono style shirt which was covered by a typical, black vest which had red trimming along the stitching. He wore a French beret which he had bought in a store just a half an hour ago before they had hired the boat to take out on the lake.

"I'm trying." He laughed, looking to the young woman. She was smiling gently to him but then tilted her head to look across the lake where another couple were gliding along the water rather than struggling like they were. In the last few weeks, the last few dates they had never more than kissed but it was more than enough for Blaine, he found himself craving those delicious cherry pink lips. Simone gazed to a man walking his dog along the lake side, only to have the small terrier jump into the water, splashing her owner. Simone laughed and the boat rocked again and one of her gloved hands stretched out, gripping the edge.

"This is much harder than it looks." He smiled to her and she sighed but it was gentle. The young woman looked left and right and then leaned forward so closer to Blaine who was leaning back in order to help with pulling on the oars. When he pushed forward their faces were close.

"You are too adorable." Simone admitted, using her parasol to shield them from the people on the bank and locking lips sweetly with Blaine who sighed against the tender mouth, his eyes flickering shut.

Kurt wished to deepen the kiss but Blaine pulled away, a satisfied smile on his face. Kurt in turn grinned and leaned back, silence taking over for some moments but it was comfortable, it was always comfortable. There wasn't a need for words with them, not anymore. Kurt was beginning to become too comfortable with Blaine. For once in his life, he was content with his charade because Blaine liked it, because Blaine wanted Simone around.

He enjoyed their dates. Blaine was so romantic but fun. Only four days ago, he had taken Kurt to the Moulin Rouge to see a show and then a dined on a steam boat while sailing the Seine. It had been wonderful. Blaine was quite busy with his latest collection, designing and creating fashions that would no doubt be revered across the world. Still any spare time he could find, he was taking Simone out to more new and wonderful places.

"Oh…" Blaine said, unable to pull the oar through the water as it got caught in some pond weeds. He struggled, pulling and tugging to get it free and the boat rocked, Simone tried to hold onto the side but it was slippery from the water that splashed up. Her hand slid from the side and she staggered, gliding along the slick seat. She tried to steady herself, standing firm but it was a terrible blunder for the young woman who felt her hip bump against the side of the boat. Blaine's eyes widened as the beautiful woman suddenly tumbled out the side of the vessel into the water with a shriek and a splash as her parasol flung out of her hand, landing in the water, the same as the woman.

Kurt realized why the boat had been so rocky the moment he fell into the lake. They were located at quite a shallow end of the brook and he landed against the harsh, rocky ground, the water surrounding him until he composed himself and sat up, wig remaining firm on his head miraculously as the charcoal around his eyes ran and he spat out some of the fowl water he had accidentally swallowed. He heard Blaine call out for Simone and he shook his head, unable to hear properly because of some water in his ears but slowly the sound of laughter came to him. His own laughter.

Blaine had gotten a fright as Simone tumbled out of the boat and he cried out her name, scared as she fell back only to bump onto the rocky ground a mere two feet underneath the water level. He was stunned as the young woman suddenly began laughing and unexpectedly the young man also began to chuckle. Seeing the hilarity of it all, the young woman's arms wound around her stomach and she laughed loudly, doubling over in merit. Blaine stood in the boat, shaking as he was chuckling so hard and the woman tried to call to him, tell him to sit or he'd fall too but she was giggling madly.

It was indeed a surprise when Blaine actually jumped out of the boat, the water reaching up along most of his legs and he waded slowly towards Simone. Both still laughing as he stretched out and took the woman's hands.

They had attracted many stares from the banks but neither noticed as Blaine pulled Simone into his body and wound his arms around her, laughing loudly and kissing her forehead. She closed her eyes, coughing around another fit of laughter as they waded back to the boat, clinging to one another, their mirth loud and obvious.

Blaine looked to Simone when he stood by the boat and the young woman suddenly felt his arms around her, picking her up bridal style and lifting her into the boat so her soaking wet arms wound around his neck, unwilling to let go even as he lifted her over the wooden walls of the boat so she staggered but steadied herself.

"Oh, my parasol." She said, pointing out to the brolly which was floating upside down some meters from the young man. Blaine looked back, he had been about to get back in but he turned around and slowly walked through the water to the umbrella, people were still looking as the young man held the parasol over his shoulder and waded back to the boat, stretching out and handing the young woman her umberella.

"M'lady." he smiled gently and she blushed, taking the brolly and feeling the boat rock as Blaine struggled to get inside, laughing gently. She stretched out, Blaine's wet hand taking her damp glove and they both smiled as he got into the boat. The two of them were saturated with their clothes clinging to them. Blaine didn't even notice as Kurt snidely fixed his prosthetic breast which looked lopsided from his tumble.

He did however notice that the young woman was shivering and he picked up his jacket which had been laying dry in the boat. He aired it for some seconds, flapping and then rested it upon the young woman's shoulders as she sat down.

"M-M-Merci." She stuttered, quivering as Blaine felt the boat float gently.

"Maybe…maybe it's time to call it a day." He said with a small smile and she nodded slowly, eyeing his hands as he picked up the oars.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" She said with a smile and Blaine just laughed and now rowing them safely back to shore where they were still getting odd looks from other people along the banks. Kurt was dripping wet, the clothing damp and sagging, the realistic hair piece clinging to his face and shoulders, sticking to his skin so he would brush it away every few moments over his shoulder.

The boat came to the edge of the lake with a bump against the soft ground of the bank and Simone laughed as the vessel rocked. Blaine smiled to her, scrambling over the edge onto the ground, almost slipping into the water but he caught his footing and as Simone picked up the heavy rope in the craft and handed it out to him. Blaine smiled, taking it and securing the transport. Simone stood, the souls of her shoes a little slick but Blaine stretched out and took her hand, helping her out of the rickety boat.

"Thank goodness, that's over." Simone said with a laugh and Blaine pouted.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" he said with a small smile and Kurt blushed, just totally smitten with Blaine. He leaned in, touching their lips together and they walked alongside one another, damp and wet but smiling and happy, a warmth spreading through both their bodies as they walked hand in hand. Kurt offered to give Blaine his jacket back but the young man smiled and told her she should stay warm.

They drove back in a comfortable silence to Kurt's home. Blaine hated this, bringing this young woman to this horrible street but he was too nervous to ask her to come to his home, afraid she'd reject him like she did the first time he tried to kiss her. They stopped in front of the home, it was still inside and Kurt knew Samuel was probably hanging around Montmartre, admiring the artists.

"I don't suppose…" She said, not moving to get out of the car, just looking to the home. She brushed the hair over her shoulder. "I mean….you look like you need a change of clothing….and I'm sure I can find something of Samuel's for you…"

Blaine looked to the young woman. She hadn't let him into her home since the day he took her on the picnic. He smiled and nodded, getting out of the car and locking it. Kurt had made some…adjustments to the home. Blaine noticed it was soon as he walked inside. The place was clean, unlike cluttered like before. There was fresh flowers in vases and the home had a more….feminine touch with potpourri over the fireplace and such.

Samuel had been becoming worried. He really felt like…like Kurt was losing himself. The young man had fallen for Blaine, but Blaine adored Simone. Kurt was slowly becoming increasingly steeped into this non-reality he had surrounded himself with. Samuel was gradually losing himself too…he was losing himself in Simone. Sometimes Samuel struggled to see his best friend anymore. Was he even pretending anymore? Was Kurt actually beginning to enjoy being the woman? Simply because Blaine liked it? Samuel didn't know anymore. His friend was drifting further and further away, caught up in a fantasy.

Blaine noticed the changes and he smiled gently as they walked inside. Simone disappeared into a bedroom, coming out with some clothes belonging to Samuel and offering them to Blaine who stood in his damp attire. There was a small, spare room in which he could change in and while he got out of his wet clothes, Simone rushed around, lighting candles, just for…atmosphere.

Kurt then disappeared into the bedroom, stripping off the wet clothes. It would be suspicious to change this blonde wig he had for the spare as it still appeared wet. He did however strip down to his corset and the long bloomers he was wearing. Kurt was beginning to take more extreme measures than usual. He had even shaved his legs so they appeared smooth and feminine. Samuel had not been impressed when he walked in to see the blonde leaning over the rub, cream along his legs and the old barber's blade in his hand.

Kurt stripped out of the soaking, dusky pink dress and dried himself off with a towel, keeping on the corset and underwear as he pulled on a long, floral print nightgown which he had bought just days before. It extended to just above his ankles with long sleeves. It was cream with faded patterns of pink and purple flora along it. He stood by a mirror, examining his Adams apple for some seconds, sighing. He hated this.

He picked up a white choker, hoping Blaine wouldn't question his accessories. Of course he kept on the locket, looking to himself in the cracked looking glass and biting his lip, he looked like Simone, he could do this.

He walked back into the living room just as Blaine walked out of the opposing door and they looked to one another. The clothing on Blaine was far too large, the shirt almost falling off his shoulders and trousers pulled up to well above his waist. He still looked adorable with his lengthening hair curled on his forehead.

"Would you like a drink?" Simone asked, walking to the kitchen and Blaine swallowed loud.

"S-sure." He said, stunned that the young woman was not pushing him out the door. His eyes watched her sleek frame bounce towards the kitchen and he bit his bottom lip, hiding a smile. Maybe…maybe tonight…well, something would happen.

…..

A/N: next chapter expect some slashy parts XD not to mention some…hints :3 Reviews are like crack to me just fyi x3

Random but I'm thinking of either converting the second chapter of Grease Monkey or converting a story about future!Klaine reading about past!Klaine….its confusing but it includes a pirate and his lover and both are slashy, just curious which would you guys like more :3


	9. Chapitre Neuf

**A/N: **yay for slashy parts x3 okies so I do suspect people were wondering how I plan to pull off sex with them both and no discoveries being made so…well read and find out :3 I hope you guys enjoy and once more thank you all so much for the reviews, I get teary eyed just looking at them lessthanthree you all xxx this update was fast, yes? :3

**D/C: **not true so don't sue x

…..

Simone walked along the home, brushing her hair over her shoulder and stretching out to take out a wine glass. There was an 1878 Bual in the cabinet which she took out and opened, pouring the red wine into two glasses. Blaine was now sitting in the dry clothes on the couch, looking around. The home was much warmer now with the feminine touches around the small space. He smiled when he saw the candles, smelling the strong scent of vanilla which he now associated with the woman.

"Voila." She smiled, appearing beside him and handing the glass to the young man.

Blaine thanked her, watching as she gracefully sat beside him, the floral nightgown slipping off her shapely, now hairless legs. It did not take long before Blaine realized she was not wearing the long bloomers most women did so he could see the bare flesh of her legs from the knee down. He swallowed loudly, oh so tempted to stretch out and caress the touchable flesh. But he just smiled and held the glass in his head, nodding to her in silent appreciation.

They sat for some time as the candle light warmed them both, a small fire dying from earlier. Blaine offered to rekindle it and Simone nodded, watching the beautiful young man as he carried sticks from the small trough to the hearth. She leaned back, licking her bottom lip as Blaine bent down, the too large trousers falling loosely on his legs but still accenting his round ass. The young brunette felt heat suffocate his cheeks and he stifled a moan, his soft lips turning into an appreciative smile as Blaine turned around coming back to sit beside her once the kindling took.

"Merci." She said as the fire almost instantly roared up, warming the room considerably. "You are such a gentleman Blaine."

Blaine smiled gently and sipped from his glass which he picked up off the table.

"I try my best." He said with a smile and they looked to one another, dark eyes meeting, light reflecting in their irises from the glowing fire. Blaine stretched out, stroking a damp strand hair from the young woman's shoulder. She smiled as his fingers touched her jaw. "Now….perfect…" he whispered, smiling as he leaned back and looked to the immaculate woman who was blushing madly. Blaine had an uncanny ability to reduce her to this flustered state almost to the point where she could hardly look up and meet his eyes.

They sat in silence for some moments, a gasp being what broke the quiet when Blaine accidentally spilt some wine on the white shirt.

"I'm sorry." He apologized as Simone stood up and walked to the kitchen to get something to mop the stain up.

"Oh, no need to worry." Simone smiled, coming back with a damn cloth and sitting beside Blaine. "Samuel wont mind." She leaned in, looking to Blaine for some moments before her eyes gazed down to the red stain and slowly Kurt pressed the cloth to the chest of the white shirt, trying to at least take some of it away. The water from the sponge soaked through the linen fabric causing it to cling to his flesh, outlining his small nipple that was just a shade darker than his flesh. The disc became turgid as Simone slowed her movements, leisurely patting down the area, feeling Blaine's breath on her forehead. She couldn't look up, her heart was beating so hard, thumping against her chest.

"There…" He whispered, pulling away so Blaine's shirt had a faint pink stain on it, it also turned see-through around one pec, highlighting the round nipple. Kurt bit his lip, he wanted to take off his shirt and kiss and lick along his chest, wind his lips around that bud and touch everywhere on Blaine's body.

"Merci." Blaine whispered, his hand stretching out and touching the angular jaw of the young woman's face. Their eyes met, so close in the small room. Kurt felt his eyelids flicker shut for some seconds, just taking everything in. Blaine's fingers stretched out, cupping his jaw in his palm and he swallowed loudly, hearing only Blaine's breath and the sparking of the fire.

"You're…..welcome…" Simone whispered, their noses bumping. Both were somewhat hesitant. They had kissed before but it was the simple brushing of lips. Already Simone could tell this would be different. She closed her eyes, just inhaling Blaine's breath. He smelt of mint and vino and it overwhelmed her along with the scent of fresh flowers. Blaine gazed to the young woman, for some moments. Her eyes were closed so he felt he could freely gaze upon her. Her incredibly soft lips were slightly so that he could feel her breath on his chin. He swallowed, thumb gently stroking the soft flesh of her sharp jaw line and then he leaned in, their lips merely bumping for some moments.

Simone gasped gently, lips opening a little more as their lips met and Blaine tilted his face, hands sliding so that he cupped both her cheeks. His tongue snaking out of his mouth to hers, hesitant and feathering. She was shivering, one hand over Blaine's as their wet tongues met, touching gently with a soft, damp sound that sent a shiver along her spine. Blaine was oh so tender. He parted their lips with a quiet pop only to lean in seconds later and kiss her again. Her eyes flickered shut and she moaned into his lips, opening her mouth to grant the young man more access.

The fire roared beside them as they embraced, the kiss becoming more needy. Simone was already panting, kissing the young man feverishly as her hands travelled so she was gripping the back of his head. Their lips meshing together, tongues slipping and sliding heatedly as both began to grasp at one another. Blaine was still clinging to her cheeks, almost as if subconsciously he knew not to touch her hair or neck while Simone's restless hands slipped down from the back of his neck as if struggling for somewhere to hold onto. She touched his arms, his legs and finally settled on fisted his shirt, pulling him close and gasping. Their noses bumped as both tilted their heads in order to deepen the embraces and Kurt was tempted to crawl onto Blaine's lap but then he would be at risk of his 'not so little' problem being discovered. He was becoming hard, no one had ever kissed him like this.

"E-erm…" Kurt's hands fidgeted, moving back and he rested them upon Blaine's gripping his wrists, eyes shut and chest raising and falling. "Can we just…erm…." He was panting, lips cherry red and bruised, full from kissing. He was shivering slightly.

"Too fast?" the young designer asked, stroking the brunette's cheek before lowering his hands so they were resting upon his own lap while Simone still held onto his wrists.

"N-no…" She said with a smile, looking love drunk. "No, its perfect….just…." She laughed, unable to explain but leaned in, kissing Blaine again, body humming with a smouldering heat that spread from her chest throughout her body. "You taste…so sweet." She whispered and Blaine moaned, opening his lips and kissing the young woman back.

Blaine felt her hand slip from his arm to his leg, stroking through the too thick trousers but it might as well have been a bare touch on his calf. He whimpered, heat surrounding his groin. His stomach pitched and he moaned into her lips as her hand stroked along his thigh, touch firm and strong. She whimpered and opened her eyes, swallowing loudly. Blaine parted his eyes and gazed to her for some seconds, simply reaching out and stroking some hair from her forehead, he felt a warm feeling bubble in his chest as she moved into the touch.

"Blaine…" She whispered, gazing to him with lust filled eyes, chest raising and falling rapidly with excitment. He looked to her and leaned in, kissing the corner of her lips.

"Yes?" he whispered, kissing from the edge of her mouth along her jaw line and Simone's eyes widened as she pressed her hands to his chest and gently pushed him back. "Is something wrong?" he whispered and she smiled tenderly.

"Absolutely…" her hands slipped from his chest, sliding down his shirt. "…Nothing…." They rested on his navel, slowly pulling the tucked in shirt out of his pants. "…is wrong…" She leaned in and kissed him, pulling back and whimpering. Blaine's breathing caught as her hands darted around the button of the trousers, popping it open with ease.

"Oh!" Blaine called, looking to the young woman as she moved away and pulled at his trousers. "A-are you sure?" She smiled and giggled, tilting her head and touching their lips together.

"Mmmm…I'm sure." Kurt moaned, slipping down so that he was on the ground on his knees, panting and straining against the shorts he had on underneath the dressing gown. He knelt down, looking up to Blaine and smiling, for the first time in so long Kurt wanted this. "I'm more than sure…"

…..

Samuel walked along the many steps, slowly and leisurely, hands in the pockets of the fine corduroy jacket he had bought some months ago but was only wearing now. It was wonderful day and of course the young man wished to visit his favorite place in Paris.

He reached the top of the steps and blessed himself as he passed the large church. As always, he walked around the streets until he came to a large square where so many artists gathered. He stood by the budding trees and watched some artists, eyeing one in particular.

He was a handsome man, foreign, African descent definitely and he wore a large duffle coat as he sat hunched over his canvass. Samuel had seen him before, he was good at art, personally Samuel thought he was better himself but…damn this guy was cute. He seemed so shy, always lost in his little world as he drew with a stern look on his face. Today however, the young artist wasn't quite able to concentrate because he could feel someone's eyes upon him. He was blushing and looked to his right, seeing Samuel by the trees.

David's hand began to shake slightly and he rested his hand on his lap and bit his lip. The young man had always been bi-curious and for some reason the way this boy looked at him caused him to blush madly. Samuel looked around at all the people walking by and he decided to walk over. He stood behind the artist and looked over his shoulder at the drawing, the young brunette didn't look at him.

"It's very good." he said and the dark haired male lowered his head. There was some silence. "Do you not speak English?"

"I-I do…" David said, looking over his shoulder, his coat pulled close to his body. "…Thank you…." Samuel smiled and looked at the drawing, he stretched out and just pointed out that at one place the perspective was a little off. David looked to the young man. "You draw?" he asked and Samuel nodded.

"Yeah…." He said and their eyes met, both smiling gently. Samuel felt his cheeks grow a little warm and he looked to his feet. "Erm, maybe….would you like to get a coffee? Talk some more about art?" David's cheeks turned bright red and he smiled, looking down at his lap where his hands were shivering.

"That sounds nice," David smiled and he looked down to the case, pulling it onto his lap and putting his art away. Samuel smiled broadly and looked to the young man put his things away. He stood up, he was much taller than Samuel but he had this adorable shy look to him and they walked side by side to a nearby café.

…..

"Oh my…." Blaine's head fell back and he moaned as Simone's hand stroked from the base up along his large erection. Her lips were wound around the slit, pink tongue collecting the pool of sweet cum that seeped from the weeping, red head. Blaine was already panting, feeling soc close and she had hardly started.

Kurt's eyes flickered up to Blaine's and he saw the look of bliss on his face. He growled and felt his body heat up with utter arousal as he wound his lips around the weeping head again and allowed his eyes to roll back. God damn, this man was so fucking sweet. His body was humming as he stroked the base and suckled along the head, his tongue tending to the underside of the large shaft.

Blaine had his hands by his side, clinging to the red throw over on the couch, fisting the fabric. His head fell back as the young woman slowly began to press forward, taking more and more of his thick shaft into her lips. Blaine knew not to fist her hair, she didn't say so but it was like a silent rule which he didn't need to understand.

Simone's hand which wasn't tending to the base moved to his heavy balls, cupping and stroking, tugging with just the right amount of pressure to cause him to arch his hips slightly off the couch. He moaned, eyes back, a guttural groan that escaped from his husky throat while her eyes flickered up to his.

Kurt had never seen anything so arousing in his life. He himself was leaking hard, straining against his underwear as he moaned around the thick shaft. He took more and more in, feeling Blaine's erection slap against the back of his throat, every slam causing a jolt of pleasure through his body at the knowledge that it was Blaine Anderson erection in his mouth, so hot and sweet. He wished he could stretch down and fist his own miserably weeping manhood but instead he just removed his hand from the shaft, resting it on Blaines knee and parted his legs even more, leaning up and taking his erection fully into his mouth.

Blaine's hand moved so it wasn't fisting the sheets but now clinging to Simone's wrist as he moaned and whimpered, the young woman's head bobbing forwards and back, pulling completely away and licking at the oozing pre-cum before she would kiss and nibble with her lips along the pulsing vein at the side of his mammoth erection.

Blaine's eyes squeezed shut. One thing was for sure, Simone knew what a man wanted. She wrapped her lips again around the head, taunting for a moment in just sucking the tip and Blaine's eyes slowly opened.

"Please..no…" he whispered, not wanting to be teased. Goodness, he was so hot and hard and although he wanted nothing more than to jump up and pin the young girl down on the couch, making hot love to her, he understood this was as far as he'd get and he was more than thankful. The young woman hollowed her cheeks, sucking vigorously as her eyes shut and he took more and more in, one hand moving from Blaine's grasp back to his balls, tugging at the heavy sacs and he hissed, arching up.

Kurt's slender eyebrow raised as he realized that Blaine's ball sacs were indeed quiet sensitive. He pulled back, licking his way down along Blaine's shaft, burying his face between his legs and closing his eyes, surrounded by the scent of arousal and pure masculinity. He wrapped his lips around one of the large sacs, using his fingers as he began to suck. Blaine growled, his eyes rolling shut while Kurt slurped on his testicle. He moved his own hand so he was stroking himself while his head fell back.

"Ummmm, feel so good…" he moaned, lips parted and Kurt closed his eyes, knowing he was doing good from Blaine's moans. Oh god, he so wished he could go further with Blaine but that was just impossible. His tongue skirted over the silky sacs, kissing back up along the hard shaft. Kurt eyed Blaine's hand which was stroking himself frantically, coaxing the pre-cum to seep from the tip. Kurt brushed his hair from his face and leaned in, tongue licking along the slit, he could feel Blaine shiver beneath him. The young man withdrew his hand and he leaned in, lips winding around the leaking head yet again and Blaine moaned, heat spreading through his body.

"I'm close…" he gasped, eyes rolling shut as he moaned and fought not to fist Simone's drying hair. He bucked his hips, unable to stop himself. "I-I am close…."

'Oh yes!' Kurt thought, eyes shut as he sped up, moving faster. 'Yes, I want to taste him so much!' Blaine's legs were tensing as his breathing sped up, panting and moaning, sweat slipping down the nape of his neck, his lengthening hair plastered to his brow which was clenched as his eyes shut tightly.

"Yes…..yes…." he gasped, gripping onto the cloth cover. "Oh my god! I'm there…yes….ugh…." His head fell back and he moaned, the growl ripping from his stomach, extending through his body along with a hot flood through his veins as he exploded into the young woman's mouth with force. She struggled to swallow, greedily trying to suck as much as she could but Blaine's erection slipped from her lips, some of the murky seed smeared on her cheek as she licked her lips.

Kurt stretched his fingers up and brushed away the seed that splashed against his face only to pass the finger through his lips and moan at the taste, eyes flickering shut as he moaned.

"Mmm, you taste very sweet." He moaned, looking up to Blaine who rubbed his sweaty brow and moaned, head falling back. He was so gorgeous that Kurt's heart thudded against his ribcage as he straighter himself up, hands on either side of Blaine's head so that his lap wouldn't come in contact with the designer therefore risking his own little problem being discovered. He leaned in, kissing Blaine gently, their tongues tangling so Blaine could taste the salty sweetness of his own seed. "So sweet…."

"My god…" Blaine moaned, cupping Simone's cheeks and kissing her deeply, trying to pull her close but the distance she maintained just added to her mystique. It was so hard not to throw her on the couch and have his way with her. His hand slipped down to the gown, touching her slender, hairless leg, fingertips slipping up from her knee to her thigh. Simone tensed, breathing heavily.

"W-what are you doing?" She whispered, pulling back slightly and Blaine looked up to her with large eyes.

"I was thinking I could return the favour." he whispered, leaning in to kiss her again, hand slipping up her thigh but she rested her hand on his wrist.

"A-actually…" Kurt said, his voice high pitched and shaky from arousal. How he wished he could let Blaine's hand continue…but he couldn't. "I'm more a giver than a receiver…." Blaine looked up to her with tired but dark eyes.

"A-are you sure?" he asked and the young woman nodded, leaning close and kissing him, careful not to touch him with her lap, not wanting him to feel the hard bulge in her bloomers.

Their embraces became heated again, Blaine's hands now on Simone's lap as she knelt over him, fingers wound in his hair, tugging at the locks as they moaned and kissed, the air around them becoming hot again as they kissed, Simone careful of where Blaine's hands were on her body.

Soon they were panting again, Blaine was becoming aroused already, he wanted her, he wanted to be inside her.

"I want you." He whispered and the woman moaned, strained and utterly aroused but it was different from any other woman he had heard, in fact everything down to the way she kissed was different. More passionate with something like a fury, at times it felt like they were fighting for dominance which was unusual from a lady but it turned Blaine on considerably.

"Mmm, do you?" She growled, biting down on his bottom lip and moaning, beginning to lose herself in his touches. Kurt was so tempted to say fuck it all and hope for the best, in fact… Blaine's hand was slipping up his thigh, touching the fabric of her underwear, feeling the firm but doughy ass underneath the soft cotton and he moaned shamelessly into her lips.

"I do." He growled, kissing the young woman back, hearing her moan and move back against his hand as it slipped up higher beneath her dress, touching the hot flesh of her back. Kurt hissed as Blaine's fingertips touched his bare ass and he moaned, unable to stop him like before.

"I'm home!" Someone called and the two scattered apart almost frantically, Kurt trying desperately to hide the bulge with the gown as Blaine struggled to pull the pants up while the door opened and a smiling Samuel walked in. A stranger was standing behind him and they both chuckled softly. However it all stopped when they walked in and saw Blaine pulling up the trousers just in time to cover his rather delectable ass.

"Oh….s-sorry." Samuel said, laughing gently. Come tomorrow he would realize what had just happened and give Kurt heat on the issue but for now he had a cute brunette called David coming home with him, this didn't happen often and he was utterly giddy.

Kurt looked, recognizing the taller male as the boy who had drawn Simone not too long ago. He blushed madly and ran his fingers through the long strands of hair, coughing lightly as Blaine stood up.

"Err….w-we got wet and I…..allowed Blaine to borrow some of your clothes." Kurt told Samuel who just smiled and nodded, saying it was fine before turning to David.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked and David smiled and nodded while Samuel went to the cabinet, wondering where the 1908 Bual was. Kurt and Blaine shared a look and Blaine bit his lip, looking to his damp clothing which he picked up.

"Maybe I should go." He said and Kurt bit his lip but nodded, offering to walk Blaine out of the home. He held the gown close to his body, making sure it fell loosely over his bulge as they walked out to the door. Blaine had a healthy blush on his cheeks as they walked into the February air. They stood by the door and Blaine looked to Simone.

"I err…" he smiled sweetly and looked to the young woman, "…had a good time tonight."

"So did I." Simone giggled, resting a hand on Blaine's chest and biting her bottom lip before leaning in and kissing his lips. He stroked her cheek, kissing her back and moaning slightly in discontent when she pulled away but he smiled.

"I shall see you soon?" Blaine asked, smiling gently and stroking her cheek and she smiled and nodded, unable to stop herself from leaning in and kissing his lips once more before he left, jogging across the street to his car. Simone stood by the door, gazing to him, he was so gorgeous. He waved to her as he got into the car, starting up the vehicle and drove away from the shabby street as Kurt sighed and rubbed his forehead, blushing and licking his lips. He could still taste the sweetness.

…..

That evening Blaine stripped from the far too large clothing and laid in his bed, more content than he had been in a long, long time. He wished that Simone was laying beside him, her naked body pressed against his. Her skin was so soft even if he only felt her back and leg really. He moaned in his slumber, dreaming vividly.

He dreamed he sat with Simone on the bed. She was dressed in almost transparent lingerie so he could see the shape of her womanly body, the curve of her soft breasts and the bend of her sleek hips. When he looked down he could see her torso on display to him through the transparent material, breasts firm and perky. He would run a hand along the soft mounds, thumb passing over her aroused nipples, causing her to gasp as she kissed him deeply, his hands slowly moving over her rather firm stomach to her legs, so hairless and shapely.

He leaned in, kissing her, moving his hand along her thigh. She shivered and moaned, if he looked down he could see her legs quiver and he neared her sex between her legs when she stopped him.

"Not yet." The dream Simone whispered and he stretched out, stroking some hair from her face but then the hair just came away in his fingers, as if she was ill. His eyes widened at the patch where the hair had come away. She tilted her head, not noticing a problem. "Is something wrong?" The echoing, seductive voice said and Blaine gazed to her.

"N-nothing's wrong." He whimpered as she brushed some of the remaining hair over her forehead but it too just fell and Blaine frowned, what was happening? He couldn't resist stretching out to touch the final strands and they too fell away, leaving him staring at the young woman now with short, messy brunette hair and large eyes. She touched his cheek and looked to him.

"Are you sure?" he eyed the hair, confused. What was happening? It was odd, she still looked so attractive with the…boyish hairstyle.

"Y-yes.." He whispered as she leaned in, kissing him. He closed his eyes, touching her cheek but again….something was different. The skin wasn't soft to touch with a porcelain complexion….it was…rough, almost like his own chin just days after he shaved and the stubble began to grow. He frowned and moved his hand as the touch put him on edge. His hand moved from her shoulder down along her chest, feeling the soft lace of the nightgown fall over her perfectly shaped….

Blaine pulled back and gazed wide eyed, his whole body falling back onto the bed so he had to catch himself with his elbows. Simone looked concerned but….this couldn't be Simone. Her chest was flat, like a man's, firm with small, turgid nipples and a defined chest. She crawled up to him and he was afraid to look any lower. What was this?

"Ehh…" he stuttered as….'she' crawled over, saddling his hips and kissing him, forcefully, strong thighs on either side of his lap, her tongue passing through his lips, battling. Blaine couldn't help but respond, his body betrayed him and he gripped onto Simone's hips, pulling her flush against him but now he knew she was not Simone, not even a she.

He could feel…something between the dream person's legs. An erection, hard and achy that pressed against his own swollen sex as the brunette on top of him ground against him, kissing deeply, pushing, moaning and hissing his name. He then began to buck his hips, his body unable to do anything other than react as the hot feeling of arousal spread through his body. He suddenly rolled them over so he was on top, slipping between the brunette's thighs.

The stranger grunted, the negligee just melting off his body, sliding away like water as Blaine gripped his legs and pulled him close, grinding into him, his own trousers just…disintegrating so they were rubbing their hot, aroused bodies together. This strange male cried out in a high pitched squeak, moaning and pressing into him. Blaine felt hands grip his wrists and they struggled, rubbing together but the brunette tried to gain control and flip him over. The moment he pushed Blaine back, the strong half Irish man shoved him back onto the bed, struggling with him, their fight just making him hotter and more excited.

The brunette growled then, suddenly succeeding to push Blaine back and the two wrestled, their legs pretzeling, groins rubbing making both so incredibly hot. Blaine grunted, growled and there was a dangerous, feral look in his eyes as he somehow flipped the brunette onto his stomach so the young man was taken by surprise.

The stranger tried to get up but Blaine was on top of him, pressing his groin to his ass and rubbing into him. The brunette moaned and tried to fight back but Blaine's erection slipped between his cheeks as he bucked furiously. The young designer closed his eyes, gasping at the friction before he felt the brunette fling back, twisting his body around, scissoring their legs together, humping Blaine's thick thigh while his own leg provided a constant friction against the other's groin.

"Damn!" Blaine hissed, arching to the grinding. His chest was heaving and groin hot and leaking as this young man rubbed against him, both panting. He was shocked himself as he stretched out, gripping the back of the brunette's head and pulling him close. Their lips fused, meshing together in a flurry of tongue and teeth, rough and passionate. Blaine even thought for a moment that the brunette stranger had broken the flesh of his lip as they embraced. However, he pushed him back, pinning his hands over his head, growling as he took control, aligning their erections, rubbing into him and grinding powerfully, no longer kissing but both lay with their mouths together, just gasping into one another's mouths.

"Shit!" Blaine hissed, eyes rolling back…so close….so fucking…..close….

…..

Blaine woke up with a jolt, gasping loudly, his cheeks burning crimson as he panted and rubbed his forehead. He moved slightly, eyes widening as he felt a dampness in his underwear. He tore off the sheets and just gazed at the softening erection, rubbing his forehead and closing his eyes.

'What in devils was that?' he thought, balling his fists and bringing them to his eyes, sitting curled up on his bed, still panting. Why was he asking himself this? Of course he knew what that was. He had just had a dream about a….

He shivered, slapping his forehead, trying to force the image out of his head. What had come over him? Why was he dreaming about.…about a man? And….he had released so hard…without even touching himself….from a dream, this was all so crazy.

Maybe…maybe… Well, he had just had so much sexual tension lately, the last few months and years were consumed by work. He had had a lot of that relieved today….and maybe there was something about Simone's gay roommate and that boy he was with that just…lodged in his brain. It wasn't about…having sex with a boy he was just pretty horny lately….it was nothing, no one had to know…no one would know.

…..

**A/N**: I remember when I first wrote this my wonderful mentor and bbmomma Astra beta'd it for me, so thank you to her cos most of it remains the same, but she kept raving about how much she loved the dream idea for some reason xD I never quiet liked it, I thought it was silly and a little corny but it HAD to be done. Blaine needs to have some kind of idea and I couldn't think of anything else -.-

Curious to know what do you guys think :)

Reviews are loved and appreciated 3


	10. Chapitre Dix

**A/N: **once again thank you all so much for any and all kind words and reviews :') I'm so honoured you guys like this, I do plan to update Behind these Hazel Eyes and Grease Monkey soon but…sorry I'm slow, I like to try focus on this cos I'm mighty proud of it l3 erm…just a warning the fluff tends to waver here, not disappear all together but you hardly think Simone and Blaine couldn just live happily ever after so suddenly did you? (insert evil laugh here) and random but awesome I see others mentioning shipping Savid which is awesome cos it's gonna have a small but very important role throughout this little story :3 such a weird couple considering they don't even know who each other are on Glee but...what the hell this is my universe x3 please enjoy, LessThanThree you all (hugs and butterfly kisses)

**D/C: **not true so don't sue x

…..

Blaine growled, rolling over onto his stomach, the fight for dominance continuing as the brunette pinned him, grunting and kissing him, the elders hands over his head. It was far too tempting to give in, he whimpered and moaned, kissing back over his shoulder but biting the brunettes lip and struggling some more.

Somehow the brunette slipped between his legs, his hands moving to part his thighs and Blaine gasped.

"N-no…" The young man whimpered, not content with taking a submissive roll. He tried to struggle with the nameless man, gasping and panting for breath as he gipped onto the strangers wrists. Oh god, it felt so good. He knew he shouldn't enjoy it, particularly when the brunette pushed him back, rubbing along his ass but….oh fuck.

His eyes rolled back and he arched into the touch, moaning, his grip on the brunette's wrists lessening. He couldn't stop himself from leaning back, arching into this man as the sensations in his body caused his toes to curl and chest to grow tight. He could hardly breathe with the explosion of new feelings as he felt the thick shaft rub between his cheeks, causing him to lose more and more breath then….

He woke with a jolt, panting and rubbing his forehead. He lay back in the large bed, sweat causing the sheets to cling to him. Blaine could hardly breathe, his erection was leaking in his underwear. He hadn't cum but, he wasn't sure if he was thankful for that or not. These dreams were starting to reoccur and that one was possibly the sixth he'd had in two weeks, two long, hard weeks.

He hadn't been able to see Simone since their night together because he was so consumed with work. Now, these dreams were throwing his mind into a whirlwind of confusion. He wasn't a homosexual. That was preposterous. Just the evening before, he had touched himself imagining the feel of Simone's lips around his cock and how it would feel to have touched her intimately, imagining how wet she would have been if she allowed his hands to venture along her body, exploring and touching.

Blaine was so confused. The dreams were the same. They all started with his fair Simone turning into this boy and then….he shuddered at the thought.

In his dreamland, Blaine experienced every touch and every stroke as if were reality. Not only did they feel real, but they stimulated him to no end, making him almost sick with arousal. But now, he was dying with shame, his cheeks a deep crimson. He rubbed his forehead, breathing heavily. He felt horrible. He was….in a relationship…wasn't he?

Yes, surely what he and Simone had was a relationship. And, he adored the woman. She was beautiful and smart, perfect in every way. So, why was he having these dreams?

Blaine walked out of the bedroom, barefoot and tore off the linen sleep shirt. He was covered in a thin film of sweat and brushed his forehead with his arm, waltzing into the bathroom to running some cold water into the basin. Staring into the mirror, he examined his reflection. His hair was messed badly and cheeks a deep shade of crimson. The young designer sighed and bowed his body over the sink, splashing cold water on his face, shivering as the droplets slipped down along his nose and lips.

The bathroom itself was a mess of fabrics and drawings everywhere. Blaine's work wasn't just confined to his study and office, it was all over his home. He always had paper close by, in every room, just in case there was a moment of inspiration. Right now however, he had more pressing matters on mind than what color thread would work best with green silk.

"Get a hold of yourself." He whispered, looking to his reflection. "You are Blaine Anderson….you're in love with a woman named Simone. These dreams are just that, dreams. No one needs to know about them." His reflection nodded back to him and he took a deep breath, running his fingers through his hair and straightening up. He would not be sleeping tonight, that was for sure.

He wandered out of the room after donning a pair of loose slacks. He sat in the small, Japanese garden in the centre of the home, one bare foot hanging over the small bank so his toes touched the water of the koi pond. He could see his breath in the air, the February evenings had a chill to them. He rested his hands on his lap. Maybe he should see Simone again, he hadn't seen her in some days. Valentine's Day was approaching, not only that but would be Blaine's birthday. They would have to do something splendid for that. Hopefully, seeing Simone again would possibly get rid of these very strange dreams.

…..

Kurt hardly saw Samuel anymore. The young man was always spending time with David. Still, the problem with David on the scene was that it was hard to hide, so hard in fact that now there were three people who knew of Simone's identity.

"I can't believe you told him!" Kurt cried out on front of the two men as David stared at the young man in the gorgeous dress.

So, it was true. For a moment, he had thought his boyfriend was going a little crazy. Still the situation was….strange. It was hard to believe this was the young woman he had been admiring and drawing on Montmartre was a male.

"I had to, Kurt. This is getting serious!" Samuel claimed, running his fingers through his hair. Why couldn't Kurt see that this secret was becoming bigger than all of them? Especially now that Blaine Anderson was involved, one of the biggest names in Paris. "Kurt, you were lucky enough to get away with this for a year but now…"

"But now nothing has changed!" Kurt hissed, pointing to David. "As long as you keep your mouth closed! Comprendre?" David nodded, still looking to the young man in his gown. Sam glared, recognizing the dress. It was white and blue with complex celtic patters along the front of the skirt.

"You got the blood out I see." He said, remembering when Pierre Boucher beat up his best friend. Kurt frowned and nodded.

"It's like getting wine out." He whispered, already speaking in a feminine tone although he had merely the dress on. Samuel licked his lip and bit it, nervous for Kurt…or Simone. He wasn't sure who his best friend was anymore. Or if he even was his best friend.

"We should probably go." Samuel said to David as Kurt sat on front of a mirror, beginning to powder his nose. The other two looked to one another. David appearing uncomfortable and Samuel looking almost sick. They left in silence, Kurt dolling himself up. He had to go to some boring social event tonight on the arm of one of Paris' business tycoons. He would much prefer something with Blaine but he had to make a living somehow.

He applied the lipstick, taking up a handkerchief and kissing the soft fabric, pulling back and seeing the faint pink lip print on the white cloth before he laid it aside and began to work on his appearance some more. He wasn't as careful to look as good as he did when Blaine was concerned but he still wanted to make a good impression. The wig was next, resting firmly on his head, ringlets falling over his shoulders. There was a slight stubble around his chin he had missed. Kurt only noticed now. It wasn't visible but to touch it was ever so slightly noticeable. He sighed, how had he not seen that?

Someone knocked at the door and he sighed, standing and walking out of the room in his bare feet which were slightly cut and bruised from the many assortment of high heels he wore. He limped slightly and answered the door, growling.

"Forgot your key, again?" he asked in a gruff tone, pulling back the entrance only to see Monsieur Anderson on front of him. His hand flung over his mouth as he realized he had spoken in such a masculine tone. "Oh, pardonnez-moi, Monsieur." He apologized in a feminine yet low, cough as if he had a cold to excuse the tone. Blaine didn't even notice. He looked a little flustered.

"Blaine?" Simone asked in a concerned tone, stretching out a hand to touch his cheek. "Is something the matter?" She asked in a soft tone and Blaine's eyes widened.

'_Oh my god.'_ he thought in a panic, heart fluttering in his chest. _'She knows, oh god she knows about the dreams. Somehow…'_

"Are you feeling ill?" Simone asked worriedly, her hand taking Blaine's hand in her less than feminine grip. Blaine didn't notice, he just rubbed his feverish brow and allowed the young woman to lead him into the home, sitting him upon the harsh couch. The sofa was now covered in large, soft pillows which he thankfully sank into. He watched as she dashed away into another room and he rested back against the couch. His eyes were closed, the scent of vanilla and fresh flowers surrounding him. He felt calmer here simply by being in Simone's presence.

"Here.." A soft voice spoke and Simone arrived with a small cup of herbal tea. Blaine opened his eyes and took it from her with a grateful smile although right now brandy may have been more appropriate.

Simone sat beside him, smoothening out the cyan blue fabric skirt of her dress. Blaine didn't recognize the gown as the one she was wearing when beaten as he tilted his head back and swallowed most of the steaming liquid, making a face.

"Slow down, you'll burn yourself." Simone warned but it was too late. Blaine gasped and stuck his tongue out, panting like a hound and shaking his head. It hurt. The tea was hot. Something was obviously up with the young man, he was so stressed. "Blaine, talk to me." Simone gently pleaded and Blaine looked to her for some seconds before he shook his head.

"It's nothing." He insisted, looking to her. His heart skipped some beats as he looked to Simone and his mouth grew a little dry. She was so beautiful, she caused his body to tingle over with goosebumps. He felt relieved his body reacted like this. It showed he had feelings for her. He sighed and smiled, stretching out and touching her cheek. "Absolutely nothing is wro…" he stopped, his thumb stroking along her cheek, feeling the slight drag of fine, coarse hair. He frowned, withdrawing his hand as if it had been burned.

Kurt's heart stopped. Shit. He pulled back, touching against the almost invisible hair on his chin. Maybe…maybe if he acted like it was nothing Blaine wouldn't react.

"B-Blaine?" Simone asked, hand resting on his thigh. Blaine tensed, his hand tingling from where it had touched her cheek. He was going mad, these dreams were consuming him. He was even beginning to get confused with reality and his subconscious thoughts. He had actually thought he felt facial hair…

"I should go, you are obviously going somewhere." He said, not meaning it to sound as snappy as it came out. Kurt's heart fell. Did Blaine think that there was someone else? Well, yes there was but, that was business. It was nothing to do with them. Blaine was the only person he loved.

"Blaine, it's nothing like that." Simone insisted as he stood up, leaving down the cup. She was under the wrong impression, thinking Blaine was angered at her for continuing her work. Her heart was thundering in her chest as she stood up and jogged to Blaine. "Please, Blaine, let me explain."

"You have nothing to explain." He said, meaning it. He was the one with the problem, these dreams made him feel guilty, as if he had cheated on Simone…with a man. He walked to the door, storming out, not realising the impression his actions were making on the young woman who had tears in her eyes.

"Blaine, please!" She begged, voice cracking and pleading as she gripped his arm but he just yanked it away. He was dirty, she deserved someone better than a man who was having such confusing thoughts.

"I have to go." He said in little more than a whisper, not even sure why he came here. He had hoped seeing Simone would make everything easier. It didn't. How could he still be so attracted to someone and yet be dreaming of not just another person but another sex. He was so confused.

Simone choked out a sob as Blaine stormed across the street towards his vehicle. The woman stood by the door, barefoot and choking back tears as she looked after Monsieur Anderson while he got into his car, slamming the door, angered at himself. He had tears in his eyes, frustrated at his own conflicted emotions.

Kurt watched as Blaine drove away and he brushed tears from his eyes, closing the door and resting his forehead against it.

Blaine had known Simone continued her work in the oldest profession. He had never expressed his discomfort about it before. So what changed? The young woman sunk to her knees, just a little confused and she buried her face in her hands and sobbed. She wished Blaine hadn't been angry with her. She would easily give up her profession for him.

The fair woman remained at the door of the home, curled up for far too long, sobbing, almost pitiful until she recalled she had a horrific date tonight. She rested her head back against the wall and rubbed the tears from her eyes, growling at herself for being so foolish.

Kurt stood up and brushed tears from his eyes, frustrated.

"This is not dignified." He whispered to himself, knuckling saline tears away and straightening out his dress. "Not ladylike…" He didn't hear his own words, he didn't feel himself slipping away. Kurt didn't feel himself becoming lost to Simone, he didn't notice a thing. All he knew was right now he was late for an arrangement and Simone was never late.

…..

That evening had been hard for both the young men. Blaine had been trying to work, trying to throw himself into his profession. He had a range of gorgeous, exotic models at his disposal and he couldn't focus as he threw different designs on their slender bodies, unhappy with everything. This was supposed to be his greatest collection yet and he was completely distracted because of some manifestations in his mind.

He was so unfocused. Every time someone looked at him, he became paranoid. Did they somehow know? Did they in some way know about the…disgusting thoughts that plagued his subconscious?

He had snapped at three models, making one cry which was not his style. He was known to be a rather gentle and good man to work with. Fair but also fun. He didn't make his models cry however he was going through a hard time so he just didn't care. Not tonight.

Kurt was in a very different situation.

"Please…." Simone whimpered, feeling the old, pellucid hand on her lap, stroking. She knew what that meant and she had some tears in her eyes at the thought. No…not tonight….not anymore..

"I'm paying good money for you, my dear." The older man hissed, his hand roving higher along her leg and she squirmed, fingers touching her neck.

"My throat really does hurt." She whined, biting her lip, hoping he'd believe her but the older man just laughed and popped open the fly of his trousers. The brunette swallowed loudly, eyes wide. She shook her head, making her voice crack so it sounded like she really had a sore throat.

She squeaked when the older man gripped her hair, mainly afraid he would pull the wig off. Her hands clung to her head and she gazed with wide eyes as he pulled down his pants with his one free hand and fisted her hair with the other.

"Now listen to me, pretty girl." He hissed as the brunette eyed the disgusting erection that was now on display to him. "You will open that little mouth and swallow what Daddy gives you."

"No! No, I cannot!" Simone cried out, shrill and loud, closing her eyes, fisting her wig as she pulled away. The older man let go of her as she hopped off the bed, the small heel of one of her sandals snapping. She was shivering badly, she just couldn't. This arrangement, being a call girl to these men…it simply wasn't working anymore. Not if Blaine had a problem with it, she couldn't, she simply couldn't.

"Get back here!" The older man cried as she rushed out of the hotel room, slamming the door, praying he didn't follow and hurt her like Pierre. She had tears in her eyes, she wanted Blaine but he wasn't here. She wanted to run to him and fall into his arms where she was always safe but for now all she could do was hobble in the broken shoes away from the room and to the car which was waiting to take her away.

…..

The next day Blaine was walking along the Seine again, just to clear his head. He enjoyed this route, it was beautiful with fine, gorgeous old buildings and usually many interesting people. Today, there was a festival of sorts. Blaine wasn't sure which. They often had festivals around here, around Notre Dame.

There were people in wonderful, colourful costumes juggling, dancing and walking on tightropes. He lingered for a moment, watching a mime, smiling mindlessly at the entertainment before he threw some francs in the performer's hat which only had him over-exaggerate a mute thank you with lavish bows and mimicking kissing Blaine's hand.

There was a nice smell of food in the air and the spicy scent of mulled wine as well. A fire lighting in the square in which they were roasting a pig, similar to medieval times was also taking place. Blaine was glad he happened upon the festival. It was just what he needed to take his mind off his problem.

Eyeing the performers, he lingering by a young man with a guitar.

Kurt felt more than a little silly. He had come to his usual spot to play only to find this festival. Like Blaine, he wasn't sure what it was for but it certainly was lively. Some performers had commented on his drab attire when he arrived in grey slacks and a white shirt. Now he was decked out in something that looked like a joker's costume with a mask that covered all his face save his eyes and mouth. It was red and green with many feathers along the top. Small kids would stop and smile at the singing man in the colourful 'oiseau' costume.

He sang some upbeat songs, strumming away. Then he saw Blaine.

His heart thudded but his voice didn't falter and he never stopped his strumming. Similar to the last time, he grew in volume until the young man was drawn to him.

Blaine bobbed his head mindlessly to the music, enjoying the strumming of the guitar and this brunette man's strange but gorgeous voice. He couldn't tear the feeling away that the young man was staring at him but the mask made it impossible to notice.

For some strange reason….he didn't mind. When he caught people looking at him, he wondered if they knew of his guilty dreams but for some weird reason, he felt far from uncomfortable when the brunette singer looked to him. He just stood and clapped his hands, bobbing his head, totally unaware who this was or that they had even met before, more that just met.

Kurt of course recognized Blaine and his heart was thundering. Oh goodness, he was so utterly gorgeous in his casual clothing. Just a rather puffy Lincoln green shirt and brown pants with a dark auburn and black, warm jacket which rested open.

Kurt swallowed loudly, continuing to play, smiling because Blaine couldn't take his eyes off him. They stared for some seconds, Kurt, feeling pride and somewhere deep inside, arousal but Blaine only felt comfort and a form of security as he mindlessly bobbed his head along.

Suddenly the designer felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped only to see an elegant older woman in a dusky rose dress.

"Why Madam Dupont." He said with a smile, bowing and kissing her gloved hand. "What a surprise it is to see you here."

"Bonsoir, Monsieur Anderson." Madam said, allowing him to tenderly touch his lips to her covered knuckles before she removed it, resting them in a lady like manner on front of her body. "It has been some time since we have seen you."

"Well I'm afraid I've been very busy, Madam." He said, extending his arm which she took and they began to walk alongside one another, examining the festivities, leaving a very worried young singer who had just seen his employer and somewhat lover walk off arm in arm.

"Aww, that is understandable, what with your new collection." Madam Dupont smiled, everyone had heard of these supposed magnificent designs that were going to blow away the fashion world. "I suppose it wouldn't matter, my darling Simone has been quite ill anyway." Blaine stopped in his tracks….Simone.…ill?

"P-Pardon?" he asked and the woman looked over her shoulder to th stunned designer.

"Oui, she has been having to take many days from work due to her poor health. Why only last Saturday, she…"

"But she was with me last Saturday," Blaine said before he could stop himself and the moment he spoke he realized his blunder. Simone had been lying to Madam simply to spend time with him. He bit his lip, wishing he could retract what he had said but it was too late. He could tell by the look on Madam's face that she had caught on.

Kurt had stopped playing and absentmindedly was thanking anyone who threw a franc or two into his cap but right now his eyes were upon Madam Dupont and Blaine. Blaine looked worried and Madam appeared unimpressed, annoyed, angered even and that scared Kurt. What on earth had happened? Blaine didn't reveal that they were seeing one another outside of work had he?

"M-madam I didn't mean to..." Blaine began but the woman held up her hand to hush him. He felt horrible. Did this mean Simone may be fired?

"Merci Blaine." She said, lowering her head and closing her eyes for some seconds, taking some breaths. "There is no need to apologize." She inclined her head, moving away. She appeared so calm but inside was livid. It wasn't even that Simone had been seeing Blaine outside of work but the fact that she had been lying….

If there was one thing Madam Dupont would not tolerate, it was lies and Simone was going to discover what lying to the Madam entailed.

…..

**A/N: **ohhhh whats gonna happen? X3 'Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir' XD


	11. Chapitre Onze

A/N: eeeppp you guys are awesomesauce :') thank you all SO much for the kind words and reviews, I'm super proud of this story so its so nice you all like it :') erm wow I cant believe I'm almost at the 100 review mark :o tell you what, cos I've seen people do this :3 the 101th viewer [what? I like Disney movies so…it's a reference XD] I will write a oneshot based on something they want :3 anything, provided they want me to write a silly story for them XD but yay, thank you all so much once more 333 love you guys 3

D/C: not true so don't sue :3

…..

Samuel sat awkwardly with his boyfriend beside him while Kurt walked by in a black lace corset and white bloomers. David looked a little ill at ease as the brunette paced the small room. It was the day after the festival, Kurt still had the borrowed multi-coloured outfit resting over the back of the chair. He couldn't find the owner's afterwards, yet he opted to walking around clad in women's undergarments.

He was anxious about something and while once upon a time Samuel wouldn't hesitate to ask what that was and try help, he now sat silently. Everything with Kurt had become drama lately and Samuel was distancing himself. It wasn't just because he now had a boyfriend, it was that Kurt really just had a way of making the simplest of matters a huge deal as of late. Samuel worried easily; he had high blood pressure and he didn't need all this stress as much as he loved his friend. David showed him that sometimes it was okay to be selfish.

David could see Samuel's eyes following his best friend and he stretched out, touching his shoulder. He admired the young American for all he put up with but he could see that Samuel was living some days in misery, just worrying about his best friend. What Kurt was putting himself and Samuel through was not healthy and the young brunette was too self centred to see that his actions were creating huge problems with the people who cared for him.

Kurt walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror for some seconds. He had the make up on but the wig was laying carefully on the desk in the living room. There was a line of shoes on the ground, some definitely new. Why was he buying shoes? Usually Kurt had three pairs for Simone, one pair of black boots, some red heels and white sandals, claiming that was enough pain for any person and now…now there was a multitude of footwear.

Kurt walked in and Samuel looked to his bare feet. He was limping slightly, his toes cut and bruised from the ridiculous women's shoes.

Sitting down, Kurt looked through the array of footwear and pulled out a pair of teal high heels with black straps that extended above the ankles. He examined the footwear and Samuel was biting his lip.

"Kurt…" He couldn't help it, he had to say something. Kurt didn't look to him but turned the new purchase around in his hands.

"Hmmmm I'm not sure if I should go with these or the burgundy boots." He mused, beginning to mumble about how one was more comfortable but the other stylish. Samuel's eyes were wide. This couldn't be the same man from some months ago who used to come hobbling in here every night, whimpering and complaining that women's shoes were made by the devil.

"Kurt…" he repeated but the brunette ditched the shoes and began to walk around again, back into the bathroom. Something was up and now Samuel couldn't go silent anymore, he cared too much.

David didn't object but bit his lip as his boyfriend stood and followed his best friend. Kurt was looking at himself in the mirror in the bathroom, mumbling under his breath. Samuel swallowed loudly, he hoped he wouldn't have to add talking to himself to the long list of…'issues' in Kurt's life.

"Please Kurt." He said gently, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Talk to me..."

"There's nothing to talk about, Samuel." The older man said and Samuel frowned, pulling his arm a little roughly.

"Listen to me, Kurt. There IS something to talk about and god dammit I'm not Samuel, I'm Sam, your best friend, talk to me."

"Fucking let go of me!" Kurt hissed, pulling his hand away and staggering slightly on his painful feet, wincing. Samuel was more than surprised at the sudden outburst and when he looked to see the dark look in Kurt's eyes he knew he was losing his best friend. He was probably lost already.

"Kurt…" he said faintly. "I-I'm sorry…"

"I don't need your apology." He hissed, storming passed only to have a larger body suddenly block his exit. David looked unimpressed as he glared down to Kurt, the young brunette was much shorter than he was but he didn't look intimidated.

"I can understand if you wont accept his apology but I feel that you own him one." Kurt glared up to the younger man, chocolate brown eyes narrow and angered.

"Who do you think you are?" he demanded, sucking in some air as if that would make him appear bigger. But no matter how intimidating he attempted to be, David only saw a man in women's underwear. "You have been here for what? A week? What makes you think you have any right to tell me what to do?" David shook his head slowly.

"I'm going to be honest because I, unlike Sam, do not care about you. Not in the slightest." He said through gritted teeth, showing his obvious discomfort around the young man. He didn't not like Kurt; he didn't understand him and to be honest he felt more than a little uncomfortable around him. "But I do however, care about Samuel. I care about his feelings and I don't like how you disrespect him because when you disregard him... you disregard me."

"David please." Samuel practically whimpered, not wanting to cause any problems between the two people he cared the most about. Yes, already David had come to mean so much to him. He was so sweet, patient and caring. He was falling hard for the taller male. "Please, let's just go."

"No! I'll go!" Kurt hissed, picking up everything from the bathroom and storming into the bedroom, the door slamming behind him. David sighed and looked at Samuel who was gazing to his feet.

"I'm sorry about that." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his arm and David softened, moving closer to the young American.

"Oh Samuel…." He said gently, winding his arms around him and stroking his back and arms, holding him in a gentle hug. They walked back to the living room where Samuel sat down but David gently pulled him up. "Come along, we're going out, my treat." Samuel bit his lip and looked to the young man, smiling gently.

"You…you don't have to." He said gently, a little smitten as he looked to his boyfriend. He leaned in, kissing the younger gently and David kissed him back.

"I don't have to but I want to." He smiled and Samuel blushed, nodding.

"Just a minute…" Samuel said, going to get his coat and David sat for a moment, looking as Samuel walked to the bedroom door only to stop and rethink entering. Kurt was still in there, still annoyed. "Actually….it's a nice day, I don't need a coat." David sighed as Samuel walked over and he gently pulled him down beside him so they sat together, one hand rested on Samuel's leg.

"Samuel…darling…" Samuel blushed at this. "Can I ask you something?" Samuel nodded, curious what was going on but he had a feeling it was to do with.. "It's about Kurt." He had figured so. "I mean…what is wrong with him?" He laced his fingers with Samuel's. "It's just that….you seem so upset by all this. And I hate to think of anyone upsetting you."

Samuel's cheeks burned crimson again. He felt so special with David, he treated him so gently and lovingly. But, when he thought of Kurt his stomach felt strange. Yes, Kurt could have treated him better but the boy had been through a lot in his life and as his best friend Samuel was obliged to help him. He was silent for some seconds and David stroked his knee.

"Talk to me Samuel."

"Kurt…" Samuel began, eyes downcast. "He's been through a lot…" Samuel spoke gently and told David about the young man's past in a hushed tone because right now he needed someone he could talk to, someone he could trust.

"I met him…some time ago…." Samuel said, not really able to trace back how long he knew his best friend. "We both had moved to Paris and…well we decided to stay together, found this place….I worked on my art, he worked on his music but….we could barely afford rent." Samuel rubbed the back of his neck. "In ways, I blame myself for all this." He mumbled, closing his eyes.

"None of this is your fault, Samuel." David said, rubbing his back.

"No…it is…I began to work…guttering in this meat factory. It was disgusting. I hated it and…." he paused, uncomfortable as he scratched his nape. "I just do not know….last year he suddenly came into money…and he told me to go back to the art, that I didn't have to work somewhere I hated anymore." Samuel paused for some seconds, looking to where Kurt had disappeared to. "He never said where he got the money….but I should have questioned him…"

"Is that when….this started?" he asked and the young man nodded, resting his hands on his lap.

"I just came in early one day and…he was changed..." He looked to David. "I never….never told him to give it up….I was selfish…" David shook his head and leaned into the younger, holding him close to his body.

"No, you weren't." he muttered, kissing his temple as the door opened and Ku….Simone walked out, dressed beautifully but neither of the two men complimented her.

"A hot date?" Samuel asked, looking up to the eldest who smoothened down the fabric of her dress.

"I'm…I'm quitting…" Simone said and Samuel's eyes widened. Quitting? Did he mean it?

"Really?" Samuel asked, looking to the young woman.

"Yes," she said gently, straightening her dress even more. "I-I…."

Samuel stood, seeing the lost look on the woman's face. "I just cant do this anymore."

David watched as Samuel walked over, winding his arms around the brunette and holding her close. He bit his lip, knowing that no matter what Kurt did or said to Samuel, he would always be there for him. He wondered if it was because Samuel felt responsible for all this….or….did he love Kurt….as more than a friend?

"Shhh." Samuel whispered, kissing away a tear. He could see how weak Kurt was becoming. He could see him breaking. This lie was truly becoming bigger than them all but maybe when Kurt escaped Madam Dupont's hold, they could somehow get back to normal….maybe…. "It's okay, it's really okay…it will all work out, Kurt…."

"I know…." Kurt whimpered, closing his eyes. "I know…"

…..

Madam Dupont was situated in the living area of her rather lavish building in which she held her business. One of the girls, Miranda, was complaining of what was expected of her in this job. She did not wish to 'perform' on older men. Madam Dupont told her in a hushed tone that she had no other option. The young girl was here illegally from Mexico. If she was to even think of leaving, then she would be deported home and she most certainly did not want that. Madam Dupont was giving out to the young girl when a beautiful brunette entered and she frowned.

"Now leave, you silly girl! I have more important issues to attend to." The tearful Latina rushed off and Simone was hardly even able to register Madam's presence before the older woman was on front of her.

"Madam I need to sp…"

"Hush!" The woman said, her eyes dangerous and she turned her back on Simone. "Come with me."

Simone bit her lip and walked after the elderly woman up the many, many steps. She was tired after getting half way through the spiral staircase, her feet ached with the shoes but Madam continued to walk, storming up. Simone wished she could stop and take off the shoes to follow but she continued to march, staggering slightly as the footwear clung to her blistered feet.

Soon they reached the top room, Madam Dupont's chamber. It was a luxurious room with burgundy walls, fine silk and lace drapes with purples, reds, violets… There were candles lit even though the home had electricity. The scent of incense was incredibly strong, burning cannabis, cinnamon, patchouli, myrrh, and jasmine.. It was overwhelming and almost gave Simone a headache.

She could see the soft smoke wafting from the brass incense burners which hung from the ceiling. There was a large fireplace which was never lit but had many candles in the hearth, most of which were burnt down to a small puddles of hard wax. There was also a lavish red and brass couch, covered in soft pillows. On the floor was a rug, the fur of an actual Siberian Tiger, completely skinned, the head still attached, amber eyes gazing wide with the light of the candles flickering in them. Simone found it uncomfortable and walked around the tiger in order to sit on the settee.

"M-madam I need to talk to you abo…"

"You have been lying to me." Madam Dupont stated, gripping a bottle of Damrak gin and pouring some of the sweet alcohol into a small shot glass. She took a drink as Simone squirmed, really feeling sick, very sick.

"W-what?" She gasped, not sure what they were talking about. "I-I have not…"

A laugh escaped Madam Dupont who looked over her shoulder to the beautiful woman.

"I came across Monsieur Anderson at Fête des Rois….and he informed me of something very interesting…" Oh god, had Blaine found something incriminating…did he know? Had he told Madam Dupont? Was his cover blown? Did they knew who she really was?

"O-oh?" She said, hands shivering as the woman across the room poured another drink, not downing it this time but swirling the drink slightly, stirring. She looked unimpressed.

"When you informed me…that you weren't feeling well…" The young woman turned to Simone. "I feared…that it was possible you may be with child…" Simone made no comment. "But I thought…that one of my most loyal girls would never lie to me...however then I discovered you had not been truthful….and I have trusted you, Simone, never doubted you…until now…" She paused and took a drink. Simone remained silent. Maybe she was in luck. Maybe Madam would fire her, saving her the hassle of having to quit.

"I am sorry." She replied as Madam Dupont rested down her glass and glared to the woman. The elderly woman always came across as motherly and kindly. Simone had only saw that side usually because she had always done as told but she knew that Madam Dupont was not this maternal figure. She was cool and calculated. She appeared to be the kind who cared for little other than herself and money of course.

"No, you are not." Madam Dupont hissed and looked to the young woman. "But, you will be."

"Are you firing me?" Simone asked, trying not to sound too hopeful. She wanted to get out of this with as little hassle as possible. Madam Dupont turned fully around now.

"No, I am not firing you, you silly girl!" She hissed and Simone's face fell. So much for a clean break. She sensed Madam was about to speak again but this time…it was her turn.

"Madam Dupont, there's something I need to tell you!" She said, very suddenly so it all came out in one whoosh of air. Madam looked up to her, frowning as Simone stood, thankfully taller than Madam Dupont. "I…." She suddenly lost her nerves, breathing hesitantly, almost scared. "I…." There was more pausing and Simone had to close her eyes as she said it. "I wish to resign!"

Madam Dupont was silent for some seconds and just stood, looking to Simone before she laughed gently.

"I'm sorry to tell you this…" She said, walking over, looking rather elegant as well as intimidating. "…but you're not resigning." Simone stood straighter, taller than the older woman but she was still apprehensive.

"W-why not?" She asked, begging to know why she couldn't be let free. She would find a way, she had to if Blaine didn't like this.

"You don't see to understand." Madam Dupont said, frowning, walking over and standing on front of the tall brunette. "You belong to me Simone….you're not leaving…"

"You cannot stop me." Simone growled, eyes narrowing as she backed away. "I am not like most of the other girls. You have nothing to keep me in your control."

Madam Dupont laughed and glared to Simone, anger evident in her face.

"We all have our secrets, Simone." She stated, knowing full well what it was like having a dark past. "And, it's only a matter of time until I find out one about you." Simone's eyes narrowed as she shook her head and walked away, stopping and taking off the shoes so she wouldn't have to trudge down the steps in pain.

"Well, good luck!" She hissed, storming barefoot to the door. "I am leaving and you cannot stop me!" Madam Dupont knew this was indeed true and it took all her strength not to forgo all dignity and lunge at the young woman, practically attacking her. Still she remained refrained and lady like, draining the last of the alcohol from the small glass and squeezing the small container so hard, it was a wonder the glass didn't break into thousands of tiny shards in her hand.

Simone was in a rush, needing to get away. Her heart was thudding and her bare feet hurt badly as she marched down the steps, the wood harsh against the small cuts and grazes on her rather large feet.

She had tears in her eyes as she matched down the stairway, passing by some of the girls but not commenting, even as some spoke to her, asking if she was no longer sick, how she was.

"Just leave me alone!" She hissed as a hand rested on her shoulder. She looked with eyes wide and then practically jogged down along the steps, needing to get away, to get free from this horrible building.

The woman rushed outside, storming along the cold ground, barefoot. Tears of frustration in her eyes as she walked swiftly, she was shivering as the stone pathway beneath her feet were freezing.

Walking for a number of blocks, Simone somehow felt dirty and paranoid, looking over her shoulder as if expecting to be followed. She managed to walk for almost twenty minutes before her suspicions of being followed were somewhat confirmed.

"Simone?"

"I have protection!" The woman called into the dark side street despite having nothing to protect herself if she was attacked. Her heart was thundering as someone walked into the soft light of a streetlamp.

"Blaine!" She stated loudly, touching her hand to her chest to express her shock as she shook her head, her heart was pounding. She had been afraid of who was following her. There was tears running down her cheeks. She had been so scared. "What…what are you doing here?"

"I had…some work, finding more models…" Blaine said, shaking his head as he noticed the young woman was crying. He jogged out of the light so they stood in the dark and stroked her cheek.

"What is wrong?" He whispered, one hand cupping her cheek and the other stroking her hair. Simone didn't stop him but just fisted his shirt and leaned closer, forehead resting on his shoulder as he allowed his arms to envelope her. She felt so small in Blaine's arms but still safe. The young woman didn't know why she was so upset, so scared. She feared what Madam had planned, she was surprised the elder woman had let her go like that.. The brunette knew this wasn't just the end. Things defiantly weren't just going to magically get better and easier.

"Shhh, come now, it's okay…" Blaine whispered, stroking the brunette locks. "Whatever it is, I'll keep you safe, alright?" She nodded and just allowed the strong man to hold her secure. She shivered and wound her slender arms around him, holding him close.

"Please….just don't leave…." Simone whimpered, clinging to Blaine and closing her eyes gently. Blaine's arms were locked and warm around Simone and Kurt felt so secure. "Please….please don't leave me…"

"I won't." Blaine promised, holding the woman in the small alleyway, his arms wrapped around her slender but firm body. "I promise, I'll never leave…" he looked down to the young woman, her eyes shimmering and glossy with tears running down along her cheeks. She was still so beautiful and Blaine's heart thudded. He really loved this young woman. Lately, he had been so confused with these dreams but now, looking at her he wished he could keep her safe from all harm, all problems, he wanted to love her and hold her.

"You won't?" She whimpered, face buried against his shirt, transferring the wetness of her tears.

"I promise I won't." He whispered, kissing her forehead, eyes flickering closed. "I….I love you, Simone…"

Her heart thudded and the grip on Blaine tightened, she shivered. He…he loved her? He loved….Simone….not Kurt...

"C-can you….take me home?" he whispered, quivering and Blaine's heart gripped. She didn't respond but…but he knew, he knew she had to loved him.

"Of course." He whispered, pulling her close and walking along the alleyway.

…..

A/N: Random fact time? Random fact time XD throughout this entire story, since the beginning I imagined Madam Dupont to be like Meryl Streep, please don't ask why but suddenly in this chap I had this image of…none other that Mama Umbridge XD I don't know why I just had this image of her talking to Simone like 'are you lying to your momma?' XD erm yea, that's my randomness for today :giggle: erm yea, so wow these poor boys are going on a rollercoaster of emotions :'(

Hopefully you can all see how Kurt is losing himself by now, I mean even thinking back to the first chapter he'd come home and complain about the shoes and everything and now he has a tonne of them, I dunno why I always find that significant XD but erm hope you like 3 once more I must remind you reviews to me are what makeovers are to Kurt so…feel free to review xD


	12. Chapitre Douze

**A/N: **(teary eyes) once more thank you all so much for the kind words of support and love and…gosh I just love you guys (hugs all around) thank you all again and again for any and all kind words and I hope you guys like this chapter too :3 We have drama and clowns in this chapter so…I think its good xD

Also if you've noticed I have actually referred to Sam in this as part Korean once or twice, sorry for not explaining if im honest it's a small in-joke with a friend put in for her benefit, so in this Sam is a teenie bit Korean x3 sorry I didn't explain before.

**D/C: **not true so don't sue x

…..

The entire journey in the car Simone sat with a blanket from the back seat wrapped around her. It was pulled firmly around her body, dragged up over her mouth and nose. Her eyes were red and bloodshot and she looked tired. For a while, the young woman had sobbed gently, clutching the blanket to her body. She shivered now and occasionally a dry sob escaped her lips. Blaine's heart was thundering in his chest and she still hadn't said anything about him claiming he loved her. He really did love her, with everything he had, despite any confusions or those dreams…he knew he loved this woman with all his heart.

"Here we are." He whispered gently, stopping outside her home. For some moments she didn't move, just pressed the cover closer to her chest. Her head tilted to the right, looking out the window. She appeared so lost and Blaine shifted, stretching out and touching her knee. She pulled her legs close together, almost curling up on the chair and Blaine bit his lip.

"Simone…" He didn't continue just cooed her name tenderly and the young woman could feel her heart thud.

Kurt had been thinking about this the entire ride to his home. Blaine had looked to him and he had said it, the words he had been dreaming of hearing for oh so long. 'I love you' but….he had said 'I love you…Simone'. The young man felt tears in his eyes. Blaine didn't love him, he loved Simone.

"Thank you…" he whispered, looking to Blaine, eyes teary and wet. "For…bringing me home but I need to go now…" She stretched out to open the door but Blaine stretched across and stopped her hand.

"Please…you can tell me what's wrong." He whispered and the woman closed her beautiful eyes, using her second, free hand to take away the blanket that covered her body.

"It's nothing Blaine, I just need to go."

Blaine gripped her wrist and she couldn't help but look at him.

"Please…when I said 'I loved you,' I never said you had to feel the same way." He whispered hoarsely, trembling slightly, just wanting her to talk to him. "But, please don't ignore me…because I've just lain out my feelings and even if you don't have any for me…I just need to know that…I deserve to know…"

"Blaine…" Simone whispered, resting a hand over Blaine's and looking as he twisted his hand so their fingers were entwined. "It's complicated….it's not that I don't have feelings for you but…I'm a little…torn…" She looked up to him, their dark eyes connecting. "It's not yo…"

"I've heard that line before." Blaine stated, withdrawing his hands from her. "And it always means…it IS you."

"No Blaine, you don't understand." Simone cried, turning to him. "I'm just….I…I quit..the escort agency…" Blaine looked surprised and turned to the young woman beside him.

"Why would you do that?"

She hesitantly looked down to her lap. Simone's eyes were downcast as she gazed to their hands, her palm shaking while her fingers slowly wound around the young man's hand.

"For…for you…." She whispered and Blaine's eyes looked to the young woman, knowing that even if she didn't say it that she evidently had feelings for him, strong enough to give up her livelihood. Blaine didn't say anything but leaned in, their noses touching gently. Simone was quivering and she felt Blaine's breath fan over her face. Swaying slightly, his lips closed over hers, so tender and loving, it caused her heart to beat loudly.

She squeezed the young man's hand as her lips parted. Their tongues touched gently and a chill extended down Simone's spine. Blaine made her so weak and so hot, she couldn't stop the assault of quakes down her body, especially when Blaine's hand moved and touched her leg through her dress. She moved her free hand and cupped Blaine's cheek, eyes flickering shut and they embraced sweetly and intimately. Simone pulled back, cheeks flushed and her eyes flickering open.

"I really should go..." She whispered, biting her bottom lip. Blaine looked down to his lap and nodded slowly.

"Would you come out with me this weekend?" He asked, almost desperate, clinging to her hand. She was gazing as their fingers entwined.

"Of course." She whispered, leaning in once again and kissing him sweetly, lips closed, before she left. Blaine looked out the window as she walked to the empty home but he sensed he may be pushing boundaries if he was to follow. Instead, he waited until she went inside and then he picked up the blanket she had been holding. He held it close, inhaling the scent of vanilla and perfume which lingered on the soft material. It calmed him so and filled him with warmth. Although, he was still worried, obviously there was a lot going on with Simone at the moment.

…..

The weekend came around with amazingly no drama. Kurt had expected Madam Dupont to somehow seek Simone out, to try get her back but that hadn't happened. And, it wouldn't because Simone was untraceable, she didn't exist. Not really.

For the last four days, Kurt had been…just that…Kurt. All dresses and wigs were stored away in a wardrobe and he hadn't touched any makeup. He played by the Seine, making only a few francs a day but it was an honest day's pay for an honest day's work.

However, for the first time in almost five days, he had some dresses laid out on the bed. Kurt wasn't feeling very well. He hadn't seen Samuel much this week, the boy had been sleeping over at David's every evening so Kurt was alone at night, something he was actually afraid of...being alone.

Kurt was meeting with Blaine tonight. It felt liberating that he wouldn't have to contact Madam Dupont with some bogus story of being ill. Kurt was humming to himself as he laid out a white gown on the bed. It was high necked with long sleeves and around the waist was a thick white sash which was covered in black lace. The same lace also worked into the back of the dress, in a coarse, dark trail down to the hem which was all also enclosed with the dark, rough fabric. She had a pair of crocheted, black, fingerless gloves which had small, dainty bows by the wrists and a pair of ankle high, leather boots.

The young man already had the wig on. It was tied up in a black bobbin, a single white lily weaved into the rubber and the soft, touchable ringlets fell down along his back. Kurt got dressed into the black and white gown and sat by the small, cracked mirror in the bathroom, cautiously applying much of the make-up he had at his disposal. In time, Kurt disappeared and soon Simone stood up from the mirror, picking up the soft boots and perching herself on the corner of the bed, pulling them on. Finally she made sure to add the beautiful locket that Monsieur Anderson had gotten for her.

She wasn't going to meet Blaine until evening time. He hadn't told her what he had planned so she hoped the lack of color in her outfit didn't make her appear too drab. While waiting for him, she began to tidy up and the door opened as she lit some candles in the fireplace. Looking over her shoulder she saw Samuel, alone with a disappointed look on his face.

"I though you were quitting." He mumbled, lowering his head and walking inside as the woman straightened up.

"I have." She claimed, watching him walk along the walls as if to maintain a distance from her. He shook his head, hands in the pockets of his waist coat, he didn't answer her. "I wasn't expecting you home."

"Just getting a change of clothes." He told her, walking into the bedroom and closing the door behind him. Simone's heart ached as it became obvious that their relationship was in tatters. How had they come to this? With Samuel hardly able to look at her?

"Samuel, what happened?" She asked when the young man came out again with clothing under his arm and he paused, looking to the brunette.

"What happened?" he asked, looking almost upset as his eyes scanned over the womanly figure of his once best friend-Kurt. "I lost my best friend, that is what happened."

"But I'm right here!" Simone claimed, arms flailing out to make her presence obvious but Samuel shook his head.

"No….Simone was never my best friend." He claimed before leaving a very confused woman behind him. Kurt didn't understand what Samuel meant. Simone was never his best friend? … she couldn't get her head around the statement although in reverberated in her head repeatedly.

Still she didn't have long to think, soon she finished tidying and there came a polite knock at the door. With a small smile on her face, she answered and there stood Blaine, handsome as ever in smart black pants, a white shirt and a red waistcoat from his own collection.

"Mademoiselle." He smiled, handing her a single red rose, an act he hadn't done in so long and she couldn't help but smile broadly and laugh ever so gently at the romantic act.

"Merci, Monsieur." She smiled, motioning for him to come in but he suggested they go now or else they would be late. He was very vague about where he was taking her but Simone was excited. She locked up the home and gave him her arm, allowing him to lead her to the awaiting car.

Simone sat in the passenger side and Blaine kissed her hand before closing the door and jogging over to his own seat. She smiled at him as he drove off and shifted in her chair.

"Where are we going, Blaine?" She asked, so curious but Blaine just pressed his finger to his nose and smiled cheekily.

"Not knowing is half the fun." He claimed and she huffed but smiled. Simone didn't dislike surprises but she liked to know where she was going and whether she was going to enjoy it or not. They drove in comfortable silence for some time and Blaine looked to the young woman.

"Do you know…" he said, eyes transitioning from the beautiful woman to the road. "It is my birthday soon?" He claimed and the woman smiled, gazing to him.

"Well…happy birthday." She smiled and he smirked to her.

"And I was wondering if maybe I could take you out? It is close to Valentines day and very romantic." She felt a soft blush creep to her cheeks and laughed gently, looking to the young man adoringly.

"I would like that." She said, leaning across the chairs and kissing his cheek as his lips curled into a smile.

"Bon." He whispered as she leaned back in the seat, hands on her lap and a small smile on her face.

They drove for some time and Simone was no more knowledgeable as to where they were going. Blaine drove them to a large green area in Paris and there was an enormous tent with hundreds of people, adults, couples and children around, laughing and joking, smiling and jumping around. Children with toys and candy, excited for a memorable night.

The brunette looked to the big top tent and smiled broadly.

Amphithéâtre Anglois.

The circus.

Simone laughed gently, standing out of the car. The loud, haunting music surrounded her, sending chills up along her spine. Blaine took her hand, leading her to the green and she could see a mime outside the large tent entertaining the children. The tent was a mix of white and dark, deep red stripes and the music was unnerving, almost spooky. But then again it was the circus. Although fun and lively, it was also chilling and haunting. Or from what Simone knew, she had never been to a show like this before. Her clients were high end, bringing her to the opera and ballet and yet here was Blaine indulging in the childish wonders of the Parisian circus.

Only now did Simone notice the two tickets sticking out of his breast pocket and she looked around at the people gathering outside the tent. Blaine stopped by the mime and the children chapped and cheered while adults smiled and laughed at his antics. Simone couldn't help but smile, watching the mute's attempts of getting out of some glass box.

"Shall we go inside?" Blaine asked when he noticed some people showing their tickets to two rather funny clowns, one with a broad, red smile on his face and the other with a blue frown and tears. Simone nodded and they walked over as the happy clown clad in red pushed the dull blue counterpart who tumbled and rolled between the gaggle of giggling children. Simone even laughed and they waited for the silly performers to come back and accept their ticket.

"Have you ever been to the Parisian circus before?" Blaine asked her as both clowns mock fought over which got to kiss the brunette woman's hand. Simone laughed, appearing flattered but she held her hand to her chest as Blaine led her inside and the clowns preformed some more.

"Actually, no. I have not." She smiled, looking to the beautiful man and smiling gently. Inside the tent looked enormous, far more than it did from outside. Blaine suggested they sit close to the front but not directly. The music was even louder and more haunting and Simone shivered.

When younger, Kurt had once threatened to run away with the circus but the American circus was very different from this kind. It had loud, silly music and a lot of color. There was something almost sinister about this circus with dull, dark colors and haunting music but strangely enough there was still an air of fun, as if the frightening atmosphere was a part of it all.

They sat three rows from the ring, Simone on Blaine's left. He rested a hand on her knee, handing her the ticket which had been returned to him.

"To remember your first time here." He smiled as she examined the piece of cardboard, looking to the illustration of the tent and the writing upon it. She smiled and leaned in, kissing his lips in thanks while some young children some rows on front whistled and giggled at the adults. Simone laughed gently and Blaine looked to the kids, smiling but also giving them a 'mind your own business' look. They snickered and turned back, waiting for the circus to start.

Soon, people came pouring inside, filling up the seats. The music grew louder and the electric lights dimmed. Simone smiled but stretched out, her hand lacing with Blaine's as she looked around them, unsure what to expect. The ring was empty, there was no one there at all just before a loud bang caused the woman to jump. A stout man in a black suit and top hat sudden appeared, welcoming them all in French.

"How did he do that?" Simone asked Blaine with as much awe as the children who gasped and applauded at the appearance. Blaine smiled at her wonder and shrugged while the ringmaster continued to introduce the show in English.

"Ladies and gentlemen….boys and girls….allow me to introduce you to what I promise will be one of the most memorable nights of your life.." Simone was smiling broadly, excited as if she herself was a little child and Blaine found it endearing. She still held onto his hand, wanting to see more of the show which had barely even started.

It truly was enchanting. The performers were a blend of everything including the acrobats on the high wire who preformed daring acts, often causing Simone to scream and cover her eyes when she believed one was about to fall. There was no safety net which made their performance so much more dangerous. At one point, both fell from the high up swings and the woman shrieked, only to be amazed when they landed upon running horses, not hurting themselves or the animals.

"Did you see that?" She cried to Blaine in amazement as the female acrobat in the grey suit and mask landed perfectly on the rushing, white stallion only to hoist herself into the air, one hand being all that held her onto the animal. "That is amazing, oh my goodness…" Blaine laughed and nodded, suddenly pointing out the two clowns from outside who were pulling out a large, iron cage. Inside were two fierce tigers were roaring, causing one or two children to start crying. Simone looked to the duo as they joked and pushed one another, bringing the cage in only to scatter off every time the animals roared and then rush back to pull it along again.

With another crack, making Simone jump, the ringmaster appeared in the centre again this time with a large man in a black unitard and whip. She gripped onto Blaine's arm.

"What's he going to do?" she asked and Blaine placed a finger to his lips before pointing to the ringmaster who began to introduce his animal tamer. The woman's eyes were wide as she watched the clowns open the cage and the tigers stalked out. She gripped harder onto Blaine. "Oh my…they could attack anyone." She stated, realizing how easy it would be for the animals to leap over the small barrier that enclosed the ring. Blaine laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry, my darling." He smiled and she blushed, his hand snaking around her waist and holding her close to his side. "I wont let them hurt you." He held the woman close the entire time as both watched in wonder when the strong man with the whip commanded the graceful beasts with ease, having the large cats jump through burning hoops and such. Blaine wasn't sure which was more entertaining. The show, or Simone's expressions as she watched it.

She would laugh loudly at the two clowns and their tumbling comic act, often throwing pies at one another or causing the mime from outside to fall using a banana peal. She was also amazed by acts like the magician and his assistant. She watched in fear as he sawed her in half only to put her back together and then the acrobats returned, following by the 'freak show'.

Blaine noticed how Simone was unable to take her eyes off the bearded lady and he laughed, resting a hand on her leg.

"It really is freaky, huh?" he asked, pointing out the woman with her long mess of tangled facial hair. He didn't notice Simone pale or hear the nervousness of her laugh.

"Y-yeah….what a 'freak'…" She mumbled, suddenly enjoying the show a little less than before. Still Blaine didn't notice and he spent the rest of his time pointing out different things for her to see. She just smiled and made a point to act interested and after some time she was finally able to forget about the bearded lady and just enjoy the performances once more.

They left the circus when it was late into the night, both laughing and recalling many of the acts. Simone was still in awe from the man who swallowed swords while Blaine was very impressed from the William Tell act.

They walked outside, arm in arm and saw that all the performers were outside, many mingling and performing for the crowd. Simone laughed, stopping by some cages in which the funny clowns were taunting the captive tigers only to scatter when the animals roared at them. She smiled and looked around, seeing a caravan which belonged to the bearded lady, biting her lip, she excused herself to the bathroom, kissing Blaine's lips. He nodded and stroked her hair but stood, watching the clowns return while Simone made a detour to the home of the bearded lady.

The woman was large but somewhat attractive although her red hair contrasted with the brown beard, causing Simone to question if it was real or not. Well….it appeared real.

"Bonjour." The pretty brunette said, walking around the back of the caravan where the performer was taking down the clothing she had hung out before the show. The stout woman looked over her shoulder and saw the beautiful woman. She smiled gently.

"Why hello my dear." She said in a strong American accent which strangely put Simone at ease. She had a jolly tone to her voice but it was rather deep and…whimsical.

"I just…wished to say I enjoyed your show." The older woman laughed and shook her head, pulling the washing into her arms.

"Oh come now, I just stand there and….look pretty." Both shared a laugh and Simone smiled, nodding gently as the woman walked back to the caravan, written on the side was 'Mona Hazel, Seer', not 'Mona Hazel, Bearded lady'.

"You are a seer?" Simone asked, looking to the woman who nodded and invited her in, asking if she would like some tea but Simone polity declined, claiming she didn't have much time.

"Would you like me to read your palm?" The woman asked, sitting by a small table. There wasn't much space but the area was warm and the heady scent of cannabis scented incense sticks calmed Simone down somewhat.

"Why not." The brunette smiled, sitting across from the woman and taking off her glove.

"Oh what…fine hands you have, my dear." The older woman said, taking her palm and Simone blushed, offering no excuse. For some moments, she listened to the older woman claim she was going to have a long life, a healthy life and so on but then she paused.

"Hmmm." The bearded lady muttered and Simone frowned.

"What? What is it?" Their eyes met, bright blue to chocolate brown and the older woman covered Simone's hand with both of her own.

"My dear it appears you have…a secret…" Simone swallowed. "A rather large secret and keeping it a secret is not going to help anyone…" She paused. "In fact…it may just cause pain to those involved."

"You do not know what you are talking about." Simone insisted, pulling her palm to her chest and standing up, snatching her glove off the table. She was frowning and while the older woman apologized the young brunette stormed out, not wanting to hear this. Her heart was thudding as she clambered out of the caravan and stormed away along the grass, blunt heels sinking down in the ground but not penetrating the dirt as Blaine came into view. He saw the look on her face.

"Simone is something wrong?" he asked, rushing over but she just shook her head, pulling on her black glove.

"Could we leave?" She pleaded, looking to him. "Please?" Blaine nodded and took her arm, about to lead her to the car when above the music a rather familiar voice rang out.

"Why Simone, what a surprise it is to see you here."

…..

A/N: if you liked please review :3 am wrecked so sorry if I don't get to send out thanks :( so who do you think it is? Samuel? Madam Dupont? Pierre? Someone totally new? Who knows x3


	13. Chapitre Treize

**A/N: ***bites nails and looks anxious* okay this is the point where I start to get nervous cos either you guys will accept or hate how things happen and people react from here on in. eepp thank you so much for all kind reviews now…oh gosh just….I cant look, be honest what you think but please nothing too brutal I'm sensitive XD critics and such I love just…none of that mean stuff. Oh gosh, oh gosh…what are you doing reading this still? Stop reading my authors notes and get to the story!

**D/C: **not true so don't sue x

…..

Simone had desperately wanted to go home and curl up under the blankets of her bed. Tonight had been a mix of fun and just….she couldn't even explain it. Now she was just exhausted and wanted to go home, wanted to go back to her bed and sleep the rest of the night and maybe even tomorrow away.

Still, the moment she heard that voice she tensed. Simone tried to keep walking but Blaine froze and looked over his shoulder only to see Madam Dupont looking elegant in an emerald green gown and white fan which rested limply in her hand. She was looking to Simone with an unreadable expression in her eyes. The brunette woman lowered her head, attempting to drag Blaine away and just as her love was about to follow Madam Dupont walked forward, gripping her wrist.

"My dear." She smiled snidely as if she was trying to be polite. "I'm afraid I must speak to you." Simone was terrified, what could Madam Dupont have found out? She had to have discovered something about the woman, she simply had to have.

"I-I'm afraid we're rather in a hurry." Simone stuttered, trying to take her hand away but that snide, twisted grin just fixed it's place on Madam's lips.

"It will only take a second." She assured the girl and Blaine stood close to Simone.

"I'm sorry but she said 'we're in a hurry.'" Blaine said firmly, one arm wound securely around the young woman's waist as if that could protect her. Madam Dupont definitely glared to the young man, hands on her hips.

"I was simply about to inform Ms. Simone that she was to come and take all her personal items from my home." Blaine said nothing but Simone nodded, head down. Madam Dupont bowed her head and then left. Both of Blaine's arms wound around the young brunette and he held her close as she buried her face in his neck, just to calm down. She couldn't explain why Madam Dupont scared her so but she did.

Blaine hushed the lady, stroking her back, whispering to her as they stood together and it took some minutes for her to compose herself. She gently pushed back from Blaine and rubbed her forehead, looking to where Madam Dupont disappeared into the crowd. She bit her lip. She should just go and get it over with. Blaine touched her hand, telling her he'd take her home but she shook her head.

"Could you…take me to…"

Blaine didn't have to hear where she wanted to go and he bit his lip.

"Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded. He looked to where Madam Dupont was being helped into a large 1877 Buick Model 45. The older woman looked to them both, smiling almost evilly. Blaine felt a chill up his spine.

"Fine…but you have to let me come in with you." Simone shook her head and backed away from the younger man.

"Blaine, you can come but please...stay in the car, I will only be a few minutes." He considered this and sighed, nodding his head and taking her arm, leaving the green where the circus was. They walked in silence to the car and the journey to Madam Dupont's 'maison' was also quiet, Simone looked nervous, she just didn't know what was going to happen with Madam, to be honest….she was scared. The closer they came to the woman's home the more she fidgeted and when Blaine stopped outside the home.

"Please…"

"No, Blaine." She cut him off gently and forced a smile to him. "I'll only be a moment."

He watched as the beautiful woman stood out of the car, waiting for some vehicles to drive along the road before she crossed, knocking on the large door. Tiffany, one of the American girls opened the door and smiled broadly when she recognized the woman.

"Simone!" She cried happily, moving forward and hugging the woman who froze and didn't hug back, just touched her hip and then moved away.

"Hello, Tiffany." The brunette looked as Simone walked passed. The woman was such a mystery. No one knew her last name, they knew nothing about her at all. The woman spoke with a French accent but every now and then Tiffany thought she could hear an American twang, especially when the woman said her name like just now.

Simone walked by all the women, her head held high, none of the nerves she felt obvious. Her room and always been quite high in the tower like building so she marched elegantly up along the steps, hands folded on her lap, back straight. Her boots made a dull thud that blended in with the sound of laughter and chatter around her as she walked along the stairway.

The building was unusually cold today. Simone walked to her old room and looked around to see some gowns and makeup and such. She just wanted to leave this place.

Walking in, Simone began to gather her items as the door behind her opened and closed with a snap. Simone jumped and looked over her shoulder as Madam Dupont walked over to the bed and sat down. The older woman gazed to Simone with dark emerald eyes.

"I found….something interesting." She said as Simone realized the top button of her dress was open. She retied it, only for it to pop open again. She had to tie it a second time then, covering her neck. The woman didn't respond to Madam who was silently infuriated that she was being ignored. She stood up and stroked her hands along the front of her dress.

"I found it very strange how you told me your name was Simone Laroche….and that you lived in Clichy-sous-Bois…" She paused. "Funny thing is…there is no Simone Laroche in Chichy-sous-Bois." Simone froze for some seconds before she continued to pack her things away, shoving her clothes into a pile, not caring if they creased or wrinkled. Her breath was shallow, nervous. Madam Dupont was pacing, circling her like a vulture.

She coughed lightly but lowered her head.

"I also find it strange how no one in the area knows of a Simone Laroche at all, no one has heard of you." She circled the young woman. "You came here, with no passport, no documentation…you claim to be legal but…." She paused beside Simone, mouth hovering close to her ear. "As far as the world is concerned you don't seem exist…"

"I am leaving now," Simone stated, gripping her clothes and spinning around but Madam Dupont grabbed her arm. Simone pulled her back so the gowns in her arms fell to the floor as well as some shoes and such. Gasping, she but tried to continue to walk away only the Madam's grip was strong, far stronger than expected. She staggered, the woman's fingers wound around her wrist. "Let go of me!"

"You don't seem to understand, Simone." the older woman hissed. "You are hiding something….we all have our filthy little secrets and I know you are no different." Simone's body reacted itself and automatically her hand clung to the open button of the neck of her dress. It had popped open again and she was highly conscious of it.

"Leave me alone." She hissed, shaking her hand free and taking some steps away from the woman. Madam Dupont gripped her arm again which was holding her collar shut and yanked her back, her hand falling from her neck.

"Don't you dare walk away from me, you stupid gi…"

Simone's heart thudded as Madam's eyes widened almost fearfully, or in disgust, she couldn't really tell. Madam almost backed away, Simone's hand falling from hers but for some reason the brunette couldn't move, couldn't rush away. She stood frozen, staggered as if to back away but Madam stretched out, fingers clasping around the high collar of the dress and with a loud rip she pulled the fabric so hard it tore off. Simone now jumped away but Madam was faster and pulled her back.

"What is this?" She asked, not having to say what but Kurt looked fearful, swallowing loudly, his Adams apple clearly bobbing as he did so. She looked sickened and in the next moment, Kurt felt the wig which had been fixed to his head being snatched off. It hurt because of the pins that had been holding it in place.

The woman gazed in horror at the being in front of her. 'He' was tall with short brunette hair, make up and dressed in a black and white gown. He looked scared, eyes darting back and forth, looking from the woman to the door. He went to snatch the wig back but Madam held it to her bosom. "I said what is this?"

"I-I.." Kurt couldn't say anything, the words catching in his throat and suddenly the woman tossed the wig at Kurt.

"Do you take me for a fool?" She cried out, voice hoarse with rage as she glared to the young…man on front of her. How could she have been so foolish.

"I can explain." Kurt said although he couldn't. No one would understand. He didn't even know how he would ever explain it to anyone.

"Explain?" Madam Dupont hissed. "There is no explanation for this!" She was furious and her tone of voice told Kurt this. Her eyes were narrow and dangerous as she glared. "How did you ever expect to get away with this? Did you think you could just walk out of here and go back to….whatever life you led? Do you think you can walk away from this?" She glared at Kurt, looking disgusted as she thought of the woman she had once almost trusted.

Simone had been like a daughter to her and now… "Look at you, this is revolting! You are no woman and you are certainly no man." She spat, her voice poisonous as Kurt picked up the wig from the floor.

He wanted to beg her not to tell Blaine, not to ruin what he had but he feared he would plant any ideas in her head if he mentioned Blaine.

"I'm leaving…" he stated, turning his back but she pulled the young man back, frowning.

"No, you are not!" She hissed, strutting forward and pulling Kurt back by his arm. He violently removed his hand from hers.

"Get off me!" he hissed dangerously and the woman glared.

"You would hit a woman? Then you aren't even human!"

Kurt of course would never raise a hand to a lady, even one as despicable as Madam. He glared but turned around to leave. Madam couldn't have him leave, it couldn't be discovered she had employed a man. Not only that but he had been her best courtesan, had attended to some of the post powerful men in Paris. She would be ruined if he walked out that door looking as he did right now.

"You walk out that door and I'll tell Blaine Anderson what you really are!" She cried out and Kurt froze in his place, hand on the door knob, wig in his hand. He was shivering and looked over his shoulder. He couldn't have that happen.

"What do you want from me?" he asked, voice trembling. Madam moved and indicated for him to sit on the bed. He lowered his head, one step outside that door and Blaine would know. He couldn't have him find out this way, he just couldn't. He was still trying to figure out a way to tell Blaine himself, he was trying to find a way to ease him into this, to show him he was still the same person Blaine had said he loved.

Madam Dupont was trying to figure all this out as she looked to this man. But, he was no man; he was nervous and afraid of her. Provided this boy didn't realize that he could ruin her with the truth, she had him where she wanted him. It would kill her to do so but she had to keep him here, she had to get Simone back.

"What's your name?" She asked and Kurt lowered his head.

"Kurt Hummel." He said in a thick American accent, looking up from his lap. She gazed to the boy. Behind the makeup, he was beautiful, one of the most handsome men she had seen in a long time but she would never tell him that. "I'm from America..."

"So I hear…" She walked over, hands folded over her stomach.

Kurt was sitting with his hands on his lap, shivering slightly, his shoulders quivering.

"You are going to listen to me and you are going to do as I say…." Kurt looked to her, his eyes broken as he nodded slowly. He would do anything to prolong Blaine from discovering the truth. "You are going to put on that wig….and come back and work for me…" His eyes grew wide, this was the last thing he ever expected. It never occurred to Kurt that he would ruin Madam's business if the truth came out. His thoughts were selfish, all he cared about was hiding this from Blaine until he was ready.

"Okay…" he whispered, closing his eyes and the woman nodded as she watched him brush some tears away. She looked to him, waiting for the young man to calm and watched him as he sat by the table and mirror, reapplying his wig. She kept her eyes on him, making sure he wasn't readying to flee. She had to watch this boy. It was crazy to imagine that the one person in here she would have put her trust in turned out to be the one lying to her.

She left the room and Kurt looked to the closed door, the wig back on his head. She had taken out a pasty pink dress for him as she had ripped the collar of his white gown. He had tears in his eyes as he took up the dress and changed. He couldn't believe he was back here. It had been so hard to leave and now he was back in this job which he hated so much.

Madam walked down the stairs, passing some girls but saying nothing. Right now she had someone to see. She marched down the steps, head held high and waltzed outside where Blaine was sitting in his car, waiting for Simone to come back. He was surprised and concerned when he saw Madam Dupont walking across the cobbled road as opposed to the woman he had fallen in love with.

"Madam." He acknowledged her as he stepped out of the car and she inclined her head.

"Monsieur Anderson." She responded, eyes heavy as she glanced to him. There was silence for some moments. Madam almost pitied the man, not knowing who the 'woman' he had fallen for was. She raised her head, eyes glaring to him. "You may leave if you wish."

"Not without Simone." Blaine stated coolly, folding his arms and the woman laughed, tossing her head back.

"Well, you're not leaving with her I'm afraid." The woman smiled snidely. "Unless you're willing to wait until the end of her shift." Blaine appeared confused and looked to Madam.

"Simone quit her job here." He reminded her and she smiled snidely.

"Well, luckily for me she has been reinstated." Madam Dupont smiled smugly, hands on her hips. Blaine frowned, he didn't understand.

"What do you…"

"I suppose she didn't want to be away from her 'family'." The woman replied, looking almost dangerous. Blaine frowned and shook his head.

"No, you are mistaken." he said calmly though the expression in his eyes showed he was far from calm. This woman was manipulative, he wondered what she could be holding over Simone to keep her here.

"No, I am not, so you can leave, Blaine." She stated, hands on her hips. "Simone is back to work immediately and unless you have an appointment I'm afraid you cannot see her."

"This is ridiculous." Blaine stated, glaring to the woman who was walking away from him. "What have you done? What have you over her?"

"I have nothing over….her." Madam said, being completely honest as she spun around and glanced to him. "But I do recommend you make an appointment, Monsieur. I suspect she will be rather busy for the next few months." She walked across the cobbles and let herself into the home, the door locking and bolting behind her. Blaine looked up the tower like building, concerned. He could see in one of the highest rooms a silhouette and someone….he knew…

"Simone!" he called, cupping his hands over his mouth to echo his voice but there was no reaction, the shadow moved from the window. He frowned and looked to the car, biting his lip. There was a step by the door to assist mainly women to get in the vehicle but Blaine stood upon it before he bent up his leg, placing his foot on the bonnet. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He was biting his lip as he pulled himself onto the hood of his precious car and stood straight, some people passing by and looking at the rather eccentric young man on the car.

"SIMONE!" he cried out again, even flailing his arms to make himself noticeable. The netted curtains of the room he was crying to were pushed back and indeed it was the fair Simone. She gazed down from her window, hands upon the balcony. Everyone was looking at them and attention was the last thing she needed.

"B-Blaine please go home!" She cried to his surprise and his arms fell to his side, limp.

"Simone please!" he pleaded but she backed away, pulling across the drapes and turning her back on the young man outside. Kurt felt tears well in his eyes, he couldn't believe this was happening.

"I told you.." Madam Dupont stated, walking back inside, looking to the young man in the dress as she walked forward and stood on front of him. "We all have our dirty little secrets….but yours just happens to not be so little." Kurt lowered his head and sat on the bed, rubbing his forehead. He had really thought he had escaped all this and was going to restart, it was just a case of finding the right way to tell Blaine.

"I already have a suitor asking for your hand tonight." Madam Dupont stated, looking to the young man. "You look suitable to go out…"

"Why?" Kurt asked, voice cracking, no longer pretending to be a French Mademoiselle. "Why are you doing this? Why wont you just let me leave?" She glared to the young man, standing above the sitting male, her eyes narrow and dangerous.

"I don't believe you're in the position where you should be asking questions." She hissed, turning her back on the young man. "Simply be thankfully I am not outing you to your beloved Monsieur Anderson." Kurt looked after her and she spun around, smirking. "You think he loves you? Did you think you could just escape and live happily ever after?" Kurt lowered his head and didn't answer as it sounded all so foolish and stupid when coming from Madam.

"I…" he simply said weakly, closing his eyes.

"Because you must realize he would never love someone like you, you are a mess Kurt, you don't even deserve to be called a human." She glared to him. "I told you, I told you I'd find your secret…"

"Just stop it!" Kurt hissed, standing up. "You have me here, I'm back in your power, your control but do you need to gloat. You're just an old bat who would do anything for money including allowing her girls to be beaten and practically raped as long as you profit." His eyes were dangerous and he stood in his place, glaring to the woman. "You have what you want…now just get out…" he was simply stunned when the woman did just that, leaving without a word, gracefully and the door closed with a small snap. Kurt fell back on the seat and felt the tears in his eyes as he looked around at the room. He thought he had escaped…he was wrong….

…..

**A/N: ***sits by computer all night for feedback* I'm so damn nervous*eye twitch* sorry I get kinda…weird at times like this but this to me is the turning point!


	14. Chapitre Quatorze

**A/N: **firstly to anyone who read B.T.H.E [thank you] but also I was joking when I said I'd wait a week XD like I could, I can hardly wait two days lol but really just give me time it'll be up in a day or two I promise :) I guess you guys don't know me enough to get my sense of humour :( anywhore [props to you if you can guess who I got that from XD] I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter, its actually one I particularly like so I hope you guys do too and…love y'all xxxxxxxxxx thanks for all reviews and favs and everything 3333

**D/C: **Not true so don't sue x

…..

Blaine went home alone that night. He walked into the house and looked around. Oh, how he had been hoping to invite Simone here, just even for a drink. Tonight had been so much fun. He had enjoyed his time with the woman and here he was, walking through the large home, taking off his shoes and waltzing out to the garden in the centre of the home, alone. The only sound was the occasional car somewhere outside the walls and the soft trickle of water from the koi pond. Blaine sat on the grass and allowed his feet to dangle close to the water, occasionally his toe would skim the liquid and the fish would scurry behind rocks and pondweed. He sighed and placed his hands on the soft ground, the grass tickling his palms. The designer looked around and sighed, he should probably be working now. He had a lot of work to continue. Almost all the designs had been done but he still had to finish several works in progress. He did the dresses for the shows himself with occasional help from people he trusted and had worked with a lot. Then after the showing, he would have practically hundreds working on making mass productions of his designs to sell to those who could afford them. It was four days until his birthday and he had really hoped to bring Simone out. He had the entire thing planned out for that night. It was supposed to be perfect and now Madam Dupont had ruined that, fucking ruined it.

He swung out his foot, splashing the water everywhere before standing up. Walking with one wet foot along the grass back inside, his feet touching the cool tiles and leaving a wet print but he didn't care. Every step caused a soft, wet sound to ring out in the empty house. He sighed and closed his eyes, walking up the stairs and crawling into bed, fully dressed as he pulled the blankets close and closed his eyes, hoping he wouldn't have the dreams again.

…..

It was early hours of the morning when Kurt arrived to his own home. It was quiet and he knew before he even went in that Samuel wasn't home. Kurt tore off the wig before he even was fully inside, no one was around in the shabby area. Many were probably passed out in alleyways anyway. Kurt was angry. He walked in and tore off the new dress Madam had given him and tossed it upon the bed, collapsing on the divan and punching the pillows. It had been a long time since Kurt had actually been angry but now that was the perfect word for his mood, anger, rage, fury. How could things almost be going okay one moment and then everything turn around and bite him in the rear like that?

"Merda!" he hissed in anger, fisting the dress that lay partially beneath him. He tore it out from its place, ripping it in the process and tossing it at the wall.

He caught sight of himself in the mirror, dressed now in only feminine bloomers, his masculine chest exposed, makeup still intact. He felt his eyes grow hot with angry tears as he glared to his reflection and a loud war like cry ripped from his throat.

"I HATE YOU!" He screamed at the reflection, not sure if he was talking to Simone or himself, or both. "I fucking hate you, you've caused all this!" He picked up a heavy brush and raised his arm over his head as if to throw the beautification device at the glass structure when an unexpected hand gripped his wrist and halted his actions. Kurt's eyes widened when he felt the thick fingers wind around his wrist and he gazed to see Samuel in the mirror. He hadn't even realized he had been home, usually he was with David.

"I-I didn't know you were home." Kurt stuttered, trying to sound calm, as if this was some sort of situation he could just ignore. Sam didn't say anything for a moment and he didn't remove his hand from Kurt's wrist which was still raised above his head.

"It's seven years bad luck, you know?" Samuel whispered, practically ignoring the previous statement from the brunette. Kurt's wrist went limp in his hand but Samuel waited until the brush fell to the bed before he let go.

"My life is a series of bad luck." Kurt stated, his other hand running through his hair, it was in it's usual mess of brunette curls. He pulled his legs to his chest, resting his chin upon his bony knees as Samuel sat beside him and stroked his back. "How did it all go so wrong, Sam?" He whispered, confused when he head the softest chuckle escape his friend. "What's so funny?"

"It's just been a long time since I heard you call me Sam." The young blonde smiled, looking to his best friend and resting his palm fully against the small of his back. Somehow, in these seconds any fights or angry words in the past seemed obsolete. Kurt leaned into his best friend, head on his shoulder and his eyes closed. He just felt miserable but was thankful Samuel didn't press the issue, just held him.

They remained on the bed for quite some time, neither knew how long, it could have been minutes or hours, neither of them were sure. There was just silence but it was comfortable, the seams in their relationship that had become loose were slowly tightening again. Kurt knew it would take much more for him and his best friend to be as close as they once were but for now this was a good start.

After some time, Samuel looked to his best friend and stroked the hair at the nape of his neck, noticing the charcoal that accented his pale eyes. He leaned in and kissed the brunette's temple, resting his forehead against Kurt's hair.

"What happened?" he asked softly and Kurt instantly started to explain what had occurred, starting with his resignation followed by Blaine saying he loved him down to the circus. He detailed the what the fortune teller had said, all about Madam Dupont being there and finally her discovering exactly who he was. Samuel looked horrified at the prospect that Madam had discovered his friend's true identity. It was no secret how Samuel felt about Madam Dupont, believing her a manipulative bitch, an evil old wench.

By the time the story was finished Kurt was leaning into Samuel, hiccupping and sobbing lightly. How did all this happen? How could it get so out of control? Kurt had really thought he was free of all this when he quit the job. He had hoped that in time, telling Blaine would just feel right and natural, that Blaine would have fallen in love with the person rather than the gender.

"Hush…" Samuel whispered, stroking his friends hair. "Sssh….w-we will figure something out…" Kurt buried his face against Samuel's shirt, the charcoal from his eyes rubbing against the white cotton covering Samuel's chest.

"Y-you don't have to help me.." Kurt said, shivering. "Not after….h-how horrible I was to you.." Samuel smiled gently and held his best friend close.

"You were just being your normal, hormonal self." He was glad when Kurt's lips curled a little at the edges. The brunette did smile a little but felt horrible for how he had treated his friend, his best friend, the boy who had been by his side since the both of them came to Paris.

There wasn't any more talking. Kurt soon fell asleep against Samuel, exhausted from the horrible day he had gone through. Samuel leaned back against the headboard of the bed and held onto the young man, stroking his lengthening brunette hair. It was growing slightly longer now, reaching just down to his neck before curling slightly at the edges. So soft and touchable. Sam looked to his friend and wished desperately things between them could get back to how they were before all this Simone stuff. He felt completely responsible because it was in fact, him who was the reason Kurt was in this predicament.

"I'm sorry Kurt.." He whispered, kissing his forehead and closing his eyes as he held the sleeping brunette close to his body.

…..

It had been some time since Blaine had the dreams but that night they returned.

He had been laying in his large bed, stomach sick with confusion as to all that was going on. Then when he fell asleep, it happened, more to add to the bewilderment that plagued him.

It no longer started with Simone. Nowadays it started with Blaine and this phantom male in some strange situation but tonight it was different.

Blaine was laying on the ground in his underwear, hands just positioned unobtrusively above his head as this brunette hovered above him. One arm of the male was braced over Blaine, his body bent gracefully as their lips locked in the most perfect blend of tender and passionate embraces.

'Sometimes I forget this is all a dream.' He thought, but consensual actions as he gave in to the tender embraces, reminded him it was all... just a dream.

The brunette pulled back and Blaine looked to him. He was beautiful with curling brunette hair and a strong jaw line. He had slender lips that curled into a small smirk and these enchanting cyan eyes that were all the more obvious due to his pale skin. It was odd, but when Blaine woke he couldn't remember the details of the man he had seen in so many dreams, just brunette and pale. He couldn't remember his face, his eye color or how those pink lips twisted into a sideways smile.

"Kiss me." He whispered, just needing some comfort, some assurance even if it did come from his subconscious. The brunette looked at him sadly, his smile faded and leaned forward, placing the most tender of kisses on Blaine's lips and then…

"I'm sorry…"

Blaine looked up to the brunette, realizing this was the first time the man from his dreams had spoke to him. There was something eerily familiar about the voice and that bothered him. What was even more strange was how much it worried him when the brunette leaned forward and kissed him after apologizing for….something.

"Wait…" Blaine said, gently pushing the brunette away. "Why are you sorry?"

But he said nothing, just smiled back to his muted self. Blaine frowned, gripping the brunettes shoulders.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked more angrily and then the brunette looked hurt.

"Why is it...that you are yelling at me?" the brunette asked, voice laced with self pity and Blaine sat up.

"I just want to know why you are sorry," he said, touching the young man's arm but the brunette shrugged him off.

"Never mind. It doesn't matter anymore." The brunette stated finally before standing. "What's done... is done..." "Wait no!" Blaine staggered to his feet, devastated that even in dreams he had none of the comfort he craved. The brunette began to walk away and even though Blaine ran he couldn't catch him. "No please…Kurt wait!" ... Blaine Anderson sat up in his bed suddenly, rubbing his forehead. The dream was fresh. He was still able to remember everything from the blue hued eyes to the tender kisses. Even to the fact that he called the previously nameless figure Kurt….Kurt?

With a groan, Blaine stood up and walked away from his bed into his wash room where he filled the basin with the lukewarm water he was privileged to have. After a thorough washing of his face, a clearing of his head, he realized that almost all memories of last nights dream were gone, as per usual. Direct from sleep he could recall every detail but minutes later it was just hazy memories. He recalled the kissing, some words exchanged and…he called the brunette….something? Didn't he?

Blaine growled and rested his head in his hands, just frustrated. He felt so…lonely.

Since Simone came along, loneliness was a feeling he didn't experience much anymore but now he recalled how horrific that sensation was. He felt sick and isolated. He missed Simone. Even though practically every night he came home alone he was usually warm from the sensation of working hard or having spent time with the woman of his dreams.

Now, he was focused on the fact that he was by himself. He couldn't even concentrate on his work. He went back to his bedroom and took out designs, looking through them, seeing flaws but was honestly not bothered at all to change or fix a thing. He just couldn't gather the interest and soon discarded the papers. The rest of the night was spent laying on his back, arms folded behind his head as he gazed to the ceiling, wondering where Simone was now? If she was thinking of him? Would he ever finish all those designs? What had he called the brunette?

So many questions….

…..

"Blaine!" Wesley Montgomery laughed as he pulled his best friend close having just opened the door to him. Blaine forced a smile and hugged his friend back, closing his eyes.

"Wes." He said with a smile, just appreciating company right now. It was quiet early in the morning but Wesley had always been a poor sleeper, suffering from severe insomnia but somehow always remained cheerful. He was exactly the person to come to when Blaine himself was unable to rest for the night.

Wesley requested Blaine be quiet and both walked into the agent's home. His wife and son were asleep upstairs. Seeing as it was not even 6am, he did not wish to wake them. It was far too early and with his son being the fragile age of three he needed his rest.

The two men didn't talk but walked to the luxurious kitchen of the large estate home. Blaine sat by the black marble counter, arms resting upon the cool surface as he looked to Wesley who was fixing him a cup of herbal tea.

"There you are, old boy." Wesley said in a fake British accent and a small smirk as he rested the cup on front of his friend. He had been negotiating models for a British owned fashion company and had spent a rather lot of time with the owners' of said business. He was a joker when formalities were not needed and when around friends. Wesley enjoyed a laugh. He loved to act out and joke, accents were something he particularly enjoyed as he had come across so many different people of diverse nations in his line of work.

"Merci," Blaine said in a meek tone but with an honest smile as he took a sip from the drink, singeing his tongue but making no more than a small face with his eyes scrunched up to show the pain.

Wesley looked to his friend, dying to ask what was wrong. His best friend wouldn't be here at 5:20 in the morning unless something was indeed wrong. But he knew Blaine. If his friend wanted to talk then he would do so on his terms. Wes asking questions wouldn't help at all.

They sat by the table for some time, the only sound being the trickle of water from the sink which had a need to be fixed and the occasional sip of the hot, herbal liquid. Blaine sat with two hands around the dainty china cup, staring at the tea leaves as they swirled and danced around the murky drink, making their own little patterns. Wesley could see the tiredness and worry in his friend's eyes and that in turn concerned him. He reached out and touched Blaine's hand but the younger man's eyes widened and he flinched, pulling him palm to his chest as if something had burned him.

"Blaine?" Wesley asked worried, speaking to him to express his concern.

Blaine bit his lip and looked from his hand to Wes's. Ever since the dreams started, he had….trouble with men touching him in any way intimately even if it was just a tap on the shoulder or a touch of the hand. Even Wesley. He was having a tough time, discovering some dark things about himself and issues with other men just confused him even further.

"I'm sorry Wes..." He said, trying to excuse himself, afraid that if he was to overreact the way he wanted to right now he would lose Wesley's friendship. "I burned my hand the other day." He rested it upon his lap, out of sight. "It's still rather tender."

Wesley nodded, acting convinced but one look in his eye would tell that the young agent was far from persuaded. He knew something was wrong but Blaine rarely admitted when something was wrong, let alone the reason something was.

They sat in silence for close to another thirty minutes and Blaine coughed gently, the first sound other than dripping in what seemed like an age.

"Thank you for the tea, Wes." He said, standing suddenly and Wesley looked up to his best friend, following suite.

Blaine was wearing a large duffle coat that he pulled up so it covered all the way up to his ears and was tied with lace and bead style buttons all up along the front. It had the softest faux fur imaginable along the collar and the inside was laced with smooth silk. It was certainly warm enough for the rather chilly February morning.

Blaine said goodbye to his friend and turned his back. Wesley approached him but didn't dare to touch. "You never mentioned plans for your birthday this year." He observed and Blaine bit his lip. He had had plans, nothing to do with Wes however but now they were ruined.

"I don't feel much like celebrating this year." He said in a quiet tone and looked to his friend. "It's not like twenty-five is an important year anyway." He then left, closing the door behind him, deciding to just drive around for the remainder of the day. …..

Simone stood out of the car, her dress ever so slightly ripped from the rather rough manhandling from her date that evening. It was horrific, now more than ever as all she could ever think about while on her 'date' was Blaine. At one point, she excused herself to go to the wash room just to burst into tears the moment the door clicked shut behind her.

Now she staggered to Madam's chateau, one of the small heels of her cream, open toed shoes was broken. She stumbled along the pavement to the door which she banged on, her hand balled into a fist causing the loud thumping to ring around the inside of the business, deafening even the scratchy record player.

Madam glared to the door, knowing who that was and when she opened it the brunette stumbled in, looking worse for wear and unimpressed. A number of the other girls all stared to Simone who had once been so calm and regal and now hobbled through the room on broken shoes which echoed loudly thump, clonk, thump, clonk.

Madam called to the woman in a firm tone but Simone seemed to ignore her and just stormed up along the steps in a huff, her hands in fists at either side of her body. Madam Dupont looked to the girls, demanding they all return to what they were doing. Once all eyes were away from both herself and Simone, she bunched up the many petticoats of her jade gown and marched after Simone, managing to catch the tottering young woman.

"Get inside." Madam insisted, having stood in front of the brunette and pushing open the door of a thankfully open room. She spoke through her teeth, her mouth twisted so it was neither a smile nor frown but somehow so much more sinister than either could have been.

Simone bent down, pulling off both shoes before she walked into the room. The moment the door clicked behind them the brunette pulled off the wig and Kurt spun around.

"How very dare you!" Madam Dupont gasped, shuffling over and snatching the hairpiece away, attempting to put it back on but Kurt darted from her prying hands and turned his back on her. "You will put this on right now."

"No, I will not." He said in a gruff, manly tone and the older woman hushed him, glancing to the shut door as if terrified someone could possibly be listening.

Kurt sat with his arms folded across his rather slender body, the prosthetic breasts sitting on top of his doubled over arms as he stared out the window.

Madam sighed. It was difficult, their current situation. She somehow had to maintain an era of fear with the young man while also catering to the minimum of his demands. She couldn't risk him being exposed or her business would surely go to shambles.

"Kurt..." She said in an ever so slightly nicer tone of voice, sitting beside him and touching his knee. She felt him tense, obviously not used to the touch of a woman, tender and soft even if said woman was the manipulative Madam Dupont. He moved his leg from her grasp and she glared to him but forced herself to remain calm. "You have a client..."

"I'm not going..." he said in a huff. "I can't…I simply cannot, I refuse…no more tonight..."

"Now you listen here, Kurt." Madam Dupont said, standing. "How would you feel if I was to go to Monsieur Anderson and tell him of your dirty little secret?" Kurt had tears in his eyes and looked up to the woman. "He's the reason I can't…I just cannot…please, you don't understand."

"What I understand is that you are foolishly in love with a man who will never love YOU! He will only love the fantasy you have let your life become." Madam shrieked, her eyes wild and flaring. She threw the wig upon his lap. "Now get ready! If you dare even think about any form of funny business, I will personally be delivering the news to Monsieur Anderson myself!" Kurt stood up, two long strides resulting in him standing chest to chest with Madam Dupont but still much higher than the old woman.

"You are an old hag!" He stated through gritted teeth, fisting the wig in his hands. "An evil, loathsome, vulgar witch!"

His cheek stung as with a loud smacking sound as her palm met his cheek causing it to glisten bright red. Kurt cradled his jaw as she stood, gazing to him with wide eyes. He was breathing deeply.

"Were you not a….lady.." he spat the word out reluctantly. "I would not hesitate in striking you." Madam looked to the gay man bravely, her chest puffed out as she inhaled some air.

"Yes, well Monsieur Hummel, I am a lady, which is far more than I can say…" She snatched the wig and put it upon his head. He just lowered his face and closed his eyes. "..for you…"

Soon the hairpiece was in place, Madam claimed she would leave him to go to his own room and change as he was to meet a suitor in a mere twenty minutes.

…..

**A/N: I actually really love this chapter! Dialogue wise I think its one of my favs ever and I really love Sam in it x3 hope you guys liked it :) thanks for reading**

**OH BEFORE I FORGET! I have in my possession an RP that I did with a friend some time ago. She didn't seem 100% behind the idea of me putting it up on BUT she didn't mind me showing people it so I'm turning it into klaine and if anyone would like to read just pm me your email or tumblr it or something and I'll email you chapter by chapter :) its VVEERRRYYY OOC and AU it involves bad boy, dying his hair, drinking, likes rock and roll, experiments with light drugs, lip ring, bisexual but I like boys more-Kurt and kinda preppy, artistic Blaine, not to mention…they're step brothers XD its awesome, lots of drama, LOTS of slash so if you'd like me to send it to you each time I edit just get your email to me :)**

**It's actually easier if you perhaps email me? If you guys don't mind, my email address is [take out the spaces] chesterbenningtonlpfangirl hotmail . com**

**I'm particularly proud of have been a part of this RP, it's the most fun I've ever had and many scenes came out hot as hell XD I think some people would like it but..well email if you'd like :)**

**Love you all xxx**


	15. Chapitre Quinze

**A/N: **….I feel like sharing a random fact…sometimes when I'm bored and alone I read a chapter of this story out loud in a pretty posh accent, looking for mistakes or things that can be improved and I put on voices and stuff….well that was totally useless XD I don't even know why I wrote that…tho…quiet a few people have said to me like 'a lot of writers won't reply or talk to their reviewers' etc and I don't wanna be like most writers on this site, I'm more into like…trying to get to know people and letting them kinda know what I'm like. I don't want to be 'that girl who doesn't talk to anyone and thinks she's better than everyone else' -.-

I'm just a weird, quirky, optimistic, happy Irish girl who likes to read stuff out loud in a posh accent XD and I effing love hugs! I'm sorry, this is useless I'm in a useless mood at the moment. Enough of my weirdness, I love you guys tho by now I think you know that. Thank you so much to anyone who has reviewed and to the bunch of people who have recently stayed up until all hours of the morning reading this I want to say an extra big thank you *hugs each and everyone one of you before tucking you into bed because you deserve some sleep* xxxxx

I'm curious for anyone who mentioned they got to my story through tumblr…did you get here through Jackie? XD

Speaking of which-JACKIE PLEASE MARRY MEH! *cough* I'm sorry I don't think my other five[?] wives/fiancée's/sexless lovers would approve of that. But seriously thank you so much to Jackie, she just…blew my mind by not only making a fanart of BTHE but ALSO this little story. Girl you're so talented I meant it when I said if you ever needed like a one-shot or something written for you I'd be willing to do it, it's the LEAST I can do!

The pics are on my tumblr-lpbekka [I add back XD]

I love you all my little squirrels [I don't like using the term readers all that much cos to me 'authors' have readers and I'm not at that standard yet, plus it's a reff to my last A/N on BTHE, I think squirrels are adorable-LIKE YOU GUYS =D and also Heyitsisis referred to herself as my little squirrel so….I like it XD] sorry, long A/N again :( ilu all sooo much xxx please enjoy :)

**D/C: **not true so don't sue x

…..

It was some days later, the eve before Blaine turned twenty five and he had heard that apparently there was to be a party held for him. But, he had gone through the trouble of contacting the people supposedly in charge and informing them that he did not want any celebrations. If the party was to indeed go ahead, he would not be attending. He was truly in a fowl, depressed mood these days.

Not seeing Simone for most of the week was sheer misery. Lately the dreams had completely gone, so he couldn't find the attention he craved in his subconscious either. He missed Simone, the woman he loved so very much. He was more than concerned as to why she had just told him to leave, acting as if none of this bothered her. Did she truly not love him? He had led himself to believe she just wasn't ready to admit her feelings but maybe she truly had no desire for the gorgeous young designer.

He had in fact seen her out one evening. He had just been walking around by himself, lost in his lonely thoughts, unable to work, unable to even consider the thoughts of continuing his fashion line as his mind was occupied with one thing, one thought.

Simone.

He had seen her exiting a grand car, her dress a heavenly cream with gold thread worked into the bodice and skirt. The most finely detailed designs extended down the back. The front was pleated and stopped just above her feet which were covered in gorgeous ankle high boots, a darker cream than the rest of the dress but with gold soles and laces. She also had a fan in her hand and an elegant headpiece rested on her brunette ringlets consisting of exotic feathers and flowers. Per usual, she was breath taking and it hurt Blaine's heart to gaze upon such beauty. He wanted to hurt someone when he saw her take another man's hand and smiled gently, obviously enjoying herself.

So he was just another man, just a chump she was playing. He felt so angry at himself and had resolved to forget about the woman and the joy and inspiration she had once given him.

But he could not.

And here four days later, he was still steeped in miserable love for the woman who had left him for the high life of a call girl. He could have given her everything but she chose not to have him. He couldn't stop his obsession with the woman who commanded all his thoughts and attention. He would travel around Paris each and every evening, looking, searching, just wanting to catch a glimpse of her in another finely made gown. Even if seeing her on another man's arm hurt him deeply, it was a small price to pay, just to see her. Still, he hadn't had that pleasure in days. She wasn't at the ballet or opera. She wasn't anywhere he looked and it was frustration.

With his birthday being tomorrow, Blaine was antsy. He was frustrated and lonely. He needed Simone, just her company and was unable to believe where he was at 8pm that evening. He was standing outside of Madam's maison, rubbing the back of his neck and gazing up at the building. He had been standing outside for fifteen minutes, unable to bring himself to use the heavy brass knocker on front of him. He bit his lip, looking left and right and up to the window where Simone had cried out to him. Dear god, he should not be here but he couldn't stop himself. He had to see her, he had to have at least a final evening.

"Why am I here?" he whispered to himself despite knowing the reason. With a loud sigh, he stretched out and lifted the knocker which echoed along the empty street. A car passed and after that quietness followed for some long seconds, the door finally opened and a young blonde looked to the young man. She was scantly dressed in a bronze and red bodice bustier and black bloomers. Her eyes were enhanced by the thick charcoal around them. She brushed her hair over his shoulder.

"May I help you?" She asked in a thick accent that was not French but something Eastern European, possibly from somewhere such as Lithuania.

"I'm looking for Madam Dupont." Blaine said, taking the soft, felt fedora from his head, placing it under his shoulder. The woman nodded and backed away, the door opening some more, giving space for Blaine to slip inside. All the women were looking to him, some battering their eyelashes, enhancing their chests to gain his attention but Blaine ignored them all.

"Why Monsieur Kenji." A deep voice reverberated and it sent shivers through his spine as he looked to the stairs. At the bottom, Madam Dupont was tightening the corset of a young woman who looked as if she could not breathe. "What a pleasure it is to see you again." Blaine wanted to be sick when he looked to the woman but he nodded his head, no smile, just a sombre look on his face. "Madam." He said, tone filled with resentment which he didn't bother to hide. The woman looked to another girl, telling her in French to continuing tying the corset. When her hands were free she walked over to Blaine, hands resting over her lap as she walked.

"How may I help you?" She said with a soft smile and Blaine looked to her, anger in his eyes.

"I'm looking for Simone." he said and a look of mock sympathy crossed the elder woman's face.

"Oh, well I am terribly sorry monsieur." She said, with no empathy in her voice at all. "But I'm afraid Madam Laroche has been quite ill as of late and has been unable to work." This time the young 'woman' hadn't lied to Madam, she was indeed sick. Madam Dupont had even gone to the rather ratty home to see for herself.

Blaine's expression darkened.

"I need to see her!" he said, biting his lip. He had indeed considered going to her home but there was certain boundaries he was almost afraid to overstep.

"Well, I am sorry Blaine but normally my business with Madam Simone is strictly professional. If you would like I could try an organize a meeting with her for you." Blaine's expression was purely shocked, gazing to the older woman. She was willing to help?

"For a price." He should have known. The elder man growled and shook his head, wanting to refuse but…but he simply couldn't. He had to see her.

"How much?" he asked quietly, disheartened and Madam gazed to him.

"When is it you want to see her?" She asked and Blaine gazed down to the woman.

"Tomorrow night." Madam laughed suddenly but covered her mouth although Blaine could see the hidden smile there.

"I'm afraid..." She chuckled. "That is a little short notice, Monsieur." She said, most of the girls now off in their rooms so they were practically alone on the ground floor.

"Please." Blaine said, unable to believe he was sinking down to the level of practically begging to this woman. She ran her fingers through her greying locks and looked up to the tall man.

"How much is she worth to you?" The woman asked. Blaine gazed to her with wet eyes. He was frustrated and unable to help himself as he struggled not to burst into angry tears and punch something.

"More than you could imagine." He whispered. He would pay money that would make Madam feel faint for only one night with Simone. The woman smiled and instructed him to sit in the lush, soft chairs to discuss business.

…..

Kurt moaned softly, eyes hot and teary as he laid in the bed. His nose was congested and his head ached. When he coughed, it was dry and painful.

It was simply a cold but it was very bad one. He closed his eyes and then felt something cold on his forehead. He opened his eyes to see Samuel above him, David standing behind with his strong arms crossed over his chest.

"You are back." Kurt mumbled quietly before he burst into a fit of coughing, feeling his friend's bony hand on his cheek, thumb stroking beside his lip. His hands were warm, too warm for Kurt's burning skin. He remembered Blaine's hands were always cool. He had always heard people with cold hands were the kindest. That was certainly true for the gentle young man.

"Yeah, but not for long." Samuel said. He was having a romantic evening with his boyfriend, coffee at a small café by the Seine, serenaded by beautiful street music. It was wonderful and now David said he had another surprise for him but the elder wanted to just check on his poorly friend first.

Kurt looked quite ill. He had been working his ass off, literarily. It had been horrible. Madam had discovered a way to make even more money exploiting the young man. Madam would claim Simone had an unsightly scar high on her thigh from a fire when she was younger. Because of this, it was insisted that the men were not to remove her clothing. But now, Simone had become like one of the other call girls, no longer above them. No longer was oral the only sexual act she provided, now she would be bent over the bed, bloomers pulled down barely enough and then they fucked her.

Kurt would struggle not to cry. He would close his eyes and tense, praying they didn't notice anything. He could be beaten, worse. It hurt so much because all he could think of was Blaine. He knew Blaine would treat him differently, he just…he knew…

Now he had gotten a horrible infection, probably from one of the disgusting men he had been forced to sleep with. He looked to Sam and then closed his eyes.

"I want to sleep." He said in little more than a whisper. Samuel nodded, kissing his cheek.

"Okay, I'll be home later." Kurt smiled weakly and thanked Samuel for the cloth. The younger checked it to see if it was still cool. He then said a quiet goodbye to his friend and David stood forward.

"Hope you feel better soon." He said, looking down to the young man not smiling but there was a kindly look in his eye. Kurt and David hadn't been friends at all, not even spoken to one another in so long but now he sensed a change between them. He was a good boyfriend to Samuel. Kurt could appreciate that.

"Thank you." Kurt said meekly and the two left, leaving the door open on his request as it was simply too warm. He desperately wanted to sleep but he wasn't feeling well at all so it proved difficult. He tossed and turned a little but not much, his body was too weak to move much. He laid there for some time and then heard the front door open but he assumed it was Samuel.

"Well now..." A female voice said as the door opened even more. He opened his eyes to see Madam Dupont and he groaned.

The woman had taken the liberty of getting her own key to the house to keep an eye on him but this was the first time she used it.

"You are looking rather perky today."

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, his voice dry as he tiredly looked to the woman who sat elegantly on the divan beside the bed.

"I came to inform you that I expect you back to work tomorrow evening." The young man gazed up to her, his bloodshot eyes wide.

"But.." he couldn't even defend himself before he burst into a fit of coughing and the elder woman gazed to him.

"It's with Blaine Anderson." She said and suddenly the slightest of color returned to his cheeks.

"B-Blaine?" he asked, almost in disbelief. Blaine? He still wanted something to do with….her? The woman nodded and smile to him.

"So…do you think you'll be able to work?" She asked, smiling when the brunette in front of her weakly sat up, nodding, the cloth falling from his head.

….. Blaine Anderson was standing on a bridge across the Seine. He was gazing up along the river, watching as barge and other water traffic passed underneath him.

He pulled his hat on properly, walking along the bridge and crossing the cobbled road. His hands were in the pockets of his red waistcoat which were laced with yellow. Beneath the overcoat was a white shirt and he held smart tanned jacket folded over his arm. He wasn't smiling but looked content. He truly had no idea how this evening would go. Would Simone even show up? Did she even want to see him? Did she truly hate him?

He bit his lip, continuing to walk until he reached a large square. It was practically empty. This was odd considering Blaine was standing underneath the Eiffel tower. It was gorgeous, all lit up in the dark, the entire city sparkled in it's wake. Blaine meant it when he said he would pay anything for Simone and being one of the wealthiest men in Paris, it had it's perks.

"Where is she?" he whispered, looking to his pocket watch. While he was looking at his watch as a large car pulled up on the road and a gorgeous woman climbed out of the car.

Simone was dressed in a grey, almost silver dress. It was fitted at the bodice, enhancing her shapely torso. It covered just over her breasts and was off the shoulder with long sleeves that fit her arms all the way down to her knuckles. Around the neckline was lace that draped down over the breast and stomach. There was a sash around her waist with a fake flower resting by her left hip, which enhanced her slim belly.

The skirt was rather flat as there was no petticoats underneath to have it extend out. Still, it was loose and flattering. Her shoes were not visible to him but she wore her hair back in a bun style with ringlets extending from the knotted hair. In her hair was a faux flower to match the one at her waist. Some hair fell over her right eye and when she stood out, holding the small handbag to her chest, she tried to tuck it over her ear but it just slipped back stubbornly.

In the dim moonlight, even with the spectacular lighting of the famed tower and city of love, Blaine didn't notice her bloodshot eyes as she approached. The makeup she had on also helped hide that she was ill.

"Blaine." She said in a slightly hoarse but warm tone. Kurt hadn't been prepared for the relief and safety he would feel when in Blaine's presence. He wanted so much to run into his arms but he was under strict instruction to be aloof and not to give Blaine any impression of how he truly felt. "It is nice to see you again."

"And you, Madam." Blaine said, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles, hating how they were somehow back to this formality. They were acting like acquaintances despite the fact that Blaine had said he loved Simone and had meant it. He still did love her and he knew that he always would.

Simone was looking around, just gazing about them. This was usually one of the busiest places in Paris and yet now it was deserted. Blaine stretched out an arm for Simone to take and a small smile passed her lips.

"Merci." She said, bowing her head and taking his arm, smiling softly. She was still looking around her, confused as Blaine led her to the tower.

"I apologize." He said, indicating to the steps and she realized they were to walk up the structure. She smiled and laughed musically, a cough threatening but she swallowed it.

"Just one moment." The lady requested, taking her arm back and bending, taking off her shoes, silver sandals with small gems along the straps. She held them in her right hand and took Blaine's arm again, beginning their ascent. They continued to walk up the stairs, there was hundreds of steps and Simone grew tired near the top.

With only around thirty more steps to go, Blaine stopped and elegantly picked Simone up in his arms, staggering at first so she let out a shriek, believing they were about to fall. Still with a chuckle, Blaine steadied himself and held onto her.

Simone laughed loud but husky as she rested her forehead against Blaine's. Somewhere in the hundreds of steps upward, mild swear words and admirations of how Paris looked more beautiful the higher and higher they got, they had gone from the formalities to the comfortable relationship Blaine associated with Simone.

It was amazing how easily they had transitioned back to this beautiful place where they could laugh and talk and touch. Blaine brought Simone up to one of the levels of the tower which had a restaurant there. Simone looked around as Blaine helped her stand down.

"There is no one here." She stated softly, confused, seeing a waiter walking towards them and taking Blaine's coat as Simone placed on her shoes again.

"Of course…" Blaine stated, resting a hand on the woman's back and leading her to the table by the edge of the level with the entire city in view. Simone walked to the edge and placed her hands on the rails, looking out to the glistening, twinkling lights of the city.

"It is gorgeous." She whispered, looking behind as Blaine indicated for her to sit. She smoothened out the gorgeous dress and sat across from the designer. Her hand touched to her chest, fingertips tickling the lace of her thick choker as she fought a cough. She was far from well. In fact she was even more ill than before, burning up underneath the thick material of the dress.

"Yes…it is…" he said in a quiet tone, not particularly talking about the city but about the sight he was currently looking at. Simone continued to look out to the city and when the waiter came out to take their order she ordered a simple ratatouille before looking to the man on front of her.

"Blaine, why are we the only people here?" She asked, smiling gently and tilting her head, cheek in her hand. Blaine smiled almost sheepishly and rested his hands on his lap.

"I…er…" There was something adorable about Blaine stuttering and Simone laughed gently, coughing ever so slightly.

"Blaine….did you buy the restaurant for tonight?" Blaine chuckled, indicating she was correct.

"You have caught me." She smiled and placed both hands elegantly on the table, one hand moving to cup the glass of water and she raised it to her pale pink lips.

"Why would you need to do that?" She asked with a small smile and Blaine smiled to her, resting a hand to his chest.

"It's…my birthday." He said in a quiet tone and Simone paled, gazing with wide eyes. Her pale face turned pink with a frustrated blush and she was annoyed with herself for not knowing. It was the birthday of the man she loved. How could she not remember? He had mentioned it before.

"Oh Blaine, I'm so sorry. I did not know! I-I did not remember." she stated very suddenly, looking down to her lap and biting her lip. ""I'm afraid I don't have anything for…"

"Simone!" Blaine said, stretching out and toughing his hand against hers. "I don't need anything. Just being here with you is more than I could ask." Simone shook her head and looked to Blaine. It was inexcusable not to know it was such a big day for him.

"No, no... I am so sorry." She said, standing up.

Once upon a time, a night with Simone Laroche was worth more than any one average man could dream. Now, Blaine was saying that being with her was more than enough for his birthday.

"I should have known." She was flustered and her cheeks were a hot pink, causing her fever to spike even more. Blaine had no idea why she was overreacting so much. He stood, walking over and took her hand.

"Simone!" he stated firmly, attempting to calm her obvious anxiety. "Please…I meant it when I said being with you is more than enough." Simone shook her head, coughing gently at first but it turned into a husky bark and she staggered, gripping onto Blaine's arm.

"I-I…I do not feel so good.." She mumbled before her eyes rolled back and she fell to the ground, fainting at his feet. Blaine cried out and fell down to his knees, holding up her head and pulling it onto her lap. Amazingly, her wig never fell off and Blaine cried out for help. The last thing she heard before passing out was Blaine calling her name and then black.

…..

There was some murmuring when Kurt woke. He didn't open his eyes but moaned softly, finally focusing to see Samuel over him.

"Sam?" he said in a gruff tone, lifting his hand to touch the wig which was still on. "What…"

"Simone!" Samuel called in a little too much of a panic and he opened his eyes, confused but then Blaine walked into his bedroom, rushing over and kneeling to her side.

"Simone..." Blaine gasped, stretching out and stroking her cheek. Kurt was dressed in a long nightgown which he had never seen before, it extended the entire way from his neck down, covering his adam's apple. He was so tired and ill that he had mixed feelings about Blaine's presence.

"Blaine..." He whispered and closed his eyes, trying to decide what to do.

"Blaine, maybe she needs a break." Samuel suggested as David stood by the door, silent as always. Blaine frowned and shook his head.

"I'm staying!" he insisted and Kurt's eyes widened.

"No!" he called out, breaking into coughs. Samuel used his illness to explain the gruff tone of voice. Either Blaine was ignoring it or he didn't notice.

"Simone.." He pleaded but the brunette looked to him.

"Why cant you understand?" She called out loudly, voice husky. "Just go, Blaine, I don't want to see you anymore! I don't love you!" Even Samuel gasped and everyone looked to the brunette who tried to sit up. He was pushed back down by Samuel and coughed again. "Go Blaine. Leave. I don't want to see you again!"

"But Simone…"

"I SAID GO!" Another fit of dry coughing followed. Kurt covered his hand over his mouth and turned on his side, back facing Blaine who wore a stunned expression.

"B-but.."

"Maybe you should go..." Samuel said gently, not understanding Kurt but knowing he needed to back his best friend's wishes.

Blaine was stunned and slowly stood, leaving the room without another word. David showed him out and Kurt began to cry. Samuel crawled onto the bed and laid behind him, pulling him close and kissing the back of his neck which was burning red and sweaty but Samuel didn't care.

"Why?" he simply asked in a quiet tone. He didn't answer but closed his eyes as the sobs escaped him.

This was becoming dangerous. Tonight he had fainted and Blaine could have easily found out what he was hiding and right now it was so much easier to push Blaine away. It was breaking both their hearts but having him find out the truth and hate Kurt for life was not an option in his opinion.

"I cannot keep this up." He whispered, closing his eyes. "Not with Blaine..." He was dirty, having slept with other men despite loving Blaine, with all his heart. "I just….cannot…"…..

**A/N: once more thank you all to the moon and back, I love you guys xxxxx**


	16. Chapitre Seize

**A/N: **thank you sooo much to anyone who has read this :') I would like to address something tho, to anyone who finds this long winded and boring I'm sorry but that's my style, I'm not just setting this whole thing up for the reveal of who Kurt is, believe me there's gonna be a lot more and I'm setting all that up. I'm sorry if you don't like it but I am not forcing you to read it and others like it so thank you for giving it a chance :) [hope that didn't sound mean :( I'm not giving out if you don't like it I'm sorry but it is my style]

Not much else to say, except this chapter is where shit starts going down :3 I really hope you like these next few chapters xxxxx

**D/C: **not true so don't sue x

…..

It was some months later and Blaine had thrown himself into his work. It took a total of eight days to slightly overcome the stage of depression that followed the night of his birthday. After that he began to work, hard. He was still hung up over the ordeal with Simone but continued his dress design. The entire time the designs were inspired from Simone and even now they still were but Blaine had taken a different approach, the dresses were darker, deep burgundy, dark grey and even black, olden Japanese style combined with Victorian designs but with an inspiration from the emerging Lolita fashion emerging in Tokyo.

He was in a dark place, hiding in his home, working hard but all that was on his mind was the woman he still couldn't help but love.

Now it was merely a week until his show and he was fitting some of his dresses on some models. He had used Wesley's agency to find models and all were gorgeous but he didn't even gaze at any of them.

"Ouch!" A woman said as the young man tried to fix up the lace on the dress. Blaine wanted to snap but he bit his lip and continued sewing on. She gasped again and he gazed up at her.

"Please…just try to be professional!" he said, frowning, knowing that he himself wasn't being as professional as he used to be. He wasn't courteous to the women but rather tetchy and ill-mannered. Then the woman hopped, the stitching snapped. He groaned loudly, glaring up to her. "Can you do nothing right?" he growled, tossing the needle to the ground and standing, arms flailing as he began to rant in a hybrid of French and Irish, causing the young woman to cry. He glared to her. "Get out!" he hissed and she dashed outside, sobbing.

The young woman ran into another model, a brunette, gorgeous and slender on her way out. The woman looked down to the weeping youth and hushed her, asking what was wrong and through the sobbing French she heard what happened.

Natasha was a twenty-eight year old Russian woman, gorgeous and strong with strong English. She told the blonde woman to wait and marched inside the room where Blaine was pushing over a roll of green silk.

"Monsieur Anderson!" The woman said firmly, standing with her hands on her hips. Natasha was the furthest thing from a pushover and her mere presence was intimidating. Her hip length brown hair fell over her shoulder and she brushed it back. "Ve need to talk!"

"Just get out!" Blaine stated, something deep inside unable to believe he was being so uncouth. He was a good, kindly person but as of late everything was just turned upside down.

"I vill not!" She said, her thick accent sensual and demanding but threatening as well. "Now Monsieur Anderson, I refuse to be pushed around and I vill not have you treat ze other girls poorly!"

Blaine glared at her with a dark look in her eye.

"Listen to me." Blaine glared at her. "I am in charge and will not have you or your friends ruining my fashion line!"

Natasha walked over, the 6'3" goddess glared down to him.

"You zink I do not know how to deal vit people like you!" She said, Blaine standing in her shadow. "But I know exactly 'ow." She was gazing down to him and rested a hand to his chest. "You zink you are so terrifying but I 'av dealt vit so much vorse than you!" she leaned back, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "My previous employer vould run rings around you. Madam Dupont vas.."

"Wait!" Blaine stopped her by holding up a hand. "Madam Dupont?" The woman nodded and glared to him.

"You know her?" She asked and Blaine nodded slowly, gazing to the woman.

"Yes, unfortunately…" he began to pace, stroking his small beard and looking back to the strong woman. "She was your previous employer?" The woman nodded and cried out when Blaine gripped the fabric of her dress.

"Monsieur!" She cried out in disgust believing he was harassing her.

"How? How did you manage to escape her?" he cried out, gripping onto her tightly, a frantic look in his eye. His head knew Simone had claimed she didn't love him but his heart felt otherwise. To Blaine what kept them apart was Madam.

"Get off me!" The woman stated, backing away and rubbing down her dress, glaring. "Vhy do you vant to know?"

"Just…please.." Blaine begged, his tone tender and pleading and the woman softened, gazing to him.

"I married." She stated, showing him the ring. "Madam has no use for vomen who 'av settled down." Blaine paused, turning his back on the woman and taking in this brand new information. The foreign woman called his name, asking if he was all right but he just nodded, asking Natasha to inform the other women to please leave for today. He would finish the dresses tomorrow. He also requested that she apologize to them on his behalf for his coarse behaviour.

Natasha, confused by his sudden transition into the courteous professional he was known to be, nodded her head. Blaine gripped his tweed jacket and pulling it on, walking out of the home.

…..

It was some months since the now healthy Kurt had last seen the man he loved. Thankfully, he was granted an evening away from his double life as Simone. He had considered going back to what he truly loved, singing, even if just for the evening.

It had been a long time since he had busked on the Parisian streets. He walked along the path, hands in the pockets of his flannelette slacks. He just wore a plain white shirt and his guitar was strapped around his back. He just walked along the pathway, well, actually he limped in all reality. Last night had been rough, he had almost been caught as well, it had been stressful to say the least.

He was very tired but lately Samuel and David had been around a lot. He had a feeling that his best friend and his lover, whom Kurt was now on quite good terms with, were watching over him. He had become very stressed and every so often he would develop a fever due to the anxiety he was feeling. He was under a lot of pressure, keeping so many secrets and sadly he had never stopped loving Blaine. He wished so much that he could just forget him but his heart kept aching.

Kurt regretted what he had said so, so much. He had been so afraid of him finding out who…or what he was. He didn't even deserve to be called a human being. He was scum who had fooled the one person he loved. Closing his eyes, he stopped walking for some moments before carrying on. He eventually stopped by a small café, buying a drink with the little money he had in his pocket.

Sitting outside with his guitar, resting it on the chair across from him, a gorgeous town car pulled up across from him. A young man with limp black hair in a smart suit stepped out, followed by another, familiar man, a large male in a dark blue jacket and trousers. The bigger mans apparel was quite a dull suit in comparison to the crisp black and golden weaved outfit his companion wore.

"I am sorry, Karofsky but I am not giving you a pass into Blaine's show." Wesley Montgomery stated, sitting at the table beside Kurt who's eyes widened. Blaine? It had to be his….that Blaine. His show was soon?

"Oh Wesley, for old time sake." The other male pleaded. But Wes frowned, shaking his head.

"Old time sake? You make it sound like we're friends, Dave." The elder said, folding his arms and looking to the rival designer who eyed his smart, beautiful suit.

"Blaine Anderson." He said, knowing his rival's style anywhere. "Is that why you are both so close? He gives you free suits? Because I could get you..." Wesley broke into a hearty laugh and shook his head, amused at this.

"Dave, the reason Blaine's designs are more popular than yours is because he is much more talented. He also has been my friend far longer than he has been a designer. I don't know what you are planning but I know I would never dream of letting you into one of Blaine's shows." The young woman came out to take their order and both took coffees. Dave had his arms crossed.

"Wes.."

"I prefer Wesley or Mr. Montgomery if you don't mind." The other corrected him as Kurt tried to make it not too obvious that he was listening in on the conversation. He had his head bent, gazing into his half empty cup of lukewarm coffee.

"Wesley, all I'm asking is for a pass to the show. Please. It's not too hard for you is it?"

Wesley chuckled.

"No, it's not too hard…but I still refuse."

The woman brought out their drinks and Wesley thanked her, lifting the cup to his lips. He sipped, realizing it was hot and then blew on it for some moments before taking a long gulp, practically drinking the entire coffee and then rubbing his mouth with the napkin on the table.

"Well now, thank you so much for the coffee." he said, informing Karofsky in those few words that he was the one paying before he stood. "But, if I see you anywhere near the show on Saturday, I will be the one to personally have you removed." He smiled brightly to the young man. "So long, Dave."

The large man huffed as Wesley left in his town car. Kurt couldn't stop his curiosity as he looked up, his eyes meeting with the angered males.

"Do you make a point of listening in on other people's conversations?" The failed designer growled, not even drinking his drink but standing up and placing some money on the table before he left on foot.

Kurt was just sitting with his head lowered and then left his own money on the table, picking up his guitar. He wasn't sure where he was going, just somewhere. He walked along the streets, stunned when he accidentally ran into Madam Dupont. He tried to duck into an archway, wishing for the day when he didn't have to see or think about that ghastly woman.

Still the woman saw him from across the street and gazed directly to the young male who attempted to conceal himself. She waved to him and he closed his eyes, shaking his head. He did not want to see her.

"Oh Kurt." She smiled, walking over to the young man who bit his lip but looked to the woman.

"Madam." He said, bowing his head in her direction and she smiled gently.

"Well now, you can be quite charming, can't you?" She said with a false smile as the young man tried to walk away but she managed to walk beside him despite her much shorter and stouter legs. "This is nice, just time to talk outside of work."

"I am quite busy, Madam so if you'd please excuse me…."

"Have you heard of Monsieur Anderson's show?" She said and Kurt paused, visibly tensing. She smiled gently.

"No, and to be frank, I don't care." He said, voice far from convincing and the woman chuckled softly.

"Oh Kurt, you don't expect me to believe that do you?" She requested, indicating for him to sit on a stone bench that was on the pathway facing Notre Dame. Kurt sighed but sat, hands on his knees. She looked to him. "It must be hard….to love a man who doesn't know you exist."

"I imagine it must be." Kurt huffed, looking away and hunching over his knees. He didn't look happy with this situation.

"Monsieur Anderson hasn't bothered you….pardonez moi, Simone…for quite some time." Kurt just shrugged, saying nothing as his heart hurt and he wished to cry when he recalled how horrible he had been to Blaine. "I had believed he had finally given up on her."

"I suppose he has!" Kurt growled, wishing this woman away but she chuckled softly.

"Oh, I think not." She stated, resting a ticket on his lap. It was for Blaine Anderson's show that Saturday. Kurt first felt his heart race but then he frowned.

"No! I r-refuse to go!" he stated, voice quivering as he tossed the ticket back to the woman who caught it.

"Careful! Have you even the slightest idea how much this costs? How many people would die for a ticket to one of Blaine Anderson's exclusive shows?"

Kurt frowned.

"Then you use it!" he stated, looking back to the cobble street.

"Well, I already have my ticket." She claimed and Kurt was even less willing to go as the woman would be there. "But I had to pay for it. Blaine himself came offering this for you."

"No." Kurt claimed, looking to the older woman. "No, he left this ticket for Simone." Kurt stood as if to leave but he felt the woman touch his thigh, he gazed down to see the ticket peeking over his pocket.

"It does not matter to me if you attend or not." She claimed, standing herself. "Monsieur Anderson has already paid for Simone's company, enough for me to retire a very, very wealthy woman." She smiled softly. "However it would reflect badly on my business if you were not to go so I suggest you attend." She leaned closer to the young blonde beauty. "I can make your life very, very difficult Monsieur Hummel." Kurt glared down to the much smaller women.

"You already have!" he claimed, walking away, frowning. He would not go, he simply would not.

…..

"Well…sil vu plait, tell me if she does arrive." Blaine pleaded to the men taking tickets.

Already the building was filled with admirers, all excited for the collection which was to be exposed soon. He smiled polity to some strangers and slightly familiar faces and he walked through the grand hall. There were people standing around, sipping on their champagne and chatting, chuckling, complimenting one another. Blaine was fretting but it didn't show. He was the picture of calm.

He spoke to many of his guest, making sure they were comfortable and on more than one occasion he slipped backstage to ensure all of the models were ready. He was a proper gentleman and many of the women whom he had upset during fittings were able to tell that the designer had just been under stress. He was a good man, that much was plain to see.

"Thank you all so very much for being here today." He said to the girls, only some minutes before the show started. There was some giggling and hushing but they all fell into silence and he gave a small, almost hesitant and nervous smile but no one noticed that. Most of them were focusing on how beautiful he was. "I would like to wish you all the very best of luck this evening…you are all very breathtaking young women and I am sure that the show will be a success." He bowed his heads after the brief but kind word and left quickly. It felt strange to be surrounded by so many women. Although he knew she wasn't here and certainly not in the dressing room he couldn't help it as he had scanned the changing area for a glance on Simone. His heart ached as he wished for her t arrive but…well he knew that was never going to happen as much as he desperately wished it would.

Soon the show was about to begin and Blaine felt sickly. He desperately wished she would come but no…she hadn't. He knew Simone had told him she did not love him but he didn't believe it and he was going to confront her tonight, provided she showed up.

"Oh Monsieur Anderson." A voice said and he spun around to see Madam Dupont.

"Madam…as ravishing as ever." He stated, bowing his head although his words were dull and obviously held no truth. Even if the Madam did indeed look fine for her age, she was an ugly, conniving, old hag in Blaine's mind.

"Why Blaine, you charmer." She smiled and the young man frowned, disliking that she used his first name but he hid that and excused himself to socializing, thus escaping her claws.

There was music playing low in the background and the models were walking along the catwalk in the fabulous clothing the young man had designed. Everyone was mesmerized by the gorgeous women and Blaine's designs on their bodies. Still the young designer was frantic, keeping his eye on the door but by now it truly seemed she would never show. All the guests had practically arrived by now. Everyone was talking about how this was the greatest collection since the designer's debut. Blaine didn't care however. The show didn't matter, nothing did without her.

Blaine sighed, turning his back on the door and taking a glass of rosé from the cheese table. As he sipped, the atmosphere in the room changed. The music still played but there was an eerie silence as the conversation stopped. Models still strutted but practically all eyes were off them. Everyone seemed to be facing the one direction and Blaine for a moment was disorientated and gazed around, following the stares to the entrance where one person was standing.

The woman was breathtaking, wearing an emerald green kimono that stretched down to her ankles. The gorgeous outfit was designed with finely detailed jade and garnet flowers up along the dress. The sleeves stretched down to her hands and extended down to her thighs. Her face was china pale and lips a deep red due to makeup and the now black hair was pulled back in a bun.

Blaine gasped having never seen anything more beautiful than Simone in this moment. Everyone was mesmerized as the young woman walked down the steps, her wooden sandals making the smallest of noises on the marble steps.

Blaine's heart thundered as moved forward, walking as if in a daze. He couldn't hear anything other than the thud of her shoes and his own footsteps as he walked over to the unusually but gorgeously dressed woman. He stood at the bottom of the steps, taking the red rose from his breast pocket as the woman stopped in front of him.

"Monsieur Anderson." She said, closing her eyes and nodding towards him, all eyes on both of them.

"Mademoiselle." Blaine said, holding the rose in his hand. "Outshining everyone else in the room, per usual."

She couldn't help but chuckle, opening the fan in her hand and hiding behind it to hide exactly how broad her smile was. Simone felt incredibly relived to be in the presence of the man she was still so desperately in love with. She continued to smile and inside Kurt wanted to cry.

He wanted to cry of relief. Despite what he had said to the young man Blaine was still here with a red rose, willing to have him o his arm for at least one night. It was more than he ever dreamed.

Blaine looked at the now black haired lady, standing up on the step beside the gorgeous woman. Simone was blushing. Even though she was so convinced that this was just hurting both of them she couldn't help but be smitten with this man.

Blaine smiled gently as he stood by her side, threading the rose into her hair so it was slipped through the threads of her bun. She touched the hem of the wig to keep it in place as he placed the flower there.

"Merci." She smiled and he took her hand, walking through the crowd with her. Simone was blushing madly, unable to keep her eyes off the man beside her. Her emotions were a mess. She was so in love with him, so why was she putting herself through this? If she kept coming back, it was only a matter of time until he discovered her secret.

The young woman's thoughts were distracted when Blaine indicated for her to take a place of honor to watch the show. They sat side by side at the top of the room, everyone gazing at the gorgeous couple. Blaine glanced to Simone and smiled with an adoring and look of love in his eye. He made her feel like she was under a microscope and she glanced away, blushing.

'_God dammit'_ Kurt thought to himself. How could he be so upset and broken when at home, hurting himself and Blaine so much one minute, while the next, he was in his presence it was like they were the only people in the world. He wanted to tell him….tell him everything. _'Perhaps I should.'_

Kurt could not pay much attention to the show as he sat beside the young man. He spent most of it either gazing to the young designer with admiration or else trying to avoid his gaze all together.

The show ended with an applause and Blaine Anderson smiled gently, knowing he was expected to make a speech. Everyone was clapping for him, the music stopped and all were looking to the gorgeous couple watching the show. Blaine smiled to Simone and stood up, picking up the almost empty champagne glass, tapping it with a spoon that was provided by the woman to his right. He rested it on the table beside him and gazed to the many hundreds of people on front of him.

"Welcome." He said, saying a few words in each and every language he knew before he returned to English. "Merci, thank you, to each and every person here today to celebrate my latest collection. A line, I myself am incredibly proud of…and there was…is…only one woman to thank for all this. My muse…inspiration…Simone Laroche." He indicated to the woman beside him and a cheer erupted. Simone's eyes widened and she hid her face behind her hand, blushing madly as Blaine extended his hand to her. She took it, smiling gently as he pulled her up and close to his body.

The woman's eyes closed as his soft, cool hand touched her cheek and she just inhaled his cologne for some moments. This was so comfortable.

"Blaine…" She whispered, unsure what to say but then he looked around, gazing to the people. He looked to Simone and his hand fully cupped her smooth cheek, leaning in and kissing her sweetly. The woman felt her knees buckle and she clung to him, closing her eyes as the people clapped. Blaine then pulled back. It was now or never. Despite how much he had been hurting, how tormented he had been, sickly with loneliness and sadness each and every night…having her here was just the highlight of his entire life and he wished for them to never be apart again. He could not let her go. Not anymore.

"Simone, my darling." He said and she wondered how he could still be so tender and loving towards her despite all she put him through. It was time to end this.

"Blaine, I need to..." She stopped her plea to talk to him in private when Blaine sunk to one knee, the hundreds of admirers, models, rivals, everyone gazing their way as he pulled out a dainty black box.

"Simone…" He repeated her name. The way he said it was so beautiful, his voice in general was gorgeous and sent shivers up her spine but this couldn't be what it seemed.

"Oh my god!" She gasped, hand over her chest as the young man opened the box and exposed the most beautiful golden ring encrusted with a number of dazzling, small diamonds incrusted into the band.

"Will you marry me?"

…..

**A/N: I feel like I should tell you all…the ending will be bittersweet…not SAD but bittersweet, I just wanted to warn you all, not that we're nearing the ending but I feel like I should let you know x I love you guys so much LessThanThree**


	17. Chapitre DixSept

**A/N: **I tried! I couldn't, I couldn't wait…I NEED to know what you all think! Epppp I'm so nervous, oh gosh, oh gosh *biting nails* once more I'll remind you this is FAR from over but still I'm just….oh gosh! *takes a deep breath* THIS IS IT! THE REVEAL NOW READ! *stares at laptop until gets response*

Ps: you know I adore you all right? I wanna say sorry because I'm prob about to send you all a bunch of messages of me sounding hysterical XD

**D/C: **not true so don't sue x

…..

Marriage? A proposal? What was happening? Was this some kind of cruel joke? Simone looked frantically around, her heart thundering in her chest as everyone in the grand hall gazed in silent anticipation of her saying yes to the proposed question.

"B-Blaine…"

"Simone?" He asked, gazing to her with these beautiful doe brown eyes, the box opened in his hand as he glanced up to her. She tucked some black hair behind her ear. She was shivering visible, her body a quivering mess, lips trembling badly. The silence began to turn awkward as she still didn't answer and all eyes were still gazing to the both of them. "Will you marry me?" Blaine asked, just to make sure she heard and understood the question.

"Blaine.." He said quietly. "Please there's something.."

"I love you." Blaine said in a headstrong tone as he stood and took both her hands in his, gazing down to them, the box with the ring in it now placed between both their palms. Simone looked away, tears brimming. "I love you Simone." He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I love you. And I will never stop saying those words until it has sunk in, until its born into your soul. I love you, I love you, I love you…you're the first and last thought in my head each day, you're my muse, my inspiration. You make me a better person through just being here…and I know you may not love me but please, give me a chance. Let me adore you, let me be yours…I know you can grow to love me too…" The tears began to slip down her china cheeks, blending the charcoal into the white makeup.

"I do love you Blaine.." She said in a hoarse, broken tone. "Which is why I cannot accept…" She took her hands away and there was a slight gasp around them. The tears were cascading down her cheeks, wetting her face and she closed her eyes, shaking her head. "I'm so sorry…" She turned her back on the beautiful man and ran from the raised platform they had been seated on, the clanking of her shoes the only sound in an eerily silent hall. Blaine was stunned, rooted to the spot and then he felt a tender hand on his shoulder but he pushed it away.

"Don't…touch me!" He hissed, looking as Simone rushed up the steps. No. No it couldn't end like this. After countless rejections and painful refusals he had continued to come back because he knew in his heart this was right and Blaine Anderson was never a man to easily give up. "SIMONE!" He cried out, staggering as he jumped off the raised stage and rushed to the stairs, bounding up the steps but she was gone now. He rushed outside, gazing around to see the gorgeous woman but she wasn't there, at least not when he first looked around. He rushed down the steps, gazing left to right and even spun around, finally seeing the woman as she rushed along the street, her wooden clogs banging against the pathway, slowing her down. She was rushing as fast as she could, crying loudly, trying to get away.

The young woman had tears in her eyes as she tried to get away, shivering. Marriage? The man was crazy.

'_God dammit!'_ Kurt thought to himself as he rushed along, trying to find which of the man, almost identical town cars was the one he had arrived in. his heart was screaming with pain in his chest and his mind felt like it was going to explode. Not for the first time he reminded himself how Samuel had always been right. He had let this all get out of control, it was destroying him and worst of all it was destroying the man he loved the most. With this though he felt his knees weakly buckle as the pain from his heart exploded throughout his body. _'Why did I let this get this far, its too much, I cant control this anym..'_

"Simone!" A voice called out and he couldn't help but spin to see Blaine rushing towards him. Kurt closed his eyes. No, this all had to stop, he had to sever ties with Blaine once and for all.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screeched, eyes closed as Blaine caught up to the beauty, gripping her wrist. "Blaine I said.."

"I know…you love me.." He said with a gruff tone, gazing to the gorgeous woman, trying to restrain her as she attempted to fight him off.

"G-get off me." She hissed but Blaine wasn't letting go. He gripped both her wrists and she gazed to the taller man. "What are you…" Her words were caught off as he delved forward, covering the gorgeous woman's lips with his own and kissing her in a desperate last attempt to convince her to be his.

Kurt gasped, accidentally allowing Blaine's tongue to slip into his mouth and he tried to push him off but slowly his defences were being slipped away, neither of them noticed the people who had followed, standing a safe distance, watching as the fisted hands Blaine clung to went limp in his grasp. Kurt was giving in, even though his mind told him to stop his heart just gave in, painful and aching. He needed this man, he needed him like he needed air to breathe or water to drink. In fact he needed him more than any of that.

"I love you Simone.." The young man whispered and Kurt's eyes shot open, a pain searing through his heart, aching more than he ever could have imagined.

"Let go of me!" He hissed, the tone no longer feminine but Blaine didn't seem to notice.

"No..Simone I need you!" Blaine pleaded but now the woman pulled her arm from his grip, glaring to the man on front of her, not caring about the many people gathering to witness the scene. Kurt's heart was beating wildly in his chest and his blood was roaring in his ears. He had tried so long to find it, that moment where he could tell Blaine. He had thought it would feel right, that everything would just align and Blaine would realize he loved the person regardless but he couldn't wait for that time. He couldn't live in fear anymore. This was it, he couldn't take it. Kurt had spent so long losing and finding himself and the moment Blaine kissed he knew that he would be willing to lose himself all over again. To spend his life hiding and pretending and…it scared him. It had scared him how much he was willing to change, to destroy in order to be with Blaine. As much as he loved the man he couldn't do this anymore. It was only hurting them both.

"You don't need Simone! You cannot!" The person called out loudly, voice echoing around them. Blaine was so confused.

"I don't…understand.." He said, shivering. Why was this woman pushing him away so much.

"YOU CANT NEED SIMONE! YOU CANT LOVE HER AND YOU CERTAINLY CANT HAVE HER!" Kurt was shrieking, his voice loud and hoarse and it sounded as if about to crack and break as he yelled out so loudly his jaws hurt. He could feel a bead of sweat fall from his brow and his heart was jackhammering against his chest, pounding loudly.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked in a faint tone to the wailing woman who screwed her eyes shut, fisting her hair.

"YOU CANT HAVE HER…BECAUSE SIMONE…IS NOT…..REAL!" Kurt Hummel screamed, pulling off the wig on his hair and tossing in to the ground, tears brimming in his eyes as he shivered and shook. There was a gasp as a young man with short chestnut hair and heavy makeup exposed himself, standing in the middle of the pathway clad in the green kimono and wooden sandals.

Blaine didn't react for some long moments and gazed to the…the stranger on front of him, a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he had seen him somewhere before. Kurt could hear people murmur, he heard Madam Dupont yell something but he just glared at Blaine. Why was he just standing there? He wished he'd do something. Yell or…or punch him…just something instead of standing there like some lost puppy. It was frustrating, mainly because it just made him fall for him more in some way.

There was some moments of silence that followed and Kurt finally tore his eyes away from Blaine because he couldn't bare the pain of looking at him right now. Blaine stood with a look of devastation and betrayal on his face and he just stared to the spot where Kurt stood, looking through him somewhat.

"She's….she's not real.." Kurt said with a whisper, looking around, suddenly humiliated as a chuckle spread through the crowd. He was standing there in female attire, his wig discarded and then he heard a snap and a loud flash momentarily blinded him as a paparazzi snapped the moment. There was Wesley standing by the door, hand covering his mouth as he gazed to what had unveiled. Madam Dupont was loosing the run of herself, swearing in French, fearing her livelihood was now ruined. Across the street a beaming Dave Karofsky was standing. How delicious, he couldn't have come up with a scandal like this if he had tried.

Blaine was frozen, it was as if nothing, not even Simone…or rather, this man even existed, no one around him either, nothing, there was just….nothingness. His heart was slowly thudding in his chest. It felt like time was slowly down, like he was dying, perhaps it was overdramatic, perhaps he was overreacting but right now it just explained how he felt. He felt sickened but worse than any of that he felt…he felt numb. Where was the anger? The betrayal? He managed to gaze to the man on front of him and he wanted so desperately to summon the strength to just…react. His breathing became laboured and he could hear laughter but it was muffled as if part of a dream….dream….

"Wait.." He whispered, finally summoning a reaction and suddenly Sim…the man had turned his back and rushed away, away from the humiliation and ridicule he brought upon himself. Kurt rushed until eventually he found the car he had arrived in with a very surprised chauffer sitting in the front as he hopped in the back.

"Drive." He said in a hoarse, broken tone. "Please…just drive." The driver nodded and started the car, pulling away from the scene as Blaine gazed down to the wig in awe. Was this a prank? Was this some horrible practical joke? He gazed around and for the first time noticed the whispering people. Rumours were spreading already, like wildfire.

"He always knew she was a man."

"I knew he was gay, and hiding a love affair through such extravagant means? My word."

"I heard Monsieur Anderson is really a woman."

Wesley shook his head, having enough of this and he roughly and uncaringly pushed his way between some people and jogged down to Blaine, winding one arm around him and pulling him into his body. Blaine said nothing, just huddled into his friend as Wesley looked to his own rather fine car which had been waiting by the entrance. The driver saw them walking over and started the engine, the motor roaring to life as Wesley pulled open the door and escorted Blaine inside. A number of people from papers and the like were trying to catch a picture but Wesley pulled the door shut.

"Thank goodness for blacked out windows." Wesley said with a small smile towards Blaine who was just slumped against the chair, gazing out the window at all the people, spectators, models, rivals, press…all laughing at his humiliation. "Blaine?" Wes whispered and the designer didn't move.

"I didn't know Wes." He whispered but Wes hadn't been about to ask that question. Of course Blaine hadn't known, what idiot would genuinely think he would be with a woman keeping that kind of secret.

"I know Blaine." Wesley replied, resting a hand over the youngers. Blaine pulled It away, holding his hand to his chest where he was clinging to the wig. He honestly could not remember picking it up but here it was in his grasp. There was some moments of silence and other than the purring of the engine and soft, whispering breathing the only sound they heard was a gentle plop as a small box fell from Blaine's pocket. The designer gazed to it and picked it up, opening the box and gazing to the ring.

He wondered a lot of things. He wondered how he hadn't noticed? He wondered…he wondered how he was supposed to feel? Right now he felt numb and confused. Should he be experiencing something else? Anger? Betrayal? Something along those lines surely.

But no.

He felt…disappointed in himself for not noticing and he was also curious and a little fretful. He continuously wondered about the dreams. It was hard to tell underneath all that makeup but now that he was safe away from prying eyes, now that his mind was slowly getting back to working he knew where he had seen this man before.

In his dreams.

Was his subconscious truly that clever, that it had known all along that the woman he had fallen for may literarily have been the man of his dreams? When he thought of the man Simone had become he felt a shiver assault his spine. There it was, betrayal. It sank in like heavy lead in the pit of his stomach, hot and painful and he suddenly felt choked by it for just a fleeting seconds. The young man closed his eyes, letting out a whimper as the unpleasant sensation overwhelmed him and his mind as once again filled with questions. He wondered why…the stranger couldn't possibly tell him the truth? Why was he working for madam? It seemed the beastly woman had known and yet she continued to employ him. How many other men in the city had fallen for the womanly charm of the feminine male?

"I cant believe this." He whispered when he felt unexpected jealousy bubble in his stomach. This person….this person was not who he fell in love with. He fell for a beautiful, strong young woman, not some ghastly confused transsexual.

'_Oh my god I let him touch me.'_ he thought as he recalled the time the brunette had sat between his legs giving him the best blowjob of his life.

Oh goodness, hadn't he once asked her to tell him some form of secret? When they had that picnic out in the country and he had told her his real surname…hadn't he asked for a secret of hers in return? And she…he…blatantly filled him with some story about wanting to be a singer when 'her' entire life was a web of secret.

Well now the skeleton was out of the closet and 'she' was exposed as the fraud 'he' was.

"Blaine?" Wesley said in a quiet tone in an attempt to get his attention. "Please…talk to me."

"What is to say?" Blaine whispered, looking to his hands which were resting on his lap, pulling at the strands of hair on the wig. Wesley was surprised, he was taking this all so well, he was so calm although the wig worried him. Why had he taken it? Wes for sure would not react so graciously but he didn't mention that to Blaine, no need to rattle him up.

They sat in silence and no one talked until the passed the turn off for Blaine's home and the young designer gazed to his friend.

"Where are we going?" He asked in a gruff tone, what he wanted now was the familiarity of his own bed.

"You are staying with me tonight." Wesley replied, not looking to him.

"Thank you for the offer but I think I would like to go home." He whispered coyly but Wesley shook his head.

"No Anderson, you need your friends around you." Blaine's gaze turned almost dangerous as he glared to the young man beside him.

"I said I'd like to go home!" He insisted, pushing open the car door. Wes let out a loud cry as they were moving and the driver skidded to a halt, yelling to him as the car behind them sped to its own stop, the man inside honking the horn. Blaine did appreciate what Wesley was doing for him, truly he did but he needed his home, his bed, he needed to be alone. He didn't need anything other than himself right now, the only person he knew wasn't laughing at him.

He couldn't help but wonder was the man who had caused all this laughing? Was this all some rouse to humiliate the young designer? He wondered all these things as he stormed along the street towards his home. He could hear the media circus before he even arrived at the house and when he turned the corner his thoughts were confirmed by the many, many people outside.

The moment he came into view the reporters wanted his side of the story. He gazed around to them in their corduroy jackets and fedoras, all looking the same in their tweed shirts and pale slacks. He pushed his way through them, not answering any of the incredibly ridiculous questions being fired his way.

His key for some reason fought with the lock and he had to endure the yelling his way for some long seconds before he rushed inside the ajar door and slammed it shut behind him. He could hear the muffled crowd outside but he just rested his forehead against the entrance. He was filled with such a range of emotions by now, so many that they were fit to burst but at least the numbness was gone. He wanted to hide away, cry but at the same time…

"FUCK!" He cried out, spinning around and pulling a Ming vase from his table. It fell to the polished floor with a loud crash and outside everyone was speculating what the noise was. He was angry, finally the emotion he had been waiting for had come and it consumed him like a roaring fire, filling him up inside, making him almost sick. He was angry, he had never been angrier in his life. He was furious at himself, and yes, he was even angry at that man. For lying to him, humiliating him…and he was angry because even now, after all this his heart still thumped violently in an unusual when he recalled laying eyes on the man with his short brown hair. He knew he should feel disgusted and he was sure that soon enough that feeling would come like the anger had. But he couldn't help but think, couldn't help but wonder.

What did he look like without makeup? Without that female get up on him? What was he like? What did he sound like when he spoke? Did he embody any aspects of Simone inside him? Her fierce nature, her passion? Did he want to be a singer? Why on earth did he begin to dress this way in the first place?

Most of all what Blaine wanted to know was...did he ever, just once have feelings for Blaine?

He cursed himself silently. He had been alone for so long, even now he was so lonely, so much so that he couldn't help but wondering if a young man had loved him. The tears began to brim, filling up his eyes, stinging and he felt sickened a he tightened his fist and gazed to his reflection in the mirror. He looked to himself, only now noticing that the wig somehow was still in his clenched hand. His face was bright red and his amber eyes were glistening with tears which he knuckled away angrily with his free hand. He couldn't even hear the people outside still, he just gazed down to the wig.

"Damn you…" He whispered, voice husky and broke as he thought of the strange man. He lifted the wig over his head as if to toss it to the ground and the tears ran down his cheeks. His hand was cramping and shivering a little and suddenly his knees just gave in. He fell to the ground with a thud and the tears began to fall down his cheeks. Blaine felt broke, alone, just terrified. His hands fisted the strands of the wig and he pulled it close, unable to stop himself from burying his face against it and sobbing uncontrollably. The sweet scent of vanilla overwhelmed him and he sought out the comfort he desperately needed, pressing the wig closer to his face.

"Simone…" He whispered, heart aching. How he missed her….even if he now knew the horrific truth that she wasn't real his heart ached. She had made him feel so whole, so complete. "G-God…Simone…."

…..

Kurt staggered into his home. There was noise outside, press, wanting to hear what he had to say. He was shivering, the makeup blotched all over his cheeks and under his eyes. He had been crying, badly. Oh god, oh no, he had royally fucked up now…now…he had ruined everything, everything!

"Oh my god.." He whispered, falling to the ground, his back to the door, covering his eyes. His heart screamed out in pain and he felt like curling up and just dying. He couldn't do this. He wasn't strong enough. He had ruined everything, not only his own life but Blaine's, he had ruined beautiful Blaine's as well. "Oh god…" He could hear something like a door slam and then suddenly he was aware someone was rushing towards him. There was the noise of a body running into the corridor cabinet and some artefacts fell to the ground. The young m heard a quiet 'oomph' from Samuel as he rushed out of the bedroom, a half naked David following.

"Kurt!" The young man cried out, falling to his knees on front of his friend and pulling him close to his body. "What is wrong? What happened?" Kurt was shivering, unable to breathe for some seconds.

"He proposed.." He gasped, voice laced with pain. "He proposed Sam.." Samuel was stunned and pulled back, gazing with wide eyes. Kurt's were closed and he was shaking his head. "H-he asked her…to marry him.."

"What happened then?" Samuel asked. His own heart thundering in his chest as Kurt shivered and sniffled.

"I-I…" He closed his eyes. "I told him. I screamed, in the street. S-she isn't real, she's not real…you cant have her…a-and I tore off the wig and…and everyone saw…" Samuel covered his mouth in shock. He had known, he had known this would all just blow up in Kurt's face but never had he imagined that the entire world would find out. David stood close by and peeked out the window, pulling aside the curtain only to see the mob of media outside of the home.

"Oh Kurt." Sam whispered, closing his eyes and stretching out, arms wrapping around Kurt so he was holding him into his body. Kurt screwed his eyes shut and shivered madly in his best friends grasp. David was still looking through the frosted glass of the door and could see the silhouettes of the media outside.

Kurt was shivering violently, he felt so weak having upset and betrayed someone he cared for so much.

"I c-ca…I cannot breathe.." He gasped as Samuel helped him up and held him close. He shivered in his arms and people were banging on the door.

"David please, lock the door." The young man said, helping his friend into his room. Kurt was shivering all over and Sam held him close to his body. "Just calm Kurt, it's okay, its okay." He said, laying beside him in the bed and kissed his temple. "Its okay."

…..

A/N: my eyes hurt but I'm gonna refuse to look away from the laptop! I'm sorry I never really ASK for reviews but I feel like I NEED to know what you guys think. Was it what you expected? Are you disappointed? Are you shocked? TEEEELLLL MMMEEEE!


	18. Chapitre DixHuit

**A/N: **…the first chapter…I got less than 10 reviews….and somehow….I got…over 100.…I'm just…oh god thank you guys! You have no idea what this means, truly! I just…god you guys are so incredible! I adore you all! Seriously :') I'm determined to answer every single reply that isn't anon XD I know I should updated BTHE soon but the next chapter isn't ready :/ also a note, there are some terms used here that weren't used in the 1800's, all of which are in the first three lines. I hope you guys don't mind I'm just horrific at news paper titles x3 just let it slide? Lol, I love you guys xxxx

**D/C: **not true so don't sue x

…**..**

'**Anderson's Summer Fashion Line Just A DRAG!'**

'**Haute Couture Show a Swinging Shindig as Designer Swings Both Ways!'**

'**Blaine Anderson's Gay Old Time!' **

The following morning, only one story dominated the headlines of every single newspaper not only in Paris but the entire world. Papers were selling out to both fashion and scandal lovers as people sat in coffee shops, reading headings and articles, whispering among themselves. Some even chattering to those unfortunate enough not to be kept up with the latest gossip.

"Il se trouve qu'elle était un homme!"

"Vraiment?"

"Oui!"

It was truly all anyone was talking about, all over the world. It was blowing up and Blaine hadn't left his home since last night. The paper laying on his doorstep had his own name on the headline and he couldn't even turn on the radio for fear of hearing about his own public humiliation. The young man had said inside since the incident. He hadn't slept all evening and after a long night thinking he had come to one conclusion.

He wasn't going to be afraid. He was not going to hide away in here away from the people petty enough to ridicule him for a misjudgement…a mistake.

Mistake? He really hated that word. But right now that's what all this felt like.

Last night Blaine had gone through more emotions than he had in his entire lifetime. Anger, confusion, upset and god help him…love. Yes, even after all this something deep inside him still ached for the woman he had proposed to. Woman…man…he was so confused.

'_Was he the man from my dreams?'_ Blaine wondered. It had been so hard to tell beneath all that makeup and in that dress. Blaine's heart did another thump against his chest as he pulled the broad rimmed brown fedora over his red eyes. They were bloodshot as he had hardly any sleep last night. He kept his head down as he walked along the street, finally out in the fresh air, no longer hidden away in his home.

Blaine didn't want to be recognized. It was awkward since he was one of the most known faces of fashion in the entire world. He wondered if the news was as big across the globe as it was in Paris. Were people in America reading the story? Were Russian inhabitants talking? Were the British listening to their radios hearing of what happened?

Blaine lowered his head and he heard whispering. His mind knew that they were most probably not talking about him but all the muttering of people around him sounded so sinister and his paranoia was overwhelming him. He was walking rather briskly, not hesitation in turning around and walking back the pathway in the direction he had just come from. So much for not being afraid.

As he walked his footsteps became faster and harder until he was breaking into a jog. In his mind, all laughter and talking around him was aimed towards him. He was shivering and as he reached his home he fidgeted with the keys. There wasn't a mob of media personnel around his home but as he opened the door he heard a noise like a camera and turned to see a red haired male in a tweed jacket and matching hat.

"Mr. Anderson!" He called, rushing forward with a notepad in one hand and Blaine glared. "Just a few words?"

"Leave me alone!" Blaine called, unlocking the door but as he took a step inside the reporter gripped his arm.

"Come on, I have a family with kids to feed, just a few words." Blaine spun around, grabbing young mans wrist which the tape recorder that the red head had pulled from his pocket. The young man gazed to him, appearing confused as the designer hissed at him through his teeth, his breath fanning over the old device.

"Listen to me you despicable vulture," he whispered through clenched teeth. "I am sick and tired of you and your kind. You want a few words, well I have got three for you. Go. Fuck. Yourself!" He turned away but then looked back to the recorder and snatched it. "Should have told you, all that? Off the record." He then threw it to the ground and stood on it, hearing the reporter cry out but Blaine didn't care. He turned his back on the man and slammed the door shut, locking it from the inside.

The young designer stormed up the large stairs and turned into his bedroom, tearing off his jacket and hat, dumping the fine clothing on the ground before he collapsed on the bed, burying his face in the pillow. He moaned loudly and dissatisfied.

No person should feel like this, betrayed, angry, upset. But strangely these emotions were aimed towards himself. He felt like he should be angry at the man who made a fool of him but now, he was angered by himself and his actions as well as his stupidity. He hated this and most of all he hated the confusion.

…..

"How dare you show your face here again!" Madam Dupont cried to the young man who stood outside her door. She tried to close the structure but he stood out and stopped her, placing his foot between the door and the frame. She tried hard to push the door closed but Kurt barged inside, looking around as all the women gazed to the beautiful man, so confused. This was the person each of them knew, to an extend. Simone had always been mysterious but the fact was she was still their friend, at least she had been. Now none of them even knew who this was.

"We need to talk." He said and the woman glared to the man, shaking her head and pressing her small hands to his chest.

"Get out of my establishment!" She cried out in a shrill voice as the girls began to whisper. A few of them walked down the stairs and glared to Kurt.

"You heard Madam." One of them said. "You are not welcome here." Kurt was gazing around at the women. They were all glaring to him, none impressed. Kurt shook his head.

"I need to talk to her alone." He said but one of the women gripped his arm, he would never raise a hand harm against a woman.

"Leave…now..." The woman whispered, glaring to him. He was so confused, why was there hatred in their eyes? Why were they so angry at him?

"T-this woman..." He stuttered, gazing around at all the beautiful girls. "S-she knew, she used me…she's been using all of you..." A young Asian girl moved forward, she was very small and incredibly beautiful with long black hair and almond shaped dark eyes. She hardly even came up to Kurt's elbow she was so slight.

"You no…understand..." She said, glaring to him. "I need here, here is…home." A few of the girls murmured in agreement. Kurt was confused, they were young beautiful women forced into prostitution.

"Monsieur hum-el, if zat is your real name." A woman with a thick eastern accent said, moving forward. "If here iz to go I have no vork!"

"Have you ever heard of 'such dishonour'?" A third woman asked, tears in her eyes. "I will be deported, if I am to go back to my country I will be killed!" Kurt gazed around at these women, so confused. By now Madam Dupont was hiding behind her girls and Kurt was mobbed by the women. As far as the papers were concerned, Kurt was a nameless man, they didn't even know who Simone was or that she was an employee of the agency. Kurt was so befuddled, these women wanted to stay here?

"I do not understand." He said in a meek tone. The women surrounded him, telling him in a number of languages to get out and never come back. Kurt felt much less confident than he had coming in and his plan to talk to Madam. His confidence was now crushed as he was forced out of the home by the crowd of women and the dor slammed in his face. For some seconds he just gazed towards the door, biting his lip and some people passed by, gazing to him. He felt sick for a moment, wondering if they'd recognize him but no. The two men just assumed he was a silly boy with not enough money and they knocked on the door, the younger backing away. Kurt recognised one man. He was a regular and the man gazed to him but just laughed at the 'poor young chap' and then the door was open and they entered.

He didn't recognize him. Kurt gazed around, his eyes wide. No one knew who he was…he was invisible once again. For a moment he felt somewhat relieved but still…he was alone again, just a young boy in the middle of Paris who no one cared about.

Kurt was overwhelmed by all this, he was so confused. How had everything gone so wrong?

Kurt spent the last night with Samuel and David, just sitting with the both of them, talking at times, crying at others. Even this morning, he was so afraid to leave the house, similar to how Blaine felt, but one of the things that encouraged him to leave was seeing Madam Dupont, telling her exactly what he thought of her. He wasn't sure what he was going to say. He had been planning on telling her to let the girls go or else he would approach the media himself with his story of all she had done to him. But now that had backfired.

The young man walked along in his too large white linen shirt, black chaps and guitar strapped to his back. He walked through the crowded streets, inconspicuous thankfully, thinking he would maybe head to Montmartre. He wasn't sure so he decided to simply saunter. He had been so distraught last night after all this and had become such a burden to Samuel and David. He really didn't want to get in their way anymore than necessary even though all he wanted right now was to curl up in his bed.

No, what he wanted more than anything to be with Blaine. But he knew that was never going to happen.

The young man wandered around the city that day, occasionally stopping to play to a crowd, amazed that hundreds of people would pass him by and not once think this was the man that caused such a scandal last night.

As he played all he could think of was Blaine. Where was he? How was he? Would he ever get to see him and explain?

…..

Blaine was tired that evening but he had decided that he had to go out. When at home, alone, all he could think of what the events of last night. The confusion, the humiliation. Only hours before all that blew up he had believed he would have a beautiful fiancé and wife forever but…well evidently he was wrong.

But now he was single, alone, mortified and just …he couldn't even think of a word to describe it.

The young man sat in the back of the chauffeured town car. He had no wish to bring his own. He had bought it to impress Simone and right now he did not want anything to remind him of the young woman. The city passed by in a blur and he sighed gently, breath fogging up the glass for seconds.

It was evening outside, he had some tickets for a show in his pocket. The opera. The young man actually possessed two passes. He had been hoping to treat the woman he had proposed to the previous evening. He had been hoping to spoil her completely, give her everything and anything she wanted but that wasn't going to happen. He shivered, remembering what had happened last night.

The chauffeur pulled up to the opera house and Blaine sat inside for some minutes. He was glad he had his own private balcony and he stood out, pulling the collar close to his neck and lowering his head. He worse a long, dark beige duffel coat underneath which he had on a bold, red silk shirt and black trousers. The waistcoat he wore was opened and it was just a drab black one to match his trousers. He hadn't necessarily put much thought into his ensemble tonight and he didn't appear like the normally extravagate dressed Monsieur Anderson. Thankfully because of this no one seemed to notice him but he made sure this would continue by pulling the hat down over his brow. He walked inside, it was quite dark out so no one even looked to him although he passed a news stand, seeing his face on a number of the papers. He shut his eyes and continued walking forward until he reached the side entrance of the opera house.

There was a young man standing inside, asking him for his ticket and he showed him the card, accidentally taking out two before he just left the second on a table beside him, ignoring it.

The young man tore the corner of the ticket to mark it and handed it back. Blaine thanked him and then walked up the stairway, hearing the bustle of people down in the main hallway. It was quiet and private up here in the balconies and when he strolled into his own box he gazed to the two seater before he shook his head, sitting down.

He had imagined tonight to be so different. Exciting and new. He had imagined himself sitting beside Simone, touching, kissing, smiling softly. He hadn't expected to be here alone. He sat down, looked to the right on the table where two glasses of red wine sat. The designer sighed, deciding that he'd need the two glasses for himself now and picked up the first, sipping as the seats filled and show started.

The show was indeed spectacular and the live music intense. Blaine had requested a few more glasses of wine and was tipsy now. He was leaning on the balcony, gazing as the music surrounded him, the male on stage singing loudly.

"Beata Maria, you know I am a righteous man…of my virtue I am justly proud," the main male sang.

"Et tibit Pater."

"Beata Maria. You know I'm so much purer than the common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd…Then tell me, Maria, why I see her dancing there, why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul? I feel her, I see her. The sun caught in raven hair is blazing in me out of all control…" Blaine began to feel uncomfortable as the song progressed. "Like fire. Hellfire! This fire in my skin…This burning desire is turning me to sin…"

Blaine stood swiftly and gripped his coat, staggering from the wine as he walked out of the box, walking down the stairs, the music still loud enough to hear.

"It's not my fault…I'm not to blame…It is the gypsy girl, the witch who sent this flame." Blaine's steps broke into a run, this song somehow affecting him so he desperatly attempted to block it out.

"Mea maxima culpa!"

"It's not my fault. If in God's plan…He made the devil so much stronger than a man!"

"Mea maxima culpa!" Blaine gripped to the banister. Why was this stairway so long?

"Protect me, Maria…Don't let this siren cast her spell…Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone. Destroy her and let her taste the fires of hell or else let her be mine and mine alone…Hellfire! Dark fire! Now gypsy, it's your turn. Choose me or your pyre…Be mine or you will burn." Finally he reached the bottom of the steps, walking along the empty hall to the side door. "God have mercy on her…God have mercy on me…But she will be mine or she will burn!"

Blaine reached the door and struggled for a moment. He was tipsy and pushed open the structure, losing his footing and falling to a drunken heap on the street outside.

…..

Kurt had been wandering around, singing. He had made a small bit of money but he would have to get a proper job now that Simone was no longer in the picture. He had to support himself and no matter how good a singer he was he was never going to make any decent money busking.

However he had stopped outside the Parisian opera house, knowing some of the songs of the play that was currently playing. He stood by a side entrance, guitar in his hands, singing softly. He had a cap on the ground and was presently surprised by the money people were handing him, not much but still a nice amount.

"So many times out here, I've watched a happy pair of lovers walking in the night." He bit his lip as a young couple passed by, not even stopping to listen to his angelic voice. "They had a kind of glow around them…It almost looked like heaven's light. I knew I'd never know, that warm and loving glow. Though I might wish with all my might…No face as hideous as my face was ever meant for heaven's light..." He bit his lip but continued singing. "But suddenly an angel has smiled at me and kissed my cheek without a trace of fright. I dare to dream that…he might even care for me and as I ring sang my song that night…my cold dark home seems so bright…I swear it must be heaven's light…."

No one was really paying attention to the beautiful singer on the side of the pathway but he had made a nice bit of money. He continued until the end of the song though but before he could reach it the door beside him flung open swiftly, hitting the brunette who staggered.

"Hey!" He cried out but then he heard a thump and spun around, looking as a young man with dark hair fell to the ground with a groan. Kurt jumped, pulling the strap of his guitar off and leaning beside him.

"Monsieur? Monsieur? Sont vous bien?" The young man tried to move but Kurt could smell the little bit of alcohol off his body. He touched his cheek and managed to turn the man on his back. When Blaine's face came into view, he hopped back with a rather girlish shriek, withdrawing his hands to his chest as if he had just been badly burned.

Blaine was disoriented and rubbed his forehead, looking around him at the young brunette. His sight doubled for a second and then he gazed. He didn't recognize him, not at all. In fact, he stroked his hair and sat up, looking to him.

"Qui sont vous?" He asked, questioning who the young man was and Kurt gazed to him, biting his lip. Blaine looked terrible with dark circles under his bloodshot eyes, contrasting with the paleness of his face. Kurt couldn't resist touching his cheek. Oh god, his heart began to thud, he still loved this man so much and Blaine didn't even recognize him. For some moments he was torn between crying of happiness to be so close as to touch him or break down because of the pain in his chest. Blaine had told Simone he loved her and he treated her like a princess yet he couldn't even recognize the man behind the woman. The person who had…who had ruined his life.

"Un ami." He answered, telling Blaine that he was simply a friend and he wound his arms around him, helping him up. Switching to English, he looked to the young man he was helping stand. Blaine was hardly able to stand on his own feet, they were like dead weights connected to his body. "Where is your car?" He asked and Blaine gazed around, pointing to one and Kurt walked over to the vehicle, opening the back door. Blaine sat inside and the brunette turned to leave, needing to get his guitar and money.

As he went to go, he felt someone grip his sleeve and he gazed over his shoulder at a sickly Blaine Anderson.

"Please…stay." The man begged, not feeling good. This man said he was his friend. He didn't laugh at him and whisper how pathetic he was and right now what Blaine needed was exactly that. A friend.

Kurt knew he shouldn't. He had caused this man so much hardship but in this moment he couldn't stop himself as he forgo his daily earnings and instrument and sat in the car. He would do anything for Blaine, anything and he sat in beside him. Blaine spoke in a muffled tone to his driver as he covered his mouth, looking as if about to be sick. He was not a drinker and found too much was a mere glass or two. He really did not feel well and as the car began to move that only worsened. He closed his eyes and sighed.

Kurt was shivering, hand on his stomach and the other was close to Blaine's leg. The elder had moved his hand so he was no longer clinging to the cuffs of Kurt's shirt but now holding his hand, fingers entwined. Kurt's heart was thudding and he looked out the window, not saying a word as the world passed them by.

Soon they arrived to Blaine's grand home and Kurt gazed out, then looked to his feet, unmoving. The chauffeur got out of the car, opening Blaine's door and helping him out and then the singer got out of the other door, closing it behind him. He looked around him and glanced to Blaine.

"I should go." He said in a quiet tone and looked way. Blaine was staggering, legs like jelly and he touched Kurt's arm.

"I could really use a friend." He said, biting his lip, eyes teary. Kurt could see that Blaine had had it rough since last night and he felt horrible that he had done this to him. He looked down and closed his eyes for some seconds before he nodded slowly and walked with him to the home. He helped the young man, holding him up as he staggered. The alcohol Blaine had drunk was only taking affect now, making him woozy and such. He felt sick but not enough to throw up.

Kurt waited as Blaine opened the door, he was looking around, not noticing the large man that gazed at them from the side of the home, taking a photograph with the olden style photography equipment he held in his hands. Kurt was biting his lip, he had half a mind to leave but his home had been mobbed ever since this all blew up, it had taken so much effort to sneak out unseen. He couldn't go back.

Blaine couldn't unlock the entrance but the doors opened as his butler gazed from the master to the man holding him. Blaine mumbled something in fresh, trying to claim that this Kurt was his friend. The butler simply nodded and both walked inside, Blaine asking Kurt to bring him to his bedroom. He was almost passing out on his feet. Kurt practically carried him up the steps even though he was so much slighter than the designer. He remembered being here as Simone, Blaine calling her his muse, showing him the most exquisite drawings

They reached the bedroom and Kurt felt more than a little uncomfortable. He watched as Blaine laid down, still gripping onto his arm and pulling him down.

"Stay…friend.." Blaine whispered, not even realizing that he didn't know this man's name and within some seconds his hand went limp and he fell into a deep sleep, snoring gently. Kurt felt uncomfortable and guilty since Blaine seemed to think of this…stranger as a friend, not realizing that he was the one who caused him all this heartache.

Still he laid down beside Blaine and closed his eyes, the scent of the man he loved surrounding him, musky but sweet, a fruity yet spicy aroma that only belonged to Blaine.

The designer slumbered that evening and was pleasantly surprised when his dreams included a certain brunette. This time the brunette was dressed in a corset and bloomers, sitting on a stool, swinging his feet, head rocking sideways as he hummed to himself. Blaine was sitting behind him on the ground, head cocked to the side as he gazed.

"Why did you lie to me?" He asked the dream figure but the brunette just continued swaying and humming. Blaine shook his head with a small smile, muted as before. "Please talk to me."

Again no reply came and he just watched the back of his head and his feet sway. Blaine stood up, brushing his trousers and gazed to the brunette.

"Please I just want to know." He said in a hoarse tone, walking over and resting a hand on his shoulder.

The brunette looked over his shoulder but he was no longer a brunette. He had black hair tied up in a bun with a flower and had on an emerald green kimono. Simone.

"Blaine my darling." She said over-exaggeratedly, standing and holding onto his shoulders. He tried to back away, feeling oddly ill at ease. "Kiss me, my love."

"Leave me alone." He asked, looking over her shoulder where the man had disappeared.

"Oh darling, please." The woman pouted, leaning in but he backed away. She looked tearful and upset. "You said you loved me." Her hands ran down her feminine figure hiding behind the green cloth. "I am beautiful, aren't I? I am all you wished for..." Blaine shook his head, backing away.

"No." He whispered, shaking his head. She looked upset.

"What is wrong? Am I not beautiful enough?" The designer glared to the woman, shaking his head.

"I fell in love with the person." He claimed in a strong voice and then everything around him went white and she disappeared. Blaine was truly sick of these dreams, they confused him to no end. "Simone?" He called into the abyss but to no answer. He tried to remember the man's name but couldn't. What had happened? All he had said was that he fell in love with the person…

Then he paused.

He had, he had fallen in love with the person. The rest was all trimming, the femininity, the dresses, the looks. He paused for some seconds and covered a hand over his mouth. Was he really okay with homosexuality? Not that he ever had a problem with it in general but being one, a homosexual, was a horse of a different color.

Blaine ran his fingers through his hair and bit his lip. No, no, he didn't think he was okay with this. Not yet. He needed time but most of all he just needed to know…why? Why had he lied?

The designer woke, feeling noticeably better than he had before he slept. He sat up in the bed, looking around him. His head was thumping gently with a headache but it wasn't very bad. He was still tired but his racing heart was going to make it impossible for him to sleep.

He felt the bed dip beside him and looked down to his side, seeing a brunette male fast asleep. He was full faced with messy brunette hair, soft looking lips and lashes that cast the gentlest of shadows over his round cheeks. Blaine couldn't stop himself as he stretched out to the man. His heart was thundering in his chest and he could literarily feel the blood pumping through his veins as he gazed to the young man on front of him. There was no denying it…

"It's you." He whispered, stroking his fingers along his cheek.

…..

A/N: songs are from the Disney movie Hunchback, I thought they kinda fit the storyline :) now excuse me I have a LOT of thanking to do xD I love you guys :') I'm excited for the next chapter I'll be honest XD I have only 5 more chapters written :/ need to continue!

Oh I wanted to mention…in terms of Madam Dupont….I wanted to originally have her have her comeuppance but…I don't know when it came to this point…I don't imagine it could happen so easily. No one knows Simone's name, they don't know her employment, anyone who would have had her on their arm wouldn't have been at the show so in short only Blaine can tie Simone to Madam and he's too traumatised to do anything like that….I just…even tho she is an utter witch…I think that I prefer this myself. Sorry to anyone who's disappointed


	19. Chapitre DixNeuf

**A/N:** how could I forget? Thank you Jackie :') for those who don't know and I doubt there's any but the gorgeously talented Muchacha10/11/jackie did a second drawing for my little fic here, a beautiful sketch of kurt on the street and Blaine passing him by with a rose for Simone. Its utterly beautiful and I'm in awe. I never imagined I'd ever get any form of fanart for this now two? Its amazing x3 would I have liked fanart? Duh who wouldn't but it was still such a surprise so thank you so incredibly much to Jackie once more, you rock my socks x and thanks to anyone else in this entire world who read this :3 I mean it you guys made my summer so much brighter and I love you all xxx

**D/C:** not true so don't sue

...

Kurt stirred slightly in his sleep, not feeling the soft fingertips that stroked his china flesh. Blaine was biting his lip, struggling with these conflicted emotions that raged madly inside his body. He closed his eyes and leaned down beside Kurt who turned so that he was facing away from Blaine. His hand moved so it was resting above his head. Blaine tossed in the bed and closed his eyes as if to try and sleep but now that he knew who the young man beside him was he was sure he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. What was he to do?

"Blaine..." A soft, whispering moan sounded out beside him and he glanced aside to see the sleeping brunette stirring again, turning on his side and accidentally resting a hand against the crook of the designer's arm. His face turned towards his bicep, warm breath fanning over the soft fabric of his clothing. But it may as well have been against the half Irishman's bare skin.  
>Blaine whimpered in response and tried to turn away but Kurt looked so utterly adorable resting into him. Why was this so hard? He wasn't a homosexual, he had never even been curious about the same sex before and now his entire life was a whirlwind of confusing thoughts and alien wants and needs. Blaine laid there for what felt like hours, just gazing at the brunette.<p>

It was quite early when Kurt woke from his slumber, stirring slightly and moaning in his sleep. He moved his hand from the young mans shoulder and stroked his eyes, feeling highly rested and comfortable. He smiled gently and looked around, wondering why it was he felt so comfortable and sated.  
>With a tilt of his head, he saw the reason.<p>

Blaine Anderson was laying beside him, gazing to him with those brilliant amber eyes and the brunette bit his lip, tempted to glance away but unable to. He wondered if Blaine was still drunk but he could see clearly in his eyes that he was far from that. He also could see that the younger knew who he was. The brunette paled and finally forced himself to look away. Blaine stood up and walked away from him without so much as a good morning. He looked out the window and Kurt pulled his legs to his chest.

"Are you feeling bett…"

"Who are you?" Blaine cut him off and Kurt looked aside just gazing to the man who stood by the long Victorian style window. He took a long breath and closed his eyes.

"My name's Kurt Hummel." He said and Blaine tensed, for some reason the name caused something in his memory to stir. "I'm from America…I came here four years ago…."

Blaine scratched the small, wispy beard that clung to his chin and moved away from the glass. His other hand was toying with a chain around his neck to occupy itself and he sat on the end of the bed, not looking to the brunette behind him. Kurt laid back and closed his eyes for some seconds, not sure what else to say as he himself touched the chain he wore beneath his rather itchy shirt. The locket Blaine gave him rested low against his heart, right now it felt like it was burning his flesh but he said nothing, just fingered the mother of pearl lock that hung underneath the fabric. What else did the designer want to know? He wished he'd look at him. Blaine had the most expressive eyes, Kurt could always tell how he felt or what he was thinking.

"Why Simone?" The younger man asked, unable to help himself. He had to know how? Why? "How…was she created? What was her reason for being?"

"Around a year ago…" Kurt began, toying with a hangnail now, quivering from nerves as his eyes closed. "My friend…you know Samuel?" Blaine nodded and looked away at a mannequin that was standing in the corner with some loose fabrics draped over it. "He had this horrible job so that we could afford where we lived…I felt so horrible but could not find employment…" He bit his lip, recalling how Simone was created.

"Erm….I cannot even really remember how it happened. But I know it was….winter, it was winter and I was cold, playing music…somehow I ended up in this large, knee length coat I found, not realizing it was a woman's jacket. It was dark and some man came up to me, mentioning paying me for a night of my company. At first I froze in shock and when he realized I was a man he said I was disgusting and walked off."

Blaine found himself imagining Simone standing on a cold, frost bitten street at dark in a long, warm coat and another man attempting to buy her.

Unexpectedly, he felt jealousy rise and even when his mind warped the image so it was Kurt in the long feminine coat he felt the same envy which turned swiftly into shame, what on earth was happening to him?

"Erm…I though…if he was so willing to pay me money to sleep with him I could get money if I sold myself but I quickly learned no one wanted a scrawny American boy. Even people who are gay would never actually take in a male…prostitute." He closed his eyes, hated referring to himself by that word. "Somehow I got my hands on some dresses and tried that way but I had been found out a number of times, beaten up…"

.-.-.-Flashback-.-.-.

"Come in, my pretty." A young Simone walked nervously into the large home, desperately hoping this man just wanted oral sex.

It was always so much easier when that was all they wanted. She was dressed in a torn, knee length dress. It was black with ripped lace along the hemline, a shapely bodice with white, ruffled fabric enhancing the breasts and a vermillion sash around her waist. She had on a pair of laced gloves and the fishnets successfully hid the fine brown hair that dusted her legs. She was also wearing some pointed, once good quality leather boots. The brunette had found the attire in an alleyway, most likely once a member of the oldest profession.

Kurt felt more than a little uncomfortable that the previous owner of these clothes was probably dead somewhere and he shifted, the patron thinking she was feeling awkward.

"Oh my sweet, there's nothing to fear." The large, old man said, sitting in a high, emerald green arm chair and parting his legs, stroking along the thigh of his right leg tantalizing as if to encourage the prostitute to sit. She walked over, struggling to act arousing when she felt so nauseous at the mere sight of this old, disgusting man.

Slowly the beauty sat on his lap, hands folded across her own but she moved her left palm, fingers brushing her hair over her shoulder as the older man moved his own hand so it was now caressing her thigh in what he attempted to be seductive but just made her feel more sick.

Still the woman chuckled softly and brushed her hair back again, suddenly feeling his lips caress her neck, underneath her ear. He continued the slow, open mouth kisses, sending unpleasant shivers down her spine and when he kissed along her neck he noticed something. The makeup had blended it in nicely from a distance but at this close range there was no missing the enormous adam's apple that protruded from the swan like neck. He pulled back, gazing wide eyed at the jutting proof of masculinity.

"Is something the matter?" The 'woman' asked, gazing to him and his gaze turned from lustful to a mixture of anger and vengeful. With a loud thud, Kurt fell to the ground, banging his head and the shoulder length wig fell off. The older man was standing above him and he felt the pointed toe of the expensive boots dig into his side, starting the assault.

In French, the man began to swear at him. Calling him scum of the earth, telling him how disgusting he was, how people like him were worse that dirt, worse that the lowest worm, worse than all the other faggots in this god forsaken city.

**.-.-.-End Flashback-.-.-.**

Kurt could so desperately recall the pain of that night, not only physically. The man had beaten him for what felt like hours, he was so much larger and more intimidating that Kurt was and the brunette had been afraid so he hadn't fought back. But there was also mental scars, hearing such cruel words spat at him hurt him deeply inside, his heart had never recovered from incidences like that.

That night he had learned a number of valuable things, to always cover his neck, chokers, high necklines, anything. And also how to properly fasten his wig on.  
>"And?" Blaine interrupted his thoughts, gazing to him now, his expression unreadable. He wanted to know the rest, he deserved to know after all he had been through these last few months.<p>

"Well….I continued to try and work, occasionally pulling it off, getting my money, sometimes they would use and abuse me but never pay…it was tough..." He took a breath and closed his eyes. "One night Madame Dupont found me."

Blaine looked away at the mention of the womans name. He didn't quite know why that hurt so much but the fact was he hated that woman with such a passion it was unbearable. He just waited in silence while Kurt paused before continuing his story.

"She did not realize I was a man and offered me a job, told me I would not have to….to be alone anymore…it seemed good, at the time she seemed nice and I started to work for her and…and I liked it. I was getting attention from all these men, these men who wouldn't look twice at me as I was."

Blaine took a low breath, unable to believe he was getting jealous of Kurt's want for attention. Did the young man really feel like that? Did he want old men drooling over him? Was Blaine just another person to feed his ego?

"I thought I was happy." Kurt whispered, gazing to the beautiful Irishman with large eyes, wishing he'd look to him. "Until I met you…"

"Shut up!" Blaine was unable to stop himself as he stood up and chewed on his thumbnail. He could practically feel Kurt's concerned gaze. "I said shut up." He repeated, despite the fact that the brunette had said nothing. The designer was hanging on by a thread as it was. His sanity was just moments away from being shattered, his heart in an even more fragile place.

Kurt bit his lip, not sure what to say. He watched Blaine pace and the designer ran his fingers through his hair.

"You were special Blaine.." He whispered and the elder turned to him as if to yell at the younger to shut up but he just stood above the brunette, tears in his eyes.

"I…." Blaine bit his lip, unable to believe he was going to say these words. "I said I loved you!" Kurt gazed up, unsure what he meant. Obviously he no longer loved him, how could he? He was a man. "You ran, you couldn't reply, how was I special?"

Kurt was confused for some moments. Blaine was hurt he hadn't replied to him? Did this mean…could he dare to believe…that Blaine still had some form of feelings for him?

"Blaine…." He looked up to see the designer glaring at him and wondered if he should speak. He closed his eyes, swallowing loudly. "I did…I do love you…" Blaine rolled his eyes and turned his back, laughing softly and rather pathetically.

"Oh just shut up with your lies." He claimed, looking over his shoulder. "I was just another man to pay attention to you. To feed your ego." He could see the visible hurt in Kurt's eyes and for a moment felt guilty for making such an accusation but he wasn't going to back down from it now.

"How dare you claim that!" Kurt growled, standing up. "I do. I fucking love you, you're the one who…who…" He closed his eyes. "You never claimed you loved me…you're exact words were I love you…Simone…" The hurt was evident in Kurt's eyes which he closed suddenly and then he turned away.

"What do you care? What do you care that I still love you? You just think I'm a pathetic homosexual like everyone else does…" Blaine looked to Kurt with wide eyes and he marched forward, griping his arm so tightly the brunette winced, eyes hot and teary. "Let go of -"

"You think I am just like everyone else?" Blaine hissed, his voice shivering with so many conflicting emotions. "You think I'm just another run of the mill, homophobic idiot? Do you think that?" Kurt gazed to him with hot, wet eyes and tried to look away. Blaine shook him slightly but not enough to hurt. "Do you?"

"No…" Kurt whispered meekly. "Of course I don't…" He closed his eyes and tried to remove his stick thin arms from the elder's grasp. Blaine wasn't letting go, his grip was so tight, Kurt never noticed it before but he had been more tender with Simone. "Of course I never thought that…you were….you were different…"

"I'm still different." Blaine whispered and Kurt shook his head.

"Oh please." He hissed, removing his arm from Blaine's grasp and glaring to him. "Tell me you don't hate me for what I did..go on….tell me.." Blaine

looked to the brunette who was now shivering with anger, brushing tears from his eyes. "I lied to you, I hurt you and worst of all I still fucking love you…which hurts so bad…" Blaine looked away and Kurt sniffled, brushing his hand against his eyes. It really did hurt, so much. "And it aches…that you can no longer say the same…"

"Kurt..." Blaine whispered, looking to him, a hurt, confused look on his face before he screwed his eyes shut and rested his hands to his forehead. "Do you have any idea how confusing this is?" He asked, his voice breaking as he glared to the brunette. "How hard? You have….you have turned my life upside down and you are here now looking for pity? After lying? Using me for your own selfish reasons."

Kurt was offended by that. He never used Blaine, not once. He had truly fallen for him and despite their conversation now he still was in love with the man in front of him. He gazed to Blaine but realized he couldn't even look into his eyes for some reason.

"I never used you, never." Kurt whispered, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "I did not, I never once used you. When I say I love you I mean it." Blaine shook his head, turning his back on Kurt and walking away from him, gathering some clothes. The brunette looked to him. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving." Blaine whispered, closing his eyes. "I can't stay here…I just cannot, I need to go." Kurt was gazing with large eyes, looking to him and shaking his head.

"N-no! You cannot run away." He claimed loudly, watching as Blaine walked away from him and he stretched out, gripping his arm and pulling him back.

"No! No you just… stop!" Blaine wasn't stopping, he was gathering his fine clothing, balling them into a large bag that he pulled out from under his bed. Kurt had tears in his eyes, this couldn't end, not like this. He couldn't just let Blaine walk out of his life. "Please…. just… let me explain some more." Blaine shook his head.

"You've said all there is to say." He said and Kurt collapsed on the bed in a heap, shivering, tears in his eyes.

"Blaine... please…" He whispered.

Blaine looked up from the bag he was attempting to pack and glanced to Kurt who was just sitting, gazing at him with those large, aquamarine eyes. He closed his eyes and lowered his head, feeling ashamed that he was running like this but…but….he had to.

He needed to sort himself out. He had to get his life, his mind, his heart all back on track, he had to… to…

He opened his eyes, feeling Kurt's hand rest over his own and he tensed, as if to withdraw it from the brunette's grasp but he did no such thing. The touch seared and burned his sizzling flesh but he didn't dare pull away. Without even looking he could feel Kurt's heated gaze upon him, looking through him, eyes baring into his very heart and soul.

"I'm so confused…" He brokenly admitted, closing both eyes. "When you…when you look at me…like that…" He finally gazed to Kurt, his eyes were now wide and fearful with pain etched deep inside, visible through the glassy orbs. "It makes me feel so confused… so lost…"

Kurt lowered his gaze for a moment, the softest, pink blush extending across his china cheeks and finally he let his sights settle on the young man in front of him, shivering slightly.

"Strange…because when you look at me…" He swallowed loudly, closing his eyes for a number of seconds, composing himself before his long lashes moved and his lids parted to reveal the beautiful cyan hues. "I have never felt more like I belong…like I'm home…"

Blaine flinched at the words, his heart thudding. He was so torn. He truly needed to get away and sort himself out but it was so hard because in this moment all he wanted to do was wind his arms around this brunette man and hold him for eternity, feel their heated bodies pressed against one another, chest to chest, hearts thudding. He wanted to touch, hold and kiss him, tell him that he wanted to be in love with him but at the same time he didn't, he didn't want to be in love with another man, it was wrong.

"I have to go." He said hoarsely, pulling his hand from Kurt's and pulling the unclosed bag away as Kurt spun around.

"I'll be here…" Kurt said in a faint whisper, silently telling Blaine that he would be here…waiting…for him…..

Blaine closed his eyes, why was this so hard? Why did his heart beat so fast and his palms grow sweaty? Two days ago this man humiliated him, embarrassed and degraded him, took away his chances of happiness and now….

"I'm so weak.." Blaine whispered to himself before he spun around and pulled the brunette close by the hem of his too large and rather grubby shirt. Kurt had little or no time to react as he was pulled in and their lips were fused together.  
>It was nothing short of electrifying when their lips touched. At first it was a clumsy bump but Kurt didn't even have a chance to think straight before Blaine's probing tongue slipped between the pink folds, the wet muscle coaxing Kurt's, flicking desperately in a frantic need for him to react. Kurt was frozen to the spot, whimpering and shivering, screwing his eyes shut.<p>

His arms unexpected flung around Blaine's neck and he held him close, pulling their bodies flush as the nothing short of thrilling embrace continued. His entire body was humming in delight as he grasped needfully at the designer, unable to stand or breathe, the only thing keeping him up being Blaine's hands gripping his shirt collar.

They angled their faces, the heated embrace continued for what seemed like eons. Kurt's head was spinning and Blaine's hands had a slight quiver to them as he became weaker and weaker. As the need for oxygen became obvious they pulled back, just slightly, moving onto a trial of small, quick embraces, sucking at one another's mouths, tongues sliding erotically. Kurt's hands moved into Blaine's soft, black, lengthening hair and he held him close, breathing heavily through his nose before suddenly he was pushed away by a rather scared looking Blaine.

Kissing Simone had never felt like that. In fact nothing Blaine could think of could ever compare. He was panting heavily, chest rising and falling frantically. His cheeks were a deep burgundy from exertion and his eyes were hot but dry. He eyed the slender brunette, eyes roving over his swollen, bruised lips and watching as he breathed just as heavily, a look in his eye just as desperate for more as Blaine felt.

The designer closed his eyes and shook his head, touching his temple.  
>"I-I cannot.." He whispered, turning his back, fighting the intense magnetic pull towards the beautiful man. "I cannot do this… I j-just…"<p>

"Blaine please!" Kurt cried out, the kiss after making him reckless and needy now as he stretched out and gripped his arm, pulling him close, even so much as daring to try steal another kiss but Blaine turned his head away. "Please! Don't go!" Blaine tried to remove his arm, but when it became apparent that Kurt wasn't letting go he shoved the brunette off, causing him to tumble to floor in an ungraceful heap. An instant impulse to rush to him and make sure he was okay was overwhelmed by a desperation to get out of here, get his life back on track.

"No!" He cried out hoarsely, glaring to Kurt. "I-I'm going…"

"Where?" Kurt asked, his gaze faltering ever so slightly as Blaine shook his head.

"I don't know." He said in a meek tone. Why was he running away when he knew how much it hurt to have someone run away from him? This made utterly no sense, however in Blaine's eyes it was the only conceivable solution, at least at this moment. He had to leave, he had to find himself.

Kurt had tears in his eyes now. How could Blaine just kiss him and leave like this without even telling him where he was going?

"Could you please just leave?" The designer suddenly whispered and Kurt gazed up with large, teary eyes of which Blaine refused to meet and he closed his eyes, sniffling gently but standing as told.

"I meant it." He said when he reached the door, looking over his shoulder, "When I said I'd be here." Blaine just paused, closing his eyes.

"Just… go…" He whispered, having to use every muscle in his body to resist the urge to pull the brunette male into his arms and promise to love him forever. He stood still, eyes closed until he heard the young man behind him walk away, his footsteps echoing loudly in the room, each down trod a dull thud against the floor before the long, low creek of the bedroom door sounded out, finally followed by the snap of the lock. Blaine was alone and after some seconds he rested his hand against the head of the bed to steady himself. "Come back…" He whispered pathetically but there was no longer anyone within earshot to hear him.

…..

A/N: I NEVER EVER EVER toot my own horn but DAMN am I happy with this chapter :D seriously reading over it…I usually sit and think reading over my stuff 'what was I thinking when I wrote this? ._.' but when I read this I'm like 'omg I'm proud of that…and I love this line…and how awesome was it to think of using this as a description for this' *proud smiley face* sorry I just….this chapters kinda my baby XD please don't be afraid to review :D

Okies this will be the last update for maybe a week or so. I'm going to this festival with some friends and I don't know if ill be online to update. BBUUUTTTT I do know my friend who I'm staying with has a laptop, maybe if I suck up to him he'll let me use his. But…well maybe you guys can help xD if you'd like an update this week please just…suck up to him in your comment, his names Brian so just…tell him how awesome he is or would be if he let me update xDDD love you guys xxxx

Thank you to Brianna [AKA this-is-pants on tumblr] for editing this and also to Hannah who goes by the flattering anon-name your biggest fan for her constant support and feedback, there's a tonne of others I wanna say thank you to but I'll do that personally, thanks to everyone for sticking with my story and reading and enjoying, it means the world to me xxx

Don't forget to suck up to Brian xxx

[im going to my grandparents soon so if I don't manage to send all personal thanks I am so sorry :(]

Thanks for reading, bless your face, if you sneezed while reading bless you...Bekka off, do do do do do do do do review-OUTRO OF DARKNESS THEN REDNESS THEN WHITENESS then BOOP!

[sorry I've been watching a lot of Toby xD]


	20. Chapitre Vingt

**A/N:** I know, I know but…but it reached 500 reviews and I wanna cry cos you guys are so wonderful and lovely and…come over here *haggles you all tightly* I just wanted to give a little goodbye present before I left, I hope you all like this chapter. Thank you so much to anyone who reviewed and OHHH OHHHH

Look at this: http:/ sleepwalkerindreamersclothing . tumblr . com /post/9038439533/art-for-lpbekkas-incredible-story-haute-couture

I'm not kidding I look at this and…oh gosh it sounds so conceited and I feel like I shouldn't admit it but I just keep imagining it as like a book cover, like if I was to get this published that THIS would be the cover, its wonderful!

Sorry, but I think by now you've noticed my A/N's can become long winded x3 I'm kinda getting tired, its almost 4am and I'm supposed to be up in time to get to this place to meet my friends to get a lift for five hours to another friends and ugh, lots of travelling. Anyhoo I love you all so much thought I hope you know that :* I'ma try reply to all reviews xxxx sorry if I'm spamming your inbox :(

**D/C:** not true so don't sue x

…..

That evening was miserable. Even the weather matched his mood. Kurt left the home of Blaine Anderson to find rain splashing around him. He gazed up into the dark morning sky, surprised that it was daylight hours, because it certainly didn't appear to be so. The clouds grouped in big ominous bundles in the sky, shutting out nearly all light. It had been so beautiful the last few days, but now the weather reflected Kurt's feelings. He felt water run down his cheeks, unbeknownst to him whether they were rain drops or tears.

Lowering his head, Kurt wished for a coat rather than the old shirt he wore. He rushed through the streets, standing in a puddle of water that spilled over his ankles. The young brunette hissed, shaking a foot as he moved away from the water. His clothes were soaked through and his body was slick with rain water. His heart ached as he thought about Blaine sending him away. He had ruined everything. His mind was so preoccupied that he had failed to notice the absence of paparazzi around Blaine's home. The news world moved fast, there was more scandals, more lies to be uncovered. Blaine's fifteen minutes of fame were up.

Kurt didn't notice any of this, he just rushed along the street, his head downcast, heart racing.

That kiss ran through his mind repeatedly as he managed not to slip on the wet path while he rushed through the street. He wanted to be as far away from Blaine as he could, but at the same time, more than anything, he yearned to be close.

He was so angry and confused. Why had the man done this to him? Raising his hopes for those precious seconds, only to dash them? It hurt so much and his heart was screaming in agony and torment, tears running down his rain-drenched face.

It was so confusing, the way Blaine had spoken to him. He had given him the impression that he cared for him in a way similar to how Kurt felt. But that that kiss... It had been so passionate, his lips were still tingling and he could still taste him amidst the rain water and saline tears. No one had ever kissed him like that, with so much fervor and need. His breath was almost taken with just the thought. He had to stop his running, grip onto a lamppost and close his eyes. His chest was hurting from the lack of air he was able to get into his lungs.

"Why…" He whispered, the rain falling from the heavens and soaking his slender, aching body as the tears slipped from his face, joining the puddles on the ground.

While Kurt was seemingly falling apart, Blaine was packing, shoving his clothing into a case. He had to get away, he just had to. He gathered all his clothing, caring very little about the expensive items as he balled them into the satchel. He had frustrated tears running down his cheeks and he hiccupped loudly. His lips were burning and as he rushed his packing, he could see the kiss replaying behind his eyes almost as if he was hovering over the situation, looking down below. He had claimed he was weak and pulled the young man forward, latching their lips together in the most wonderful embrace he had experienced in his twenty four years.

The designer shivered and attempted to shake the image, the memory of the kiss out of his head. He knew he would never experience feelings like this again, he just knew deep inside his sad heart. His eyes grew unwillingly hot as he recalled the look on Kurt's face as he promised him that he would stay, but...

Would he?

Would he stay, waiting, hoping for Blaine?

He was only human after all…

Blaine felt unwillingly jealous at the thoughts of Kurt with anyone else. His stomach flipped in a sickly manner and he closed his eyes, wrapping his hands around his torso as he glanced around at the empty room.

He had really left…he had gone…Blaine had foolishly hoped that the young man would stay with him, insisting that Blaine not go. But he had not.

'Maybe he doesn't love me.' Blaine thought to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair and sat beside the case he had been packing. He knew it was selfish and self-centred but he couldn't help but feel as if Kurt's leaving was a sign meaning he didn't care for him anymore. Hypocritical considering what he himself was about to do but that thought was far from his mind right now.

"Damn it!" The young man growled, standing and picking up the rest of his clothing and tossing it into the bag. He just had to leave. He needed to get out of here, away from this house, this city…this personal hell...

The young man stretched his hand out and picked up a photo from the locker. It was an old, worn, black and white picture of he as a child and his father. His father, a simple Irish farmer, a kindly man and even in the photo he was smiling. He paused, looking to the picture. Where was this taken? He had actually never thought about it before but he didn't know where…

He pulled it close to his face, anything to distract himself from the pain in his heart, and examined the background. It was a beautiful landscape with large trees with what he thought to be fully blooming cherry blossoms, although the photo was colourless, so he couldn't be certain. If he looked hard enough he could see some kind of house behind some of the trees. It began to bother him, why did he recognize the house? What was so familiar about it?

After some minutes of contemplation he finally remembered. While he had lived in America his uncle had bought property in Japan. He was a good man, kind to Blaine's family and the designer could vividly remember spending a summer at the beautiful home. Was in fact that trip which had encouraged Blaine as he grew older to go to the beautiful country and study there.

He hadn't been at his uncle's home in such a long time. He could remember running through the cherry blossoms as a child, feeling so free in the large, landscaped garden. As he recalled such small memories he remembered how his uncle had claimed that once he was older he would retire to the home in Osaka.

Perhaps that was where he should go to clear his head. He was certain his uncle would not mind, they exchanged letters and the man had often requested he come to visit. It would be good for the designer. Get away from Paris for a while, from work, from…him…

'I can't keep thinking about him.' he muttered, closing his eyes as he ran his fingers through his hair. Enough was enough, these feelings he suddenly found himself harbouring were just killing him. He had to just get out of here and forget about all of this. It was utter madness.

…

It had been a long time since Kurt had drank more than a glass or two of wine at a social event but tonight he simply did not care. The glass in front of him was empty and he had his head on the counter of the shabby bar. There weren't many people around. It was a dank place, just one single moderate sized room with small circular, oak tables scattered around in no particular pattern.

Two old men were in the corner, chattering in French and occasionally laughing then yelling at one another. There were also a few people far too young to be here, especially at this time of night but who was Kurt to judge? They had about as much a right to be here as he had of dressing up as a woman and ruining the life of the only man he ever loved.

"Another one!" He insisted, opening his eyes and gazing at the table beneath him as he stretched out, somehow blindingly finding his glass. His hand wound around it almost crushing it with his bare hand before he slammed it against the table so hard, it was a miracle it didn't break. When he was about to yell again, the publican stretched out and gripped his wrist, scolding him in French for his etiquette.

Kurt glared upward, lifting his head off the table.

"S'il vous plait?" He said in a tone dripping with distain. He didn't like this barman, in fact right now he didn't like anyone.

His eyes were red, bloodshot and wet. He was pale and his clothes were soaked through, his hair plastered to his forehead from the sudden downfall of rain he had ran through on his way to the bar.

The barman rolled his eyes and reluctantly got the young man another glass of bourbon. Kurt thanked him in slurry French, picking it up and knocking back the stong drink in one shot. His face screwed up at the taste as he swallowed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. His sleeves were dirty from where he had fallen while running, somewhere close to the Seine, right in a filthy puddle. Thankfully he had caught himself to prevent real injury.

He felt so pathetic after he chased away the only man he had ever had true feelings for. As he wallowed in self pity, the barman got him another shot, not even having to be asked. Kurt picked it up, squeezing his eyes shut before he opened them and lifted the shot glass upward in salute.  
>"Here's to you…" He said in a slurry tone. "May you… not… make the mistakes I did..."<p>

He threw his head back, drinking when he suddenly felt something cold against his stomach. He grew confused and glanced down. He hadn't spilt anything on himself so he stretched his hand underneath the hem of his top, feeling the cool metal against his fingertips. With a considerable struggle, he found the locket in his grasp and grinned dumbly in ignorant triumph.

He then removed the trinket from its place inside his shirt and stared at it. First off, he noticed the silver chain that extended from his hand and frowned in confusion. His concentration faltered for a moment and he then unclasped his fingers from the fist they were making.

Sitting in his hand was a silver locket with a mother of pearl exterior. For some moments he frowned but then opened it and his eyes widened. Blaine gave it to him….so long ago, he had totally forgotten about it. He wore it all the time until it had felt like a part of him. Until now.

With some intricacy, he opened the locket and gazed inside. It had had a blank spot that would hold a photo but some months ago Kurt had found a beautiful picture of Blaine and….Simone, in the paper. He had torn it out, placing it in the locket.

Opposite the picture was written 'Ma Muse.'

Kurt felt his eyes grow hot as he realized yet again what he lost. He was about to throw his arms against the counter and bury his head in them, crying when he felt a hand on his shoulder, squeezing. He jumped in surprise and glanced behind him, wondering who on earth it could be, hopeful it was…

"Kurt… Hummel?" A voice said and he nodded, his sight went blurry for a moment and he nodded, watching as some very large, blurry figure sat beside him.

"Who are you?" He asked, glaring in an unimpressed manner as the man smiled gently and waved the barman over.

"A…friend." He answered and Kurt doubted that. "Two drinks, the strongest you have."

Kurt's opinion of the man swiftly changed as he perked up, sitting straight, deciding this guy was his friend after all. Honestly? Right now he needed a friend and he didn't want to bother Samuel and David anymore than he had these last few days.

A small shot of something that smelt strongly of…well…alcohol, was placed on front of Kurt who didn't hesitate in gripping it and downing in one gulp. He slammed both fist and glass onto the table with a yelp as the liquid burned down his oesophagus.

"It is strong…" He claimed, shaking his head as the stranger gave him the second glass. Dave had no plans to get drunk tonight.

"Well now, alcohol makes everything better." Kurt just mumbled in response, not sure if he agreed or not. He turned to the man, pausing for a moment before leaning into him.

"What's your name?" He asked, an eyebrow raised as he almost fell off the stool he was perched upon. He let out a squeal and gripped onto the countertop, trying to hold himself. The man laughed and helped him sit up.  
>"I'm David. As I said…I'm a friend.." Kurt looked to him for some seconds, deciding that the man on front of him certainly wasn't Robert's lover and then glanced back to his now empty glass. He looked sombre and his eyes were even redder and sadder.<p>

"I could really use a friend." He said sadly, not realizing that Blaine had said that to him the evening before. He fiddling gently and Dave rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, we are all just friends here..." He was proud of himself. This definitely had to be the right Kurt Hummel. Dave's only brother Colin worked for the news paper and literarily the night before had snapped a shot of this man with Blaine Anderson. The paper was not out until next week, the picture along with it but Dave had gotten a sneak peek and did his own investigation into this man.

Unexpectedly, Kurt leaned into the man and rested his head on his shoulder. Dave smiled gently and stroked his hair. He wasn't quite sure what his plans were quite yet but he knew he was glad to have his hands on this man, at least to discover more about Blaine.

The man didn't want to ruin Blaine for nothing. He hated him, had for so long. Both had worked hard for Mr. Montgomery, David as a trainee in design, hoping Mr Montgomery's contacts would help him succeed in his workplace of choice and Blaine as his driver. A teenage boy who drove the man around day in and day out. David had even had some rides in the car yet somehow this boy with nothing to his name had become Montgomery's favorite even though Dave's parents forked out a mint to get the internship.  
>Dave thought it'd be hard for Kurt to open up to a complete stranger but an hour and countless shots and drinks later, he was spilling every single little detail, even including their very few sex acts.<p>

"Really?" Dave asked in fake shock when the man confessed the drama at the fashion show. Kurt nodded.

"I could not…could not take it anymore..." He explained with a down and out tone as he closed his eyes, struggling to stay seated on the barstool. "H-he proposed…to her and…and I've loved him since I met him I swear…" He began to tear up but brushed them away haphazardly. "It's not fair! He just…just loved her…and then…then yesterday he didn't recog….recognize me and…invited me back and then…then today he was kissing me and…I'm so confused…." He broke down crying and Dave held him, an eyebrow raised. Blaine Anderson…kissed Kurt Hummel, not Simone? He kissed him knowing full well he was a man?

"Well, just go back to him and apologize again." He said softly, keen to find out the details between said kiss and Kurt now drunk and clinging to him. The brunette shook his head.

"N-no…" He whispered, shaking his head and sobbing dryly as he choked back the tears that threatened to pass passed the barriers of his eyelids. "No, he doesn't w-want me anymore…he'll run away...b-before he'd consider loving me…." David's eyes widened. Blaine Anderson was running away?

"W-where is he going Kurt?" the young man asked, wanting really to know. Was the famed designer leaving here forever? Was the market finally open for the ambitious young man?

"I..I do not know…I…." Kurt finally let a real sob pass his lips but seconds later he found himself throwing up on the elder male. David's eyes widened in disgust as he pushed Kurt off his body.

"Disgusting!" He growled as the barman came over with some napkins. Kurt tried to stand up, getting off his chair but his legs gave way and he fell onto a heap on the ground. Dave, still looking repulsed at the vomit that trickled down his fine silk shirt. He swallowed the angry words that threatened to rise and wiped the mess away with the tissues, mumbling incoherently underneath his breath.

"I'm sorry." Kurt said, closing his eyes as he lay there, unmoving. Dave glanced down to him, scrutinizing the young man. Would it really be in his best interest to help him? If he got close to Kurt, he would be closer to Blaine…but if Blaine was leaving, then there was no point in wasting his time and effort on the chap.

Without even another glance, he stood over the drunk and walked out of the bar. His hands were now in his pockets as he strolled through the shabby pub. No one looked up, no one offered to help the brunette who somehow managed to lift himself shakily onto his legs, arm around his stomach.

Kurt was far too proud to accept help when the barman offered to walk him outside. He just waved his hand, flailing in a drunken manner as he knocked over a large stool on his way to the exit. He left the bar just as Dave was climbing into a grand car. Somehow the young brunette managed to summon up enough balance to sprint toward the car in time to stop the door closing.

"What the..." the young designer gasped out and glared at Kurt. "You!"

"Who are you?" Kurt asked drunkenly as he struggled to stand, holding onto the door of the car. "Who… you are not a friend… you said you were a friend, but a friend would not leave… they would not… not even when you tell them to...

He stopped and bit his lip, thinking of this morning when he had left Blaine. He wanted to be a friend to the young man, but he had left him, even though Blaine had said to leave…he shouldn't have…

"Oh god.." The young man muttered, so confused. He had been hurting… Blaine had practically kissed him and announced his leaving all in one breath…

God, that sounded so selfish. He was so disappointed with himself as he rested his arm on the top of the door and cried into it, sobbing softly, shoulders bouncing.

The driver asked Dave if he should take care of the drunk but the designer sighed and shook his head. He stood out of the car, not wanting to do this but perhaps Kurt could be of some help… someday…

"I'm sorry, Kurt." The smooth, dark haired man said, stepping out of the car and resting a hand on his shoulder.

Kurt was sobbing, just so heartbroken. He felt a pair of arms wind around him, pulling him close to a larger body. Dave was huge and strongly built. The young man whimpered, burying his face against Dave's shoulder, the scent of vomit wafting off his shirt, almost encouraging Kurt to throw up again. He pulled back, stroking his forehead and eyes, knuckling tears away.

"I-I am sorry.." He whispered, knowing he had been out of line and utterly hypocritical.

"It is okay." Dave said softly, indicating to the car. "Come now, I'll take you home…" The brunette thanked him softly and got in. Dave smiled softly, he wasn't quite sure how or if he'd even be of any good but he would stay in Kurt's good graces… at least for now…

…

It was late that night… or early in the morning, Blaine wasn't exactly sure which. The sun wasn't up yet, so he just stayed silent as the car drove him through the quiet streets of Paris.

It was almost dead, but at the same time there was something a little magical about the city at this hour. Maybe that was because right now there was a chance that this would be his last time to lay eyes on the town where he would forever harbour so many memories both wonderful and horrible.

Blaine felt like he had left a mark on the city, even if it was only small. Now after all that happened, he felt like his fifteen minutes in the limelight were up. He had clawed his way to the top of fashion, his clothes were in every boutique in the world. He had made a name for himself in this city and had also lost his heart there. But after what happened this week he would never be remembered for his work. He would forever be remembered as the man who made a fool of himself, who gave his heart to a sham, a lie.

He looked out to those streets wondering where the man who monopolized his mind was. Was he back dressed in fine gowns on the arm of another man? Parading around behind a mask? Blaine's heart ached as he thought of him, he thought of his love.

He regretted sending Kurt away, but the fact was, he needed to get away. Right now the brunette American was the only thing keeping him here. He closed his eyes, heart aching but he just had to go. He sat back in his seat, one hand on the knob of his cane and the other rested upon his suitcase as he was driven away to the docks to start a new chapter.

…

**A/N:** I feel like giving a warning XD Dave isn't going to play an important role in this, actually his role is very minimal, he is here to give Kurt somewhat of a storyline while Blaine sorts himself out. The next 2-3 chapters are gonna be set over long spaces of time but it's gonna be condensed to keep the story flowing. Blaine won't be gone for long [reading wise XD] I promise! I swear I can't wait for some of you guys to read some of the future chapters, I'm excited xD

Edited by the beautiful BreeTwee right here on FF :)

P.S. Don't forget me ;_;


	21. Chapitre Vingt et Un

**A/N:** TADA! Once more I must ask, did you miss me xD I missed you all so much! And I'm so sorry you know I want to reply to you all but is 5:30 am, I just woke and I plan to go back to sleep but I found this in my inbox and….well thank the gorgeous BreeTwee for her help editing. I love her and all you guys, sorry about thanks, I'll spam your accounts at a later date lol xxxx

Oh erm, before I forget. Some people have noticed how I spell some things. Like blonde, brunette, colour, labour etc and there's a simple explication. I'm European, specifically Irish. They're not misspellings they're actually how I was thought to spell these words. I'll be honest I used to try spelling like Americans do but…well truth be told I find 'blond' and 'brunet' aesthetically horrible :/ I dunno what it is, same for words like color and such, it just looks wrong to me and I'm sorry its prob just because I've grown up spelling this way but hopefully it's something that can be overlooked x

**D/C:** not true so don't sue x

…..

It had been dark the day Blaine Anderson had left Paris. Although, honestly, not many people noticed. He had hidden away in his home after the incident with Simone, not even realizing that the story, like all good ones, would only last fifteen minutes before the next scoop trumped it. Even as he sailed away to Japan on the sea vessel, a story about illegal aliens working in the sweatshops of underground Paris was swooping the city.

Still, that was months ago, and although what happened may have been pushed to the back of everyone's minds, it was still there. He was too scared to go back to the city, to the country.

It had been three months since he left, but it felt like a lifetime. Osaka was a beautiful city, but he was located just outside it, the forestry so dense it felt like he was in the middle of nowhere. Even the gorgeous Japanese city had nothing compared to the twinkling lights of Paris.

He often found himself indulging in romanticized fantasies about being back, returning to how things were before all this madness happened. He would recall the fame, the recognition, how everyone adored his work.

Then he would remember how horrid he had felt at that time, how uninspiring his outfits had been, how lonely he had felt. He hated to admit it, considering how… how he had been betrayed, but his entire life had been better after Simone came into it. Everything seemed lighter, his days felt happier, he himself was a better person. He'd even found himself smiling more, socializing, rather than locking himself away working on designs that made him ashamed to be called one of the greats.

Even his work improved after Simone. All he had to do was picture her in his mind and it flowed from him as if it was the most natural thing in the world…and it was. Everything had felt so right, so perfect.

Not for the first time, he wondered if running away had been the best idea. He had always been thought by his father to face his problems like a man would. Now he was here in his uncle's home, a beautiful country estate surrounded by these enchanting gardens, filled with gorgeous trees, Mike's favourite being the cherry blossoms.

His grandparents had had quite a lot of money, and while they had loved Blaine, they rarely spoke to his father. Their son had disobeyed them and married Blaine's mother. It didn't matter that she was kind and beautiful; she wasn't who they had wanted him to wed.

Now Blaine's uncle Seán, his father's brother, owned the family home. He was an architect, successful for himself, at least enough to make a living for his family. He and his wife Aimi, whom he had met here in Japan, had two children, Reika, and her twin brother, Shun. The twins were seven years old, and Blaine sat on a small moat in the large garden connected to the home as the kids ran through the Sakura orchard like he used to as a child.

Blaine sighed and lay back on the grassy hill, gazing at the pink and white blossoms that floated through the air. He felt so empty inside. Three months and he had thought he would feel all the better, but no, he was as alone as ever.

"Blaine." His uncle called out his name as he gazed upwards to his nephew. The younger sat up, gazing to the man who walked over and stood beside him. He didn't stand, but remained seated by his uncle's feet. After a period of silence, his uncle sat down beside him, a sombre look on his face. "Blaine… tell me why you are really here." Now that he was away from his wife who spoke little to no English he was speaking it. He usually spoke Japanese around his wife, and even Blaine was becoming less rusty with the language.

For months the designer had been in the country and had come up with every reason under the sun as to why he was here. By now, his story didn't even match.

One day, he had come back out of homesickness for some kind of family member, the following; a fan of his work had harassed and stalked him to the point of leaving. He just didn't care anymore.

Seán didn't seem to mind, in fact this was his first time asking. Usually, it was the twins questioning their cousin but now he just bit his lip and gazed to the blossoms, hearing the loud barking of Alexander, the family pet who rushed after the two children, their giggles loudly echoing.

"It's complicated." Blaine muttered. He pulled his legs to his chest and buried his chin against his folded arms.

Things had been complicated lately, every hope he had of forgetting Simone… forgetting Kurt… was in vain. He always thought about the man who turned his life upside down, still dreaming of him. The nights were less difficult when he _did_ dream of him, because he didn't feel the emptiness as much.

Seán sighed and ran his fingers through his black hair. He was a handsome, older man with a much younger wife who was little older than Blaine. His uncle was the elder of his grandparents' two sons, around fifty-two. He was a smart man, a good man. He had stayed in contact with Blaine's father until the man had died.

"Blaine..." He said, ever so softly and even stretched out, touching his nephew's hand. In Japan, it wasn't proper for men to express their feelings, to show compassion, and right now Blaine appreciated it. He looked to his uncle, biting his lip.

"There was… someone..." He told his uncle, needing to get it off his chest although he certainly wouldn't divulge all information. "And…something happened, something horrible…and I had to leave."

Seán sighed and stroked his hand as he closed his eyes.

"You let a woman run you out of a country?" He asked and the younger man bit his lip.

"She…she was no ordinary woman." He claimed and his uncle sighed, looking down as his beautiful wife came out into the cherry blossom orchard to call the children in. The two men sat at the top of the grove in silence, for what felt like an awfully long time. Blaine rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"Thank you." He said meekly, glancing down to his feet. "Thank you…for taking me in…I could never tell you how much I appreciate this." His uncle laughed and smiled to him.

"Blaine, you are family." He said softly as Aimi cried out to her husband and his nephew to say there was dinner. Seán raised a hand to indicate he heard but neither bothered to move.

"I will look for my own home." Blaine said, looking to his kindly uncle. "I am sorry for being a burden on you for so long." Seán predictably began to claim that Blaine wasn't a burden but the young man shook his head. "No, thank you. I can never thank you enough, but I need to take my problems into my own hands."

"If that is the case, then I believe you should go back to Paris rather than finding a way to stay here." Blaine bit his lip but didn't protest the fact. It was true; his problems did indeed lie in Paris. "And… I don't believe you are happy here,"

"What? No..." Blaine said, glancing again down to his lap. "I do… I am… I've missed you, and it's nice to be back here with so many memories…"

"But that doesn't mean you are happy." The elder said wisely and stood up, hands placed on his lower back and stretching.

Blaine just sat, looking forlorn, obviously contemplating the idea. Seán excused himself for dinner, leaving the young man to think over everything that was troubling him. He walked down the hill, through the winding trunks of the cherry blossoms and eventually out of sight. Blaine didn't move. He was sitting with his legs against his chest, elbows leaning on his knees and his hands covering his mouth.

Why couldn't he stop thinking of him? Why couldn't he just be happy with this new beginning, new life? This man who had completely turned his life upside down wouldn't leave his mind. Every waking and sleeping minute, he was all he could think of. How he felt when Blaine touched him. Kurt's skin was so soft it would rival a newborn baby. The way he spoke each word sweet like honey without him intending it to be. The saunter of his walk, and the unintentional wiggle of his hips. Even how he tasted, how his lips suckled hungrily at Blaine's as they kissed.

A strong shiver ran through Blaine's back and he closed his eyes, breathing slightly laboured. Just the memory of Kurt was enough to send a charge through his body.

He paused for a moment, contemplating. He had been thinking a lot lately, about all that happened before he came here. Only now, in this moment, did he realize that all his thoughts of what happened weren't of Simone, at least not really.

He always thought of Kurt now, his taste, his touch. Even when the man was playing Simone, he wasn't that passionate. There was something about Kurt as himself, a male, that made Blaine incredibly curious which daunted him. The few memories, he had of being with the male haunted him constantly. He closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands, sighing loudly.

In the months Blaine had been here, he hadn't done much to distract himself from what happened. He hadn't bothered to find any form of employment here, one reason being he wasn't sure how long he was going to be here. Another because he had more than enough money to live out his life five times over comfortably without a job.

The young man ran his fingers through his hair, suddenly hearing small voices call his name. He looked to see the twins at the foot of the hill. They loved having their 'Onii-Chan' around. They referred to him as 'big brother' although Blaine was their cousin. They called for him to come in for dinner and he forced a smile, waving to the two. It was nice to spend some time with his family, he enjoyed it, truly but it was hard to show his appreciation and happiness to be here when his heart was reluctantly back in Paris with a certain young man.

Still he knew the children wouldn't give up on him. He stood, walking down to them, smiling as Reika and Shun took one hand each and led him to the gorgeous family estate. They spoke to him, rapidly in Japanese, telling him about yet another new part of the garden they had discovered.

The land was so huge they were constantly finding new cracks and crannies to explore. The children loved it, and Blaine was happy to see them smiling, obviously excited. He loved kids, not that he ever wanted any of his own, but he had always liked children. They were so innocent and the future was completely resting on them, and it was good to see children with happy lives, smiling. It was indeed a sight to see.

He spoke back to them in their mother tongue, asking if they'd show him the new area they found. He had known it would eventually lead to that so he was just cutting out all the questioning of what the place was like, waiting for the children to ask him to see it.

They said they would but after dinner. Their mother was worried about Blaine, saying he didn't eat near enough and it was true. Since he had arrived, the young man had lost considerable weight. He was still rather well built, but the loss was noticeable, especially around his face, which was now gaunt, his eyes tired with circles underneath. He hadn't slept well and every time he closed his eyes…

He didn't want to think of it. Of him. It would only hurt more. He smiled to the kids, attempting to distract himself as he held their small hands and followed them into the house.

…

Kurt was a mess. It was clear and simple. Paris' most elusive, sought after call girl was now nothing more than a drunken regular in the dingy bar down the street from where he lived. He wasn't well. It wasn't a simple sickness like a flu or cough, it was something worse, something internal that nobody could heal easily. He found solace in the bottle, it was his only friend. The burning devil's drink that caused him to feel elated and low at the exact same time.

The young man had practically no money, and he struggled to stay standing in the bar. He was gripping onto the wooden top of the table, trying to find his sea legs but so far, it was no good. The bartender asked if he was okay but the tone was flat and uninterested. It was probably just a reflex to ask, but the man didn't care. Especially considering that for the best part of three months Kurt had been in here every single day.

The brunette almost fell again when he heard the door behind him opening. The wooden entrance flung inward, resulting in the tinkling of a bell which was hanging above it.

Kurt heard someone shriek his name and thankfully a pair of full arms wrapped around him before he fell too hard. He drunkenly glanced up to Samuel with a tipsy smile.

"Samuel..." He smiled, dragging out the name slightly longer as he blinked for some moments, trying to stand. "Y-you…you came to have a drink with…little old moi?" Samuel looked horrified at his friend who stood, clinging to him now, arms around his shoulder.

"Kurt you're dr…"

"Dance with me, Samuel." Kurt cried, gripping his hand and suddenly made a pitiful, drunken attempt at a waltz. He pressed his body to Samuel's, moving his feet clumsily and treading on his toes more than once, singing in a loud shriek. "Down with love, romantic and stupid, down with love DDOOOWWWNNN with cupid..."

He was halted in his horrific attempt at dancing when Samuel stretched out and gripped both his shoulders, causing him to stagger to a halt. He gazed to Samuel, eyes bloodshot, vision blurred and his alcohol induced mind began to warp his perception. He gazed to Samuel, seeing not his best friend but rather he saw Blaine in front of him. He wasn't sure why. After all, his best friend bore no resemblance to the love of his life, but he teared up, gazing to him.

"B-Blaine..." He whispered, suddenly clinging to the young man. "Why did you go? Why did you leave me?"

Samuel felt incredibly awkward in those moments as he patted Kurt's back. He looked back to David who was chewing a hangnail. Kurt went back to Blaine's home every so often in the hopes he had returned but by now it was obvious the young man had gone. All his valuables and such left in the house.

He had just disappeared, and it was killing Kurt. He wondered every single day if Blaine was okay. Was he hurt? Had someone done something to him? It was possibly one of the biggest reasons he drank, to numb the pain and fear he had for his love.

"Come along Kurt, we're getting you home." Samuel said, assisting the drunk out of the bar as David held open the door, tired of this ritual every single evening. He bit his lip and looked to his partner.

His lover was losing weight. And while that wasn't exactly a bad thing, the rapid rate which he shed it was what scared David. In the space of some months, he had gone from his rather fit, muscular man to this less than average sized male with a gaunt face and constant dark circles under his eyes. David was worried, knowing this was stress over Kurt.

He was never one to focus on looks, what got to him most was the change in Samuel's personality. He would sit awake all night, eyes wide and alert, listening for a noise. A sob, the clink of bottles being hoisted from the alcohol cabinet. He wasn't well and the lack of sleep was far from helping.

Kurt didn't weigh much but as a dead weight on Samuel's arm, it felt like he weighed a tonne. Samuel was glad their home was close and he allowed David to open the door but couldn't go straight away in as Kurt decided at that moment to throw up everything he'd drunk this evening all over the front step of their entrance. David made a face but waited as Samuel helped his best friend inside, careful of the sickly yellow and orange puddle of vomit. The door was closed and with a little help from David, Samuel got Kurt into the bedroom where he laid him down.

Kurt was mumbling, asking for Blaine to come back, but most was incoherent babbling. David stood beside him as Samuel rushed around, seeking out basins in case his friend felt ill while also getting a cool cloth to wash him up, patting his sweating forehead dry.

Biting his lip, the healthiest of the three left the room. Samuel stayed behind to tend his best friend. David couldn't help feeling a little put out, slightly jealous but mainly, he was concerned. He was worried about Samuel. His lover couldn't go on caring for Kurt like this. It wasn't proper.

Samuel eventually left the incoherent mumbling Kurt and walked out to David, strolling straight past him and picking up some scotch, pouring a little glass. David walked over, gripping his wrist before he could take a swing.

"David…" Samuel muttered, eyes downcast and his partner took the glass from his hands.

"Please Sam…we need to talk…" The elder looked worriedly to David, concerned as to what they had to talk about. He looked so unlike his mirthful self. David indicated to the couch which was covered with an assortment of clothing and drawings and both sat down.

There was silence and David took in a breath to begin only for the fading male beside him to press his head in his hands.

"You're leaving me, aren't you?" He said, wanting to beat David to the punch. He knew it would be harder to hear the younger say it. His lovers eyes widened in surprise hearing this.

"No..no... Sweetheart, no." He took his hand and stroked the back, gazing to him. "Absolutely not that. I love you." He touched his cheek and leaned in, kissing his lips with all the love he had and he felt the young man melt into the embrace, appreciating the contact. Then he pulled away and looked to the room where Kurt was now silent, probably asleep.

There was quietness in the room for a moment before David took another sharp breath.

"I-I was thinking… we should… leave…" Samuel looked confused by the suggestion, his head even falling slightly to the side, a naive motion.

"W-what?" He asked quietly and David gnawed on his lip.

"I mean…move out?" He saw Samuel pale and he knew what he was thinking. He couldn't leave Kurt. "Baby, please. We need our own life. You and I. We haven't had any time together. I miss you, I miss you so much." He was stroking his hair as he spoke but Samuel shook his head.

"I-I can't..." He whispered, quivering slightly. "I'm sorry but I cannot…I cannot leave him…"

David felt tears in his eyes and then looked to Samuel.

"Baby, I love you…but this is not a ménage a trois… I'm sorry, but there's just no room for him in this relationship. I am not asking you to choose me over him, because lord knows I'm too afraid of the answer but… you need to understand. I want to only be with you. I don't mean leave him completely. We can visit…"

The blonde kept looking backwards and forwards from Kurt's room to David. He listened to the young man and was completely torn. On one hand, this was Kurt, his best friend who had been with him through so much, who had gone through all this Simone trouble just so that Samuel didn't have to work and could pursue his dream to be an artist. But on the other hand, this was David, the love of his life. The man he wanted to grow old with, whom he loved so much and wanted to be with. It was all so very confusing and he bit his lip. He couldn't believe how overwhelming the want to be with David was and he sniffled. Would Kurt hate him forever if he left?

"L-let me think about it..." He asked in a soft, pleading tone, arms wrapping around his stomach.

"Of course." David said, a nervous look in his eye as he wondered if he had made a mistake asking this of Samuel.

…..

**A/N:** hope you all enjoyed that :) some little drama I guess….well its certainly not fluff lmao XD


	22. Chapirte Vingt Deux

**ounA/N:** First and foremost I'm so so embarrassed about the fool I made of myself, I'm so sorry, I genuinely wasn't aware of the gender differences with brunet and brunette. When it was first brought up I asked my mother and also some friends and they all just kinda shrugged like 'maybe it's an American thing' so I did the thing I always do and I shouldn't…I assumed and I feel like an idiot, I'm so sorry about that, really :( things got a little crazy as of late and I will go back and change it all because I'm finally catching up on all my projects.

Hopefully this chapter will make it up to you x a warning, there's no reunion yet but I promise soon, the next chapters kinda crucial for Blaine so please be patient, the reunion will be worth it [I hope]

Also if you guys don't mind or are bored or something feel free to check out a new story. Its called Smoke and Mirrors and the first chapter is up to see if anyone's interested in reading more. I'm planning to properly write it once BTHE is over and it's an idea I love very much. It's single father Kurt and fire fighter Blaine [my granddad was a fire fighter and the idea was inspired from a story he kinda told me, ofc there was no slash or anything XD he just told me about rescuing a kid once and I felt very moved and…well just I hope anyone who gives it a chance enjoys it :)]

A final message, thank you to the gorgeous BreeTwee for all her help editing, she's amazing xxx and thank you for reading this :)

**D/C:** not true so don't sue xx

_Lil note: dedicated to __**Maribel**__ as a sorry for how silly her pic turned out and I know she wanted an update, love ya sweetie xx_

Samuel Evans was never the kind to throw someone's good deed back in their face.

Ever since he was small, he had been raised to be grateful to those who helped him, and to always show gratitude. Maybe that's why it was so hard for him to go.

Samuel loved Kurt.

He was the closest thing that the brunette had ever had to friend or family member. He had always stood up for him, minded him and when Samuel was stuck in a job he couldn't stand, Kurt had bailed him out. He had always there for him, encouraging him to go on and do what it was he wanted with his life.

But if that was what Kurt wanted, if that was why he had given Samuel the option to leave his job…then surely turning down an offer to live with the love of his life was just throwing everything back in his face.

Samuel shook his head. He was just trying to justify his own selfish wants. If he left, especially now when Kurt needed help the most, he'd never be able to forgive himself.

"Ugh, what am I doing?" Samuel moaned, burying his face in his hands and closing his eyes as the tears welled up. He was so torn.

David, the kind hearted love of his life wanted him to live with him. The man who made him happier than he had ever been in his life. The one who loved him for him. His soul mate. He wanted to be with him forever.

But then, there was Kurt.

His best friend, partner in crime. They had been together since both came to Paris. Now he was sitting on the couch in their rather drafty apartment, coughing huskily. The weather was quite mild but the young man had developed a terrible cough. He blamed the stress; it had been piling up more and more. It was now a week after David had asked him to move in and he was no closer to coming to a decision. Of course, this cold he was developing wasn't helping either. He had spent a lot of yesterday in bed which wasn't a very good idea considering he had started a new job four days ago.

He was in a factory, working as a tanner, making leather. It was hard work, and the chemicals were dodgy, but the wage was sufficient. He wanted to help out more, although most of his money went toward rent. Since Simone was gone, Kurt was making no money and Samuel was paying the full amount of their lease.

David claimed it was unfair to him, but he didn't care. For almost the last two years, Kurt had paid himself, and now Sam felt he was returning the favour. Yet, another reason he couldn't go.

David seemed to blame his job for the horrible cough he had developed. Working so hard in a horribly ventilated, chemical infested factory but Samuel just brushed it off. He was just stressed a lot lately. David hadn't asked him about choosing again but still the question hovered over his head every day, when he was working nights, especially when he was either bringing Kurt home from the bar or lying in David's arms, quivering, trying to keep his cough under control.

"Hello, Kurt." He said, mid cough, aware his friend was behind him but not looking back at him. He hadn't heard footsteps and Kurt certainly didn't even say anything, not even a greeting. What gave it away was the distinct chink of bottles banging off one another as one was lifted out of the alcohol cabinet.

The brunette looked up with his bloodshot eyes, focusing on his friend. He sighed, having hoped Samuel wouldn't hear him. He swore under his breath but wandered over as his friend keeled over, coughing.

"Hey, Sam." He said, plopping beside him, huddling the bottle to his chest. He looked pale, ill, and had also lost weight, though not as rapidly as Samuel who was a shadow of his former handsome self.

They sat in silence for some time other than the slosh of whisky in the bottle and the occasional sniffle or rasp from Samuel.

"You must get your chest looked at." Kurt said, unscrewing the lid and taking another swig as Samuel looked sideways at him.

"And you must stop drinking!" He said, to which Kurt scoffed, resting his feet on the grubby table.

"You're not my mother." He growled.

Samuel frowned, biting his lip which was red and raw from all the gnawing. Kurt wasn't a cheery drunk… He once had been quite fun but now he was just angry all the time or else sobbing over his misery. The two had never argued before, things were different now and not for the first time Samuel wished they could go back to how things were some months ago.

But then, he thought of David, the love of his life, and he bit his lip. He wouldn't give him up for the world. But, he couldn't turn his back on Kurt.

"No, I'm not your mother, Kurt." He said in a whisper, hoarse and strained. "But, I do care about you. I'm your friend." He stretched out, touching his knee. "Your best friend."

"Just shut up, Samuel." The elder said, taking another finger-full. "I'm really….not interested in hearing all this… this rubbish about best friends and…" He let out a groan and his head fell back. "You are my friend….best friend but that won't change things. You can't expect to just say that and expect me to do whatever you want…" He paused, looking to the off colour, golden whisky in the bottle. "You're not Blaine."

Samuel was taken aback by this. He blinked a number of times. For the last week he had literally been worrying himself sick over having to choose between Kurt and David, but his supposed best friend wouldn't even listen to him, wouldn't even give him the time of day, because he wasn't Blaine. He glared to him, eyes teary.

"So because I'm…not the man who walked out on you…that's the reason you will not listen to me? Kurt, I am the person who has been by your side every day since we've known one another, don't you think I deserve to at least be heard?"

The brunette frowned and turned aside, pulling the bottle to his chest, winding his arms around it. He could smell alcohol all over his clothes, his breath, his skin. It was horrible, but he didn't care, and he felt like he needed even more, it was the only thing that blotted the pain.

Samuel became a little upset when Kurt wouldn't answer him. He stood, holding in his cough and looked to Kurt. His eyes were hot. He was…disappointed. He was so incredibly disappointed in the young man on front of him. He didn't care at all about Samuel. Only himself.

"David asked me to move in with him!" The younger blurted out, his voice loud as he gazed to Kurt's tense back.

There was silence for some moments and Samuel frowned.

"And I think I'm going to do it!" He said briskly and looked to his friend. Kurt looked so small, so fragile and he felt the tears slip down his cheeks. Who was he kidding? He wasn't even convincing himself. He ran his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes. "Lord, Kurt...who am I kidding? I can't do this anymore!"

There was a crash as a bottle of alcohol slammed against the floor and Kurt Hummel got up and glared to Samuel.

"Don't you pin this on me." He shrieked, knowing what was coming next and cutting him off. "Don't you dare….a-and don't you even think of hanging around here...and pitying me!" Samuel stared with wide eyes and disbelief at his friend, shaking his head in confusion.

"Ku.."

"Shut up!" the younger said, standing even closer to his friend. "Listen to me…don't you even think about passing up an opportunity to be with David." There was a moment of silence and Samuel gnawed his lip, still so torn. He closed his eyes, gazing down and suddenly Kurt began to shake him. "You idiot! You stupid, stupid boy." Samuel looked up to Kurt's face and stared into his usually warm, chocolate eyes but they were stone cold and serious.

"I can't..." He whispered hoarsely due to his persistent cough.

"You think you will help me by staying?" He asked, his own voice cracking with emotion. "What? Do you have this notion that you being miserable here with me will somehow make the both of us feel better? Because it will not, Samuel!"

The blonde felt the brunette's hands fall from his shoulders as he shook his head, stroking the back of his neck. He was intoxicated but he looked so deathly serious right now.

"You think it would help me if you were to give up a life with the person you love? If you were to willingly give up what I lost?"

Samuel paused and gazed with large eyes, feeling so foolish. Why had he never thought of that? He knew Kurt would give anything to have Blaine back in his life and here he was turning down a chance at happiness with the person he loved. It was like slapping Kurt in the face.

"I-I never considered that." He whispered and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Of course you didn't." He said, his voice quieter now, softer, although still slightly slurred from the alcohol. He looked to Samuel with teary eyes. "I love you, Sam. We've been through so much…but there are some things we just cannot give one another, things that we need… What you get from David and what I had with…with Blaine…" He lowered his head, balling his hand into a fist and rubbing his eyes before he plopped onto the torn leather couch. Samuel sat down beside him, stretched out and touching his leg.

Unexpectedly, Kurt curled into him and started to sob, soft and whiny, like a little kitten. He nuzzled into Samuel's arm as the younger's chest shook with a silent cough.

"I'm sorry." Samuel whispered, gazing to Kurt who shook his head.

"D-don't be sorry..." He whispered, gazing to him with tear filled eyes. "You did nothing wrong… but please Samuel… I'm begging you… tell David you love him, move in with him, be with him….be in love and appreciate every second…you don't know when it will end." Samuel gazed down to Kurt and stroked his hair, tears in his eyes.

"…I promise…" He whispered, leaning in and pressing his lips to Kurt's temple, thankful that he had this man as his friend. "I'll be around…I'll still help with the rent."

"You will do no such thing." Kurt whispered, biting his lip. The idea of Samuel going, the thoughts of being alone…really shook him but he'd never tell his best friend that. Four months, it was almost four months since Blaine left, four months since his life went down the drain. There was no more running, he had to get his life together. He just had to.

"Blaine Anderson?" Blaine gazed upward to the older man who stood above him. He was sitting on the ground, kneeling and holding a cup of warm tea in his palms.

"Yes, sir?" He said, staggering to his feet. His uncle was smiling at him, sitting on the other end of the low table. It was years and years since he had been in a tea room. The bamboo and rice paper walls were a pale, calming green and there were some baby bonsai plants in the corner of the room. An elder, greying man had just walked into the room, removing his shoes at the slide in door and walking inside.

He was slightly smaller than Blaine and balding. For a moment the younger wondered if this truly was Nowaki Akita.

He was the most influential man in fashion in Japan. Blaine had often gone to his shows in Paris, seeking inspiration from his traditional Japanese style.

"Blaine, this is Nowaki." Seán said, standing and indicating to the older man. "Nowaki, this is my nephew, Blaine." The younger bowed his head to the older man, cheeks flushed. He was a little overwhelmed meeting the man who was the reason he got into fashion, his idol aside from Wesley's father. He bit his lip, thoughts trailing back to Paris…to him…

He closed his eyes and stood straight, gazing to the older man.

"It is a pleasure." He told him in Japanese, sitting down at his place and cupping his hands around the tea, watching the eldest man sit down between himself and his uncle.

Blaine knew enough to know not to talk. Although he was as adult, he allowed his uncle to talk on his behalf. Seán knew this man from years ago and when Blaine discovered that he was able to possibly get his life on track again, go back to working in fashion industry, he didn't have to be asked twice.

The young man just sat, head down, drifting in and out of the conversation. His uncle and Nowaki spoke in rapid Japanese so he couldn't follow completely. Four months, he had been here and yet he couldn't wrap his head around the very language he had been so keen to study. Silently he cursed living in Paris for so long and then he stopped once again.

Damn, why was it no matter what, he always thought of Paris? Of Kurt?

He could hear Seán and Nowaki chuckle over something his uncle had said but all he could think of was Paris, of Kurt. He wondered how he was. If he even realized he was gone, if he missed him like Blaine did the musician.

How was it that Kurt had lied and betrayed him and yet all he could think of was him? Why did he miss the brunette? Why did he yearn for his touches, his mere presence… his kisses?

Oh god, the kisses. The thoughts of them made his lips tingle. So lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize that Nowaki had begun to talk to him. It took his uncle's dry cough to gain his attention before he glanced up.

"Sorry." He apologized but Nowaki smiled gently and shook his head.

"No need." He said gently. He was a nice man, Blaine liked him although he hadn't really been listening to anything being said. "Your uncle has mentioned to me you were quite a talent at fashion…however he has left out until now the fact that you are…Blaine Anderson." The young man's cheeks suddenly burned as his own idol recognized him.

"Y-yes sama…yes I am." He said, his cheeks a healthy pink. He couldn't help but smile and his uncle grinned, feeling happy to see the youngest finally smiling, it had taken long enough. Although he knew Blaine would never truly be happy unless he was back in France. Still he may as well be as happy as he could be here. Blaine had started working in a sushi bar, miserable but trying to distract himself as he organized somewhere to live. Seán told his nephew he could stay as long as he wished but so far the boy was insistent he wanted to find his own place to stay.

"Well, now…" The elder had a broad smile on his face and looked to the young man. "I must say, I've followed your career, Anderson. And while I do admire your style I have to admit I never really paid attention…that is until your last collection."

Blaine wasn't sure if he should feel sick or proud. His idol had seen his collection, seemed to like it, but was he going to bring up what had happened? Again he was thinking about Kurt. God damn the young man for inflicting all this confusion on him.

"It was stunning." The elder said, rather enthusiastic in the way he spoke. "I must say, every item of clothing you designed was…so inspiring." Blaine's cheeks burned madly but at the same time he couldn't fully appreciate the compliment as all he could think of was his own inspiration for the collection. "I must say, Blaine, your first collection was quite beautiful, but I had never believed you would live up to it, but the last line. I would be privileged to have you work for me."

"Really?" The young man gasped in English, taking a moment to realize his mistake but luckily the elder understood English perfectly.

"It would be….my honour." He said calmly in the second language, bowing his head and standing from the table having finished his tea. "Well now, my old friend..." He smiled to Seán. "I must be leaving but thank you very much for introducing me to your nephew." He turned to a standing Blaine and bowed to him. "I look forward to working with you, Blaine." He spoke in little more than a whisper and Blaine bowed to him, smiling broadly.

"Thank you so much for this opportunity." He replied, keeping his head down until the elder left the room. The young man straightened and looked to his uncle who was smiling calmly and raised his cup in congratulations.

Maybe this would be a good start for Blaine. Seán still had no idea what it was that made his nephew leave Paris, but he knew what he needed was distractions since he refused to go back.

He felt bad for the young man; running never solved anything. It just made the person miserable in the long haul. Still, he did not want to bring it up and stood himself, smiling to the young man.

"Perhaps we should go home." He said softly, walking over and touching his nephews shoulder. "Today is a good day. You have a job, Blaine."

The younger smiled and nodded. Today was a good day, he was going to work for his idol, he should be happy.

"Yes…today is a good day." He said with a smile and followed his uncle out the door, slipping on his shoes. He followed his uncle's footsteps, thanking the women who passed to clean up the room. There were two, both very beautiful with black hair tied in a tight buns and the most elegant cream and pink kimonos. One looked to Blaine and giggled before blushing and lowering her head, passing him by. His uncle smiled knowingly but he acted as if he hadn't noticed. He certainly was not interested in any relationships right now…particularly not with a woman.

They walked outside the beautiful tea rooms into a fabulous garden which was full of life despite the fact it was coming towards winter. He gazed around at the gorgeous, huge, sparkling lake, his mind imagining the rivers in Paris with couples on small row boats, laughing and stealing kisses.  
>He could remember Simone, chuckling and smiling, shielding them from prying eyes with her parasol as she leaned in and kissed him. His mind changed the image to Kurt and his stomach bubbled over and warmed in a content feeling which was swiftly replaced by the cold, sinking sensation of sadness.<p>

Seán saw his nephew's smile fade as he stared out at the water and he stretched back, touching his shoulder.

"Come along." He said with a soft smile, trying to keep the troubled young man happy. "Your aunt is preparing dinner. It would be rude of us to be late. Come on now." He nodded, agreeing that it would indeed be rude as he followed, gnawing his plump lower lip while walking.

Blaine couldn't stride as fast as his uncle as he still wasn't used to the traditional kimonos. He wondered if he was to begin working for Nowaki Akita, would he be successful in bringing western culture to Japan? Bringing the clothing as he had done with eastern fashion in Paris? He certainly hoped so. He missed the tight security of his slacks and shirt.

"Blaine?" His uncle said as yet again he drifted out. "Are you okay? Do you need me to bring you to a doctor?"

"I am fine, thank you." He said, still a little spaced out. It happened more and more and it worried his uncle. He would go into stares, to his own world, often with a small, almost invisible smile on his face. His uncle gnawed at his bottom lip but nodded, backing away from his nephew and reminding him they had to hurry and tell the news to his wife. They all loved the young man and hoped the best for him, she would be dying to know if he had gotten the job.

Blaine followed his uncle the entire way to his home. It looked beautiful in the dim winter light. It was evening time and the sun was setting casting glows of magenta across the dark blue and black sky. The orchard looked almost haunting with the leaves falling off the trees, the cherry blossoms stripped of their pink buds and petals. Blaine walked beneath the long branches with his uncle, stepping along the small gravel pathway to the gorgeous home. It was beautiful here, he would love to have shown Kurt.

God dammit! There he was thinking of him yet again. It wasn't fair on himself to be constantly thinking of the brunet American. Four months, four months and he was unable to move on from what they once had.

But what _did_ they have? Lies and deceit. Their relationship was nothing more than a farce and yet all he could remember was the touch of his hand, the feel of his lips, the taste of his skin. It was driving him slowly to insanity and his steps had slowed considerably as he sauntered behind his uncle. Seán looked over his shoulder at his nephew.

Blaine was utterly spaced out, in a world of his own…yet again. It was getting a little tiring but at the same time Seán was mainly concerned. He wondered what on earth had happened in Pairs to make him run away? It was obviously still on his mind and if something was eating up the young man his uncle wanted to hear about it.

Seán was a good man, a very family oriented man who would do anything for anyone blood connected to him. Still he had tried countless times to get the young man to open up to him to no avail. It just wasn't going to happen unfortunately.

He almost called the young man's name but just watched as Blaine stopped by one of the trees, resting a palm against the harsh wood. He lowered his head and sighed, just turning his back and walking along the pathway to his home as Blaine rested against the tree, lost in himself.

He wasn't sure why, something within the space of entering the orchard and walking to this very spot caused his emotions to well up inside him to an unbearable level. He wasn't the kind to just bend over and cry, pull his legs to his chest and sob. As much as he wanted to he simply refused to. He just stood, looking to the home. It was beautiful, this place was beautiful. He always remembered how much he loved it here, how he wanted to move here when he was older, retiring. He wanted to come to his home land, have his own home with a beautiful garden, a gorgeous family. And here he was, achieving some of the dream.

Blaine had more than enough to live comfortably for the rest of his days, but he wasn't satisfied with that. It would be more than easy for him to buy a beautiful home outside of Osaka, to have all he wished. But no, he refused to get his own place until he himself had earned it with hard work here in Japan. He claimed it was just his own stubborn nature but in truth he needed a goal, he needed a distraction.

He knew deep in his heart that he would never be happy here and he didn't understand it.

He couldn't be happy here, he couldn't be happy in Paris. Why was it that the idea of everything he used to wish for now only made him feel bleak, miserable, even? He just knew he could not be happy…without him…

"UGH!" He cried out, balling his hand into a fist and slamming it into the tree, feeling the pointed bark of the Japanese maple dig into his flesh. He winced and closed his eyes, pulling his hand back and cradling it. This was simply dreadful; he thought as he lowered his head and closed his eyes. He was sick, miserable…and it was all Kurt's fault.

…..

D/C: okies as a final note everyone please go over to Sirenvoice11's page and read her new story El Fuego Del Tango I'll even provide a link for you here www . fanfiction . net /s/7308185/1/El_Fuego_Del_Tango please go, read, drool, enjoy and BEG FOR HER TO CONTINUE! PLEASE! IF YOU LOVE ME THEN BEG HER I NEED THIS LIKE I NEED AIR [seriously if you know me at all you'll know her and Chazzam are my fav authors on this site so I'm not kidding when I say I NEED this!]

Okies now that that's done XD thanks so much for reading, I love you guys x don't be afraid to look at Smoke and Mirrors and deff check out SirenVoice11's story, she's amazing, you wont regret it, love you all xxx

Random note: what did you think of TGP final? I wont say anything here in case someone hasn't seen it yet :x


	23. Chapitre Vingt Trios

**A/N:** once more thanks to the gorgeous Brianna [BreeTwee here] for betaing and keeping my story readable :* I love this chapter, its sad but I love it, I hope you guys do too, the reunions coming up! Very soon, I'm super excited for that and nervous too x3 I love you all so much, you know that right? Anyhoo no point in stalling…allltthoooo I wanna address one thing.

I got a comment from someone named littlelostsheep here on this story and it stood out for me. As lovely as it was to hear I'm one of her fave authors for some strange reason [thank u very much for that sweetie :*] what stood out for me was 'you seem like such a normal fangirl! Haha, the A/N 's have been almost as entertaining as the actual story!' =DDDDD you guys have no idea how much that made me smile xD Its crazy!

As lovely as it is to hear 'you're talented' 'you're individual' 'you're awesome' or whatever nothing makes me happier to know that I'm accessible XD I firmly believe the best compliment you could give someone is 'you're a good/nice person/friend' :') sorry I'm rambling, that just made me smile :D because I know some authors who can be very…erm…stuck up, I'm sorry I don't want to step on toes but some people think they're better than others just because they have a few more reviews. I don't see the point of that, I like to get to know people who take the time to read and review. Some people seem to think that it's readers who serve writers and are privileged to be allowed to read and comment when in reality writers are the lucky ones to have people willing to spend time out of their day and read a story. So I'm sorry, I'm getting sentimental but thank you to littlelostsheep and to everyone else who reviewed, read, critiqued, skimmed over or even just read the title of my story, I love you all xxxxxxx

…

Samuel knew that Kurt had told him to go, live his dream, be with David, but he couldn't bring himself to leave completely quite yet. He had been slowly moving things bit by bit to David's place but that didn't stop him from spending at least two or three nights a week in the home he had shared with Kurt.

He was just having difficulty leaving Kurt completely. In the mean time, David was hurting, thinking that Samuel was far too invested in this friendship with Kurt. He tried to understand however, tried to be supportive, but it was hard.

Samuel took stuff away with him every time he visited his friend. He never noticed how little Kurt had owned. Most of the things in the dingy apartment were his and while they were being removed, it was leaving the home more obviously bare and lonely. With every easel, every paintbrush, every shoe that was taken away, Kurt became more and more aware that he was going to be alone, completely alone for the first time in a very long while.****

He dreaded the very thought, but expressed none of his concerns to Samuel. The blondewould consider changing his mind if he thought Kurt couldn't survive without him. Sam was just that good of a friend. He hated it but he knew that if the tables were reversed, if he were given a chance at life with Blaine, he would have taken it without any qualms or doubt. But Samuel was too good for that; he was too kind, always trying to keep everyone as happy as he could make them.

It was sad to see him go and Kurt was grateful for the company every odd evening, but he knew that wouldn't last forever. Samuel was going to leave eventually and no matter how many times he promised to stay in contact, Kurt doubted it would ever be the same.

Samuel was determined not to lose his best friend. Living with David was of course a dream come true, and every day he was in awe that he was given the opportunity, but he still didn't want anything to change with Kurt. He loved his friend too much to let him go completely out of his life.

…

It was a cool, chilly day, nearing Christmas. It had been almost a year since he had first met the beautiful half Irish male who changed his life forever. Still, in truth, Blaine was gone now and had been for some months. It caused Kurt to feel hurt and broken inside but he couldn't worry about that right now. At this very moment, he was helping Samuel with the last of his boxes.

"T-thank you." The blondeman barked with a cough as Kurt carried out some of the last of his best friend's clothing. David rested down the heavier box of art supplies, which seemed to be endless, and rested a hand on his lover's back. Samuel smiled upwards to him but covered his mouth and turned into the elder, burying his face against his shoulder as he coughed loudly.

Over time Samuel's cold had gotten even worse but that could be due to the fact that this was one of the worst winters Kurt had ever seen. Even when he walked outside with the boxes, his hands felt like they were burning with the bitter cold. There was no snow quite yet but there was a sharp nip in the air that caused him to hunch his shoulders up as far as his ears for some warmth. He really should invest in a pair of gloves and a scarf.

He rested the box in the car that David had borrowed from a friend to help with the moving. Of course, being a poor, starving artist he couldn't afford a vehicle of his own but he had friends in high places. It wasn't the fanciest of cars but it did the job. Although, Kurt didn't take time to admire it as he folded his arms, hands flat between his pits and forearms for some warmth and rushed inside, shouldering the door to open it.

There were now three boxes standing in the middle of the floor and one beside Dave. Two more trips to the car and Kurt along with the dark haired artist would now have every trace of Samuel vanished from this apartment, save for one painting above the fireplace.

It was one done by the aspiring artist of the Parc des Buttes-Chaumont, one of the most romantic parks in Paris. Kurt used to love it and he remembered sitting beside Samuel one lazy summers evening watching as his best friend painted the picture he was now leaving behind.

He stood at the door, staring, trying to will the tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks away. He couldn't believe he was going. He was…he was going to finally be alone.

A sharp bark of a cough disrupted his thoughts and he looked aside to see a pale and sickly Samuel walk over and wrap his arms around him, holding him close.

"I will miss you," Samuel whispered, his grip tightening as he closed his eyes, trying to keep down the rest of the sickness. Kurt held onto his sickeningly thin and fragile body. The stress of all this had really taken its toll on Samuel more than anyone, and Kurt hated himself for that.

"Promise me you'll eat more." He whispered, looking to his best friend. "And get your strength back, you're skin and bones… I am truly sorry for stressing you like this, Sam."

Samuel shook his head, trying to say that here was no need, that it wasn't his fault but all that came out were sharp, hoarse coughs. Kurt smiled as David came over and wrapped his arms around him.

"Alright…promise me you won't drink so much." The young man actually hadn't drank much at all since the news that Samuel was leaving. It had been like a slap in the face, a wakeup call. Truthfully he had never really gotten addicted to alcohol, he never liked drinking, it was just a distraction. Perhaps that was why he wasn't quite concerned with the thoughts of quitting, because he wasn't exactly dependent upon it.****

The two shared a small smile as the brunettete nodded and Samuel looked around, then back to Kurt.

"I'm not very far…" He said in a hoarse whisper. "T-there's a spare room. David said if you wanted, you could stay sometime...but only if you'd like."

Kurt looked to David who smiled and nodded, he knew he only was agreeing to keep Samuel happy but then again, so was Kurt.

"Sounds perfect," he claimed, hugging his friend once more in a tight embrace that felt like it would snap him in half. Samuel did feel incredibly frail lately, it was worrying but Kurt was certain that once the bitter season was over his friend would pick up. He smiled to him and kissed his forehead. How he would miss the blond, his very best friend in the whole world, things wouldn't be the same without him.

Kurt and David got the last of the boxes and after some more long, lingering, tearful goodbyes, they made their departure. Samuel was whispering that he would be there if he needed him, that he would always be there. Kurt smiled through tearful eyes.

"Thank you." He whispered, leaning in and touching his cheek to Samuel's. The both stood still, touching one another, hugging. This was really the end of an era and it wasn't disturbed until Kurt felt the soft wetness of tears fall from Sam's eye onto his cheek.

"No crying," Kurt said with a smile and kissed his cheek where the wetness fell. "And promise me if that cough gets any worse you'll go to a doctor."

"I p-promise." The tearful artist smiled and held his friend close again, closing his eyes. "I shall miss you, Kurt…"

"I'll miss you too." Kurt said softly and pulled back, looking to David who now had his hand on Samuel's shoulder. "Take care of him." He pleaded, looking to his best friend's boyfriend. "Promise you'll take care of him."

"I promise." David said with a smile and leaned in, pressing his lips to Samuel's temple. The older male leaned into his boyfriend's touch and finally… it was time to go.

Kurt stood by the door, arms folded, hands warming as he watched his best friend and his lover as they walked away from the house, arm in arm towards the car. He was sad, terribly so but Samuel deserved happiness more than anyone he knew. As the young man sat in the passenger seat, he looked out the window at his best friend and gave him a small wave. Kurt motioned back, somehow smiling despite wanting to cry about being alone, but he wouldn't. He couldn't place any more guilt on Samuel.

The car pulled away and Kurt walked back inside, closing the door.

Silence was all that greeted him, and he bit his lip. He couldn't live like this. He wouldn't survive here, he had to leave this life behind, just… forget everything…he had to.

…

Blaine was exhausted. He had been working nonstop since getting a job directly underneath his idol, Nowaki Akita. The older man was a genius of the cloth and had full factories working under him. Blaine was privileged to be part of his intimate design circle and work directly with the master, but it was tiring, even more so than at home when he worked by himself. While Nowaki expressed a great interest in his work, the young man's colleagues didn't seem so keen in his modern ideas.

Blaine sighed late one evening, touching his shoulders and stretching. Generally he was expected to show Nowaki's staff his work before the boss approved it. Jealousy being the only legitimate culprit, the workers shot down almost all of his ideas. He hated it here. He didn't even have a chance. Nowaki saw less than half of the designs he created.

His boss was a nice man whom he enjoyed working with on a personal level, but his staff was another story. They didn't like him and made that perfectly clear. Blaine tried his best to do as he was told, perform his duties and leave without any qualms. On a bright side, he now had his own little house, modest, tiny. The utter opposite of his home back in Paris, but that's what he wanted. He didn't want all that...empty...space. He felt alone enough.

It had a living area and kitchen in one, a bathroom and a bedroom. In keeping with the Japanese culture, it held rice paper doors that slid open and closed connecting the rooms. It wasn't necessarily the house of his dreams but right now, after a long day of hard work, he just wanted to get there, crawl into his bed and sleep the rest of the evening.

He packed up all his belongings, pulling on the stylish Kimono style jacket he himself had made. At first, he had kept to the traditional Japanese dress code but he soon longed for his old clothing. The jacket he wore reached his knees, soft black fabric with the most finely embroidered details along the band, hem and cuffs. A red band wrapped around the middle with small, perfect detailed golden stitching. There were also beautiful abstract patterns and inside, the laced red silk was covered in the meticulous design too. It was his favourite jacket and while he got odd looks for it due to the flashy patterns, he didn't care.

He was currently walking out of the building in which he worked, keeping his head down, just trying to get by without any…

"Blaine." A happy voice boomed out and he looked up to see Nowaki. The only person here other than his uncle who called him Blaine, not Anderson, since he had relocated. The older man smiled to him, admiring his jacket. "Very impressive. It is from your last collection, isn't it?" The young man nodded and looked to his boss who noticed his grim expression. "Is something wrong?"

"No." He said, not at all convincing. "Nothing. I'm just…I'm going to go..." He turned to leave but felt the older man grip his wrist.

"Blaine, I'm concerned why you've been here for weeks and yet I have rarely seen a design from you."

"They are not good enough." He informed the older who shook his head.

"I doubt that. Show me, Blaine. I am sure they are perfect." He had no idea the boy was under the impression he had to get permission to show these to Nowaki. While most of the other designers shared ideas, it wasn't a necessity. Truthfully he was aware they were all jealous of Blaine, hence why they wanted to suppress his talent.

He took the folder from the boy and looked through, only glancing at one of two sketches but they were incredibly impressive and his eyes widened. He would love time to look over them.

"Blaine, I have a proposition for you." He said, still holding the boy's portfolio as he walked towards a car that was waiting for him.

"Yes sir?" The younger jogged to keep up with him but walked to the car with his boss who opened the door and indicated for him to get inside. Blaine paused as the elder smiled.

"I would like to invite you to my home." He informed him. "Just for some hours, a brief meal so I can look over your designs."

Blaine blushed, incredibly flattered and he nodded, getting into the vehicle. He was going to be brought to Nowaki Akita's home? He couldn't believe it. He slipped into the car, as did his boss, sitting side by side as they were driven through the streets of Osaka.

There was no conversation but Blaine was comfortable. Nowaki was kind, but at times a reserved man. He was friendly, especially to Blaine, whom he noticed seemed out of place and uncomfortable not only in his workplace, but in Japan in general. He was concerned. He wasn't sure why but for some reason he felt rather protective of the young male. While the younger looked out the window, Nowaki took a moment to examine the pensive look in his eyes. The young man always looked so sad and longing and he wondered what for. But he wouldn't dare ask.

They drove to the designer's beautiful country estate. For a moment, Blaine forgot he was in Japan at all. It was a gorgeous Victorian style home surrounded by a lush, green garden. The youngest was surprised. His boss was the kind of man who valued Japanese culture in his business so it was a shock to see such a western home.

"The house was not my idea." Nowaki said with a small smile as the car stopped. Blaine looked to him, surprised. It was like the older man had read his mind but he said nothing and followed. Looking around him somehow suddenly fuelled his homesickness and he felt his eyes grow hot but thankfully no tears were shed. The younger shook his head and jogged after his boss who walked surprisingly fast for such a small man.

"It is a beautiful home." Blaine said to the older man who looked over his shoulder and smiled, indicating his head as a thank you. He opened the doors and Blaine followed him inside. The inside was very different with an obviously Japanese influence, everything from bamboo plants to the indoor koi pond in the hall. Blaine was shocked but impressed. It was beautiful. The idea of having all this inside his own home in Paris made him smile, he could imagine the expression of people who came inside.

"Darling!"

Blaine looked up, stunned as Nowaki called out in Japanese, holding out his arms and a man rushed from another room. The half Irish male watched in awe as Nowaki wrapped his arms around him, pulled him close and frankly pressed his lips against his.

The young designer was frozen as Nowaki cupped the man's face and pressed their foreheads and noses together, drinking in the other male. He turned with one arm around the other.

"Blaine, this is Isamu." He informed the young, stunned male. Blaine looked to them both, indicating his hand out to shake.

"A-a pleasure." He said in hesitant English. The young lover of the man across from him looked to his partner in confusion. Nowaki chuckled and leaned close, lips brushing against the shell of the younger's ear as he whispered a translation before looking to Blaine.

"Isamu does not speak English." He informed Blaine who felt his cheeks turn red and he smiled. Of course, not many he knew here did.

"My apologies." He said in the national tongue, looking to the male who was only slightly older than he was.

Nowaki smiled and shook his head, indicating there was no reason to be sorry and he then leaned into his lover and they exchanged affectionate whispers, discussing dinner. Blaine knew it was rude but he couldn't help but stare. Nowaki was so at ease with his lover despite the presence of another man in the household. In Europe people were harmed for such sexuality and Blaine could only imagine it would be worse here and yet they both seemed so happy with one another. He highly doubted they acted so affectionately in public. It felt rather brazen for them to kiss on front of him even.

The younger looked to Blaine then back to his lover, pecking his lips and jogging back to where Blaine assumed the kitchen was. The half Irishman was standing, rubbing the back of his arms as his boss approached him, hand resting on his shoulder.

"I hope I haven't made you uncomfortable." He said softly and Blaine looked to him in surprise.

"W-why would I…w-why…uncomfortable? N-no.."

Nowaki chuckled softly and looked to the young man on front of him. He took his hand from his shoulder.

"There's no need to be ill at ease." The elder said, obviously not understanding that Blaine really wasn't uncomfortable, but now even more homesick. "My relationship with Isamu is not necessarily known. Our love is frowned upon here. It is not as accepted as it is in the western world."

Blaine lowered his head, thinking it wasn't accepted there either.

"But for some reason…I trust you Blaine."

Isamu arrived back as the youngest male gazed up in utter shock having heard this. The designer's partner informed them he was finished with dinner and wondered if they would like to sit. Blaine smiled and thanked him, even offering to help but Isamu claimed he liked to tend to meals himself. Blaine saw his boss smiling as his lover pottered around and he took out Blaine's book to look at his designs. The younger blushed, he didn't think his boss would actually look at them.

Smiling at his partner, Isamu chuckled and beginning to banter, claimed there was to be no work at the table, but Nowaki just gave his younger lover a broad smile and promised he would only be a moment. He flicked through the book, Isamu prancing around the kitchen, readying the meal. Blaine just sat with his hands on his lap, fidgeting.

He looked down as a wonderful, warm bowl of miso soup was placed on front of him and thanked him. Isamu smiled and snatched the book away from his lover, not realizing it was Blaine's designs as he left it on the counter top of the kitchen and gave his partner the soup as starters.

Blaine chuckled as they spoke in hushed, playfully agitated voices like an old married couple but there was obviously a lot of love. It was sweet and it was probably the first time he looked at two men and thought that it was the most natural thing in the world. Had it looked as natural with him and Kurt? He certainly hoped so but his heart ached at thoughts of the younger man he had left behind.

Nowaki kissed his lover's cheek and Isamu went to get himself some of the soup he had given the two.

"The designs are quite good, Blaine." The elder said with a smile but the younger felt a 'but' coming along.

"But…"

There it was.

"I just…I don't see the passion or drive you showed in your last collection which was by far your most amazing work, even more so than your debut. Where did your inspiration go?"

Blaine looked up to the two older men across from him and then he gazed downward.

"It just left." He whispered though inside he knew the truth.

'It' hadn't left.

'He' himself had.

The two men looked to one another and then back to Blaine.

"I do not mean to pry," Nowaki said, looking to the young man. "But, it feels like there is a story here." The youngest bit his lip, a long silence following and suddenly without warning he spoke.

Everything came out in one long, breathless sentence. Everything from his designer block to being lonely, to hiring Simone, falling for her, proposing and of course the revelation. He didn't leave out a single detail, even explaining the heated positions he had found himself in with the undercover male. He even dared to tell them of his dreams. By the end of it all, he was leaning on the table with his head in his hands, sighing loudly and closing his eyes.

"I am sorry..." He muttered almost incoherently, feeling so foolish having told the two men his whole story. He had only just met Isamu, it was not fair to burden him with all his problems already. He lowered his head, hand resting against his forehead as he let out a soft sigh. Unexpectedly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Nowaki lingering above him.

The elder sighed gently looking to the young designer. Blaine looked so lost. He had tears in his eyes and was hunched over even though he was looking over his shoulder. With quivering hands, he brushed the tears away and sniffled.

"I-I am sorry." The young man said, feeling the grip on his shoulder tighten and he looked up to the designer.

Nowaki nodded towards the door and walked over to his lover, Blaine following. Gently he kissed his cheek, informing him he would be right back. Both he and Blaine then continued outside where it was growing dark, the long, cold winter night rolling in. Blaine breathed in the cold air and felt a pang in his heart as he longed for the young man he had met just under a year ago.

"Are you alright, Blaine?" The elder man asked and the younger shrugged before he shook his head.

"No, no I am not." He claimed in a meek tone, looking to his boss. "Sir….I am not a homosexual." Nowaki looked to the lost boy but he could tell from the look in his eyes he wasn't so sure about it. Society had a very specific way of looking at people like them. It was highly frowned upon but still…

"There is nothing wrong with being a homosexual, Blaine…but I never said you were…" He touched the bewildered male's shoulders and gazed to him. "You just love someone…and he just happens to be a man…would you feel any differently if this Simone was real?"

"Of course not." The teary eyed, half-Irish male whimpered, looking up to the older man who smiled.

"Then it is not a matter of being homosexual or not…it's simply that you are in love." There was silence for some moments and Blaine sniffed, biting his lip. "And the person you love just happens to be a man."

"I miss him." He whispered, closing his eyes. "I just…I feel like half of a whole without him…it is pathetic..."

"It's not." The older man said with a small smile. "That is love, Blaine…pure love."****

There was a long moment of silence, neither spoke but just stood there, side by side, Blaine with tears running down his cheeks.

"I will be sad to lose you as a designer."

Blaine looked in shock to his employer.

"Y-you're…n-not losing me!" He insisted, wet eyes wide but Nowaki smiled.

"I am…because as sad as I shall be, it is nothing compared to how you feel without Kurt." He turned to the young man, slowly stretching out and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Go to him Blaine…"

….

**A/N:** Is anyone else loving Nowaki right now? Are they? I am XD I know it would be risky for Nowaki to be so open about loving Isamu in his own home on front of someone but there's been so much historical accuracy [plus this is the pushing point for Blaine] so I think we should overlook that fact xD they are after all in love l3

Please don't be afraid to review :) I don't bite I only tackle with hugs and kisses XDDD love you all xxxxxx

Oh erm….one more thing. I understand HP/Glee crossovers aren't uncommon, I've only recently gotten around to starting Welcome to Hogwarts [already loving it] but I just wanted to point out a lil fanfic called 'The Magic of Music' its by a very talented writer and sweet person-I'llrockyoursocks and I just know it'd be awesome for you guys to maybe give it a chance and read some :) thanks loads for looking, love u all 3333


	24. Chapitre Vingt Quatre La réunion

A/N: its here! I felt kinda like it deserved a little sub title along with the title XD lol I'm excited, and nervous, oh gosh so nervous! I hope you guys like this, I'll just be sitting here, both replying to as many relies as I can [stuff is kinda going on and I could be kicked off of the internet :/ so sorry if I don't get around to ur review or pm :(] I'm also gonna be sitting here gnawing off my nails, staring at the screen until my eyes get all stingy and stuff O_O xD jk xxx I love you guys so much xxxxx

Thank you to **Nazake and ****tripleklainebow****on tumblr for help with the French :D and thank you to Nazake again for her help with French on previous chapters :) it's getting there XD**

D/C: not true so done sue xxxx

…

It was a cold, cool evening. 

December 23rd. 

Kurt Hummel closed the door of his house…his old home, for hopefully the last time.

He let out a sigh and looked around him. He focused on the horrible area he had lived for over two years now. There were people staggering over the dilapidated street, drunk and even worse. He bit his lip, having no regrets of leaving the area, it was only the memories he would miss most.

Samuel was now living full time with his lover and while Kurt was happy for the young man, he just hated being alone. He was leaving, forever. Leaving this area, this city, this country. He was going back to America, back to his roots. There was a boat leaving for New York, Ellis Island specifically. He had already bought his ticket but he was dreading the idea of the days on the ship. Kurt did not travel well.

He stood outside his old home, ankle deep in the snow and a bag slung over his shoulder. This was it.

"I'm leaving." He whispered to himself, gazing back to the house. For some reason he struggled to move his feet in these moments. "Going…a whole…a whole new life…" He closed his eyes, inhaling the scent of smoke and fresh snow around him before he began to trudge through the slushy ice.

It was just a horrible day. Once upon a time, Kurt thought snow was beautiful. But right now the whiteness was just bleak and daunting, painful almost to gaze at. 

He felt his heart sink as the white became a very dead colour. What had once been pure and beautiful was now dark and isolating. He found himself taking the very long walk along Paris, keeping his head down. He would gaze as his foot sunk into previously crisp snow, ruining it. However as he came to a more populous area of the bustling city, he found the snow became scarce, replaced by grey, contaminated sludge.

He found himself suddenly being pushed around, shoved aside by people who were rushing by, going on with their busy lives. Kurt knew it was unfair but he was glaring at them all, feeling rather jealous. Their lives continued as they always had, in a routine. Many people were probably sick of the old getting up, eat with the family, kiss the spouse and go to work only to come back again to their family every single night. What he wouldn't give for such a routine.

He found his mind wandering back to Blaine, thinking of his long lost love whom he hadn't seen in such a painfully long time. What he wouldn't give to wake up beside him, kiss him good morning, go to a good, steady job and come home to him every evening. Would it be boring? Possibly but he'd still choose it any day over what he had now.

He shook his head, right now wasn't a time to think about such things. He was going to start a new life. It was going to be amazing, he tried to convince himself as he walked along the cold road, trying to block out all the bustle about him.

He passed lovers, business people, children building snowmen, shop assistants rearranging window displays. Still he tried to push it all out especially when he heard some carollers singing their Christmas merit. This was just dreadful and he bit his lip, hunching his shoulders and continuing his snowy track, clinging to his baggage.

It took well over an hour until he reached his destination. There was an equally frantic bustle by this area of the Seine as there was in the city centre. People hoping to get back to their families before Christmas mainly but Kurt could see the occasionally down and out emigrants littering the ground, mainly huddled against a wall with their bags on their laps, eyes downward. 

He walked over to where one woman was sitting with her arms around her luggage. The blonde haired woman glanced up to the male and nodded. Kurt returned the motion and they sat side by side. The male clung to his bag, chin resting on the top as he gazed to the river and to the large sea worthy vessel where a number of burley men were bringing on supplies for the journey.

They still had hours until boarding but at least he was here now. He would be in the even louder city of New York in no time but he was far from looking forward to being there. After some time, his stomach began to growl and a quick rummage through his bag revealed that he had stupidly packed no food. He groaned. Two day…two days without food? He had gone longer but somehow it seemed worse now, and he sighed, resting his hands over his pleading stomach.

Suddenly he noticed a dainty hand passing some bread to him and he glanced aside to the young woman behind him. She had wavy, brunette hair pulled back from her pretty face and the largest pair of almond eyes she had ever seen. Her blue eyes were icy and piercing but somehow not in an unfriendly fashion. Her skin was almost white, not unlike a china doll. She looked somewhat out of place here and he knew she was not from France. There was something about the woman that was very different, deep and somehow thrust worthy.

"Merci." He said softly, nodding his head towards the girl.

…

"_I will be sad to lose you as a designer, Blaine."_

"_Y-you're…n-not losing me!"_

"_I am…because as sad as I shall be it is nothing compared to how you will feel without Kurt…Go to him Blaine…"_

Those were the words that had haunted Blaine Anderson for the last few days. Months had passed since he last laid eyes on the brunette that had changed his entire world but not once did he feel any less about him as he had hoped. He had sincerely wished he could go to Japan, start a new live, fall for some beautiful Japanese woman and live a normal life. But that wasn't going to happen.

However he had noticed thanks to the intervention of his old employer that he did not want a normal life. He did not want a nice wife and children, he did not want the perfect family home or indeed the perfect life.

He wanted Kurt.

It was so simple, so pure and yet he had complicated it so badly he wasn't sure he could ever fix it. How could he be sure Kurt hadn't moved on? That the man who has stolen his heart hadn't given his own to someone else?

He was worried, but the fact of the matter was that he didn't know. He didn't know what the future held for him or indeed for Kurt. He could only hope that somehow he was blessed enough so that their futures at the very least crossed paths in some way.

Right now, it was very early in the morning. He had a headache, and absolutely reeked. In retrospect, he could have planned this all much, much better.

It had been roughly four days since he left Japan, taking the very first vessel heading for France. He was given the option to take a cargo barge to Brest or wait two days to take a ship to Paris. Even though the ship straight to Paris was most definitely the best option, he just didn't have the patience to wait around. He was filled with an intense urgency, a need to be by Kurt's side as soon as he could possibly be. He had never felt anything like this. He was so used to holding back, to waiting but he could wait no more. The idea of seeing Kurt again, of possibly holding him, kissing him as a man filled him with a longing like he had never felt before.

He had arrived in Brest three days after his departure from Japan and while he had been able to walk to the closest town he was unable to get to Paris. All the money in his current possession was in the form of Yen. He really hadn't thought this through, but that was love wasn't it? Impulsive, unpredictable, unstable and plain explosive, it was painful in a sense that it hurt every second he wasn't near Kurt's side and right now that was all he wished for. Kurt, close to him.

Having searched for a way to get to Paris for hours, he had finally found one. There was a local vineyard that apparently supplied all their wares to a large factory in Paris. He had walked to the estate which was located roughly three miles outside of the village.

Worn and tired, he had knocked on their door and when the man of the chateau answered and saw his unattractive state, grubby, dirty and tired he had tried to shut the door on him. Blaine hadn't changed his clothes in some days nor had he the opportunity to bathe but that didn't matter. Nothing mattered other than getting back to Paris, back to Kurt.

It had taken some convincing to get the man to help him and in the end, it was the man's young daughter who convinced him to help the young, worn out male. She had come out to Blaine after her father had shut the door on him and listened to his woeful but romantic tale. She was enchanted, having no idea who he was nor of the scandal that happened years ago. At fourteen she was rather sheltered; all she knew was in the small town she lived.

With much persuasion, her father eventually allowed Blaine to travel as far as Morlaix. In the morning, he would be driving there himself to do business with another vineyard. Blaine thanked the man and was shocked when he discovered the man's young daughter had even convinced him to let Blaine stay and clean up. It had been a delight to bathe and be donned in his own clean clothes but honestly he just wanted to be with Kurt so the satisfaction of being clean was quickly overshadowed by his desperate longing.

The following day, he was escorted to Morlaix thanks to the man whose name he discovered was Yves. They hardly spoke, the man seemingly not trusting Blaine. Perhaps because he was 'that way' which he was…and he was damn fucking proud of it. He wasn't going to rub it in anyone's face but he was in love with a man whom he was getting closer and closer to with each passing day.

Having arrived in Morlaix, he began walking again, trudging along the road away from the town. After possibly three hours of walking, a man on a motorcycle pulled over and asked if he was okay. Blaine was of course suspicious at first. Most people whom learned his story as to why he was travelling rejected him because he was doing all this for a man, not to mention the large man on the bike looked far more threatening that anyone else he had met so far.

Still he spilled it out. Just desperate to get to Paris as fast as possible. After telling his tale, he had almost cowered but to his immense surprise the man on the bike offered to bring him to Rennes. It wasn't exactly Paris but it was as good as Blaine was going to get so he gladly accepted and travelled with the large Irish man. John was a burly male whose family supposedly tried to force him into the priesthood back home but he defied them by leaving and travelling the world. Blaine enjoyed listening to him tell some stories but many were so far-fetched that he didn't believe them but he enjoyed them all the same and listened to the large man's thick accent as he yelled over the wind which whipped passed them.

They reached Rennes, John offered to buy Blaine something to eat as he hadn't eaten in several days but he politely declined, wishing John a good luck on his travels and they parted ways.

And here he was, somehow having ended up on the back of a hay truck on his way to Paris. So, it was definitely more than four days he had been on the road but he lost track. It had been an eventful journey, one he would never forget as long as he would live but all he could do was hope that it had a happy ending, one with Kurt by his side.

Currently, the young man was sound asleep on the back of the truck, sunken deep into the hay stacks, hands folded over his stomach, head tilting slightly to the right. He was grubby again, his black hair was plastered to his head and he frowned a little in his sleep, whimpering and stirring.

The truck jolted over the bumpy cobbles as it entered Paris but Blaine didn't wake. It felt like weeks since he had a proper sleep and sadly this was probably the best one he had had since…well….in months, if he was honest, since Kurt was by his side.

Eventually the truck came to a halt just outside of the centre of the city. The driver, a kindly older man, got out and walked over to the back, hobbling a little. He had a limp which he claimed he got in some form of farming accident. The older man. Jacque, woke Blaine up by stretching in and shaking the boy.

"C'mon now sonny." He said in English, smiling to him. "We're here." 

Blaine was slow to wake, his eyelids parting tiredly. He rubbed one but the moment it was announced they had reached their destination, he felt wide awake. The young, dirty man sat up on the touch, gazing around at the people in their high end fashion flittering around the streets. 

The smell of smoke and baking, the sight of the large buildings, cobbles on the road, gloves and umbrellas on the women's arms and fur shawls to protect them from the cold, top hats on their heads, the sounds of horns honking, French coming rapidly from everyone's mouth, had Blaine alert and ready to go.

He was back.

"Merci! Merci Monsieur!" He cried out in delight, gripping the man and pulling him close, kissing both his cheeks. The younger was filthy but the man just chuckled. With a broad, happy smile, Blaine thanked him again, yelling 'merci' as he dashed down the snowy street, knowing he wasn't too far from Kurt's.

As he ran the entire way, it took little over twenty minutes to reach the run down street where his love resided. Blaine fit in perfectly as he dashed to Kurt's door, feeling like his heart was going to give in as he pounded on the doorway.

"Kurt?" He cried out, pounding his fist as he leaned into the door. He staggered back when there was no reply and gazed to a window just beside the entrance. "KURT?" He screamed loudly, his voice hoarse and cracking. He leaned forward, hitting the door harder this time, so much so the weak lock gave way and opened. He bit his lip, seeing how dark it was inside, as if no one lived here. He was too desperate to even consider privacy as he walked into the home. He wasn't prepared for the shock.

The house was empty. There was literarily nothing left. The cluttered flat was stripped bare and he felt his cheeks pale. No….no. Where was he gone?

"Kurt?" He called again, rushing through the flat but it was completely empty. No one lived here, not anymore. He rushed outside, unexpectedly rushing into someone's body who was standing outside the door. He hoped to see the brunette but it was a rather small man who stank a little of alcohol but wasn't drunk.

"Vous cherchez l'homme qui vivait ici?" He questioned, asking if Blaine was looking for the boy who lived here.

"Oui!" He said breathlessly, gazing to the man behind him who began to explain in French that the young man who had resided here moved out not too long ago. Blaine pleaded to know where he was and thankfully the man had a vague idea of the area he was. It was pretty close and the young designer thanked the French man before breaking out into another run, this time a little slower. He was just so tired. He honestly felt like he was going to faint or something but he hadn't come this far only to give up now.

Finally, he reached the slightly nicer area of Paris but only when he was standing on the street did he realize he wasn't sure where Kurt even was, which house he was in. He walked along the street, gazing around him for some indication of where to go next but he had no idea.

Everyone around him was avoiding him like the plague and when he tried to ask a woman who was out walking in the snow with her dog. She gazed to him and suddenly rushed away, head down so he knew she wouldn't answer.

Unbelievable…he was so close.

"B-Blaine?" He heard some bad coughing behind him and spun around to see Samuel covered up warmly, gazing to him with red, tired eyes. He sighed in relief to see a familiar face and rushed over to him.

"Samuel! It's you!" He said in relief but then he realized. The man who it was that had moved….it wasn't Kurt at all, it was his best friend.

"W-what…." He broke into coughing again and Blaine's eyes widened at his bad cold. He stretched out, stroking his back until the fit subsided and a now husky Samuel looked up to the young man. "What are you doing here? Y-you left…"

"I'm back!" Blaine announced, having no time for catching up. "Samuel, you need to help me…where is he? Where is Kurt?" The young Korean looked up, appearing worn out and ran his fingers through his hair.

"He never left." Samuel said, confused, explaining around his coughing that Kurt had never left the home they shared but Blaine shook his head.

"No, Samuel. I just came from there. He's gone…" 

Samuel was confused and he bit his lip, trying to think of where else his best friend could be. If something was wrong Kurt would have told him right? Kurt was his best friend. He suddenly felt his weak heart speed up a little but then he remembered. Days before Samuel left the house Kurt had spoken to him about the possibility of leaving, of going all the way to New York City, just leaving this all behind. Would he leave? Without telling Samuel? Would he just go?

"I think I know where he is." Samuel said with a cough, covering his mouth and Blaine's eyes widened. The boy continued coughing, the coldness around them obviously agitating his chest. Still Blaine was too preoccupied with Kurt to consider what was going on with Samuel.

"Where? Please! You must tell me!" He demanded worriedly, leaning forward and resting his hands on his shoulders.

"Enlève tes mains de lui!"

Blaine heard someone yell at him and rest their hands on his own shoulders before pulling him away from Samuel. Before he could react he fell back into a pile of cold, wet snow and gazed in shock upwards toward David Thompson who was pulling Samuel close, whispering to him, asking him if he was okay in French. Samuel claimed he was and looked to Blaine, telling David that he was his friend. He then approached Blaine and knelt on front of him.

"There is a boat that goes to N-New York." He told him in a soft tone, talking slowly so his cough wouldn't agitate him. "It only sails once a month…" Samuel tried to remember what Kurt told him about his plans. He was sure he said it went on the 20th of every month but he couldn't be positive. He was also pretty sure he heard some people mentioning all forms of transport out of the country had been delayed for some days. He just wasn't sure.

Blaine paused. Would Kurt really go on a boat all the way to New York? If he did, then Blaine would just have to follow him. There was no other option. He had to find out when the next ship was leaving so he could catch Kurt.

"I need to go to the docks." He said a little breathlessly, gazing to Samuel. The younger man nodded and stood up, he turned to David.

Samuel spoke slow, informing his lover they had to drive Blaine. David looked to the two men with confusion but he nodded. Blaine began to thank him profusely. He had to somehow find Kurt, as soon as he could. He couldn't wait anymore.

…

"…and…now I'm here…" Kurt let out a long sigh and rested his head back against the building as the girl beside him nodded having listened to every word of his remarkable story. Gabriella was a really good listener. The pretty Italian girl was travelling herself with hopes of becoming an author. However, she wanted to see the world first, gain inspiration from all the lands and sights had to offer. Since they were both heading in the same direction, they even discussed possibly travelling together. It seemed like the most reasonable idea and Kurt didn't care if he went alone or with someone. Just so long as he got away.

They called for everyone to begin boarding the vessel to New York and present their papers. Gabriella smiled to Kurt before standing beside him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"That is a beautiful story, Kurt." She said softly, stroking his arm. He smiled to her and nodded his silent thanks before they both trudged through the snow towards the boarding area. There was a crowd already so they joined them, Kurt taking a moment to find his papers which were slotted into his bag.

The soft snow flakes began to fall, fresh snow floating to the ground. Kurt gazed back once more to Paris before he heard the French male standing by the plank that led to the ship call for them to approach. He took a step forward and presented his files, stepping aside as Gabriella did the same. When both were given the clearance for passage, they shared a look and headed up.

Kurt turned his back to Paris for the very last time…or so he thought.

…

Blaine wasn't sure what he was doing. He would be able to get the finance to get to New York City but if he walked into a bank now they'd laugh at him. He wasn't even sure how on earth he was going to find Kurt once he got there but he knew he would, somehow. He'd follow his heart. Although right now he just wanted to get to the docks and find out when he could get out of Paris and to New York next.

Samuel was coughing the entire way, David driving with one hand on his lap for the most of it. The young man was fading away to nothing, the cold winter had really done a number on him. Still, as cruel as it may sound Blaine wasn't here to care for Samuel. He was focused on finding Kurt.

They arrived to the docks faster than Blaine thought they would and from his position in the back he saw a ship with people boarding. He wasn't sure what came over him but suddenly he couldn't wait.

He yelled to the young man who was driving to stop and David did so suddenly that the vehicle skidded on the wet snow. With haste appreciation in a range of languages, Blaine jumped out of the car and staggered as he sank into ankle deep snow. His socks were wet but what did he care? He rushed through the flurry of snowflakes, running over to the large vessel that floated on the icy water.

It was unexplainable. He knew he should be rushing to someone who could tell him when the next ship was leaving but his feet led him here instead. He couldn't stop running if he tried to and it wasn't until he skidded and fell to his knees that he realized why.

The young designer attempted to get up, gazing upwards when something, or more specifically someone caught his eye.

There was a tall, lanky brunette walking up the boarding plank. A young woman stood slightly behind him in a dusky blue skirt and cream shirt with a cardigan wrapped around her shoulders, her hand on his back sportingly. Blaine couldn't explain it but the swelling in his heart told him it was him.

It was Kurt…

"KURT!" He screamed loudly, his voice cracking and desperate. He had tears in his eyes. It had to be, he knew it was him. 

The brunette however didn't look back and Blaine staggered to his feet. He was filthy and now soaking wet but he didn't care as he slipped and slid, pushing passed the people in front of him. A woman in a peach robe who had been waving her husband away with a handkerchief exclaimed loudly in French as he pushed her, gaining him some attention. Others all gasped and told him to get to the back of the line but he shoved his way to the front of the crowd, trying to get onto the ship when suddenly the man checking boarding passes stopped him and asked for one.

"N-No…I don't have one..." Blaine explained in English, not even thinking. He couldn't think straight, not with him so near. It was crazy, he was so fucking in love with this young man whom he hadn't seen for months and months, that he couldn't even entertain the idea of rational thinking.

The man begun to explain to Blaine in rapid French that he needed papers but Blaine just tried to push through, yelling Kurt's name but the brunette was so lost in his own world that he couldn't hear Blaine. Well, actually he could but he was so used to hearing it in his dreams, it was like second nature now to believe he heard his voice no matter where he went.

Blaine tried to call the brunette's name when suddenly two oversized men in the crowd gripped his arms and pulled him back. Blaine wasn't going down without a fight however and he kicked and yelled, trying to pull them off.

Gabriella, who was lost in her own little world, imagining what it would be like to travel around America for inspiration suddenly became aware that there was a commotion behind them. She had taken her first step onto the boat behind Kurt but paused, glancing over her shoulder and pushing her blonde, crinkled hair behind her ear.

There was an attractive although filthy young man causing a ruckus. He was kicking and pushing at people, apparently trying to get onto the ship. She couldn't help be curious but it was difficult to hear what he was yelling over the strong wind which whipped by bringing another flurry of snowflakes with it.

After some seconds of intent listening she heard him let out a hoarse yell, his eyes screwed shut as if in pain.

"KURT!" He cried out frantically and her eyes widened. She gazed over her shoulder where Kurt was walking onto the ship and she rushed over to him, gripping his arm.

Kurt gazed to the young woman with large eyes and stared as she pulled him back towards the plank with no explanation. Before he could even ask her what was going on the unusually strong woman had dragged him back to where Blaine was making a fuss. His eyes widened in shock, heart skipping several vital beats.

"Blaine…" He whispered in shock.

Blaine had his eyes screwed shut as he pushed and yelled, trying to push the men away. They were succeeding in dragging him away from the crowd but not with some difficulty. He was pulling and kicking but the moment he looked upwards it was as if everything had stopped for the longest second of his life.

Kurt stood above him on the edge of the ship, just staring down. His brunette hair was plastered to his gaunt face, eyes worn and surrounded in dark circles. The clothing he wore was far too large for his fading body and he looked so small, fragile. Still the snow whipped passed, his slightly longer hair dusted with the white flecks. The pale sun lit up the sky behind him creating a pale illumination that surrounded his body.

He was…breathtaking.

"Kurt…" Blaine gasped, the frozen moment passing and suddenly he was lifted off his feet and flung to the ground behind the crowd by the two men. He fell against the gravel with a painful thump, blood pounding in his ears but he could hear his name being shrieked out.

Kurt rushed down the wooden plank, feeling the support threatening to give way underneath his weight. He heard the man telling him if he got off he couldn't get on but he didn't care.

Similar to Blaine, he pushed people aside, staggering as he fell to his knees on front of the young man who was still lying in the snow. Suddenly they were face to face, Blaine reclining on his back because of how he was thrown, Kurt leaning over him, so close. Their noses were inches away and Blaine gazed up to the brunette, his mouth opening and closing not unlike a fish out of water.

All this travelling, all this planning and now that he was in front of him, he had no idea what on earth to say to the boy he was so in love with. His heart thundered in his chest and he gasped, closing his mouth straight away.

Oh god….he was here. Kurt was here. He looked as beautiful as ever, in fact more beautiful that Blaine had ever seen him before. He wanted so badly to pull the young brunette close to his body and kiss him utterly senseless.

But he didn't. He couldn't. He was frozen.

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered softly, his shivering hand stretching out and cupping his cheek as if to make sure he was here. The cool flesh warmed underneath his touch and Blaine didn't push him away. He felt his eyes unexpectedly tear over. What was going on? Why was Blaine here? He had made it very clear he wasn't gay even after he had kissed him so long ago.

For a moment, they just stared to one another, Kurt almost perched on Blaine's lap, neither noticing that they were still in the snow nor how people were backing away from them, choosing to try ignore what was so obvious. For some seconds neither said anything, the rest of the world moving like it normally would but the both of them caught up in the moment, this moment.

"What are you doing here?" The American asked, his accent thick but soft and it was like Blaine was actually seeing Kurt for the first time. He gazed upwards to him and stretched out a hesitant hand, cupping his cheek. The brunette's eyes widened for a second but he was unable to help himself as he leaned into Blaine's touch, closing his eyes.

Blaine gazed to him still unable to answer and he slipped his hand into the young man's hair, looking to the brunette for some long moments.

"Blaine?" he whispered, waiting for an answer and Blaine shook his head.

"I-I…" He stuttered, at a loss for words. Why was it now after all that happened, he was so sure of what he wanted? He could have been with Kurt for so long but no, he had to run. He had wasted so much time….he wouldn't blame Kurt if he just threw his following words back at him. "I need you…"

Kurt's eyes widened when he heard this. Blaine…Blaine needed him? Why on earth would the beautiful young man need him? Someone who had lied to him, manipulated him…

"Y-you don't mean that." Kurt stuttered, removing his hands and trying to pull away. Blaine's eyes widened in shock when the boy said this and he pulled him back so their bodies were flushed. They were attracting some attention but neither noticed.

"No! No I do need you!" Blaine called like a child throwing a fit. "I do, Kurt…I-I've come so far, I've tried too hard to get to you…don't push me away now, please don't…" 

Kurt felt his cheeks burning and suddenly Blaine's hands wound in the fabric of his shirt and he pulled Kurt close, pressing his forehead to the boy's chest. 

"Please…please don't run, Kurt. I need you…I've been a fool…" He closed his eyes and clung to him, sniffing. "I love you..."

"You love Simone, Blaine." Kurt said with tears in his eyes as he fought between what his heart wanted and what was safe. He had to protect his heart but he couldn't leave the boy's arms as Blaine clung to him. "And she is not re -"

"No, no! I love you! I love you Kurt Hummel!" Blaine insisted, gazing into his cyan eyes. "Not the man, not the woman…the person, Kurt. You are the person…you're all I've wanted while I was gone. I've been a fool, I've wasted so much time…" 

Kurt was kneeling over Blaine's body, his head downcast. Blaine stopped his babbling, gazing to the young man on front of him. He stretched out and cupped his cheeks again, forcing Kurt to look at him.

"I-if you want me to go….I will….I don't want to upset you…but I have travelled so far just to see you…I…" Kurt bit his lip and suddenly he pulled away. Blaine was still on the ground, surrounded by the wet snow as Kurt stood. The brunette glanced with teary eyes to the boat and then looked back to Blaine who clambered to his feet, brushing the snow from his clothes.

They stood face to face, Kurt gazing to the young man on front of him. The slightly smaller male looked into the brunette's eyes and he paused for a second. Hesitantly he touched Kurt's hand in a supporting manner. 

"I love you….I do Kurt. I love you…" Kurt closed his eyes and glanced aside.

"Blaine, you don't understand…" He whispered, voice cracking. "Things can't just become perfect….I really did love you…and I still do…" His heart leapt as he admitted that. "But you don't know me, Blaine, you don't know who I am. You only know me as the man who lied to you, manipulated you and ruined your life…"

The tears began to stream down his cheeks and Blaine shook his head, trying to tell him that it wasn't like that. That deep down he always knew but Kurt shrugged him off.

"You cannot!" He insisted, shivering. "You really cannot love me, Blaine…all I've done…you don't know me. Things are different, I'm different…I…" He stopped when he felt a pair of large hands cover his cheeks. His eyes were large as they gazed into Blaine's and suddenly it felt like the world had slowed around them. Blaine moved his head forward, his eyes slightly closed but still opened as he pressed his lips to Kurt's.

The brunette's eyes widened but he didn't move, his breath escaping him into Blaine's mouth. He closed his eyes, they were wet and burning with the tears that threatened. Blaine's kiss wasn't tender and even though he wasn't using tongue, it was hard to breathe. Their mouths and noses were pressed together almost painfully and Kurt let out a strangled moan.

Oh god, he missed him. He missed him so much! How was it possible? They had hurt one another so badly, been apart for months, almost a year and yet their lips touching like this now was like fireworks. It was amazing.

"I love you…" Blaine whispered against his lips once more, pulling back, still holding the brunette. This time Kurt didn't try to push away. He staggered for a moment, weakened from the embrace. Blaine held him tight, making sure he couldn't run away from him. "I want you Kurt. I want you in my life. I want to know you, the real you. Please just give me that chance!"

Kurt glanced back to the ship, knowing he couldn't get back on but still…. He could see Gabriella standing on the ship, smiling weakly to him. She gave him a small wave, even blew a little kiss, signalling to go. He didn't know the girl very well and yet even she realized he needed Blaine in his life.

He smiled weakly to her, waving and then turned to Blaine who was gazing to him, a sad, longing look in his eyes.

"Please Kurt…give us a chance." He whispered, biting his lip. "I've been so stupid, a stupid idiot. I don't deserve…" Blaine's words were cut short as Kurt leapt forward, winding his slender arms around his neck and kissing his lips. He closed his eyes, tilting his head and whispered against his soft lips.

"Yes. Yes of course I will..." He whispered, closing his eyes as they held one another in the snow. Kurt could feel Blaine's heart beating as their chests pressed together and he was sure Blaine could feel his own. He closed his eyes for some seconds and clung to the young man, tears running down his cold cheeks.

Blaine felt tears well in his eyes and he just clung to Kurt, closing his eyes.

"Don't leave me..." Kurt whispered, his arms firm around Blaine's neck. "Not this time, please…do not leave…"

Blaine gazed to the ship from over Kurt's shoulder as it pulled away from the docks. He felt his heart calm. Kurt was in his arms…he wasn't leaving…

"Never… Never again…" He promised, clinging to him.

….

A/N: and five minutes later they were beaten to death because homosexuality was a sin back then…

Just kidding lol XD though that would probably be more accurate but guess what? It's my story MWAHAHAHA so think of this as an AU Paris [I hope that doesn't sound mean I've just had so many people saying how 'people would be killed for being gay back then!] but I have no plans to do that [good news yes? :D] so I hope you guys can see passed the inaccuracy. I promise if I bring this to a publisher [changing names ofc] I will correct ALL mistakes from car makes to the tower to everything, but for now lets just be happy after so long they're finally after realising what they want x3

Only a few more chapters left, I'm not sure how many but only a few left :'( I'll be devastated when this is over!

But anyway, I love you guys so, so damn much! You're all amazing! Thank you for reading my stories :D

In case you haven't noticed my gorgeous muse Sirenvoice11 made a cameo here, another shout outs to her, I adore her and she knows it xxxxxxx

Thanks again to Breetwee for all her amazing help :) xxxx


	25. Chapitre Vingt Cinq

**A/N:** hheeyyyy beautiful people! We're coming to an end, only….3 more chapters I believe :'(

Long ass authors note ahead!

I do wanna keep you updated however on…well life here XD I finally, after many years of threatening to [okay maybe 1…2 tops] decided to contact a publisher :o well it was just an email but they did get back to me giving me details [send in 40-50 pages and a synopsis etc] I feel like I'm taking initiative XD I told myself I wouldn't contact a publisher until I was mentally prepared to hear 'No' and I feel like I'm in that place right now :) Tho a certain conversation with a certain amazing writer on this site got me a little overexcited about this entire ordeal XD but erm *cough* sorry about that lol

I spent almost all of yesterday trying to think of Original Names for the characters and thanks to the gorgeous Gabi who helped :) I thought I'd let you guys get a peek, what do you think?

Blaine Anderson – William (Will) Kenji-Miyahara

Kurt Hummel – Richard Saunders

Samuel Evans – Elija (Eli) Hunt

David Thompson – Tristan Deboe

Wes Montgomery – Jonathan Carter

Dave Karofsky – Jean Chappelle

Explanation timeeeeee! In the original version Blaine's character was half Japanese, hence why Japanese culture played such a huge part, when I changed him to Blaine I considered long and hard about changing the whole western/eastern clothing and going back to Irish roots but the fact of the matter is I LOVE Japanese culture. And I wanted to include and celebrate it. Though in this alternative version I'm going back to roots and making him half Japanese. As a designer he goes by William Kenji and only Jonathan (Wes' character) and later on, Richard (Kurt) will know of his real last name.

Btw I decided to describe him as half Japanese but other than the slightly different tone of skin you wouldn't be able to tell because he gained mostly western features from his mother? Why is this you ask because IIIFFFF it got made into a book and IIIIFFF by some miracle someone wanted to make a movie I could insist on trying to get Darren Criss xDDDDDD

Do any of you guys get the reference for Blaine and Kurt's names? If you do then I love you xD you prob need to be following me on DeviantArt to get it XD

Not much else to say, still have a mouse in the house terrorising us ;_; OHH OHHH THERE IS ONE IMPORTANT THNG!

**PLEASE READ THIS! **okay so you're gonna read this and at more than one point might stop and think its…different. Because this chapter is VERY different. Its special. I'm 99% sure I mentioned one of my gorgeous best friends Astra who also happens to be one of THE most talented online writers I know right? Well for fun she collaborated on this chapter with me writing a majority of Blaine's parts, I hope you enjoy it, it's a little different but it's a treat :) I love you guys xxxx

D/C: not true so don't sue xxx

…

To say that day had been an emotional one was an understatement. Kurt Hummel had never felt so many emotions at once as he had there and then. He was confused beyond belief at Blaine's sudden appearance but at the same time he had never felt happier in his entire life. To have the young man here, telling him he wanted to be with him was just incredible. He was so in love with him.

The two stayed by the ship, holding one another in the cold as they watched people board, mainly kissing. The feeling of their lips touching over and over again was incredible. It caused each to feel happier than they ever had before. Kurt could hear Samuel calling them in both French and English to come along, that they would drive them to their destination.

Kurt was momentarily confused. What was going to happen? Would he go back to his run down old dump and Blaine to his luxurious flat? He didn't want to be so far, he didn't want Blaine to even leave his arms let alone be so distant from him.

"Ehh…" He bit his lip, unsure what to say then Blaine pulled him close and pressed his face to the side of Kurt's, rubbing against his cheek and nose.

"Live with me." He whispered hoarsely, the brunette's eyes widening as the proposal he had been wishing for escaped Blaine's lips. But was he sure? It was so soon. Oh lord, his heart was thundering in his chest.

"D-do you mean it?" He couldn't help but gasp, his eyes wide as he looked sideways to the man he was in love with. Blaine smiled and pulled him closer, his grip around the fragile blond tight. He buried his face in his hair.

"I do, I mean it, I do not want to be away from you ever again." He confessed, his voice soft like velvet, and it caused Kurt to tremble.

"Oh Blaine…" He whispered, opening his eyes as Blaine's soft hand touched his cheek, tilting his face so they were looking to one another.

"I love you Kurt..." He whispered, causing yet another violent shiver to run through Kurt's body as the brunette closed his eyes, feeling Blaine's mouth cover his own in a tender, breath taking kiss. All air left his lungs and he felt his legs weaken as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, the snow falling down around them. It was perfect… so perfect….

…

"I'm just…going to get something to wear." Kurt said with a faint whisper, watching as Blaine stretched out, tracing the pathway of another droplet of water that ran down his face. They were pitiful, unable to stay away from one another all day. Kurt couldn't believe his luck as he sat in Blaine's dining room, the young man's still present servants bringing them the most delicious, exquisite cuisine. Apparently Blaine's time in Japan had rekindled his love for their food which suited Kurt fine; he had never tasted sushi before. Still his favourite part was when Blaine fed him. He would blush and giggle, trying all the dishes.

After the meal both had wished to clean up. They had agreed to take things slowly between them so although it was hard to resist having a bath together they decided it was best. Kurt had cleaned himself first, feeling human as he stood out of the warm water and wrapped a thick, white fluffy towel around him. Blaine had then come in, stripping on front of the younger who had been blushing madly. Although he didn't get back in Kurt knelt down beside the bathtub as Blaine cleaned himself and just relaxed. The young man had of course washed up somewhat after his long journey to Paris but the hot bath felt rather incredible.

He would stretch out, unable to stop touching the gorgeous brunette and his wandering fingers would alternate between playing with his hair and tracing some of the droplets off his porcelain skin. Kurt never felt so comfortable but at the same time he couldn't stay here or he wouldn't be able to resist.

Which was why he mentioned finding some clothes. Blaine cupped his cheek, telling him to take his pick of whatever he wanted. Kurt blushed and thanked him, leaning forward and pressing his lips to his beautiful lover.

"I love you." he whispered before sauntering out in his towel to find something to wear. Blaine smiled and continued to bathe himself, wanting to get out and back into the arms of the young man he loved so much.

…

The designer wrapped a thick terry towel around his hips in the steamy bathroom after he'd finished bathing and shaved with his straight razor in the tiny mirror over the porcelain sink. He had to wipe the fog off his reflection three times before he finished. He wished he'd had time to get a haircut before rushing back to Paris, but there had been no time.

Hair still damp and body dotted with water droplets, Blaine finished his bath routine. He was nervous about joining Kurt in the bedroom. He stood in front of the closed bathroom door for several long moments trying to compose himself. Kurt had taken his emerald silk robe when he'd had his bath just before, so Blaine was going to have to find something in his bureau to wear to bed.

It was early, just after sunset but both men were so exhausted that neither had the energy to wait very long for bed. Kurt would stay in Blaine's quarters whilst the designer would sleep just down the hall. Blaine sensed a nervousness about Kurt since they had entered the bedroom after supper. He was nervous too. It was the first time they would be utterly alone since Blaine had confessed his newfound feelings to the young man.

Pushing slightly, unable to wait a moment longer, Blaine peered out into the bedroom. It was drafty, the fire his manservant had started in the fireplace long since gone cold. He'd have to rekindle it for Kurt before he retired to the guest room. His eyes started on the large bed, adorned in precious gem coloured silks, he noted how it was empty, candle light flickering across the bedroom. For a moment, Blaine's heart stopped. Had he gone? Had he changed his mind? Did Kurt not trust him after what he'd put him through?

But as he scanned the large bed suite, a sound startled him. His eyes moved to the noise to find Kurt, leaning over his dressing table. It appeared that the male was snooping through his person affects. Blaine couldn't help but smile in response. They were so curious about each other. He knew the feeling very well.

The china rattled as he looked under each box, fingering the jewellery and gemstones he found. Blaine leaned against the door, content to watch. Kurt was wearing his dark sapphire Japanese silk robe. It was a short kimono style and meant to wear with pants beneath but he wore nothing, even his feet were bare. Perusing Kurt's shapely legs, Blaine chewed his lip, feeling his stomach churn with what he now recognized as sexual desire.

Kurt was touching everything across his dressing table; he even picked up a swatch of fabric draped over a nearby chair. It was a rich blue with a hint of green shimmering through it as the light hit and would have matched Kurt's eyes perfectly. Blaine smiled warmly as he watched the young man, run the fabric over his arms and then touch it to his face. He was smelling it, his eyes shut, delight shining across his face. Crossing his arms over his chest, Blaine continued to watch, enjoying it thoroughly, especially because Kurt thought he was alone and not being observed.

Blaine could really see his movements now. He was more Simone like than ever right now. The way he purred gently against the luxurious silk, tip toed on the cold hard wood floor in such a way that only emulated a female. It was easy to see why the young man had passed for a beautiful courtesan for so long, why Blaine had been duped and smitten by the male.

His eyes followed the slim line of Kurt's back as he leant over again, the robe slipping up, showing more lengthy leg. He took a sharp breath in as he saw the start of his bottom, firm and curvaceous. He was exquisite, every part of him perfect. Kurt had found more silk and was just feeling it with his hands, touching it across his skin. The robe he wore had large billowy sleeves that nearly covered his hands but even those were quite feminine. Blaine couldn't wait to feel them all over him.

"I could make you something with those..." he finally spoke, his voice deep and husky as it echoed through the room.

Kurt startled then, turning to look back at Blaine as he remained pressed against the frame of the bathroom.

"That teal color would be extraordinary with your eyes," he told him softly as Kurt became flustered and put the fabrics back over the chair where he'd found them. His cheeks were now bright pink and he kept his eyes averted from Blaine.

Striding across the squeaking wooden floor, Blaine arrived at his side.

Kurt was fidgeting then, fingering his damp curls, before moving to wipe his whole hand across his mouth nervously.

"Don't be afraid, my love," Blaine whispered. "I am just as curious about you..."

…

It had torn Kurt to leave Blaine's side in the bathroom just minutes ago, but they had agreed when dining to take things slow. He knew if he remained any longer, he could possibly do something he would regret. He had taken the younger man's bathrobe, excusing himself for some minutes with a peck to the lips. He enjoyed being by Blaine's side. It felt so good but he was also just a little curious about his love.

He discarded the towel that adorned his hips and pulled the short sapphire bathrobe around his slender body. He had to pull the rope round the centre tightly in order for it to stay even remotely closed.

He stood in the younger's room, gazing around him at the unusual décor. Blaine had so many things that intrigued him; things he had never seen before. There were long, beautifully designed swords hanging upon the wall. They were far from the fencing swords Kurt was used to seeing. He found himself staring for some seconds before something else would catch his eye.

Blaine had an assortment of worldly trinkets around the room too. Small boxes with the most beautiful, intricate designs. He picked one up, opening it. It was empty but the soft silk that lined the inside looked touchable and he stretched in, pressing his fingers to the precious fabric. It felt so rich.

He smiled, placing it down and squatting a little, gazing to some of the other boxes. There was one in particular that caught his eye. It was made of beech with a ceramic top. He ran his fingers over the pattern and tried to open it. As it eased apart, he noted that the inside was a small porcelain ballerina. He chuckled, noticing that there was a small key wedged in the front. Unable to help himself as he felt like a child in a toy store, he turned they key a few times and the ballerina began to twirl.

Beautiful music surrounded him and he recognized it in a moment. It was Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake. He had heard it so many times, having been to the ballet more than he could remember. He hummed along with the pretty song, letting it play as he wandered on amidst Blaine's things. There was an array of buttons displayed in a small woven basket. Kurt looked at each one individually, all so small but perfectly designed, each unique to themselves. Some shone like jewels but…in the end, they were just buttons, so amazing.

He smiled again to himself as yet another trinket caught his eye. He was becoming so entranced by the belongings, each one reminding him that they were Blaine's personal effects. He wondered about all the places he'd gone and seen to collect them.

The next item that attracted him was a small wooden doll. He bent down to study the toy, before he noticed another, slightly bigger, then another, and another. There were eight in total, every one of them getting bigger and bigger. Finally Kurt picked up the largest but his eyes widened when only the top half came off while the bottom tumbled to the carpeted floor.

"Oh god, oh no," He whispered, falling to his knees and picking it up, gazing to the two halves. How could Blaine forgive him if he broke it? His heart thundered and he fought to fit the two pieces together, hurrying to return them to their place of origin. His eyes widened when they did thankfully fit back together.

He stood up, looking to the others. Closer examination showed each of them opened and shut the way the one that he'd held in his hand did. He couldn't stop himself as he experimented, placing them inside one another. Realizing they all fit perfectly inside the larger, he chuckled, playing with the dolls before yet again something distracted him. Having placed them back in order he walked over to the edge of the dresser seeing a beautiful photograph in a white china frame.

It was old, yellowing a little around the edges. He looked to the faded black and white photo and saw a woman sitting with her hands crossed on her lap and a man standing behind her, his hand on her shoulder.

The man looked almost exactly like Blaine, almost identical, it was an uncanny resemblance. Only he was obviously older and his beard was trimmed in a different way from Blaine's scruff. He gazed to the man for some seconds before looking to the striking woman.

She was smiling gently but her lips were almost an invisible line appropriate for that era of photos. She was hauntingly attractive. While it was clear to see Blaine got all his looks, there was something very 'Blaine' about this woman. She looked so warm, so open, so friendly. Kurt couldn't help but smile.

He explored a little more before he came to the fabrics. He stretched out a hand, having to pull the sleeve up over his hand just to touch them. There was a beautiful, blue sash of silk that simmered like emeralds if the candle hit it from an angle. It was so soft, he couldn't help but press it to his face, inhale it. It was so beautiful.

He picked up another patch of silk, this one a cream colour. He loved the feeling of silk against his skin and he sighed happily. Suddenly Blaine's voice alerted him to his presence. Spinning around, Kurt's eyes went wide in surprise when he saw his lover. He rested his hand over his heart and blushed, realizing he was caught. He didn't even hear what Blaine had said, the offer to make him something to wear with the fabric.

He watched his near naked lover walk over and began to fidget. Kurt calmed suddenly when he heard Blaine call him his love and explain that his curiosity was mutual. The elder man stretched out, touching his cheek with his knuckles and Kurt closed his eyes, leaning into the touch of his hand. His heart fluttered with unconditional love and excitement, his stomach pitching at the touch.

"Mmmm…"

He couldn't help but mewl, nuzzling his face against Blaine's hand.

"I want to know everything about you, Blaine." He breathed, turning his head slightly so the young designer was cupping his cheek. His eyes opened slowly and he stared at the young man in front of him. 'Oh my…' He thought inwardly, gazing into Blaine's dark eyes. 'I am still so in love with him…'

"Hmmm," Blaine moaned under his breath as Kurt purred, his face now in his hand. He'd thought about the feel of his skin countless times over the past months. It was hard to believe this was reality. "You already know so much..." he whispered, stroking the man's cheek with his thumb. His skin was china white and smoother than his finest silk.

Kurt shivered under his touch and fluttered his deep, expressive eyes at him. It was like the transformation from female to male continued to shift back and forth. Blaine had never felt so drawn or so intrigued by one person in his entire life. Kurt was so fragile one moment while the next he was more resilient than anyone he'd ever met.

"Are you cold?" he asked, not wanting to move but he could tell the young man was cold, standing near naked draped in just silk. "You go and rest on the bed and I will rekindle the fire."

It was near torture being apart from him and Blaine followed him with his eyes as he did as the designer instructed. Blaine's belly was burning hotly as he watched him stroll toward the elaborate bed. He had to force himself and his feet to move to the task.

The stack of wood his man servant had placed near the fireplace was full and Blaine knelt on one knee, still only in his towel as he filled the inside. He could feel Kurt's eyes all over him, it was so erotic. Things were so different now.

"It feels good to be clean," Blaine told him as he stirred the fire to life, the blaze catching and flames licking violently as it caught. "And warm," he added as he dusted the firewood soil from his hands. Turning toward the bed, he could see that Kurt had reclined on the bed, leaning against the pillows, his legs curled beneath him, only a pale knee peeking from beneath the rich blue silk.

A knock at the door had Blaine glancing up.

"Yes?" Blaine answered.

"I have your brandy," his manservant said through the closed door.

"You may come in," Blaine told him, standing and striding over toward the door.

Taking the decorative tray with the brandy canister and two glasses atop of it, Blaine excused the servant for the evening.

"That will be all tonight," he told him quietly, the door closing with a click behind the servant.

"Care for an early night cap?" Blaine asked, setting the tray on the chaise lounge near the bed and pouring without getting an answer. He knew Simone loved brandy and he could only assume Kurt did as well. In fact, once he'd found that fact out, he kept a stock of the best and finest liquor just in case.

Kurt was still watching him closely and Blaine shivered under his stare. It was making him very warm all over. He wasn't sure how to respond but decidedly the designer would just follow his instincts as always.

Handing him the tiny glass, Blaine excused himself to change.

"I'll be right back," he told him, leaving the room only to change into a pair of dark gray flannel night clothes. The shirt was left open as he padded back to the bedroom, the material billowing apart slightly, nothing beneath. Kurt was sipping the dark, amber liquid as he appeared back at the bedside. It was decidedly warmer now with the fire back to a steady blaze. The shadows cast around the room shimmered off the silk of Kurt's dressing gown and caught his attention.

Blaine knelt at the bedside, not wanting to bother, to intrude but wanting to be close all the same.

"Are you tired? Should I let you sleep?" he whispered when their eyes met.

…

Kurt was enjoying the touch of Blaine's hand to his cheek so much. His heart was thundering violently and he was sighing with contentment. God, he was so in love with this man. It was unbelievable to think that they had been apart for so long and yet nothing in the world had felt as natural as being here together right now, as if not even seconds had passed when they were apart.

He didn't hear Blaine ask if he was cold, he just stood, nuzzling into him. But when his love mentioned the fire and went to move away, he stretched out, his hands resting on Blaine's arm. He held onto him for a second before leaning close and kissing his lips, his breath warm and shaky. He didn't want to be away from him anymore. Who cared about the fire? Still he couldn't deny the idea of holding Blaine in his arms in front of a roaring fire was the most incredible thing he could imagine.

"I'll be waiting," he whispered, sauntering over to the bed and crawling upon it on his hands and knees. He could feel Blaine looking at him and he blushed, realizing his bottom was practically exposed to him. Slowly, he sunk into an almost cat like position, curled up with his head on his hand, gazing towards Blaine. His heart beating loudly in his chest and he smiled broadly, resting his head on the pillow.

He watched Blaine as he knelt down by the fire, attempting to rekindle the flames. The towel he kept around his hips kept Blaine's body out of sight but Kurt lay there, one arm draped over his head and the other around his stomach. His heart raced as he looked to Blaine from his position on the bed. Even though the embers were small, they lit up Blaine's form, casting the most gorgeous shades of amber against his skin.

"It does." Kurt agreed when his love mentioned feeling clean. God, he looked amazing. There was an undeniable pull in Kurt's stomach, his groin felt all hot and bothered just from staring at Blaine. He squirmed slightly, about to tell his lover how amazing he looked when suddenly they were interrupted.

Blaine went to the door and came back with some brandy. Kurt licked his lips. It was just what he needed right now. He smiled, looking to his lover as he laid it beside the bed, handing him a glass before he rushed to get dressed.

The brunette bit his lip, gazing after Blaine, wanting him back already.

"Come back..." he whimpered gently, sipping from the glass at the bitter liquid. He was pitiful. He already missed him and he didn't mind staring at the door behind which he had disappeared until his lover came back.

The doors opened and in an instant, he was blown away, seeing Blaine so elegantly dressed in his trousers and an open shirt. It was so simple and yet he looked stunning. His cheeks turned pink and he stirred visibly, making himself comfortable on the large bed.

"My goodness..." He whispered to the young man as he knelt beside the bed. Why on earth wasn't he laying on the bed with him? Kurt pouted a little when Blaine asked him about sleep and he shook his head. Stretching out enough to stroke Blaine's limp, damp hair, he smiled.

"No, I do not want to sleep." He told him honestly, trying to coax Blaine closer by applying the slightest of pressure to his head. "I want you near me...please don't go..."

Rolling his head against Kurt's soft hand, fingering through his hair, Blaine's heart fluttered like a bird in a cage. He didn't want to go either. He never wanted to be more than a few feet from him. Never again.

"I won't go." Blaine whispered softly, his eyes opening to meet Kurt's. Dark met darker, firelight flickered around them picking up the amber hues and making the young man's eyes sparkle. Blaine felt like his whole body was floating when Kurt looked at him like that, pleading for him to stay. "Never going again..." he echoed.

The silk dripped from Kurt's shoulder and exposed his creamy skin, distracting the designer's eyes. He moaned softly, moving up from his knees onto the bed. Kurt quickly pulled the fabric up over his slender frame.

"No..." Blaine whispered, eyes locking with Kurt's as he eased the fabric back down to where it had fallen. Slowly he removed the tiny snifter of brandy from Kurt's hand and set it on the table next to the bed. "Don't hide from me...we've hidden enough..." he mused quietly, the smile only in his eyes now, his mouth serious with intent.

His eyes moved back to the bare shoulder and he slowly stroked just his fingertips over the smooth flesh.

"So soft..." he echoed again, just as Kurt reached up by instinct to cover again. "Hmmm, no..." Blaine moaned as he stopped him, leaning close, his breath fanning along the column of Kurt's neck. Hovering, his lips brushed over the skin of his shoulder repeatedly, his breath already catching in his throat.

Kurt felt such relief when Blaine whispered that he wasn't going anywhere. He felt like he couldn't let the younger man leave the room without a horrible fear engulfing him. They had been apart for so long, he couldn't take it anymore.

At first, he didn't notice as the fabric fell from his shoulder but Blaine glancing to it brought his attention around and he covered himself. A little game followed with Blaine pulling the fabric back and Kurt hiding himself. The brunette had a small, playful smile on his lips as he covered his shoulder once more, feeling Blaine take his brandy away.

He didn't comment, just stared into his love's eyes. He could see his smile, it warmed him all over. His stomach pitched and he squirmed slightly, breath catching in his throat. He looked to the young man in front of him, trying to hold onto the fabric to stop Blaine from pulling it down but Blaine succeeded in the end. This time he didn't only pull it over his shoulder but he leaned forward, those perfect, full lips hovering over the flesh of his shoulder.

A quiet gasp escaped Kurt and his eyes rolled shut for a moment. He looked down to the young man beside him with arousal. His heart beat speedily in his chest and he smiled to him, consenting silently without words. No more hiding.

Blaine felt a sigh bubble in his chest as his lips finally pressed against the skin of Kurt's shoulder. He inhaled sharply, the masculine scent of his own soap along Kurt's skin almost more than he could handle. His whole body shook violently although he couldn't let Kurt see how he was affecting him. His groin was hot, his belly fluttering to life as he repeated the action.

His eyes drifted back open to see that Kurt submitted to his advances. He could hear the purr come from his lips and it only made him want to snarl and ravish the man before him. Alas, he could not. He would not ruin this moment, this perfect second with lack of self control.

As he glanced downward, he could now see Kurt's knee peeking from beneath the robes. He reached out, stretching his fingers to uncover the slender leg. A dark sprinkling of hair dotted the man's leg and Blaine pushed his fingers through it, mewling at the texture, the sensation. Simone had always worn stockings. He'd never seen the man's legs before. It seemed too much, though, as Kurt quickly covered the extremity.

Blaine groaned, looking disappointedly up at Kurt's face. He saw fear there and bit his lip. He didn't want him to fear him. He'd never do anything to hurt the young man. At least not intentionally. In the end, they had hurt each other. But not now. That was the past.

"Shh..." Blaine soothed, his hand covering Kurt's. "Please. Please don't hide from me. I don't want disguises anymore. I only want you..."

Kurt had his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of Blaine breathe over the flesh of his neck. He moaned gently, leaning back so his neck was more exposed. His eyes fluttered and he sighed gently, unaware Blaine was eyeing his knee until he felt his hand stroke against it. He tensed, feeling the direct skin on skin contact. Eyes springing wide, he looked to the young man in front of him, heart hammering in his chest. Quickly, he covered his leg, pulling it closer to his body.

He was so used to hiding. He was so damn afraid. Blaine had fallen for Simone and although he now claimed he'd fallen for the 'person' Kurt was…. What about his body now? His body was far from perfect and he was sure it was way beyond what Blaine wanted. Yet….yet, he was being so gentle. Kurt felt so at ease with Blaine, so comfortable. He gazed into his eyes, swallowing loudly, heart aching with the love he felt.

Blaine whispered how he didn't want him to hide and he felt his cheeks burn madly. He looked into Blaine's eyes, his hand slowly loosening its grip. Resting his hand down finally, submitting, the fabric gave way to Blaine's wandering hand.

"That's right," Blaine whispered, moving his hand back to Kurt's leg. His fingers skated along the warm skin, watching the hair stand on end and gooseflesh ripple down from his knee. "Sssh..." he murmured as he leant down, his nose making contact with Kurt's knee as his lips brushed along the bony prominences. He pressed his lips behind his knee, on his calf, making his way down to his delicate ankle and finally his foot, before he looked up to find the young man watching him, trembling. "I only want you to feel good. I'll stop the minute that changes..."

Kurt was shaking all over, gazing down to the man he loved so much. He watched as Blaine's hand moved downwards, stroking everywhere along his leg. The young designer even moved downwards and kissed his knee. It seemed so strange but at the same time so natural. Kurt's cheeks were a bright red due to his blushing but the dancing light of the fire hid that effectively.

"I feel good…" He meekly told the young designer, gazing down into his eyes with a soft smile. When he felt Blaine touch his foot he jumped a little, having to stifle a giggle as Blaine's powerful hands touched one of the most ticklish areas of his body.

Moving away from the area he found was ticklish, Blaine kept his eyes glued to the beautiful man laid out before him. His hand eased up Kurt's leg, sliding through the silken hair, back over his knee and up his strong thigh. The robe parted further revealing more smooth leg. Blaine's hungry gaze devoured what he'd uncovered as he watched his fingers sliding up higher. He didn't dare go inside, but merely transferred onto the robe and glided up to his hip. Kurt was squirming at this point, leaning back into the lush pillows behind him. His eyes were hooded as he watched every move Blaine made.

"Hmm...yes you do," he half growled. "You feel so good, Kurt..." he told him using his name. _His_ real name.

Blaine paused over his narrow hip, fingering the bone before he slid up his rib cage, hidden by precious dark silk. He knew he'd reached his nipple, feeling the disc poking out toward him and stopped. Again his eyes darted from the nipple to Kurt's face and he could see the strawberry blush on his face. He normally had so little colour, his skin milky white without makeup.

He thumbed across the flat, hard nub, watching Kurt's mouth open and breath hiss out, his eyes closing momentarily with pleasure.

Blaine could feel his groin harden even more, almost straining against the bed sheets as Kurt squirmed. His body hadn't been this aroused since the day... the day he had kissed Kurt for the first time.

Kurt was crazily aroused right now. He was thankful that Blaine had so many pillows behind him to prop him up, as he was weak with desire. Reclined back but able to see his love, Blaine's roving hands wandered curiously along his body. Eyes closed, Kurt arched his back as his lover's hand stroked along his thigh.

He wanted him, he wanted his touch. If Blaine had inspected his groin, then he would have discovered he was hard. It felt like so long since he had felt like this. Kurt gazed to his love for some seconds, licking his lips as Blaine mentioned how good he felt.

"I-I do?" he said coyly.

He wasn't sure what to do.

It had been oh so long since someone had touched him as a true man and not a female in hiding. Suddenly, he realized Blaine had called him Kurt. His given name.

His heart skipped some vital beats and he moaned loudly.

"Oh Blaine….I'm so…I've never…" He didn't even get to finish what he was trying to say as Blaine's talented fingers stroked his nipple through the fabric. The feeling of the cool silk being pressed against the peak caused him to tremble slightly. He couldn't talk, only whimper as he stretched, his body straining into the touch. "Blaine…your touch…mmmm, so good…"

Kurt's voice took on a whole new sound as Blaine touched him more. The velvety pitch turning rough as sandpaper as Blaine rubbed his nipple through the coarse silk.

"Mmm..." Blaine groaned, squeezing his eyes shut, his restraint waning. His body felt like it was ablaze like the fire across the room. A light layer of perspiration lining his lower back and he already wanted to rip his shirt off. Crawling up closer to where his hand was, he slowly peeled the silk back to reveal the flat bud he'd just brought to full hardness. He breathed erratically as he looked at the cocoa coloured peak and his mouth actually watered. "Can I kiss you here?" he asked, his voice a rough squeak.

He'd never do anything without Kurt's consent but he couldn't wait for a response as he moaned loudly just before roughly covered the area with his lips. Suckling and flickering his tongue against the raised nipple, Blaine growled painfully. He was so hard he couldn't see, couldn't think. He'd never felt arousal like this before. Nothing even remotely close. Even when with Simone.

Kurt was squirming madly and his eyes were shut. He was arching into the touch, his body on fire similarly to the designer. His eyes would open and close, trying to look at Blaine but it was too good, too intense.

Every touch heightened the entire ordeal and Kurt was soon just a slave to Blaine's hands. What he wanted more than anything was a kiss but he was in no position to make requests. He felt his nipple being exposed and again his hand went to cover himself but Blaine stopped him, asking if he could kiss it. Kurt stuttered for a moment but before he could answer his love had covered the little nub with his lips. His eyes widened and he fell back again, writhing. He even dared to stretch out and entwine his fingers in Blaine's soft, lengthened hair.

"Mmmmm…Blaine…your lips…they're like velvet," He moaned, looking down to the young man, watching as Blaine licked at his nipple. He ground up, feeling his hips press into Blaine's side and he whimpered, shaking everywhere. Blaine's tongue laved against the bud, using the slightly teeth to pull whilst a long, high pitched gasp escaped him. "Oh yes! Please…mmm do that again! Please Blaine.." He pleaded.

"Anything...everything...for you..." Blaine hissed as he encircled the bud again, his teeth tugging gently as he suckled it up into his mouth. Nursing the sensitive area, Blaine's other hand pushed the fabric aside and began stroking the opposite area. He could feel Kurt strain up against him and for a moment, he felt his arousal. His eyes squeezed shut as he tried not to cry out. His belly on fire, Blaine began to feel ravenous. If he kept this up, they would both be gone in no time.

It had been in their agreement to go slow but Blaine now wanted anything but. He wanted to touch him everywhere, he wanted to see his entire body lay out on the emerald satin sheets. He wanted them soaked with sweat, drenched in the love, damp with their release. But he tried hard to hold back.

Stretching up, his fingers slide over Kurt's collarbone until they reached his open mouth, heaving with breath. His gaze was feral when it met Kurt's this time, feeling the hotness of his breath against the tips of his fingers. He was suddenly reminded that he'd yet had those petals. He was so absorbed in seeing his body, in the flesh that he'd forgotten the most important part.

Hurriedly, he let go of Kurt's nipple and scrambled up the man's body, his full weight on him now as he quickly sailed in, capturing his open mouth in a frenzied kiss.

"Mmmmm..." He groaned loudly as the sweet taste of his mouth filled his senses. "Oh god...oh god..." he echoed as he began to kiss him, not holding back this time. His tongue thrust forward as he felt Kurt wind his fingers into his hair, pulling him close. Their mouths were a messy meeting of teeth, tongues and lips, snagging and pulling in pursuit of more. Blaine couldn't breathe as they kissed, their bodies pressed together hotly, only the thin silk between their bare chests. "Kurt..." he cried out between kisses.

This was all too much. Kurt was becoming ridiculously aroused by it all. The feeling of one of Blaine's hands on his nipple and his mouth on the second was more blissful than he ever could have imagined. He closed his eyes, arching his chest into the young male's talented mouth. His heart was racing and he was sure Blaine would be able to feel it under his lips. How could he not?

He then became aware of the wandering hand that was touching him all over. He smiled, moaning gently and suddenly Blaine's fingers were on his lips. He moaned, his tongue unable to help itself as it darted out and suckled at the digits, pulling them into his mouth, his appetite voracious for more.

"Mmmm…" He moaned, finding it difficult to breathe. Blaine had covered his lips with his own, kissing him with such a passion, such vigour that he was helpless to stop him. This was how a kiss should be, he mused, eyes rolling back, arching against him again.

"Mmm Blaine…oh B-Blaine..." He moaned loudly, hearing his own name, his own male name escaping the designer's lips. "I love you; I love your kisses, your lips…" He kissed him again, not commanding the kiss but successfully responding to every one, his body feverish now.

Pressing the entire weight of his body into the man beneath him, Blaine felt the pillows giving way, sliding off the bed so that they were flush. Touching every exposed area of flesh, Blaine growled hotly. He couldn't get enough as he ravaged his mouth, tongues flailing hotly. His hips moved between Kurt's legs, feeling the slender thighs envelope him, squeezing tightly as they pressed together. He gasped when his erection made itself known, his eyes fluttering open for a moment.

He was concerned that Kurt might become alarmed when he felt how hard and heavy his length was but he didn't seem to notice as he wound around him, pushing up too. Blaine's hands slipped down his body, over the silky material that was now binding up and keeping them from feeling what they craved. Gripping Kurt's sharp hips, Blaine pulled them up against him. His hands slid behind the man's hips, taking hold of his tight bottom, squeezing as he tried to get their groins even closer.

Blaine was panting now, sounding more like a wild animal than a man. Grunts even escaped his lips as their mouths fused with panic. It had been too long. Too much time had passed, neither could hold back anymore. It was becoming too hard to resist. Blaine had longed for months to feel him like this, under his body, writhing up against him. He was acutely aware of how aroused Kurt was now that their lengths pressed together, rubbing feverishly. And he loved it. He loved it so much.

"Ah...god...ah..." Blaine gasped, feeling Kurt's finger's twist in his hair before skating down his back, open palms against his skin, under his pyjama top. "Like fire...it's like fire..." he echoed, feeling the burn of every place Kurt's hands touched.

Kurt was overwhelmed in these moments. He wasn't sure how to react. Even before Simone, no one had touched him like this, made him feel this way. He moaned, his eyes rolling back as his head fell back against the pillows which sunk away, leaving Blaine and Kurt pressed intimately together.

He could feel his love losing control and his mind and body went crazy as well. He was pushing back into Blaine, so hot all over. The silk robe was beginning to stick to him and he whimpered.

"Mmm oh yes..." He said in a faint, husky whisper. He wanted this so badly, he wanted Blaine. The robe was giving way, becoming looser, covering him less. He whimpered, feeling Blaine press against his groin and a long, low moan escaped him. Yes, he had also wanted things to be slow but…god he couldn't deny him this. He couldn't deny Blaine at all and when the elders erection pressed between his legs, he cried out.

"Oh my goodness..." He gasped, clinging to the younger and closing his eyes. God, this felt good. Oh, it felt so, so good. The feeling of Blaine against him, his hard length against him. He never wanted it to end. "Blaine, I'm…I'm not too..." He whispered, kissing his lips deeply and his eyes closed shut. "Mmm, I'm so hot…Blaine…please…touch me! I am begging you to… I need…to feel you…"

Blaine was busy grasping at Kurt's bottom, pulling the firm cheeks apart as he pushed down against his groin when he heard his lover's voice cry out to be touched. Oh yes, he wanted to touch him. He wanted to feel every part of his body.

"Hmm...Kurt...Kurt..." Blaine grunted, working himself off as he rubbed hard against the young man. It felt so good, his belly was near exploding. "Oh god...yes..." he cried out as he buried his mouth against Kurt's, tongues massaged together as they bucked against one another. "You feel so good..." he moaned. "So very good..."

Kurt was becoming frantic. His heart was roaring in his chest and he arched into the young man's touch on top of him. Blaine was amazing, his head was spinning. He wanted nothing more than to stay like this forever but he knew it had to end soon. He was too hot and Blaine's words in his ear were setting off a spark inside him he had never felt before.

His head rolled back and he wound his arms around Blaine's body, allowing his love to take all control over his body as he did nothing other than grind his hips upwards, rolling them against Blaine.

"B-Blaine…" He whispered, his eyes teary with pleasure as he buried his face against his neck. The heat of the fire flooded over their entwined bodies and Kurt felt shivers explode through him as his eyes welled up with tears. "I've missed you…I-I've missed you so…" He gasped pitifully, never wanting to let go of this moment. He shakily fused their lips together, his own trembling against Blaine's relentless tongue. "N-never…n-never leave me again…" He whispered quietly.

Blaine groaned, moving his lips to the steady thrill of Kurt's pulse across his neck, his mouth opening as he tried to breathe.

"Never..." he murmured against his damp skin.

Blaine knew he should get control over his body. He knew it was too early to be surrendering to their every physical demand. Swallowing dryly, he could feel Kurt shaking, trembling in his arms, his breath raspy and erratic as he mewled and whimpered.

"Sssh..." Blaine whispered, trying to calm him. "Ssssh...Kurt..."

He pressed his lips softly to the corner of Kurt's mouth, stroking his hands through his short, dark curls.

"Calm down, baby..."

Lifting up, Blaine looked down into his face. The man's brow was furrowed as if in pain, his mouth open, breath near to gasping.

"Sssh..." he husked again, slowing their bodily movements. Kurt was straining now, his body bucking and arching hotly. Blaine was having to pull every morsel of restraint not to just join him and send both of them over the edge. He was just moments from release himself but he knew they should wait. He wanted to make love to him. He wanted to take it slow, make every second count.

Finally Kurt opened his eyes and met his gaze, but his expression was that of worry now.

"I want it to be perfect," Blaine whispered. "I want everything, every second of when we come together like this to be perfect."

When Kurt didn't answer, Blaine cupped one of the man's cheeks, stroking gently.

"I want to woo you...I want to wine and dine you...I want to show you how in love with you I am..." he replied softly. "I don't want to just frantically attack you, have my way with you...even though I'm so hard right now, I could do just that... I've never been this hot before," he told him, leaning in close, inhaling his sweet breath. "You drive me crazy..."

"Blaine..." Kurt whispered, eyes wide as he gazed up to the young man above him. His body was heated all over. He could feel his lover's movements slow down and he closed his eyes, his head falling backward. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest as he wound his arms around his love, trying to calm down, trying to take it slow like his lover suggested. It was all just so thrilling and exciting but Blaine was right, they should take it slow.

The hair on the back of his neck and arms stood up when Blaine whispered to him. He gazed to him with love in his eyes, listening to Blaine mutter how he wanted to woo him, romance him. His heart fluttered hearing the young man above him say this. He was so in love with him, his eyes were hot and teary. He of course was on fire for the young designer too but he couldn't stop the welling water as the half Irishman whispered to him.

"O-oh, Blaine." He whispered, choking as he gazed into his beautiful chocolate eyes. Their movements were slowed now and Kurt fused their lips together in the lightest of kisses. "I am…s-so in love with you too. I'm lucky to have you here…" he smiled, tilting his head to continue the tender but loving kisses. "I want it all, Blaine, I want everything to be perfect, you and I…it's just perfect."

"Indeed, my love," Blaine murmured against his lips, repeatedly stroking his cheeks and face. He gazed down at him from his position between the man's legs. His robe was parted open, his creamy white skin glowing with perspiration in the firelight. Blaine perused his face, the long expanse of his neck, his rosy red nipples, still taut from the attention he'd given. There was something so utterly sexual about him laid out beneath him like this; even his lips were plump and swollen from brutal kisses. "You are the most beautiful...exquisite man I've ever seen in my life," he whispered, his eyes returning to meet Kurt's.

It was the truth. In his line of work, Blaine was used to seeing women and men, sometimes their beauty so breathtaking that it was difficult to breathe normally. But nothing prepared him for the intense sensation he felt when looking upon Kurt, _his_Kurt, the love of his life. Nothing he could make, not even the finest of silks or the most expensive of fabrics could compare to the natural beauty of the man before him.

Firelight licked out, casting shadows over his face, his body and Blaine mewed with pleasure.

"I can't wait to show you the world..." he whispered. "It will be like starting over for me. I will be seeing through fresh eyes as if it was the first time. You've changed me. I never would have dreamed life could be like this, that it could be this rich... And you are to blame for that. I've never been happier than I am in this moment..."

Kurt looked up to Blaine as he examined his body. This time he made no moves to cover up, he didn't try anything in fact. He just sat, staring to his lover, stomach churning hotly. He wanted his approval so much. He wanted Blaine to like his body, to like him, to love him even. He could see the designer's hungry eyes look over him, god he was so in love with him. Soon he hoped he would be given the same chance to examine his love in the same detail, he wanted to know everything right down to every freckle, every scar as strange as that may seem.

He heard the designer give out a little purr of what he assumed was approval and his cheeks reddened. He gazed to Blaine for some seconds, looking into his eyes. His face was burning as his lover whispered about showing him the world, how it was starting over and how Kurt changed him. He couldn't stop his cheeks from turning redder and he glanced downwards, smiling weakly.

"Blaine..." He whispered, about to tell him there was no need, that he didn't have to bring him anywhere but he looked into his eyes and smiled, cheeks still a healthy pink. "I am happy anywhere you are." He whispered, stroking his lover's face. "You've changed me too Blaine, from the day I met you. I've never felt love before, I've never been so in love but you make my heart sing, you make me happier than I've ever been…" He smiled shyly, eyes tearing up. "I love you Blaine…so, so much..."

There were no words to be shared as Blaine pulled him against his chest, cradling him close as if he were something precious, something irreplaceable. And he was. Nothing would ever been the same now. His entire life had changed in one moment, one heartbeat and he was happy. There had been many a month that Blaine had lay quietly, sure that he was destined to be without the man in his arms. The relief he felt was without bounds. It was as if everything he'd done before, experienced in his life prior to Kurt had just faded away. His life began now, in this second. He was in love.

….

**A/N:** thanks to BreeTwee for editing xxx

I'm sorry about this again but I don't think I could get around to many replies, including any pms I have but I'll do them in the morning. I'm just exhausted the last few days, I'm so sorry. I love you all so effing much xxxxxxx

Btw next chapter can continue with plot or it can be their first time making love for reals, which would you prefer? I don't wanna overload you with slashy scenes


	26. chapitre vingt seize

A/N: eppp okay so….only 2 more chapters, omg I'm in shock! Thanks to Bri for her great work editing :) it means so much xxx I know a few people said they didn't want to see slash but…well I realized that this story could ONLY work if it showed the boys making love here so…yea, I'm sorry. I love you all, I hope you enjoy :)

D/C: not true so don't sue x

…

"Oh my goodness, Blaine, stop it." Kurt burst out laughing, smiling broadly as he rushed away from the elder man who splashed him once more. He chuckled loudly and struggled on the tiles of Blaine's floor, almost rushing into Zsófie, one of the young designer's maids. He chuckled and apologized, smiling to the woman as Blaine removed his hands from the fountain in his hall. He was wearing only some soft, dark blue flannel pyjamas trousers, caramel chest on display. Kurt was fully clothed save for his bare feet. He was wearing a very large, plain white shirt that belonged to Blaine and also some brown trousers of his own which were made of a rather rough fabric. He looked beautiful. The sleeves of the shirt bellowed as he rushed away from Blaine who ran his hands against his trousers to dry them. Kurt chuckled, sitting down on the steps of the hallway and looking to the elder male.

Blaine smiled and walked over to Kurt, showing his hands to indicate they were dry. They had just left the bedroom only minutes before hand. Kurt had been woken as Blaine's manservant brought them in some strawberries and champagne for breakfast. The younger man couldn't stop giggling over the fact that they were having champagne so early in the morning. They had spent all of yesterday in bed together, kissing, touching, and talking. Blaine didn't force anything on Kurt and neither did the brunette. They were taking things slowly. This relationship was really new to both of them. Kurt had never actually been in a real relationship, and Blaine had never felt attraction to another male. They were both still overwhelmed by it all so things were moving quite slowly.

Yesterday had been the most amazing day of Kurt's life. They had kissed and touched in the safety of the bed, only being interrupted when someone would come in with some food. It was all amazing, right down to the cosine. Kurt hadn't stopped smiling in the last two days. There had been an incident where someone had left in a death threat on Blaine's doorstep but according to the designer's manservant that had been happening quite a lot over the last few months while he was gone. Still, the threats hadn't been acted upon, and neither Blaine nor Kurt had any desire to go public with their relationship. This was for them to know and only them...well of course Blaine's servants were aware, but other than that...only them.

Of course they were out of bed now as it was a very special day, Christmas day in fact. They were out of Blaine's bed chambers only ten minutes or so, leaving the room to inspect the preparations Blaine's servants had made for the day. There was some bright tinsel on the stairways and Kurt looked to it, smiling, but his attention was diverted as Blaine sat beside him and rested a hand on his knee, resting his palm on the rough fabric.

"I really must get you some new clothing." he said softly then smiled. "Actually I want to make you something, a full line, only for you." Kurt blushed and chuckled. Blaine had mentioned this last night. He spoke about how much Kurt and his body inspired him. At one point yesterday Kurt had curled up beside Blaine as his lover designed the most wonderful coat on paper based around the materials he had caught Kurt feeling just the day before. Kurt smiled but shook his head.

"You don't have…" His words were cut off by the sweetest kiss to the lips he ever could have imagined. Blaine smiled when he pulled away.

"No arguments…now please…let us see this tree." The servants had supposedly spent all of yesterday seeking out and decorating the perfect tree for the masters' house and Kurt smiled, taking his hand and walking with him. They passed Blaine's maidservant and Kurt smiled to the man named Leon while Blaine nodded in his direction. He smiled back. Blaine was a good employer. He never abused his workers and paid them quite well, they were all more than happy to work for him and of course to keep his secret relationship with young Master Kurt a secret.

Kurt smiled and held onto Blaine's hand, following him into the large living area. He gasped, his eyes bright as he gazed to the tree on front of them. It was enormous; it reached the ceiling so it had to be at least ten foot tall. The glistening green pine leaves had something like snow on them, Kurt gazed in awe, he had never seen fake snow before. There were small, glistening candles lighting on it, giving off a soft orange glow and bobbles hanging perfectly. His eyes were large and he rested his hands over his lips, eyes drifting up where a decorative star was placed at the top.

"Blaine…this is phenomenal..." he gasped, walking over to the tree as his lover stood back, admiring his beauty from behind. His heart was thundering as Kurt gazed around at the bright lights and decorations. It was like he had never experienced Christmas like this. Blaine smiled, happy he could show Kurt something like this and he walked closer.

"I'm glad you like it." He said with a smile. Neither of them noticed the perfectly prepared brunch on the festive table at this moment. Kurt still had his hands over his mouth and Blaine rested his on the young man's shoulders.

"Merry Christmas, mon amour." he whispered, nuzzling behind his ear and closing his eyes. Kurt smiled and turned around, pulling the younger man in for a small hug. His dainty hands wound around Blaine and for the longest time they stood in one another's grasp. It was silent, Blaine's servants had been under strict instruction not to come in here and interrupt. Once brunch was prepared they could leave. He knew it was cruel to ask for them to work on Christmas which was why he had given them the option. No one was made to but they were offered much more money than normal. Most didn't agree to it but the few that had no family in Paris had agreed to work just for some hours. In face Leon whose parents had died this Autumn and had no family of his own has requested just to stay for the day in his own private quarters.

Blaine knew what it was like to be alone so of course he granted his wish.

The young brunette finally leaned in to kiss Blaine's lips and the younger smiled. He closed his eyes and sweetly returned his love's kiss before pulling himself back.

"I have a gift for you." he said with a smile, spotting the perfectly wrapped present underneath the tree. Kurt's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Blaine please…you didn't…" Blaine moved away and he rested a hand over his lips once more and looked down to him. "Blaine you…you shouldn't have…I do not need a gift I just…" The younger male stood up and smiled, holding out the small palm sized box to his love. The young brunet's eyes grew hot and teary and he smiled gently. "T-thank you…" He whispered, taking it. With hesitant eyes he looked to his love then back to the box which he only now realised had a white rose on top of it. Despite himself the young man laughed, holding the rose between his thumb and index and playfully bumping his hip against his lovers. "Oh Blaine..." He said with a musical chuckle and his lover just insisted once more he open the box.

Blaine smiled and waited as Kurt opened his present, it was a gold bracelet, pure gold with an inscription reading 'I love you, Kurt'. It was indeed very tacky, but Blaine wanted to get it for him. He wanted Kurt to always remember that he was loved.

Kurt gazed down to the delicate bracelet, and his hand covered his mouth again. His eyes were wet and sparkling with tears, and a hiccup escaped him. Oh god…this was so wonderful, so sweet, so beautiful. He gazed to his love with his eyes watering and another happy tear rolled down his cheek. For so long it had only been him and Samuel, and their presents to one another usually included being able to pay for firewood and a humble turkey for dinner.

Blaine waited as Kurt gazed to his wrist and he moved forward slowly, taking the box from his hands.

"May I?" he asked and Kurt smiled, nodding and holding out his wrist as some tears fell. He noticed how the gold matched the locket of the chain of the locket Blaine bought for him so long ago which as always hung beneath the shirt he wore. He stood very still, waiting as his love's hands danced around his wrist, tying it in place. "Perfect..." Blaine whispered with a smile.

"Oh my…." he covered his lips and gazed to Blaine then to his wrist again then once more to his lover. "Blaine…it's so… so beautiful…I'm so sorry I haven't gotten you anyth..." Again his words were cut off by a gentle pushing of Blaine's fingers to his lips. The elder hushed him sweetly and stroked his cheek, leaning close so he could press his nose against Kurt's.

"Shhh….shhhh you have given me the most amazing present I could ever wish for…" Kurt gazed to his love in confusion as Blaine leaned in and kissed him, their lips pressing together in the most tender of embraces. It felt so good to be kissed by Blaine, and a whimper escaped him, his eyes closing as Blaine kissed him with so much love.

"B-Blaine I haven't given you anything..." he whispered softly, eyes closed and he felt the designer stroke his hair.

"My dear, you've brought me happiness." he whispered ever so sweetly, pressing his lips to his own again. "And love." The brunette pushed against Blaine's lips, his stomach and heart swelling to the brim with this warm, happy feeling. He stretched his arms out, winding them around Blaine's neck as he held him close to his body. His slender fingers slipped through the hair of Blaine's nape and a whimper escaped him. He needed to breathe but he couldn't bring himself to pull away from the young man in front of him.

"Oh M-Monsieur Anderson..." The young man truly had no idea why it was that he addressed Blaine so formally in these moments, but it slipped out in a whisper. "...n-no one has ever treated me like you, made me feel like you do." Blaine stroked his hand through his hair and cupped his cheek, his eyes closed as he held his love, the two of them standing in the festive room, bodies pressed together.

"Please...I have told you, call me Blaine." He requested, stroking Kurt's hair with one hand, his other relaxed on his hip. Kurt blushed if possible even more and he seemed hesitant. Blaine's hand that was stroking his hair moved down to his cheek and chin and he tilted his head upwards. "I have the pleasure...of calling you Kurt, not Simone...I want all formalities to finally be gone between us. I want you to feel as close to me as I do to you..."

"Blaine..." Kurt whispered, a small giggle escaping him as he moved his head and buried it against Blaine's neck. Goddamn it, he was such a lovesick fool. He couldn't stop smiling right now in these moments, knowing Blaine wanted him close, wanted him to be his lover, it just filled him with such happiness. "I am so unbearably in love with you." Blaine gazed to the younger man. He literally felt as if he was about to explode from the affection he felt for him.

"I love you too." He whispered, kissing his lips for a lingering ten seconds, closing his eyes. This was the most comfortable he had ever felt and he could feel Kurt's knees buckling as he leaned into his touch, clinging to him.

Their kiss deepened, tongues touching and Blaine let out a gasp, his head spinning. Kurt was now clinging to the trousers Blaine wore as if that could help him stay standing. He felt so dizzy but in this incredibly pleasurable way. Their mouths felt glued together as if the touch of their lips was more important than air.

Kurt felt his heart grip with a need for oxygen and he couldn't stop himself from taking in a loud gasp, pulling backwards from his love but still clinging to him. For a moment things went silent and suddenly the two began to chuckle, Kurt pressing his nose to Blaine's, their foreheads touching.

"Blaine..." He whispered, blushing at the informal name he was using. "I want to give you something."

"What is it my love?" Blaine whispered, his eyes closed as he leaned in for another kiss which he didn't receive. He was surprised when Kurt pulled away from him and smiled, slowly unbuttoning the white shirt that hung from his slender frame. Blaine's eyes widened as he gazed around, almost as if he was fearful someone would come in and see Kurt exposing his body.

"Kurt...what are you doing?" he asked in a whisper, his cheeks bright pink as the younger unbuttoned the shirt enough to expose his slender neck and shoulders. Blaine hadn't expected something to simple to fluster him so. His cheeks blushed bright pink as the elder male pulled the fabric down over his second shoulder, turning his back to Blaine with a suggestive sway of his body.

"Kurrrrt." Blaine rolled, taking some steps over so he was just behind his lover, his hands stretching up so he himself could pull the fabric even more down his body, exposing his back. His flesh looked so milky white and the elder felt a moan caught in his throat as he leaned close, pressing his lips to the bend Kurt neck. The younger let out a sweet moan that sent an ache through the designer's body, causing him to almost instantly respond. He could feel his desire pool in his stomach, heating up, causing his body to harden. How on earth did he do this to him?

"Mmmm, Blaine..." Kurt was whispering softly, his head rolling back as those perfect lips latched onto the area where his neck met his shoulder. He shivered, feeling the shirt slip off of his torso. The brunette was so slender he only had to unbutton the two to three buttons in order for the shirt to almost slide off him like silk. He smiled over his shoulder, feeling his lover's whispering breath against his bare flesh, which broke into goosebumps. He shivered a little, closing his eyes as a breathy moan escaped him.

"Oh…" He breathed, feeling the rough tickle of Blaine's beard against his shoulder as he closed his eyes, rolling his head forward, exposing more of the swanlike neck to his love. Blaine took some seconds to appreciate the texture of Kurt's flesh, rubbing his cheek against the young man's skin, his lips brushing over the area where his neck joined his shoulder. The younger man gave out a soft giggle and Blaine's groin throbbed. He couldn't help but think, was Kurt giving himself to him? Was he going to let Blaine make love to him? He desperately wished so and his entire body felt hot with the thought.

If he was, then was this really the best place? Although his servants were almost all gone for the evening he was sure that someone was bound to walk in on them. Still the fire was lighting, curtains closed, the lights of the trees twinkling above them and the fresh scent of bread and pine wafted in the air. He couldn't imagine anything more perfect, anything he wanted more than to unwrap Kurt beneath the tree on Christmas morning. He took some long moments to touch his lover, inhale his scent, and finally, Kurt spoke.

"Perhaps we should...get more comfortable?" he couldn't help but suggest, his heart hammering against his chest. While other men had touched him...particularly much during the last few months that he was employed with Madame Dupont...there was something so wonderful about the thoughts of Blaine doing so. He recalled all they had shared the last few days and even though he knew they had said they'd take things slow but nothing had felt more right in his natural life. If Blaine asked him to calm down, then of course he would, but for now he was going to give him the most intimate present he could.

Blaine swallowed loudly, moving away as the box and rose in Kurt's hand slipped to the ground. The younger had a smile on his lips as he turned to his love, resting his hands upon his exposed chest and examining him. Blaine wasn't a tall man, in fact Kurt was just an inch or two bigger but he was well built with a strong, broad, masculine chest. Kurt gnawed on his bottom lip, braving stretching out and touching the flawless expanse of caramel on front of him. His entire body trembled as he realized just what it was they were about to do.

"Kurt?" The designer whispered after the younger male stood, staring at his chest for the last few minutes. The younger gazed to him, his bright blue eyes filled with love and... possible hesitation. He smiled shyly and a breathless chuckle escaped him.

"I am sorry...would you like to take this to the bedroom?" Blaine gazed to his lover for some moments and he stretched out, touching his cheek. He smiled sweetly to the love of his life.

"Actually...I was thinking that perhaps you could...give me your gift beneath the tree." Kurt's eyes widened and he gazed to his lover, a broad smile on his face.

"Oh?" He questioned as the designer help him close, kissing along his perfect neck.

"Oh yes...it is...after all a tradition that means so very much to me." Blaine truly couldn't remember the last time he even acknowledged Christmas day but right now the way Kurt melted in his arms, chuckled softly at his words and held him close, chest to chest was the greatest gift he could ever imagine.

"Oh Blaine..." Kurt pulled back, gazing into his lover's eyes. A desire-filled aquamarine met equally lust driven hazel as the gaze lingered "I would..._love_ to give you your present here." They shared a knowing smile and Blaine pulled Kurt close, one hand resting on his lower back as the other touched the back of his head, pulling him close. Their kisses quickly became more needy and Kurt let out a small whimper, feeling his legs buckle.

Blaine didn't pull his lover straight and on his feet like he usually would. This time he let the younger sink to the floor, allowing himself to slip down with him so they were both kneeling beneath the Christmas tree.

The brunet let out the softest of moans, his head rolling back as he stretched out and stroked along Blaine's shoulder, his hand burning at the skin on skin contact. Blaine was gazing to his lover, licking his lips as he leaned close, their noses touching.

"You are so beautiful, Kurt." Blaine whispered, his hand resting on his side and slipping down, causing the younger to shiver. "I find it unbearable...I feel like I cannot breathe around you..." Blaine had spent almost all of last night laying awake, gazing to Kurt as his lover let out the occasional sigh or turned to make himself more comfortable. Right now he kissed along his shoulder and collarbone, occasionally licking at the salty sweet, china white flesh his lips had just touched.

"Blaine, you are...the most wonderful and -haa..." Kurt arched as the elders tongue found his nipple. He squirmed, licking his lips and was unable to resist placing his hand to the back of his lover's head. Blaine let out a small whine as he was pushed against the smooth chest and he screwed his eyes shut, his hands slipping down along the younger's perfect body to rid him of the rough trousers he wore.

It took some squirming but eventually Kurt was laying on his back, his trousers discarded, soon followed by his lovers and the two men just laid there, staring. The younger's nipple was kiss swollen and erect with a small, shining pool of saliva left from Blaine's hungered mouth. The elder was leaning above his lover, legs on either side of the more slender young male. Many times over the last few days they found themselves in this position, both naked and just gazing to one another. Kurt could tell that Blaine was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that the person he had fallen for was a boy but there was no fear or hesitation. Although it was still rather crazy to think about it, he had never felt attraction for a male before but Kurt...his personality...and indeed his body just drove him crazy. He was breathing heavily as he gazed down to his lover, lifting one hand from its position on the ground beside him. He had a beautiful smile on his face as he cupped Kurt's cheek and just gazed downwards to him, their eyes connecting.

"Kiss me." Kurt whispered, feeling his lover lean close so their chests met. He whimpered softly, eyes flittering closed and he arched his body upwards, touching Blaine's arms as his elder love pressed his lips to his own. His head was spinning and his eyes rolled back. There was something so incredible about kissing Blaine. He knew he'd never grow tired of it and his stomach came alive in violent butterflies as they did most every time the man kissed him or even looked at him with those piercing amber hues.

"I want you to…" The younger whimpered, stretching upwards and stroking his hair. It was so soft to touch and the feathery light locks fell through his fingers. He could feel his chest burning from where their flesh made contact and he knew he couldn't last much longer. "Please...I...p-please touch me..." Blaine couldn't take it much more as he heard his lover's plea and suddenly he pressed his hips forward, their groins crashing. The shrill cry from his brunette partner could most definitely be heard throughout the home but the elder man didn't pay heed to that. He let out his own low moan, burying his face against the young man's neck as their groins meshed together perfectly. They had touched like this a number of times over the last few days and as incredible as it felt, as much as Blaine adored the sensation of rubbing against his lover in this fashion, feeling his erect manhood moving against his own, it wasn't enough right now. He needed more. He was hungry, ravenous in fact.

"I need you…" Blaine's words were hot and feral but he fought to control himself. He couldn't have their first time with one another to be crazy and painful. As much as he was sure Kurt wouldn't mind the both of them going wild like animals...not for their first time. Blaine was panting and he leaned close, still rubbing into his lover as he pressed his nose against the side of Kurt's face. The younger was flushed, cheeks burning from Blaine's words and he swallowed loudly. "Tell me...tell me what to do? How to make you feel good...tell me Kurt..."

The sound of his own name escaping Blaine Anderson's mouth in the throes of passion caused Kurt to moan, his erection twitching as the realisation of who this man was hit him once more. He felt somewhat weak but he held onto his shoulders, parting his eyes and gazing sideways to the glowing young designer.

"Please...g-give me your hand…" He spoke in a quiet, meek whisper and Blaine removed one hand from his hip, stretching it up. His palm met Kurt's who pressed both of their hands together, taking a moment to examine. Blaine's hands were slightly bigger, a shade darker than his own and he gently parted his fingers, just taking a moment to entwine them. It felt so good to hold him like this, to be connected in this fashion. Blaine gazed from his hand to his lover and a smile appeared on his face.

"Darling?" he whispered to the male who had momentarily zoned out and Kurt shook his head, gazing to his sweet partner.

"I'm sorry." A faint blush extended across his cheeks as well as a smile and he held to Blaine's hand. Unwrapping his fingers from the warm palm he then proceeded to lift the hand to his lips, smiling gently, his eyes connected with the designers. Everything was silent as Kurt closed his eyes, his tongue dancing along the digits and he let out a whimper, tasting the salty sweetness on his tongue. Blaine tasted so good, his skin was wonderful and the brunet suckled vigorously on his fingers, causing the confused older male to moan and whimper as he did so. Blaine had never realized how sensitive his hand was to such treatment and he had to admit it turned him on incredibly much. A low moan escaped him as he gazed to his lover, licking his parched lips once more.

"Enough." He growled underneath his breath, removing his fingers, unable to take it much longer. With a pop the slender digits left Kurt's mouth only to be replaced seconds later by Blaine's mouth. The younger moaned loudly, eyes flickering shut and he wrapped his arms around the designer, pulling him closer.

"Put them inside of me..." The whisper caused shivers to extend through Blaine's spine as he gazed to his lover in confusion. Kurt was trashing his hips, clearly in need of him. "Your fingers..." He had to remind himself that Blaine was inexperienced when it came to sex with a male. He had to guide him. Blaine nodded, feeling his stomach twist in nerves as he lowered his hand between the young man's legs. Kurt spread his thighs, exposing the perfect flesh of the inside of his legs. Blaine felt his stomach flip and he gazed to where his lovers exposed ass was on display.

"Kurt...you are gorgeous..." His voice was husky and he leaned downwards. He couldn't help but stare, stretching outwards and using one hand to part his lovers cheeks. His stomach violently flipped as he glanced up and gazed into those beautiful, cyan shade eyes. Kurt's gaze was lustful, desperate. For so long they had tortured themselves. Lying, running, fearing and yet now none of that seemed to matter. Doubts and fears melted away, insecurities and nerves. Blaine realized as he gazed into the bottomless pools of watery blue he knew as Kurt's eyes that he wasn't about to give himself to just some beautiful man. Oh no, he was giving himself to the most beautiful, wonderful, patient and just person he had ever met. His heart felt fit to explode and any thoughts he may have previously had of ravishing Kurt until the boy was begging for him to stop were gone. He wanted to make love to him, he wanted to show him the emotions that had been building up inside of him. To show him his love.

"Please Blaine..." Kurt squirmed against the designers touch, needing some kind of touch to sedate him. It had been so long since he had laid with someone he wished to. When it wasn't just about money like the men Madame set him up with or for relief like with Samuel. This was about love, a need to feel the man he cared for more than anyone else in the world buried deep inside of him. He had never longed for something so much.

"I am sorry." Blaine smiled gently, apologizing as his saliva-saturated fingers probed at the younger mans entrance. Kurt gasped, feeling the slender, middle digit of Blaine's hand slip in to the first knuckle. His eyes widened in shock and his head fell back against the hard, wooden floorboards but he said nothing about the dull thump.

"Ugh..." a small whimper was followed by the gritting of teeth and Kurt took in some pants. Only a finger and already he was aching. He had never quite gotten used to the sensation of having someone inside of him. With the strange men it may as well have been violation and with Samuel it had happened once in a blue moon. Perhaps it was his absence from sex the last few months that made him suddenly so sensitive to the touch of his lover but he simply couldn't keep his eyes opened as he laid flat against the ground, feeling the warm glow from the candles on the tree and fire cast over his trembling body.

"Look at me…" The words spoken to the young man came out in a whisper and almost hesitantly, Kurt opened his eyelids, gazing upwards to his lover. Blaine was now leaning over him, his hand resting on the floor beside Kurt's face, back hunched. One of his hands of course was tending to the stretching of his lover and he was becoming more confident as to what to do as he slowly slipped in just a little more, somewhat wiggling his finger around to strength him some more. Blaine's face inched closer to his lovers so he was now hovering over the younger, string straight into his lustful hues. Kurt felt his heart stop as their noses bumped and the sweet scent of Blaine's peppermint breath wafted over him. he could smell the scent of cannabis that Blaine burned in his...in their bedroom last night as well as something that was distinctly...them...

The closer Blaine got to him he could smell it. Wafting off his skin, from every pore of Blaine's perfectly unblemished body was the scent of Kurt. It was the most wonderful aroma he had ever experienced. Better than the freshly baked bread at a bakery or the heady and sweet scent of perfume. There was nothing artificial about it, no cologne or lotions. Just a natural, warming and comforting smell that reminded Kurt of the one fact he would never tire of remembering.

Blaine was his.

And he was Blaine's.

They belonged to one another now and his heart thundered madly in his chest with utter, unconditional love. No matter how much they had hurt one another, despite how he had lied or Blaine had ran...they were here, together. Nothing had ever felt so right.

"Blaine...ugh!" The drabble of romantic, incoherent thoughts he was about to unleash upon the elder man left his head as Blaine chanced pushing the second finger inside of him, stretching him properly. Blaine said nothing, just gazed into his lover's eyes in a way that told him Kurt didn't need to say anything. That Blaine knew exactly what thoughts were in his head. Suddenly the designer pressed his lips against the bend of his neck, his entire face being pushed against the flesh that extended from his neck to shoulder.

Blaine closed his eyes, pressing both fingers far inside of his lover, right up to the hilt as he stretched and prepaired him for what was about to come. He kissed the bend by his shoulder and rubbed his nose along the fragrant flesh, inhaling loudly, his eyes rolling back in his head as he revelled in the most arousing yet comforting scent. He placed the tenderest of kisses along his lover's neck, one hand moving from beside his head to his hip, stroking along the soft flesh he found there. Outside of their hands and Blaine's lips to his shoulder, none of their bodies was touching. Even in Kurt's state as he pushed against the fingers that were beginning to feel good inside of him, he knew that he needed more. He needed to be pressed against the man he loved. To feel their chests touching, hearts pounding. He wanted those heavenly lips upon his, kissing him as for the first time they made love. He needed it more than he needed air to breathe.

"I'm alright…" His words were so weak as he tried to tell his lover how he was fine, how he could take him. His heart was hammering in his chest and he watched Blaine's eyes flicker from Kurt's face to between his legs. He was gnawing on his lip as slowly his fingers slipped out of his lover's tight rear.

"Are you sure?" Silence followed for some seconds and Kurt smiled gently, touching his lovers cheek. For some moments they gazed to one another and he nodded.

"I've never been more sure of anyth... Blaine?" The elder leaned back, pulling completely away from his lover, smiling gently as he placed a fleeting kiss to his nose.

"I just need to get something." Blaine walked across the room as Kurt turned onto his stomach, momentarily hissing at the coolness of the floorboards against his stomach but he said nothing, just stared as Blaine made his way to where his writing desk was. He lifted the lid, gazing down passed some pens and papers and eyed some simple products he had neglected for a long time. There it was...duck fat. It was supposed to be used to moisturise hands but it would provide a more than adequate lotion for his lover. He didn't wish to hurt Kurt, he wanted to show him only pleasure.

The designer turned around to see his lover lying on his stomach, one arm folded beneath his head so his chin was perched upon it. His entire milky white body was now glowing orange due to the light of the fire and candles that cast the most exquisite shadows along his flawless flesh. Blaine couldn't tear his eyes from the beautiful young man as he walked forward and knelt on front of him. Kurt's blue eyes gazed up to him, a playful glint evident in them.

"Mmmmm..." Kurt moaned in a dreamy like tone, rolling over onto his stomach so his back was completely against the floor. He was gazing upwards to his love who leaned over him, smiling down. Blaine couldn't resist touching the soft, chestnut hair on the young man's head and he let out a blissfully happy sigh. "I lo..."

"You are...the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life Kurt Hummel..." There was no missing the strong blush on the brunette's cheeks when his lover interrupted him and instantly he turned his head to the side to hide the giddy smile. This move was wasted however considering Blaine was leaning above him and the elder chuckled. He found himself crawling over to beside the young man, resting a hand on his chest. The ointment was still in his other hand as he stroked his palm against the hairless chest.

"You don't have to say that Blaine." Kurt was smiling as his hand stretched out, touching the designer's arm, stroking along the fine hairs of it.

"I mean it...I don't have to say it, I want to..." Gently the young half-Irish man leaned forward, his lips brushing against the brunette's breast plate as he closed his eyes, once more taking in the sweet smell of himself and Kurt mingled together.

"I don't want you to say anything like that, Blaine." The hazel eyes glanced up from where the designer was kissing along his lover's chest and he could see the smile play across Kurt's lips. "I want you to show me..."

Instantly their lips met as Blaine pushed himself upwards, his mouth clinging to Kurt's for dear life. His hands fumbled, trying to open the lid of the ointment and Kurt ended up having to remove it from his hands. Blaine was shivering all over with emotion, unable to believe they were so close to what felt like a pinnacle point in their relationship. He moved from Kurt's lips, kissing along his neck and shoulder, his hands stroking along his masculine chest and soft stomach. The younger smiled blissfully, eyes closed as he opened the jar in his hands and dipped some fingers into the fat. He curled his digits, moaning gently as Blaine's teeth sank into his shoulder and placed the container aside.

"Ugh..." Kurt momentarily flinched when Blaine nipped just a little harder than usual only for his warm, wet tongue to rub along the space he had bitten down on. Kurt had no idea how many bruises and marks he had along his neck but he knew he'd treasure each and every one as a reminder that Blaine no longer owned just his heart but his body, his soul, his being.

His hand slipped between their bodies, brushing against Blaine's stomach and leaving a trail of ointment but he finally reached where he had meant to and his oiled hand wrapped around Blaine's engorged manhood. Instantly Kurt let out a choked moan and he closed his eyes, feeling the designer buck into his hand.

"Mmmm, Blaine calm down..." Kurt let out a chuckle but his voice cracked, arousal breaking it. He licked his lips, feeling Blaine push his head against his neck and begin to move his hips in a slick fashion, moving into the younger's hand. It made it difficult for Kurt to lubricate him properly but neither of them was particularly focused on that. Blaine was struggling to hold on as his stomach exploded in hot pleasure, all blood pooling around his groin. He felt light headed and it took all of his strength not to just collapse onto Kurt's slender body.

Kurt tried to pull back at an angle where he would be able to see his lover's face but Blaine was pushing it against his neck, letting out some highly arousing grunts and moans at the touch of the almost feminine hand on his manhood.

Kurt was struggling to breathe, Blaine was panting against his ear, the occasional French word escaping him before he'd whimper. One would swear that he hadn't been touched in years even though they had done little else over the last two days.

"B-Blaine..." Kurt knew he should pull is hand away but the throbbing erection felt so good, so hot and weeping against his palm. He licked his parched lips, heart thundering. He found he himself was squeezing his legs together for some kind of relief but that didn't help at all. He couldn't do this anymore, he had to be joined with the man he loved.

Kurt didn't have to say another word. The husky but whispery tone in which he muttered his lover name was enough and somehow the designer summoned the strength to lean up over his lovers body. There were some moments in which they kissed awkwardly and hands fumbled, bodies moving to find what position would be the best until finally Kurt was laying flat on his back, Blaine between his legs. They wanted to look at one another, see faces. Kurt wanted lots of kisses, Blaine wanted constant access to those eyes. The designer slipped his hands along the brunettes legs, pulling them around his waist and finally after what felt like so long he was pressing his erection to the younger's entrance.

There was a moment of hesitation. Not of fear or nervousness or doubt. But of anticipation because they both knew that this would feel unlike anything either of them had ever experienced in their short lives. Kurt had been gazing down to where their bodies were meeting before he looked upwards, his nose touching off of Blaine's. Their eyes met and neither spoke for some moments. Slowly Blaine's lips curled into the sweetest and most loving smile Kurt had ever seen and instantly the younger knew that there would be no regrets once they joined. There would only be love.

A tear trickled from Kurt's eyes, running down past his ear because of the position he was in. Blaine just smiled when he witnessed it.

"I love you too…" His words were little more than a whisper as his own eyes turned hot and finally...after so long he pushed inside. Kurt let out a loud gasp, his hands flinging around Blaine gripping on the elder's bare back. His blunt nails dug into the soft expansion of caramel flesh and his body arched forward. It took everything either of them had to keep their eyes opened as fireworks erupted between them. Blaine let out a violent shutter, threatening to explode instantly but he held on, fighting temptation to bury his face against Kurt's neck.

No... he wanted to look at him. His eyes were watery, so Kurt's face was a blurred mess, but he blinked the tears of bliss away, one rolling down his cheek and gazed down to his lover.

His heart felt like it had stopped for some vital beats as he buried himself fully inside of the brunette. Kurt hadn't been able to take it, his eyes were screwed shut and his kiss-bruised lips parted in a long, low guttural moan. His cheeks were a healthy, hot pink and his entire body twitched at the welcome intrusion. There was a look of pain on his brow which wrinkled but everything else about him expressed relief and sheer joy at the sensation of having the man he loved being buried so intimately inside of him.

"Blaine..." He gasped the elder's name, parting his eyes and gazing upwards to the designer. His hands were shivering as one moved and gripped onto his hair, fisting it. Blaine shivered at the touch, causing his body to push just a little more inside of Kurt let out a gasp.

"Am...I hurting you..." Despite the unbearable, overwhelming sensation of being so deep, so intimate inside of the one person he loved more than anyone, anything in this world, Blaine still put Kurt first. Although his heart told him the younger wasn't hurt… he had to be sure.

"N-no..." Kurt was shaking his head, forcing his eyes to open as he smiled blissfully towards Blaine. His eyes expressed that there was indeed some degree of pain but certainly nothing Kurt couldn't handle. The feeling of happiness and elation as to who was inside of him erased any hurt anyway. "Blaine...please move...I can't take this.. .I shall scream if you do not do something." A wave of relief wafted over Blaine as he gripped onto Kurt's hip with one hand and latched their lips together. Teeth crashed in a messy, unfocused kiss as Blaine began to move inside of his lover, his hips building up a slow but thoroughly satisfying pace. Kurt was whimpering, opening his mouth wide in an attempt to react only to feel Blaine suckle on his tongue, pushing inside of him. He could feel his entire body stretching, as if about to break in half, and a long whimper escaped him.

"B-Blaine… " He moaned around his lover's probing tongue and Blaine just moaned to hush him. His hand holding onto his sleek hip as his erection slipped inside of his entrance. He couldn't understand how anything could feel so good. His stomach was alive with butterflies and his head was dizzy. Already he could practically taste an orgasm on his tongue but he nipped at Kurt's lip and tensed, holding on.

"Kurt..." The elder whispered back, screwing his eyes shut as he pushed inside of him once more, feeling the younger's endless legs cling to him around his waist, pulling him close. He wished to make this last, he wished to make love to him continuously all night beneath the fresh pine tree but there was no denying that this wouldn't last very long at all. His hands were now stroking along Kurt's sides and along his hips, feeling the younger whimper underneath him, shivering all over. He could feel the brunette's dripping erection rubbing against his stomach and he never imagined anything could be so erotic.

The tears were running freely down Kurt's cheeks and he rolled his head back, opening his eyes. He could see the candles twinkling...and outside the window there was snow... falling softly. Outside the world was cold and dark but here, in Blaine's arms it was safe, it was wonderful. Kurt shivered once more, realizing how much of a gift this truly was and he found himself pulling his lover flush against his stomach. The cold locket around his neck was pressed against both of their burning bodies as Kurt moved his hips upwards, attempting to help his partner sink deeper inside.

"Oh my goodness!" Kurt's voice raised some octaves, sounding not unlike Simone as he tensed all over, tightening his muscles around Blaine's manhood which was deep inside of him, brushing roughly against his prostate with every thrust in. At one point Kurt's legs tensed to a point where Blaine found he was unable to pull out and once more he felt the need to explode overcoming him. Their eyes met and Kurt could not speak, his mouth opened and shut like some fish out of water and a loud moan escaped him. "Blaine..." It seemed to be the only word he could manage to say and Blaine felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up when he heard him whimper out the word, his voice cracking. His eyes screwed shut and he pushed inside of him, diving forward and burying his face against the elegant neck of the young man.

Kurt's head rolled back to accommodate Blaine and his eyes screwed shut when those petal soft lips accidentally brushed against his flesh. It wasn't a kiss but Kurt felt like the sensitivity of every part of his body was heightened. He was shivering all over, trembling and then he felt his lover kissing up to his ear. He melted in his arms when Blaine rediscovered a spot he had uncovered last night that caused Kurt to turn into a writhing mess. The younger's body loosened and he clung to the man above him, his heart thundering, blood pounding loudly in his ear.

"T-this is amazing…" He stuttered, his eyes rolling back in his head. Kurt was unable to believe he was able to manage any words other than incoherent moans and babbling and of course Blaine's name which felt like honey on his tongue. Every time he spoke it he felt like everything in the world was better. "Blaine..." He couldn't resist whispering, gasping as his love nailed into that sweet stop that caused his head to spin and for him to see stars all aroundd.

"Yes…" His lover whispered in agreement, allowing his body to take over the thrusts, the movements becoming as natural to him as breathing. He parted his mouth against Kurt's neck, his tongue dipping out and tasting the salty flesh as he clung to him, tightly against his chest. His heart was thundering and he closed his eyes, burying his face against his lover's neck once more.

He never imagined sex with a man could be like this, not in all his years had he believed it would. Not that he had thought about it honestly. But the deep pleasure and satisfaction he felt when inside of his love filled up his body, spreading heat and desire throughout his form. His legs were weak and he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold on anymore. "My darling….I am… so close…"

"Please Blaine..." Kurt's eyes were filled with desirable tears as he gazed to his lover, trembling all over. "K-kiss me…." He knew they wouldn't be able to last, that they were finally reaching their pinnacle but he needed Blaine's lips upon his just to be connected in every possible way. His entire body was on fire, burning hot as he clung to his lover. Blaine was shivering, sing every ounce of remaining strength to move close and kiss his lips. There was hesitation, noses bumping, neither wanting this to end but knowing it must. Kurt was about to reach forward and fuse their lips together when Blaine spoke.

"I love you Kurt Hummel…" His voice was little more than a whisper as he opened his dark, hazel eyes and gazed to the young man who had changed his entire life. Kurt's heart gave a powerful thud.

"I…I love you too…I love you with everything I have Blaine Anderson…." There was no more hesitation. Lips met in a fury, mouths pushing against one another's, teeth clashing and tongues messily meeting, suckling. There was some long moments and both whimpered, clinging to one another, unable to get close enough and finally Blaine brushed once more against the spot that caused Kurt's eyes to widen.

"Ohh, yes!" He cried out, head falling back, Blaine's name slipping from his lips over and over again as finally he exploded. His entire body trembled violently, head reeling as he melted in the designers arms. The younger moaned loudly, his cries obscenely loud as he erupted all over his lovers chest, his heated seed splashing against caramel flesh.

Blaine couldn't stop himself, his eyes screwed shut as Kurt tightened around his erection, squeezing tightly. The cries of his name escaping his loves lips caused him to grow dizzy with need and he clung to the young man, whimpering loudly.

"K-Kurt….yes…Kurt…" Finally he felt himself let go, exploding deep inside of the young man whom he loved more than anyone in the world. Kurt was trembling, his own body still elated as he felt the warm life essence spread inside of him, painting his inside like a canvass. For some moments they rocked together, Kurt taking everything he could from his lover, allowing him to fill him up and finally they fell back together, each of them trembling desperately. Blaine's chest was slick with seed and pressed against the brunette's.

"Blaine…" Kurt whimpered his lover's name as if it was the only thing he could say and it was. It was the only thought on his mind. Blaine and his love for him. He was shaking all over, feeling his stomach flip multiple times. Their bodies were burning, the locket around Kurt's neck feeling unnaturally cold as it pressed against both of their flesh. For some moments the only thing that could be heard was the cackling of a dying fire and deep laboured breaths...then sobbing. And it wasn't coming from Kurt. "Blaine?" He whispered in a slightly worried tone, gazing to his love who laid over his body. Blaine was shaking all over, clinging to his love, face buried in his neck.

"I-I am sorry…I…" He felt like he couldn't speak as he lifted his head back, gazing towards the young man who laid beneath him. Kurt was…so beautiful…flawless…how had he run from him? A hesitant hand stretched up and touched his cheek, feeling the soft flesh there and he leaned close, pressing his lips to the boys. Kurt could taste saline and his heart ached as the wonderful male above him cried. "Kurt…" The word was ghosted against his lips, faces so close that all Kurt could see was the brilliant hazel of his lover's eyes. He was silent…waiting to hear what it was the man had to say. "I'm sorry…I have wasted so much time…"

"Blaine, please don't be sorry…" Kurt began but Blaine hushed him, shaking his head.

"No... no… please listen to me…" He gazed into Kurt's cyan hues and gnawed on his lip. "I love you…I do, I love you Kurt Hummel… and I was an idiot… I never knew… I could feel like this. This isn't about sex….although it was wonderful." The both of them shared a breathless chuckle and Blaine fell harder for Kurt as his musical laughter reached his ears. "But…I just…I feel like a fool for running away."

"We were both fools, Blaine." The brunette whispered, cupping his lover's cheek and pulling him close for yet another tender kiss. Their lips met, tender but desperate, loving, passionate… Kurt had never felt more fulfilled in his life and he shifted slightly, aware that his love was still inside of him but he didn't care. The snowflakes fell outside the window, casting a blanket of white around the city.

Outside people were talking dogs, exchanging gifts and chit chat. But none of them mattered, not to the two men who laid together on the cool floor of Blaine Anderson's home, sharing the most precious gift of all.

…

A/N: thoughts? Was it good? Was it terrible? Anything you'd like to see different for future reference? :)

More DID YOU THINK OF THE PURPLE PIANO PROJECT? Mention what u liked, didn't like, we can debate about it xD I liked most but there was some I wasn't so big on, oh well, I love you all so much xx


	27. Chapitre Vingt Sept

**A/N**: Thank you to Bri for all her help betaing :)

OMFG I'M JUST SO HAPPY! **SKIP IF YOU DON'T LIKE SPOILERS! **KLAINE'S GONNA HAVE HOT SMECKS! I had to celebrate…tho I don't want this story to end at ALL it has to ;_; only one more chapter left you guys! So in honor of our boys very first time together [in a freaking month grrr] read on :D

Thanks to my Gabi-aka my Elphie for all her help xxx

**D/C:** Not true so don't sue x

…

"Will you please just stop squirming?"

"I am sorry, Blaine but…ouch! You must be careful where you are shoving that thing. I am delicate you know."

"Oh come my love, surely you are not afraid of a little jab." Kurt let out a musical chuckle and gazed downwards to his lover, his expression unimpressed.

"Darling, I…ouch…" Once more the pin pierced his delicate flesh and Kurt glared down to his lover. Little over a month had passed by since Blaine's grand return to Paris in which he convinced Kurt to be his. They had struggled over the last month to keep their hands off of one another. Blaine was certain the flame that kept their relationship lighting would never die out. He had never been so happy in his life, so inspired and he darted around to Kurt's other side to fix up some of the stitching of the trousers he wore.

Kurt was shirtless but he held a roll of fine fabric against his chest, examining the rather eccentric trousers his lover clothed him in.

"Blaine, I am not sure about this design." The elder gazed upwards to him, removing some pins from his mouth.

"Why not?" He questioned, tone tired as he had been designing nonstop for the last week. As it turned out, Kurt himself had rather a keen eye for fashion and their long conversations in bed led to ideas. Kurt allowed the professional to do the design but it felt good when his critiques and ideas were taken so seriously. However, now he was thinking that his lover was taking his comments a little too far.

"These are rather low, Blaine," he insisted, gazing down to the trousers which snugly covered his hips but no higher. He felt rather exposed as he gazed to his exposed belly button. He clung to the roll of fabric he was holding, covering his chest and stomach, frowning a little. The trousers were wonderfully made, incredibly comfortable and there was something refreshing about not having to tighten them around his stomach but they still felt very, worryingly low.

"Just allow me to finish the design and we shall see," Blaine claimed, his voice stubborn. He loved to hear Kurt's opinion but in cases such as this he wished to be able to finish the design before he would accept any of Kurt's critique.

The beautiful, younger male sighed but smiled gently, staying still as his lover darted and sewn and every other thing he needed to do.

"If you do not like it you do not have to wear it for our outing this weekend." The elder said, frowning in concentration and Kurt's eyebrows raised, a smile spreading across his face.

"Oh? And who said I had not already planned my outfit?" He asked, smiling gently to his love who just chuckled and shook his head.

"My love, I know you better than that." He said with a bright smile that caused the brunette to go weak at the knees. "Now please, straighten up so I can work properly."

…

"Oh goodness, Blaine, I feel like a fool." Kurt's cheeks were bright red as he glanced side toside. He was unsure if the redness was caused by his embarrassment or the cool wind whipping through his hair. It was late February and Kurt had been woken up extremely early that morning by his lover placing the softest of butterfly kisses all over his cheeks and forehead. It had been such a wonderful way to wake and for the last two months he had been lavished with such attention practically every morning.

Blaine whispered to him in Italian, a language the young brunette had only recently discovered he spoke fluently. He had firmly believed that he could not fall in love anymore with his lover but something about him speaking Italian had him tumbling once more. People claimed French was the most romantic language but Kurt firmly believed he hadn't heard anything more beautiful and romantic that the wonderful words being spoken from his lovers mouth.

"Svegliati, tesoro. Ho qualcosa speciale per te….Una sorpresa."

Some moments had followed in which they played a little game. Every time Blaine spoke in a language that Kurt did not understand, the younger would try to guess what it was he said. Sometimes Blaine would act out or give hints, other times he would tease and keep his mouth shut. But every time Kurt got closer, every time a guess was correct he would be rewarded very well.

After some tickles and whispering hints Kurt had discovered the meaning behind his lovers words. To wake up and how he had a surprise for him.

The morning had been magical. They made love as the sun rose over the city of Paris and even now when Kurt closed his eyes he could picture his lover's wonderful face. Leaning above him with the sunlight streaming through slightly opened blinds, lighting up every angelic feature. His heart gave an almost sickening thud in his chest as he recalled the image.

Blaine's manservant brought them the most wonderful feast of fresh fruit for breakfast and Kurt lay in bed, reclining on his left side as his lover rested behind him. Chest to his back, his left arm wrapped around Kurt's body, hand resting over his heart, while his right occasionally stretched over the younger's body to snatch a strawberry. Most of which he ended up feeding his lover.

Blaine had refused to tell Kurt of his surprise, even as they dressed and he requested Kurt wear the trousers he had crafted some weeks ago. Considering how clothing was the last thing on his mind at the time, Kurt had agreed but he realised how much a mistake it was as they gathered into his lovers car and drove out of the city.

The trousers were so low on his hips, he felt as if he was rather scantily clad. The young man had shifted uncomfortably. His suspenders even felt awkwardly long and he made sure his jacket was buttoned up. The entire way to …wherever they were going, he complained and whimpered the entire way that the trousers were not suitable to wear in public.

Blaine just chuckled, informing his lover that he was gorgeous and that Blaine was so proud to see him dressed in his newest creation.

After some hours they arrived at their destination. The palace of Versailles.

It was more beautiful than anywhere Kurt had ever seen in his entire life. All thoughts and insecurities about the clothing he wore melted away as Blaine led him through the large gardens. The palace itself was phenomenal and Blaine entertained his lover for the duration of their walk across the grounds as he came up with a handful of theories as to why he was royalty and as such should live here.

They walked side by side, not particularly heading to any destination. The gardens were vast with intrepid pathways weaving through green pastures and the most beautiful and sweet smelling of flowers surrounding the two men. Kurt was gazing around, a broad smile on his face as he took in the grandeur of the beautiful gardens.

"Blaine….this place…" He had to admit he had always wished to come see the palace but in his mind he had always imagined the palace to be what attracted him. But right now with Blaine in the garden was the most wonderful thing he could think of. Blaine simply smiled, knowing just what the young man meant as he himself walked beside him. Occasionally their hands brushed and Kurt could feel his cheeks and heart warm with love and adoration.

They walked for some minutes, admiring the area. Blaine lead Kurt to one of the many small lakes in the vicinity and the younger made a quip about how he expected their garden to look like this someday. Blaine simply chuckled, glancing around them to make sure no one was around before he took Kurt's hand. The younger's cheeks heated even more.

"Blaine," he whispered, quietly worried as he glanced left and right, also making sure that no one would see. The elder chuckled and smiled sweetly.

"I just wish to hold your hand," he whispered in a soft voice and Kurt could feel his cheeks growing redder by the second. He let out the softest of chuckles and smiled sideways to his lover, squeezing his hand.

"Why are we here, Blaine?" He whispered, their bodies closer, elbows bumping. Blaine smiled gently.

"I have been here once before…when I was much younger…I sat by…this very lake and I drew my very first dress." Kurt smiled gently at the thought but didn't interrupt his lover as he contemplated. "I came here to this specific place…because I had heard of how beautiful it was….and I believed it would be the most beautiful place…the most beautiful thing I had ever seen."

"It is…extraordinarily beautiful," Kurt whispered, gazing around only to feel Blaine's hand squeeze his hand.

"Not anymore." The brunette's eyes widened and he gazed sideways to his lover, a confused look on his face as the designer smiled gently, leaning in and kissing his lips. It was so risky, they could be seen. But it felt so good and he melted against his mouth, leaning into the touch, his eyes closed. For some moments they stood close, lips brushing and finally Kurt leaned back, cheeks bright pink, breath having left his body. "I've found something…someone much more beautiful." Blaine's breath fanned over his lovers lips as he spoke and Kurt felt like he could not blush any harder if he tried. He smiled ad leaned close, burying his face against his lovers shoulder.

"Blaine..." He said with the faintest hint of a giggle and his lover smiled sweetly.

"I love you." He said in a hushed tone, squeezing his hand before glancing around them. "Now come with me…there's so much more I wish to show you."

…

"All I am saying is that it would mean a lot to me if you were there." The July sun cast its warm glow on the city. It was quite early, birds were still chirping and the occasional sound of a dog barking or a car passing by would disrupt the quietness. Kurt was gazing downwards to his cup on the table on front of him, not looking up. He could hear the stiffness in Blaine's voice, the annoyance.

"I am sorry," he said in a tone that came out much meeker than he wished. At times he would give anything for Blaine, anything to be there for his lover when he needed him but right now he had some plans for that Friday and he could not make it.

Blaine was having an intimate, private showing of his latest designs. Somewhat of a test group. These latest clothes were so revolutionary that he was nervous as to what people thought but he told himself as long as Kurt was there he would be fine.

But Kurt wouldn't be there.

No, the love of his life found that a date with an older man was more important. Of course Blaine knew this wasn't the case, Kurt was not leaving him on such an important day for pleasure…well not fully.

It had been possibly two months since Blaine had introduced his lover to Michael Lewis. The much older, hefty man was the owner of a rather popular lounge in down town Paris. He was a friendly man and almost instantly he and Kurt had gotten along rather well. Kurt had to admit however, as lovely as it was to spend time with the man, as much as he enjoyed the company of him and his wife Elizabeth, his real reason to be associated with them was in the hopes that Michael would realise how talented a singer he was and hire him. Blaine had reminded his lover countless times that he had no reason to work, that the elder could provide for the both of them but Kurt was not one to life off of anyone. As wonderful as it was to wake up beside his partner every morning, to make love, he was bored.

He simply wished for one or two evenings work in the week. And to be close to Michael would be a good way to perhaps break into performing. He had a tennis date scheduled with the young man and his wife. Only two weeks ago the British male had been complaining that an old friend of his wasn't able to make the friendly match so Kurt of course, being ever so thoughtful, agreed to go. He agreed to spend the day with the lounge owner, his wife and the woman's friend Barbra.

It was a very good opportunity but Blaine did not seem to think so. He had claimed that he had told Kurt weeks ago of this date but Kurt knew for a fact it had only been organized possibly eight days ago. Blaine was just sore that he would have to share his lover with someone and he wasn't bothering to hide it.

Kurt knew he was doing nothing wrong which was why it bothered him so much how he acted so meek about it. The two were located outside a wonderful café by the Seine. The table which both sat by was rather strange with a glass top which Kurt had never seen before. He tended to focus on his footwear, rather than towards his annoyed lover who fought to appear calm in public although he felt far from it.

Blaine sipped from his cup, recalling how many times he had wished him and Simone, and later Kurt, could just sit outside of a café like this, enjoying one another's company. But there was no enjoyment right now. They didn't stare into one another's eyes, whispering almost silent words of affection behind coffee cups. No, they just sat in ridged silence as the flame that lit their relationship flickered.

Blaine was no idiot. He had known things could not always be perfect with his lover but he had hoped they wouldn't argue over stupid things like this like every other couple. He sipped the bitter liquid in his cup and placed it down on the table.

"I just mean that…"

"Yes Blaine, yes…I understand." Kurt's tone was rather snappy as he glared to his lover. "You wish I was there, you need the support…and I am sorry that I will not be there but this is important to me." It was Blaine's turn to feel rather meek as his lover snapped, glaring to him, his tone little more than a whisper but it cut through. "This is a fantastic opportunity for me…a chance to share something that I am proud of with other people…you were the one who introduced me to Michael. I thought you would be happy that I was taking initiative, that I too could be professional…that I would not look a gift horse in the mouth."

"Why can you not reschedule it for the following weekend?" There was a moment of tense silence and Blaine sighed, leaning back and running his fingers through his hair. A smiling, laughing couple passed by into the café and for a moment the elder wanted nothing more than to punch the chuckling man.

For the most part their relationship had blossomed. They would lay in bed for hours on end, talking, smiling, kissing and making love.

There had been drama with some not so friendly neighbours who did not approve of them living together. Blaine had even been forced to heir some security in the home due to the one or two death threats they received.

Despite what had happened in the past they were not out about their relationship. Instead Blaine claimed that Kurt was an old friend who was staying with him for the time being. Considering how negative people were about same sex relationships they did not wish to bring too much attention to themselves which had been damn near impossible the first few months as they couldn't keep their hands off of one another. Even now it was mostly the same but at times like this things didn't feel so perfect.

Kurt sipped his drink, saying nothing. He knew that relationships never ran perfectly and that there had to be disagreements to lead to conversation to lead to compromise but…dammit he did not wish for them to fight like this.

"I will cancel the game." Kurt hadn't looked up from his drink, his hands were covering the cup as if he was huddling for warmth, despite the hot summer sun. Blaine almost instantly perked up, gazing toward his disheartened lover.

"Really?" he asked in a breathless and surprised tone. Kurt did not verbally answer but instead nodded his head, his eye downcast. Blaine had a look of smug triumph on his face as he lifted his cup to his lip, draining the last of the lukewarm coffee. His tongue slipped out over his top lip and he sat back in his seat…only to notice how Kurt wasn't even pretending to go along with the idea. No, his lover didn't even act like he was glad to do this. It wasn't like when Blaine asked him to accompany him to choose models for his next show and Kurt would smile and nod but the jealousy would remain in his eyes. It was just disappointment and regret he saw.

With a sigh, the elder pushed some hair back from his brow and shook his head. His eyes were closed as he covered his hand over his mouth and finally he spoke.

"I am sorry…" Finally the younger looked up, his eyes wide as his lover apologized with a soft groan. Some more birds sang and a woman close to their table laughed but other than that it was silent. "I am…I should not be so selfish."

"Blaine, I…"

"No Kurt." The elder almost stretched out to take his hand but suddenly thought better of it considering they were not alone. Kurt however hadn't missed the movement of his hand. "I was selfish…for the last few months you have been nothing only supportive and loving in everything that I have done and…I should be supportive of you as well." The meek and slightly annoyed look from Kurt's eyes melted as his lover spoke and he smiled broadly, his face lighting up.

"Oh Blaine.." He whispered, his own hand twitching with desire to touch his lovers but somehow he resisted. "You do not know what that means to me..that you will support this." The designer had to admit…he was very nervous. He did not want to face his critics alone. But Kurt had a dream he wished to fulfil and as his lover Blaine should support it.

"I love you Kurt," he whispered and the younger's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. He glanced around, nervous that someone would hear but the other couples were too busy in their own little worlds.

Kurt brushed his hair behind his ear only for one particular strand fell back over his brow and Blaine couldn't help but smile. It was silly little things like the reluctant strand of hair that fell over his cyan eyes that made him remember why he loved Kurt. Yes, things couldn't always be perfect but that didn't mean he wasn't happy.

"I love you too." The small whisper came and they smiled to one another, almost shyly as the birds continued to sing.

…..

As the months went on, their relationship only grew stronger. For the most part they smiled and every day brought something more to fall for, something more to make the both of them realise just how lucky and privileged they were to experience such love.

Summer had come and gone and Autumn approached. The leaves were changing colour and some of the trees were bare, there was a constant nip in the air and Kurt had to admit he was glad of an excuse to put his impressive collection of scarves to good use.

For the most part their relationship was perfect. On exceptionally cold nights Blaine would have his manservant light them a large fire and instruct no one to disturb them. Sometimes they would simply sit together, discussing thoughts, memories, ideas. Anything that came to mind. Kurt was certain that no one, not even Samuel, knew him as well as Blaine did now. At times the recollection of their reunion, when all this started felt like a distant memory, other times it felt like it was simply yesterday that it happened.

By now Kurt had indeed secured a job as a lounge singer. He was very fortunate that Elizabeth Lewis, the wife of Michael Lewis, had grown as fond of him and his voice as she had. It hadn't been very long after their little tennis game in July before he found himself singing once, sometimes twice a week in the gorgeous lounge. Some evenings Blaine even came to the bar to hear his lover's angelic voice and Kurt could not explain how wonderful it was to have such support from the love of his life.

At times things could only be explained as glorious. However everything could not always remain perfect as hard as they tried to make them seem. Blaine's rather risky new collection of mens clothing had not gone down a treat with the critics. It was the first time he was not praised for his designs but Blaine was so hot headed and sure that the clothing was the way of the future that he had not listened to the men who critiqued him. Even when Kurt informed his lover to perhaps hold back he did not listen and his collection went ahead.

It had only been last Sunday when the young man had exposed his clothing to the world in a show where people from all walks of life attended. Unfortunately they all had the same impression upon seeing the 'uncouth' clothing.

This in turn had not gone down with Blaine and his constant brooding was beginning to get to Kurt. The younger was in a terrible mood that particular evening because they had had a little tiff the night before and Blaine had slept in the spare room. The young brunette currently stood in their bedroom, gazing into the mirror on the wall.

Today was a very important day. It was the first time he would see Samuel and David in some months. Back in mid April, David had been offered a job in Lourdes. It had only been for some months but the young man had jumped at the chance and he had brought his lover with him. Blaine and Kurt had threatened to visit but life had managed to get in the way. Although he stayed in contact with his old friend through letters.

It was a cold, rather wet November first and the dark day outside reflected Kurt's feelings perfectly. But it had been so long since he laid eyes upon his very best friend so he would not let anything ruin that.

The door of the bedroom swung opened as he tried to decide whether to dress casual or formal for the meal. He looked over his shoulder to see Blaine walk in. The young man's curled hair was lengthening, a little more than Kurt would like but when the younger had suggested he go to a barber the evening before it had been the beginning of their fight. The young man looked…terrible, his facial hair was a mess and he had circles underneath his eyes. Neither of them had slept particularly well after last night. The man didn't even greet his partner, just walked in with a tired look on his face. He had locked himself away in his office for hours, only emerging now.

"Perhaps you should get ready." The younger tried not to sound annoyed or anything, he fought to sound calm and caring even though he was agitated. Blaine just let out a mumble and Kurt turned around, holding a clean, white shirt in his hand. "Blaine?"

"I heard you the first time!" The elder snapped, glaring to his lover for some moments before he turned his back on his lover, looking to the clothing that Kurt had laid out for him on their bed. He picked up the shirt, mumbling something underneath his breath and Kurt had to face away. His heart was breaking. He loved Blaine…and he knew their relationship couldn't always be perfect but still he had to admit…time like this really broke his spirit. They began to get ready in silence, the only sound being the rustle of clothes and Blaine's occasional mumble.

The designer griped in a hybrid of languages, trying to straighten out the shirt he had on one moment, complaining of the creases, and the next he was bickering about the tightness of his suspenders.

"Here, let me help." Kurt said in a tone which he had planned to sound caring and sweet but instead it came out just as agitated and annoyed as he felt. Rather than be thankful, Blaine gazed towards him with an unimpressed look on his face.

"I am perfectly capable of dressing myself, Kurt. Contrary to popular believe I do not always need your assistance." The youngers eyes widened and he took a step back, gazing to the man on front of him.

"Who are you?" he finally snapped, tossing Blaine's bowtie that he had just chosen to the bed and gazing to him.

"I do not have time for this Kurt." The elder replied, turning his back, body tense and Kurt frowned. He was having no more of this. He was tired of fighting then just brushing it under the carpet like it never happened. They had to address their issues, they had to talk.

"Well Blaine you should make time." The brunette snapped, gripping his lovers arm and turning him around. For someone so slender he had a surprisingly strong grip.

"Kurt, get your hand off of me." The younger's eyes widened as Blaine growled at him. His cyan hues welled with tears. He did not wish to cry but was unsure if he could hold it in anymore.

"Do you hear yourself?" He asked, tone rather meek. "Blaine this isn't you…it isn't the man I fell in love with."

"Do not be so overdramatic Kurt." The elder said, his tone noticeably less harsh due to Kurt's tears but he still appeared agitated. The younger let out the smallest of whimpers nd he sat on the bed.

"What has become of us….I thought we were happy, Blaine."

"We were….we are, Kurt…" With each word the designers voice softened until he was talking normally and with a sigh sat beside his love. The brunette rubbed tears from his eyes, sniffling gently as his partner considered whether he should comfort him or not. Hesitantly he stretched a hand out and touched his knee. Kurt tensed, more-so from surprise more than anything.

Silence followed and finally the younger of the two spoke.

"Blaine..I adore you…and admire you…and I thank…whoever it is that is up there that you are in my life…" The designer suddenly felt sheepish hearing this, considering the way he had just spoken to his lover and how he had been treating him as of late. "But you need to talk to me…I am tired of arguing…I am sick of it in fact…and I am mostly tired of you backing away when I try to talk about it. Putting up these walls and blocking me out. We should be able to communicate…you should be able to be honest with me."

"Well that is rather rich coming from you." Blaine spat before he could stop himself. Instantly he was filled with regret as he honestly blurted out just how he felt. Kurt's eyes widened and he gazed to Blaine with a look of shock on his face. He did not need to be told what exactly Blaine was referring to. He knew perfectly well that the man had meant all the lies that took place almost two years ago.

"Blaine…I…I thought we were passed that." Kurt whispered, his voice fading with each word he had spoken. Blaine's heart broke as he heard the saddened tone his lover had taken and he cursed himself. As soon as he opened his mouth to apologize to the man whom he did indeed love more than anyone in the world, the door opened.

"Masters Anderson, Hummel…your guests have arrived." Both gazed from their position on the bed. Blaine still had his hand on Kurt's knee. It was the younger who nodded and thanked the maid before sniffling and rubbing his swelling eyes.

"We should not be rude." He spoke in little more than a whisper, gazing upwards before he stood. Blaine's fingers tangled in the fabric of his trousers to hold him back.

"Kurt…"

"We shall talk later, Blaine." The brunette felt like a hypocrite as he said this. "I wish to see my friends." Blaine took in a breath, his gaze apologetic but he nodded and finished dressing before both left the beautiful room. Kurt reached the top of the stair case first and he gazed towards his very best friend who stood at the bottom, David assisting him with the removal of his coat. They stood close, whispering gently and David placing the gentlest of kisses on his cheek, so tender it was as if Samuel could break if he pressed his lips harder. Kurt's heart warmed at how close and still in love they were and yet at the same time the sickening sensation of jealousy welled up inside of his stomach.

Blaine placed a hand on his back, smiling as they descended as if to give of this perfectly content image but in his jealous and put out state Kurt pulled away. He didn't see the saddened looked in his lovers eye as he shrugged him off before walking down the steps.

"Samuel, David." He said with a smile as the maid took their coats and both looked towards Kurt. David smiled gently and inclined his head as Samuel took a rather excitable step forward.

"Kurt." He said in a tired tone, almost falling upon his friend to embrace him. Kurt chuckled at how he held him close, not necessarily tight but as if he never wanted to let go. He wrapped his arms around his still thinning body and held him for some seconds. His heart swelled with affection for his best friend and he leaned back.

"It is wonderful to see you." He claimed, hands on the boys shoulders. The lounge singer gazed the blonde up and down before sighing softly. "Sam, darling you're fading away. Was the food really so terrible in Lourdes?" Samuel let out a weak chuckle, distracting any attention from David and how the man had to turn his face away.

"Yes, it really was horrific." He claimed, looking towards Blaine who finally reached the bottom of the stairway. "Blaine…you are looking well."

"As are you." The shorter male lied, noticing the dark circles underneath Samuel's eyes and his pale flesh. "Was it a long journey?"

"Exhausting." Samuel looked back to David, still holding onto Kurt with one hand as he stretched out the other for his love. In an instant the taller man was by his side, holding his hand in his own, the other wrapped around him, palm on hip. The jealousy inside of Kurt began to grow once more but he smiled and looked around.

"Well…I do believe I can smell a rather wonderful meal awaiting us. Come, we can sit down and you can tell us all about your adventures." David remained silent once more as he lead Samuel into the dining room. There was a fine feast laid out with an assortment of vegetables and trimming and many meats, from quail to veal.

"It looks wonderful; you shouldn't have gone through so much trouble." Samuel said in his quiet tone. Blaine mentioned how his staff was to thank but his usual cheery and welcoming tone was flat and lifeless. He took a chair at the top of the table and Kurt sat by his right. Samuel sat cross from his best friend, his lover to his left. Once all were seated the staff brought out some wine but Samuel and Kurt both took a glass of water. Kurt had a rather loose tongue with some drink inside of him and he had no desire to upload all his problems onto his friends.

"Now." Kurt smiled, having taken a sip from the lemon and water. "Tell us all about Lourdes."

Samuel proceeded to tell Kurt of some humorous or just memorable times he had had when away for some months. Once more David sat in silence, keeping one hand on Samuel's knee the entire time. Both Blaine and Kurt noticed this and Kurt felt somewhat resentful at how attentive David was, Blaine felt regretful, he should be treating Kurt the same, showing his affection but for now the younger man needed some physical space.

They ate and spoke, Samuel sometimes having to take a momentary break from his stories. He would become to excitable telling them of an apparently miracle that he had heard happen where by a paralysed young woman had regained the ability to walk.

Samuel spoke about his newly formed spirituality and also about a rather lovely recipe he had learned from one of their neighbours. Kurt would nod and listen, occasionally interjecting with a story of his own that Samuel's reminded him of. However it didn't go quite smoothly.

He was so used to telling these stories with Blaine, the two of them talking about memories together, finishing one another's sentences. When he tried to do that now however it didn't work out. Blaine was somewhat disconnected one moment and overly eager, stepping on Kurt's words the next. It was clear he was trying but Kurt was still annoyed and it showed as they would often end up on the edge of bickering only for Kurt to awkwardly change the conversation.

At one point Samuel had wished to use the bathroom; however David had gone with him which led Kurt to believe they simply needed some moments alone together.

"Kurt?" Blaine cooed his lovers name softly as they had sat in silence ever since their friends had left the room. Kurt gazed upwards from the pudding which he had been toying with rather than eating.

"What is it?" he asked, his tone rough and sharp. Blaine felt like the meek one now but he took a breath.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing." The younger answered far too quickly, his body tense as he gazed back to his plate. "Nothing is wrong...absolutely nothing…the fact that my own lover doesn't trust me because of some misunderstanding in our past…nothing wrong with that….the way you won't even touch me or.."

"I have tried." Blaine interrupted his lover, frowning at this. "You tensed and you brushed me off, I've been trying to give you some space because you know I feel horrible for what I said." Kurt did indeed know this.

"But that does not mean that you weren't being honest." The brunette finally looked up to his lover, pleading silently that Blaine would tell him what he wanted to hear. That he had been lying, that he didn't feel that way. Yes it was foolish to think he didn't mean it but Kurt wanted it desperately.

"I was being honest," Blaine admitted, knowing he'd regret it but Kurt had asked for him to tell the truth. The youngers face scrunched up in pain and he lowered his head. "Kurt, please…"

"Don't you dare 'Kurt, please' me." The younger gazed upwards with tears in his eyes as he rested his knife and fork down on the table. "It had to be today…today of all days that you did this to me." Even though Blaine felt that he had done something wrong he struggled to feel guilty and apologetic right now. He looked to his tantrum throwing lover.

"Now stop this, Kurt. There are two of us here, both adult and you are just as much to blame for this as…."

"Oh so I am to blame for all of this?" The younger questioned, clearly having only heard some of what his partner said. Blaine frowned and leaned close.

"No! No Kurt! Dammit I just…I wish you'd just stop behaving like a brat and listen to me."

There was a rather quiet uproar as both began to hiss over the other, bickering with their voices lowered but it was gradually getting louder. They had never fought like this.

"_I hate how you refuse to just face thinks like a man, you run away, you always have."_

"_All I am saying is that…you lied to me for a year of our life together. And it wasn't a small lie."_

"_Your exact words were 'I love you SIMONE'!"_

…

"_And you think that kiss did not puzzle me either? My life was turning upside down, I was bewildered Kurt, I was confused and scared so do not blame me if I need to sort myself out."_

"Enough of this!" Blaine and Kurt both gazed to one another as if questioning which of them said it. But it was neither.

The angry tone had come from the door where David was standing, glaring to them both. Samuel was nowhere in sight but Kurt felt his stomach flip when he gazed to the man on front of them. He looked…petrifying. There was a vein in his neck that looked fit to bulge and yet as angry as he appeared there were tears in his eyes.

"David what…"

"I am tired of listening to you both." Blaine could hear the cracking in his voice, possibly due to the wetness in his eyes or the fact that he had not spoken all evening. His throat sounded dry, hoarse and he blinked angrily, brushing tears away. "Enough of you….we are leaving…as soon as Samuel…"

"David what's going on?" Kurt stood forward, his expression scared for his friend. The dark skinned male pressed a fist to his eye and shook his head.

"I cannot…I simply…I cannot do this anymore…" His voice croaked and he turned his back on the two. Kurt took a step forward and underneath his breath Blaine whispered for him to maybe just give David some space. Even though it was just a suggestive whisper…to David it sounded like their bickering that had been occurring all evening. "You are both so impossible." He hissed, turning back to the men once more, seeing their shocked faces as he raised his voice. The man was so quiet, so calm and lovely and now…

"Da…"

"No Kurt…stop this. I have been sitting here all evening and the both of you have just been…fighting like dogs…" Both fell silent, feeling rather sheepish. They should have cared more for their guests. David's tears were running freely down his cheeks as he gazed towards the two men on front of him. "You think…that you both have it so hard. Because of a few…lies in your past…."

Kurt glanced sideways to Blaine, an apologetic look in his eye. It felt so different to hear someone else say these things to them. Blaine gave him a look back that said 'no, it is I who am sorry' but David continued to speak.

"You think…that it is a problem…that you both have some work and do not get to spend every hour together? Do you?" Kurt was silent for a moment and reluctantly he nodded his head. The tallest male let out a scoff, his eyes tightly shut. "That is no problem…you ungrateful…" He took a break, trying to calm himself but it did not work at all. He let out a sound like some kind of grunt and shook his head. "You have no idea what it is like…every day….being afraid…knowing…that one day you'll just…" He wasn't making sense, Kurt began to feel genuinely afraid and Blaine could see this. He took a step forward, slipping his hand into Kurt's who squeezed it.

"David…please…tell us what is going on?" the youngest pleaded, his sparkling eyes tear filled and nervous. David let out a pathetic laugh.

"You don't know? After so long…you haven't seen it?" Blaine frowned, seeing how much more upset his love was becoming as David mocked him and he spoke.

"Listen David he just…"

"He's dying!"

The words hit each of them like a freight train.

"Samuel….is dying!"

Kurt could feel his heart crush, his insides churned. He staggered slightly, Blaine having to grip his hips to catch him.

"No…"

"Yes!" Came the tear filled reply. "So your problems do not look so bad now, do they?" Kurt felt dizzy, all blood was leaving his face. He looked deathly white, almost as white as….as….

"David, how could you?" All three looked to the door, Kurt with some more difficulty than the others as a very frail and teary eyed Samuel stood there. He had a hand around his stomach; his eyes were dark with black circles underneath them. He was trembling and his gaunt face was wet with tears having heard his lover. "I told you I didn't want…anyone to know…"

Kurt may as well have been shot by some kid of arrow. His posture, his frame, his way of speaking. He was weak…and had been for so long, slipping away….How he had not noticed? How long had the men known? Why hadn't they told him?

"Sam.." His voice broke and tears ran down his eyes. He moved away from Blaine whose own heart was aching. The designer felt guilt and shame rise inside of him. He had been so petty as to squabble about unimportant things with Kurt…never stopping to think just how worse off other people had it…how much worse things were for their old friends.

Kurt took some steps towards Sam, neither David nor Blaine interfering,. After all out of all four these two men had known one another the longest and been there for one another throughout the last number of years.

Samuel was holding onto the frame of the door, his eyes tear filled as Kurt approached. He couldn't look his friend in the eye. He couldn't bear to see the pain. He had hoped to leave it…he had hoped to never hurt his very best friend in this fashion.

"N-no…no…" Kurt whispered, once he approached Samuel. He stretched out, touching his elbow but his friend tensed, more tears falling from his cheeks. Kurt spun around, shaking his head as he looked to the two elder men. "No this can't…we cannot let this happen…we…no…" For some seconds the youngest looked from his best friend to his lover, and then back to his best friend again. His fist clung to the blondes shirt, holding it tightly. "We wont…let this happen…w-we'll find something out! A cure!"

"It is not possible Kurt." David was the one to whisper, his voice so quiet that the words went by almost unnoticed. But Kurt heard them, his heart thudded louder and he couldn't stop himself from flinging his arms around Sam and holding him close. The blonde male staggered, unable to hold himself up when the younger gripped onto him. Thankfully, as always, David was there to stop his fall, gripping onto his hand. After steadying himself the young artist wound his arms around Kurt's body, holding him weakly in his grasp.

He tried to speak but it resulted in the young man burying his face against Kurt's neck, coughing and spluttering. Blaine's heart broke and he stood forward, looking a his lover broke down. The brunette male began to cry, shivering, shoulders bouncing and he kissed his best friends face and temple, whispering, comforting.

"It will be okay Sam…everything is going to be okay.." He tried to promise.

But alas….it wouldn't….

…

**A/N:** I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't kill me ;_; I warned you it was bittersweet, the signs were there for so long and I know a lot of you saw it, I'm sorry, please, I love Sam more than anyone else but I had to…it had to happen…I'm sorry I've thought of every other ending and THIS unfortunately is the only one I feel satisfying enough, I'M SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T HATE ME ;_;


	28. Chapitre Vingt Huit

**A/N:** I'm so, so sorry about this delay, because it took so long I wont waste time, I'll just thank you all so much for reading this. To everyone who read since the beginning, to everyone who joined half way through, to all who read even just the description thank you xxx

Because I took so long I'm changing unbeta'd [sorry Bri but…I'm sorry] I hope it's okay, I adore you all thank you so much xxxx

**D/C:**not true so don't sue x

…

Blaine Anderson walked into his estate home that crisp December evening, shivering with his hands pulled to his mouth. His gloves were sopping wet as was his jacket which was dusted with flakes of snow. He would also care to bet that there was snow on his hat as well. He whipped it off first, dusting the white debris off of the cap before hanging it up. He simply brushed the snow from his jacket before he shivered, glad to be out of the cold. It was a cool December 25th. The streets were deserted save for the occasional drunk as most people were safe and home with their families.

"Darling?" He called into the home just as Kurt Hummel arrived from the kitchen with a basket in his grasp.  
>"Yes, yes, I'm ready." He claimed, tucking the towel around the hot turkey the basket hoisted. The younger male was dressed up much warmer than his lover with a thick duffle coat and scarf that was wrapped around his face, covering even his cute little elfin ears. His hair was a mess and fell over his brow and his eyes were weary. This year for Christmas he had insisted on cooking them their fast, further telling his lover to give all his staff a day off. They would not be needing a perfect tree or table setting here tonight. Because they were not dining in the home.<p>

The door was opened by Blaine as his lover took a step forward, holding the warm basket closer to his chest. His lover had already carted most of his slavings out to their car but this was the last, along with a bottle of mulled wine on the counter beside the hat stand. Blaine picked that up before taking his fedora, not wanting to wear the sogging farmers cap he had just on his head.

"Are we ready?" the elder asked, gazing to his love who nodded slowly before taking a step out into the snow. His foot sank down so the cold whiteness reached his ankle. The younger shivered, letting out a gasp from the nip but he walked swiftly to the car, once more allowing his lover to open the door for him.

"M-merci." He stuttered, slotting into the seat and huddling the turkey to his chest for warmth. Blaine closed the door before jogging to the drivers side and sitting down. Once both were inside the car they took a moment to get over the coldness outside, although inside the vehicles wasn't much better.

Blaine almost asked why they couldn't just have a meal at home for their second Christmas together but he bit back the words. He knew why, because this year they were going to bring some Christmas cheer to Samuel and David. The last year in particular had been incredibly hard for their friends and they both wished too…well simply to just make things easier before the inevitable happened.

The drive to Samuel and David's was much longer than usual due to the snow that covered the streets. Blaine drove slowly, trying to keep a smile, to keep jolly. They usually tried to…well pretend everything was okay and normal when they went to visit Samuel every Sunday, but today more than any other day they needed to stay smiling. It was Christmas after all.

"Depuis plus de quatre mille ans, ous le promettaient les Prophetes; Depuis plus de quatre mille ans, nous attendions cet heureux temps…" Kurt began to sing a Christmas Carole to himself in French, _Il est né, le divin enfant_if Blaine wasn't mistaken. He smiled softly, hearing his lovers sweet voice ringing out in the car as they drove on the treacherous roads. It was a rather bleak Christmas. The cloud were grey, the snow deep, roads icy. Blaine felt like it wasn't truly Christmas at all. Still his lover sounded like one of Gods angels himself and that filled him with some warmth and Christmassy joy.

His hand stretched across the seas, taking Kurt's in his own but he didn't look away from the road.

"I love you." He whispered, interrupting the brunettes song. The younger blushed but squeezed Blaine's hand in return.

"I love you too." It was a horrible reason, but things had gotten better since Samuel's confession last month. It had just put everything in perspective for the two men, how they had both been idiots. Although Blaine was convinced he was the biggest one. They didn't really talk much and Kurt no longer sang as they pulled onto the road where Samuel's humble home was situated. It was a small house, squashed between a bakery and a closed down tailors. Not much to look at with only two windows from the front and an old door with a potted plant that was now dead, outside. But it was better than where Samuel and Kurt had come from.

The area was safe with no drunks knocking on their doors at all hours. The street was quiet, not just because it was Christmas, it was never unusually busy. Kurt stood out of the car once it stopped outside of the home and he huddled the turkey to his chest, gazing upwards. He could see the upstairs window that had been opened, shut tightly with a snap and some slow fell from the ledge. It almost hit him as he walked towards the house and knocked as Blaine gathered some of the other goodies in his arms. He stomped through the snow to his lover just as the door opened and David stood on front of them, a soft smile on his face.

"Kurt, Blaine." He acknowledge both and hugged each of them in turn. Blaine had rather a lot in his arms so it was awkward but they still embraced in a friendly fashion as Kurt stood out of the bitter cold.

"Merry Christmas David." Blaine spoke, smiling to his normally quiet friend. "I do not suppose you could get the last of the food from my car?"

"Of course I can." The tallest of them had a smile on his face but his eyes were as weary as ever and there was definitely more wrinkles. Kurt gazed towards the narrow staircase.

"Is Samuel…" He began but he heard a fit of coughing from the kitchen and his answer was given to him. He and David shared a look, the elder knowing what he had been about to ask and he simply nodded, telling him in silence to go ahead and see his best friend.

The brunette left his lover and David to sort all the food themselves as he walked with the turkey through the narrow hall. It was small with creaking floorboards and brown wallpaper along the sides that was peeling. Kurt fought not to make a disapproving face as he noticed a damp spot on the wall before he walked into the kitchen. Samuel was located by the table, sitting on the seat closest to the stove which was burning brightly, sending a wonderful warmth throughout the home. Kurt even let out a satisfied sigh when he felt the heat.

"It's wonderful." He found himself saying, gaining Samuel's attraction as he did. The blonde male was as much a shadow of himself as he had been last week. His face was gaunt, eyes tired and his lips were chapped from the weather. He wore layers upon layers of clothing, including a maroon sweater that Kurt had given him only two weeks ago. Even with his bulky layers he was still shivering. But he smiled towards his best friend as he entered and rested the turkey on the flimsy wooden table. Blaine had offered countless times over the last few weeks to give the men some money to fix up their home but both simply declined the offer. They were not in need of charity, although both appreciated what their friends were trying to do.

"Yes, it is. Thank you so much Kurt." The lounge singer and his partner had given David and Samuel the gift of warmth for Christmas. Enough sticks and coal to keep them warm throughout the coming months.

"Merry Christmas." Kurt said softly, walking around the table and hugging his seated friend. Samuel hugged him back, eyes closed. He tried to tighten his grip, hold Kurt to his body in a strong hug like they used to but it was as weak as ever.

"And a merry Christmas to you too my friend." The two men shared a smile when finally the door opened and a chattering Blaine and David walked in, arms filled with everything from warm potatoes to cranberry sauce. Kurt could feel his stomach churn at the scent of the food but not from hunger. Oh no. He did not feel that sensation at all. There was a stone in his stomach, as there was every time he met up with Samuel. A lingering fear that this time, of all times, would be the last he saw his friend conscious. The last thing he wished for was a large meal but he and Blaine wanted to give Samuel a memorable Christmas.

Kurt did not help with placement, rather instructed David and Blaine where to put everything on the table. David would often cast the designer looks, wondering how on earth he put up with his partner but Blaine just had a small smile on his lips as he did everything he was told to.

Soon the wondrous meal was placed out on front of them. David and Samuel sitting on one side of the table with Blaine and Kurt seated across from them. It was quiet for some moments before David clasped his hands together and shared an overly entrusted smile with his friends.

"Well now, shall we all eat?" he asked and the designer on front of him nodded, an equally broad smile on his face. The tallest of them all stood up, picking up the carving knife and handing it to Blaine. "After all this is because of you, you should cut the turkey." The designer was highly flattered but shook his head, gazing towards his friend.

"David thank you very much, but this is your home and you should have the honours." The quiet male looked unsure for a moment but Samuel touched his arm, a supportive smile on his lips.

"Darling, you should." He smiled, they didn't have a Turkey last year to cut, it would be a novelty for his partner this year. David was blushing gently, smiling towards his friends and lovers before he grinned and nodded.  
>"Alright..I will."<p>

It was only minutes later before each of them were sitting down to a wonderful plate of food. Blaine smiled, feeling hungry but Kurt was already dreading having to eat as if nothing was okay. The moment the singers lover picked up his fork however, David coughed to gain his attention.

"Would you….be so terribly insulted if I was to say Grace before the meal?" He asked rather meekly. Gazing to the two men. Both Kurt and his partner looked surprised, neither would have believed David to be a religious man. But this was his home and they of course would oblige. The brunette would honestly be glad of an excuse to stall.

"By no means." Blaine said, placing down his cutlery as the two men across from him held hands. Both David and Samuel stretched out to take the other males palms in their own and awkwardly Kurt and Blaine did as shown. Neither were very religious so this was new to them. Samuel wasn't necessarily religious but he looked content. Perhaps this was something they had grown accustomed to in Lourdes.

"Seigneur, bénissez ce repas, ceux qui l'ont préparé, et procurez du pain à ceux qui n'en ont pas. Ainsi soit-il."  
>It was short, it was different but it was rather sweet. Kurt had his head bowed as the man spoke. Soon Samuel and David pulled their hands back and the two lovers did the same, smiling towards the meal.<p>

"Well now, let us tuck in." David announced, only for Samuel to, not so quickly, move his hand out and touch his arm to stop him.

"Just…one moment." He said, voice strained, clearly trying to hold back a cough as he gazed forward to his very best friend. "Will you say it?"

"Say what?" Blaine asked in confusion as a genuine laugh escaped Kurt. The brunette rubbed the back of his neck, giving a cute shrug and a shake of the head.

"Sam…."

"Please?" There was a confused silence with the two partners of the smiling males and Kurt let out the softest chuckle. His cheeks a pale pink. "I did not get to hear you say it last year." The singer heard his partner ask under his breath what Sam was talking about but he just smiled knowingly.

"God bless us.." He gave in, gazing from Samuel, his sick friend whom he loved so much and wished to make the rest of his life as comfortable as possible. Then David, a man he never really had expected to grow so close to, whom he had indeed had some rough patches with but was glad to say he was the person caring for Samuel, and also someone he was glad to have in his own life. Then finally the love of his life, a man whom he had been convinced for so long would hate the real him and yet here he was, by his side, smiling to him, loving him. He was blessed to be here with everyone that he loved the most in the world and he couldn't help the broad smile that crossed his lips. "Everyone…"

The meal went by with laughter and stories. It wasn't like their normal visits once a week the conversations weren't an awkward way to pretend everything was normal. There was plenty of mulled wine which made tongues looser and each of them shared some Christmas stories. Samuel explained, with some help from Kurt, how every Christmas they spent together Kurt would read him a Christmas Carole as he was illiterate and when they'd settle down for their humble Christmas meal he would insist Kurt say the famed line. David told them of his life with his adoptive family. He was an orphan, which Kurt actually never knew until this meal but he didn't comment, and had been adopted into a large and kindly family. He chuckled as he recalled the mad dash to the kitchen table every Christmas day for the meal and how he would hardly have enough to satisfy his hunger as there was so many of them. But that didn't matter, what he mainly remembered was the warmth of the company being surrounded by those you loved.

It was a feeling all four could relate to right now.

Kurt found he was eating as well which he hadn't expected to happen. However he happily scoffed down his meal, chattering away as they spoke of everything from memories to the weather to gifts. Samuel proudly showed his friends the painting hanging in their stone kitchen, it was of Montmartre which his lover had done for him. He recalled how it was where they had met and of course it only resulted in him insisting David tell the story.

Blaine smiled politely, both he and Kurt had heard this story so many times before but it was fine. The two looked so happy as they told it so he was not willing to interrupt.

"Well that was wonderful if I say so myself." Kurt said with a smile once he cleaned his plate, smiling brightly. Samuel nodded in agreement as David fuelled the fire.

"Blaine, thank you so much for your generous gift." He said and the designer smiled gently, shaking his head.  
>"Please, it was my pleasure." The blonde was informed. Samuel chuckled softly and gazed to his friends with tired eyes.<p>

"It is very small but I…" A fit of coughing followed, the young man barking into his hand and David instantly left the fire side to rush to his partner. His large, reassuring hands stroked along the younger's back until the fit subdued. "Thank you…" Samuel croaked before gazing towards his friends. "I…asked David to…organize a small gift for you both." The brunette's eyes widened and instantly he was about to insist that their friends do no such thing. They did not need gifts. However before here could say anything he noticed his friend weakly gesturing towards the ceiling. Confused, he gazed upwards only to see that there was some mistletoe hanging from the light fixing overhead. His eyes widened in surprise and cheeks turned pink as Blaine's gaze followed his.

"Mistletoe?" The designer questioned and a chuckle and cough escaped the blonde across from them.

"You…you are aware of tradition, aren't you Blaine?" The ill male asked, his hand covering his mouth. Kurt tried not to gaze to his friend as he coughed huskily, he felt like someone had forced him to swallow the ice from outside and his heart ached.

"Of course." Kurt could hear his lover respond as David finished by the fire and walked back to Samuel. He knelt by his side and pressed the lightest kiss to his cheek, encouraging the two to speak in hushed voices. Both were smiling and Kurt definitely heard his best friend whisper to his partner how he loved him. It was heartbreaking to look at them. "Kurt?" The younger turned to gaze to his lover and he appeared nervous.

They never really did this, the entire public affection thing. Yes it was only their friends but even then…

Blaine stared to his lover, seeing his hesitation and that caused him to feel nervous. Kurt looked so unsure and he wasn't even fully sure why. Still as he gazed to his lover…Blaine saw how he was a vision. His nervous eyes were downcast and his lip was twisted into a crooked narrow line as he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. His china white flesh was almost glowing somehow, perfectly flawless and there was a single strand of hair that fell over his brow and it caught Blaine's attention who couldn't help but brush it away. The moment his fingertips touched Kurt's flesh, the younger leaned into his tough, almost like he couldn't help himself.

The smallest of smiles escaped Blaine and he slipped closer to his love, chair dragging on the stone floor. Kurt's cheek was heating up against his palm and eh smiled sweetly towards him.

"Cara mia, ti voglio bene." The elder whispered softly in the language he knew his partner loved the most, leaning close and pressing his lips to Kurt's. Even though the younger had known to expect it, it still came as a shock for his love to kiss him on front of company. Still he didn't hesitate in stretching but and fisting the fabric of his lovers waited coat. Their lips meshed perfectly and the brunette let out his breath through his nose, eyes closed as he whimpered softly. He was so in love it pained him. No matter what issues he and Blaine went through he knew this feeling would never go away. He wasn't even conscious of someone else being in the room, he just held his love close, kissing him back.

For some moments their lips met, the perfect blend of softness and love, Kurt pulled away with the gentlest smile on his face and a pale shade of pink on his cheeks.

"I love you too." He whispered softly, taking Blaine's hand in his and looking around, once more glad to be surrounded by those he loved.

…

That Christmas was memorable, for some very good reasons. There had been great company, good food and grand conversation. Sadly however it all couldn't continue so well. It was in fact the last time that Kurt and Blaine saw their friend Samuel in good health. By New Years the blonde had taken to the bed, unable to do much other than sleep all day and hold the occasional fifteen minute conversation. David was very private about his lovers health. He did not talk about it, not even to his friends. In fact, only for Kurt and Blaine visited regularly, they'd have no idea of the state the blonde male was in.

His cough had worsened, but now he had begun to cough up blood quiet a lot of the time. He was so fragile it seemed that even the slightest movement could snap him in half. He was a different person from the well build, blonde god he had been previously. However, as bad as things got he held on. Winter passed by and Spring arrived. In fact…it was April by the time things became truly bleak. By now Samuel could hardly even keep his eyes opened. He couldn't hold a conversation, in fact he could hardly speak at all. He had a constant fever and often the only sound escaping him would be moans and whimpers due to the chest pains.  
>Things did not look well.<p>

Despite David's request for no interference, Blaine provided finance to bring in doctors, a number of them looking for some way, anyway to help Samuel, to at least ease the pain. Nothing had worked and all came to the same conclusion, it was simply a matter of time.

However something did happen that shocked all of them. It was April fifteenth, Kurt and Blaine arrived at their friends home, as they had every odd day so far this month. Both knew it was a matter of time before their friend left them, and they wished to be there for him as much as possible.

Kurt had been wearing one of Blaine's fashions, one of the trousers from his last show which had been his first flop. He wore a long duffle coat however to hide the unusual style and a trademark scarf. It was thick and woollen and somewhat itched but he did not care. He was still as beautiful as ever even with the dark circles underneath his eyes. Blaine however looked worse for wear. He did not have the ritualistic routine that his lover had. Kurt would spend hours moisturising and such to ensure he would look well, Blaine…he was too busy for that, working on a new line to gain back his title as head of the fashion world. Right now he looked wretched, dark circles underneath his eyes, his face pale, pasty. He wasn't sure what to expect today…but he knew it would not be good. Samuel was NOT well.

Kurt knocked on the door of the home, a pot of soup in his arms as made by Blaine's chef. He knew David would probably be hungry, the young man did nothing other than care for his lover nowadays.

The door opened with surprising energy and a bright eyed David stood on front of them. His face was wet and he had clearly been crying.

"Come in, come in, please." He said in a speedy tone, taking the pot without even a thank you and just laying it on a counter in the hall. Kurt's stomach flipped as he was unsure how to take his tone. He gazed to Blaine however and walked in, removing his scarf as he followed David up the rickety staircase.

Blaine was gnawing on his lip, following his partner up the staircase. He appeared nervous, unsure why David was fidgeting so much. He wasn't smiling but his tone was excitable. It was very hard to read.

They went to the usual room. A small one, only box sized with ripped wallpaper and creaky floorboards that groaned and whined beneath their weight. There was the usual humble, single bed rested against the west wall. Kurt had expected to see Sam with his eyes shut, fever burning, body deteriorating.

But no.

Today he walked in and his best friend was awake. And not only that but he was sitting up with a number of thin pillows behind him. He was gazing out the window which faced away from the door. Eyes heavy with dark circles beneath them. He fought to keep his breathing steady so he wouldn't cough. It hurt so unbearably much to simply breathe.

"Sam?" Very slowly the blonde turned his head, gazing to the door where both Blaine and Kurt stood, the both of them looking like they were witnessing Lazarus rising from the dead. The youngest of the all looked around in confusion. Yesterday Samuel was at deaths door and yet now…now…..

"Hello." His voice was scratchy, rough. As if he hadn't spoken in years. He looked worn out and yet here he was, sitting up, smiling weakly…talking.

"Sam!" Neither David nor Blaine were fast enough to stop Kurt as he rushed forward to his friend. Both were afraid he would do something stupid and hurt the suffering blonde even further. But thankfully he stopped by his side, hands resting on the mattress. He was itching to touch his friend, to hold him close, hug him, tell him how much he missed him and his terrible jokes and wonderful paintings. But he didn't, because if he did he could break him even further. If that was possible.

Samuel smiled tiredly, hearing his best friends voice.

"Kurt…" He whispered, weaker than the younger had ever heard him. But right now that didn't matter. He was conscious, talking. It was a miracle.

"It will all be okay." Kurt whispered, filled with foolish hope. Somehow this hurt Blaine so much more than almost anything. It was indeed a miracle that Sam was suddenly awake and able to talk to them. But that was no indication of the future. He had some final moments of strength…but one thing was for sure. He would never be better.

"Kurt.." The young designer whispered as he took a step forward. His hand rested on his back, unsure what to say but Samuel smiled weakly and gave him a look that told him that the sick male would take care of this.  
>"Kurt…" Some weak coughs escaped the sickly male and the room fell silent other than the creek of floorboards as David walked to the other side of the bed. Sam gave his lover a gentle smile before looking to Kurt. "I am…happy I was able to see you one last time." Tears welled up in the brunettes blue eyes.<p>

"N-no…do not talk like that…" He pleaded but Sam smiled softly.

"Do not be afraid Kurt…I am not…I will not be around for very long…" Blaine even tensed hearing this, somehow holding onto his tears and emotions. Whereas Kurt was a trembling mess by now.

"Sam.."

"Shhh-shh-hh…hug…" A number of incoherent and uncomfortable noises escaped the blonde as he weakly lifted a tissue to his lips and coughed. Blaine nearly flinched when he noticed the amount of blood the young man was coughing up. "Kurt…please…do not…be sad….I…" Every word was difficult. He could hardly talk, it was as if his voice would give in any second. The blonde opened and closed his fist and without thinking Kurt took his hand. The squeeze the blonde gave his best friends palm indicated he had done the right thing. "I just wish for you and…..and Blaine to be happy…"

"We are Samuel." Blaine spoke this time, not very convincing but his voice was steadier than his lovers. He was happy with Kurt however. Very much and now he knew to appreciate him…to love him because he never knew if something like this could take his love away from him. His tone was simply a little lifeless because he couldn't help but think this would be the last time they'd see Samuel in anyway healthy.

"I am glad…" The blonde smiled tiredly and closed his eyes as he did so. Instantly Kurt tensed up and squeezed his hand.

"No, please don't go…" He pleaded voice fading to less than a whisper as his best friend relaxed underneath his grasp. An almost unrecognizable chuckle escaped the blonde who opened his eyes.

"I am…not going…anywhere." He informed his friend. His tired eyes scanned the two men to his left. "I feel…privileged…to have you both in my life." Blaine stroked Kurt's back as a sob escaped him. Very tiredly the bed ridden male looked sideways to his own partner. "I can…only hope that…someday David will…be as happy with…someone as…"

"No!" David spoke surprisingly firm, his eyes tear filled as he took his lovers other hand, kissing his knuckles. "No, do not talk like that…I-I…you are…you are my love…I will…never…" Samuel hushed his lover, growing even weaker than he had just been.

"We should go.." Michael said suddenly, Kurt looking over his shoulder. Clearly not wanting to do as his partner suggested. He obviously didn't understand why his lover wanted to leave Samuel at this time of all times. But David understood, through teary eyes he gazed to the man on front of him.

'Thank you..' he mouthed, watching as Blaine whispered to his lover, to give David and Samuel some time together. Kurt was shivering, not wanting to leave but he knew his partner was right. Slowly, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Samuels forehead.

"W-we will see you tomorrow." This time Samuel just nodded and watched as his friends left. They hadn't even reached the front door before Kurt broke down. He had to be lead down the old staircase and by the time he reached the bottom his legs had given in. thankfully Blaine was here to hold him close, to calm him. For some moments the two of them just stood in the hall. Holding one another close as Kurt broke down. He knew…that would be the closest he would ever get to seeing 'his Sam' ever again.

…

Two days later and Samuel hadn't even opened his eyes. He was breathing…but that was all. It was night-time and Kurt and Blaine were home, having been to see their friends today. They remained while the doctor was there and for some time afterwards. But now they were home, both beneath the covers of their warm bed as a fire was lighting. Kurt was laying on his back, completely bare as Blaine's lips traced along his neck, his lips were soft like velvet and they usually would send rivers of pleasure through Kurt's body…but not this time. The younger just laid unresponsive as his partner stroked his masculine chest.

"Blaine, I am sorry I…" The young man didn't even have to continue before Blaine rolled off of his body and laid beside him, his own body bare and clearly uninterested in sexual acts of any kind.

"I understand, it is just…." Blaine sighed as he was at a loss for words. There was an air of dread, because every passing day meant they were one day closer to loosing someone who was important in the both of their lives.

"Yes…" Kurt whispered, not even needing to hear the words. He knew what his lover had been about to say and he closed his eyes, covering his face over with his palms. He felt like he was breaking apart all the same. And the large, warm hand that rested on his hip had surprised him. He opened his eyes and gazed to Blaine as his lover pulled him close so they were on their sides, staring to one another.

Kurt looked so beautiful when he cried. It was heartbreaking but in the most gorgeous way. He had movie star looks…that was for sure.

"I love you.." Blaine whispered, gazing to him. "Kurt Hummel I love you…everything about you…." He did…his personality, his wit, his laugh, smile, beauty both outer and inner. Kurt let out a small whimper upon hearing the words but still he buried his face against his lovers neck.

"I-I love you too…" He whispered softly, one hand resting upon Blaine's chest as the elder pulled him closer. They just laid together for some time until Kurt eventually fell asleep with the sinking suspicion that everything was not okay.

That evening, on a beautiful April morning. It happened.

Kurt dressed in a crisp white shirt and some ankle length slacks, his suspenders cut a little into his shoulder but he didn't let it bother him. It itched more than anything. There was a rather nice maroon jacket draped over a chair which he picked up. It was old, worn but cosy. It was not one of Blaine's creations, it was much too plain to be one of his wonderful clothing designs. It had actually belonged to Kurt. It smelt a little damp and was a little too large but it had been a gift from Samuel. And Kurt found he was appreciating such things much more now than he had before.

Blaine was rather dapper looking. He wore pinstriped trousers and a white, slightly too large shirt. His jacket matched his pants and it was a rare time that Kurt saw him wearing someone else's brand of clothing. In fact…it was David Karofsky's clothes of all people.

"Why would you wear such a thing?" Kurt asked, picking up Blaine's embroidered handkerchief and folding it up. His tone was quiet, sad. There was a heavy feeling in his heart as he slipped the red trimmed hanky into his partners breast pocket. The half Irish man shrugged.

"It is quite a handsome suit." He muttered, gazing to the brunette as he straightened out his collar and such. It was well made, rather boring but well made.

Kurt hadn't heard anything of Karosky in years. From what he gathered, the young man never did make it BIG. For some time after he and Kurt had met at the bar there had been titbits of information about Blaine Anderson leaked to the press. But that was about it. He had never been much of a threat. In truth…no one had. Blaine was amazed how he and Kurt lived so peacefully. Though much of the reason was because they did not go out looking for trouble. Their relationship was strictly between them and those closest to them.

"You do look rather sharp." The brunette said with a very weak smile, gazing to his love. He rested his palms against his chest, stroking the fabric gently. Blaine gazed slightly upwards to his taller lover and gently touched his hip.

"Come here." He whispered, second hand resting on the nape of his neck as he strained to kiss his forehead. Kurt bowed his head in curtsey as his loves lips touched his flesh and he sighed oh so gently. He truly loved this man on front of him.

"I love you.." Kurt whispered, picking up his partners bolder hat and placing it on his head. Blaine closed his eyes as his head was covered.

"I love you too my darling." He whispered back, touching his cheek with a small smile. Kurt smiled, but it was weak and clearly forced. He appeared so tired. They both did and Blaine was in no mood for his meeting. He was to meet up with some members of a company, one which wished for him to create a line of clothes exclusively for them to sell. It was a good opportunity to get his name back out of the mud.

He found it somewhat hilarious in a way. Once upon a time his career and name had been all that mattered. Now with Kurt and his friends in his life….it came second to love. Of course he was concerned with his name but…well it did not matter as much as it once had.

"You do not have to come to Samuel's, I know you are in a hurry." The elder shook his head, eyes closed.

"No, no I want to…I will stay for some minutes to at least give David some company. I know you'd like some time alone with Samuel." The brunette smiled gently and hugged his lover close, thankful for his understanding.

…

Blaine never did go to the meeting. He arrived at the home with his partner, smelling the warm scent of bread fresh from the bakery. David would always try to have something small for them when they arrived to see his lover. Blaine's stomach churned, not from hunger, far from it. He couldn't shake this ominous feeling he had been experiencing all day.

"David?" Kurt called gently into the rather quiet home. There was some slow footsteps from upstairs and David appeared on the top of the rickety staircase.

"K-Kurt…" Even his voice was broken, face wet with tears. Kurt automatically stretched out, gripping onto Blaine's hand in fright. His hand squeezed his lovers almost painfully but the sudden air of dread and fear that filled Blaine up blocked out the physical pain.

"D-David…is he…."

"He hasn't much longer…" Blaine could feel Kurt freeze beside him and he rested a hand on his arm, gently leading him up the stairs. It was awkward the stairway wasn't made for two men side to side. Yet the moment they reached the top Kurt broke away and embraced his friend. His slender arms wrapped around David's athletic body and he held the painter close.

David bit down on his lip and wound his arms around his friend, holding him but not for very long.

"Come…he…is….resting." Every word grew fainter and Blaine could see the young man breaking down on front of him. He followed the men to the bedroom where Samuel was resting.

David informed them that the doctor had just left but he did not mention any diagnosis. It was plain to see what Samuel's state was.

His skin was almost grey in colour and his eyes were closed. The three could hear his breathing before they even entered the room. It was loud with a drag to it. Kurt silently hoped for his friend to be awake but once he walked in he knew one thing instantly.

He wouldn't see him awake again.

It was the slender brunette who walked forward to the bed first. Blaine stood by the door, hand now over his chest and David just lingered by the wall.

Kurt approached his friends side and took his and in his own. He was trembling slightly as he stretched out one hand and took his best friends in it. Samuel didn't react. He just laid still, his head sunk into the pillow behind his head. There was a cold sweat on his brow, his hair was limp and wet from an hour ago when David had washed his hair in the bed for him. He did not appear well…not at all.

"Sam? Can you hear me?" He whispered, eyes tear filled and voice quivering as he spoke. There was of course no answer and Kurt trembled gently. "Please Sam…just look at me…"

"Kurt please…" Blaine took a step closer, his own eyes hot and teary as he fought back his own emotion. His partner shook his head.

"No…no he has to…wake up…" But the blonde didn't, he just breathed, because at this moment it was all he could do. "Sam please…it's Kurt…it is your best friend, just look at me….tell me it's going to be okay….."

"Kurt please, stop this." Blaine begged, a tear falling from his own cheek as he slipped a hand around his lovers body and pulled him to his chest. David wasn't interfering. He was now sitting on the ground, back against the wall and his forehead pressed to his knees. As if he was here all by himself. The singer was trembling all over and shook his head once more, still holding Samuel's hand in his own.

"No Blaine…no he can't…he can't leave us…." He sniffled, looking to the dark circles, the lines on his face. He looked so weak and there was blood on his lip. Each breath sounded like it pained him, killed him inside and it killed everyone else in the room too. For him to die right now….it would be a relief for him. He was in too much pain and had been suffering for so long. It was a miracle he had survived even this long. Although deep down they all knew the reason he hadn't given in was because of the three men standing in this room.

"He can't go…he can't…" Kurt whimpered, it was only settling in now. Samuel was dying…he was going to be gone. Soon. Very soon. "He cannot Blaine I…he cannot…." The brunette turned into his partner and huddled against his chest, shivering all over and whimpering softly. "No…no…" For some minutes this was the only sound. Kurt's gentle please. David seemed to have shut himself away from this situation, not moving from his position on the ground and Blaine held back his own tears as he held Kurt close against him.

"We need to say goodbye…" Surprisingly it was Kurt who spoke, his body trembling all over as he gazed over his shoulder. The truth was finally sinking in, like someone had forced him to swallow lead. These were Samuel's last hours.

Blaine couldn't say anything for fear his voice would give in when he was supposed to be strong for his partner. Slowly the younger pulled away and turned to face Samuel on the bed. He sniffed and rubbed his nose which was wet with tears.

For a while it was silent but then each of the men said their piece. Kurt thanked Samuel for being there with him since he came to Paris, for supporting him and showing him that he deserved to be happy. Blaine did not say much. He touched the mans shoulder, gazing to his closed eyes as he thanked him for being supportive.

Kurt did not want to leave and of course Blaine would not make him but an hour or so later the two were outside the room. Giving David time with his lover. Kurt sat on the top step of the stair way. He felt sick of this stairs, this home. By now it was just filled with memories of Samuel being sick, his life slowly coming to an end right on front of their eyes.

"This isn't fair Blaine." Kurt whispered as his lover sat beside him. They could hear David whispering, telling Samuel how much he loved him every day they were together. "Why Samuel? He….is the kindest person in the world…he did not….why couldn't it have been me."

"Don't talk like that." The elder whispered with fear, not wanting to imagine that happening. He couldn't loose Kurt…he'd die before he'd let that happen.

"But it is true…I lied almost my whole life…I am not a good person and yet it is Samuel who…." He groaned, burying his face against his hands as he shivered all over. Blaine's supporting arms wrapped around him and he held him close.

"It will be…"

But he didn't even finish his sentence. Because then, at that exact moment, both of them heard it.

Little more than a whisper from the ajar room, but it may as well have been screaming.

"No…no…no Sam, please don't…don't leave me. I can't…I cannot…not live…no please…please come back…" Kurt answered, his body tight and he shook his head as a shiver ran along his back.

"No…he cannot.." The younger whispered as a sob escaped the room.

"No Sam…please don't leave me.."

"Oh god.." Blaine whispered, his stomach in knots as he looked to Kurt. There was a feeling of pure dread, pain hanging over them, weighing each of them down. Kurt felt like he was breaking apart and he almost doubled over, pressing his forehead to his knees, his body beginning to tremble.

"He cannot….no Sam…no…"

"It's okay...it's gonna be okay…" Blaine had no idea what else to say as he pulled Kurt close, burying his face in his hair as they sat hip to hip on the stairs. Kurt was trembling all over, sobbing, his body wrecked as he clung to Blaine, neither of them able to believe…to accept…it couldn't be over.

But alas it was.

Both men walked into the room to find Samuel laying on the bed, his face the most peaceful it had been in months. There was no sound of pained breathing. He was just…at rest. David however was shivering desperately, his body thrown over the blondes torso. His hands were fisting the thin sheets and he shook his head.

"No…he cannot be…." the eldest male lifted his head, looking to the younger men.

"David I'm….I'm so sorry…" Blaine whispered, the tears rolling down his cheeks as Kurt turned into him, having seen his best friend. So lifeless….so…

"No…no…" Kurt whispered in mantra along with the eldest man. Blaine was silent, his face pale as he held his love. A heavy feeling of dread and pure sadness filled the entire room. They could not appreciate how Samuel was finally at rest…no longer in pain. All anyone could even think of was how the man who had brought them all together in some way had left their lives forever.

…

It was beautiful that morning. The sun was shining as a humble crowd gathered in a small church along the street in which Samuel and David had lived. It had been intimate, quiet with many people that Kurt and Blaine did not know. People whose lives Samuel had touched. There wasn't many, but each had a wonderful story to tell about the happy painter. His friends in the area all knew of his and David's relationship, but while in the church it had been a taboo topic. However when outside getting air, Kurt had overheard some women telling the people she was standing with how she had never seen two people more in love than the two men. David was his usual silent self that day but unlike usual he was distant.

He was one of the last to reach the church and when Kurt motioned for him to sit with him and Blaine he simply walked away and sat on a lonely pew by himself. He did not cry as the priest droned on in Latin. Even afterwards he didn't partake in stories of his partner. He did not stay around to hear tales of how beautiful the man had been, about how many people he had given a free painting to just to be kindly. How he had never hesitated to go out of his way to help people, even as his health deteriorated.

He just did not interact. And even as his lover was buried in the cemetery behind the church he stood as a distance away from everyone else, not even looking as the casket was lowered into the ground. He was like stone, and even disappeared as the morning turned to afternoon and people began to leave. It was actually Kurt and Blaine who ended up thanking everyone personally for coming. A few people gave surprised looks when they realised the man shaking hands was none other than Blaine Anderson. But no one commented on it and Blaine was glad of this.

Today wasn't to do with him, or anyone else. It was about Samuel and the short but wonderful life he had left. One filled with love and art and music. He may have been poor financially but when it came to friends and company and happiness he was richer than most others. And Blaine was glad that _that_ was what people were talking about.

Soon everyone had left and the cemetery was empty. Kurt and Blaine stood by the iron gates which had two bronze birds on either pillar. Everything was so silent and Kurt let out a soft breath. He was wearing a long, knee length black coat while Blaine wore a dark jacket that reached his waste. Kurt didn't own many black clothing so the jacket was Blaine's. He looked very well, but Blaine couldn't even appreciate that today. He had spent the last few hours in silent pain, unable to believe that Samuel, someone had had very much cared for and liked…was gone…

"Kurt? Blaine?" Kurt looked over his shoulder and gazed to the young man on front of him. David stood, tall, dark and handsome. As tired as he was and appeared, he looked well in his best clothing. Kurt tilted his head upwards to look to the elder but didn't move from his position. He stood with one of Blaine's hands on his back and he had never appreciated the tender touch so much in his life.

"David.." He said in a whisper. He couldn't bring himself to even fake a smile. Today...it had been hard. He was surprised he hadn't been in tears for every moment of it. But somehow he held on. Particularly because of Blaine being by his side but also because he knew how much Samuel hated to see him cry. He had hated to see anyone hurting.

"Do you wish for us to leave?" Blaine asked, gazing towards the painter. "I know you have not had a chance to…" The elder was shaking his head before Blaine could even continue and he took a step forward.

"I…wished to ask you both to come with me." He asked, gazing back to a grave which was in plain view. There was no headstone but the earth was freshly turned and there was a bouquet of red and yellow roses upon it from Kurt.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked, gazing to the young man on front of them. He had stayed so distant from everyone and yet now he was asking for company. The artist nodded.

"Those people…I know them but….I do not know them…." He closed his eyes, aware that probably made no sense to anyone else but he did not care enough to correct himself. "I wish to say goodbye to Samuel…once more but it would mean very much to me if you stayed perhaps…but if you have plans…"

"David we would be honoured to stay with you for some time." The eldest smiled very weakly and nodded his head in silent thanks. The three walked along the stone pathway in the graveyard, Kurt with his hands in his pockets, Blaine's hand still on his back. There was a number of beautiful cherry blossom trees in bloom and the blossoms looked rather wonderful dancing on the breeze.

They approached Samuels grave in mere moments. David stopped by the side, gazing to the flowers that Kurt had left upon it before everyone left.

"They are beautiful…thank you Kurt." He whispered, gazing to the both of his friends. "And thank you as well Blaine…the both of you…you made our final weeks so much easier." Kurt couldn't help but notice the choice of David's words. _Our_ final weeks.

"I am only sorry we didn't discover sooner." The designer spoke, gazing down to the flowers which Kurt had chosen himself. David sighed softly.

"I spoke to him….but he firmly believed that.. you two deserved to experience true love for some time without him bringing sadness on you." David's eyes, for the first time since Samuel's death, teared over. "They will be hurt enough when I am gone…let them enjoy themselves while I'm here…"

"The fool." Kurt commented, his voice cracking. "He never thought of himself." A small, weak laugh escaped David who took out a handkerchief and rubbed his eyes.

"It is true…he never did…he was so selfless…" Some birds sang in the distance, interrupting their silence. "I only wish I was that selfless."

"You were." Kurt spoke with soft determination in his voice. Willing the artist to believe him. "David…so many people would have given up on Sam when they discovered he was ill."

"I could never…I loved him too much..." The dark haired male took in a breath. "He asked me to leave…but I told him I wouldn't…that I would forever be by his side…now look at me." Unexpected to Kurt, it was Blaine who pulled away from him and walked over to David. He place his magical, supporting hand on the taller males shoulder, gazing to him.

"David…Samuel would have wanted you to live. He wished for you to be happy."

"This is not happiness." Came the response, a little harsher than he meant it. The eldest flinched at his own tone and closed his eyes. "I-I am sorry…"

"Please, don't be." Blaine whispered, stroking his arm a little. When he opened his eyes the artist looked to him with the smallest of smiles.

"Thank you my friend."

After that none really spoke for some time. Kurt, who had never been religious, clasped his hands together, resting against his lap and prayed silently that whoever it was that had taken Samuel would cared for him. And he prayed to Sam, asking him to watch over David. Blaine soon moved back to Kurt, standing by his side. And David…he was as silent as ever. He stood still, just gazing to the grave as he quietly mourned and questioned.

"Why?…" Kurt was convinced he heard him whisper before the elder finally moved. The dark male knelt down on the grass, extending a hand to the dirt and he touched it. It was as close as he would ever be to his lover again.  
>He remained in that position, silent and still but touching the earth that his love laid beneath. Kurt wished he could say something, something to make this better for the man. As much as it hurt him every second to think about his friend whom he had lost…it had to hurt so much more for David.<p>

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night…" Kurt found himself beginning to sing so gently. Samuel always loved his voice, often asking him to sing him to sleep. This had been a particularly favourite. They had called it their lullaby. "Take these broken wings and learn to fly…all your life…you were only waiting for this moment to arise."  
>Blaine moved his hand, taking Kurt's in his own and squeezing. He could not comment. As beautiful and sad as the eulogy in the church had been…this song someone seemed to be more of a tribute to Samuel than any words or story so far.<p>

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night…take these sunken eyes and learn to see…all your life…you were only waiting for this moment to be free…"

David's shoulders began to shiver and he no longer held onto the tears as they fell, down onto the ground beneath which Samuel was resting.

"Blackbird fly…blackbird fly…into the light of the dark black night…"

He began to sob, uncontrollably, even fisting some of the dirt, unable to accept. His lover couldn't be gone…he simply couldn't. Blaine felt for a moment like he should move, comfort the man. But David wasn't anything like his own lover. He didn't need comfort…he needed time. He had asked for company and his friends had given him that. But he did not need to be held and babied. He just needed to come to terms his own way and right now he was taking that first step as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Blackbird fly…blackbird fly…into the light of the dark black n-night…"

Kurt's voice cracked finally and he simply turned into Blaine. Unlike David, Kurt did need comfort. He needed those strong arms around him, holding him close and showing him how there was still warmth and love in the world. Right here in these arms.

…

None were sure how long exactly they had stood in that cemetery. There were tears and there were stories.

Good ones and not so good. David told the two the story of how he and Samuel had met, but it was only like hearing half the story without Samuel to but in with his own account. Even when he was ill his face would light up when recounting how he and David met.

By the time they were all ready to leave it was almost dark. The sun was setting, casting glorious rays of magenta across the sky, reminding Kurt of a painting he had sat and watched Samuel paint from memory of what he called the most perfect sunset ever.

The three men left the cemetery, David walking with his head slightly higher. There was still a heavy weight on his heart and soul. After all, he had just lost the love of his life.

"Are you sure you would not like to come home with us David?" Kurt asked for the countless time. Both men had mentioned, asked and bordered on pleaded with the young man to come with them for the night. David shook his head. He did not force a smile or anything of the sort.

"No, thank you." Kurt sighed softly, wishing the young man would come with them but he knew he would not and he did not wish to push him. "May I be honest?" The painter did not even wait for an answer until he spoke. "The only reason…I did not…_go_ with Samuel after he left was…because you were both just outside…"  
>Instantly both men stopped in their tracks and Blaine gazed to the man on front of him.<p>

"David…you are coming with us." He was insistent this time. There was no way on earth he was going to leave the man alone, not after what he had just said. David just smiled and chuckled softly underneath his breath.  
>"You are both...too kind…" He smiled gently towards them. "I shall be honest…it took me much longer to warm to you each when I met you…but I am glad to have you as friends." Kurt shook his head in confusion.<p>

"David please, stop talking like this." The brunette said in a quiet, scared tone. David couldn't help his small, weak smile.

"I am sorry for scaring you…I will not hurt myself. I promise…I stayed alive that time because of you…but now I will stay alive because it is what Samuel would want…isn't it?" Kurt and Blaine nodded without a moments hesitation. "That is what I thought…" The eldest gazed around them and let out a soft sigh. "I really must be going…" He just felt like taking a walk, taking some moments to be…well, alone. Truly alone. He could see the nervous look on his friends faces and he touched Kurt's shoulder. "I will come to visit you this weekend…if it means so much to you."

"Thank you David." Kurt whispered before the man walked away. There was simply silence left in his wake. Kurt was unsure what was to happen. He did not want to leave the cemetery and yet he just wished to be home alone with his lover.

"Come with me." It was unexpected to hear his partners voice but Kurt gazed sideways to Blaine and smiled tiredly. He nodded and walked side by side with his lover, their elbows occasionally brushing.

"Are we going home?" he asked, flat tone not measuring up to his small smile. Blaine shook his head but said no more, leading Kurt along some side streets. They passed some houses and the backs of buildings and at more than one point Kurt felt a little uncomfortable in certain areas but he kept is head down and soon they arrived out by the Seine. He was confused as he gazed up and down the road he had played on so many times in the past.

"Why are we here Blaine?" The young man whispered, passing a small flower shop. Blaine stood still after some paces, resting his hand on the youngers elbow and looked to him.

"There...is where I first saw you." Kurt smiled softly.

"Darling." He whispered beneath his breath. "I do not know if you hit your head but we met in Madame.." Blaine hushed his lover, not even wanting to hear her name.

"No, no…where I saw _you_…" The designer pointed to some arches across the road. "Sitting right there...it was raining but you still sang…beautifully I might add."

"Oh Blaine…hush now." The younger blushed, smiling weakly.

"I never imagined…that I would fall so head over heals for you….and today I realised I have Samuel to thank for that." Kurt's smile turned sad but still remained.

"Sam?"

"Yes..he was…I believe the reason Simone was created…somewhat…because of his job…and if it wasn't for her I never would have found you." They spoke so quietly, standing close in the crisp night-time air. "And when I came back from Japan…"

"He brought you to me." Kurt finished, his eyes filling with tears. "He was always my angel." Blaine gazed around, making sure the street was completely deserted before he stretched up and brushed Kurt's tear away, his lover sniffled as he did.

"Yes…he truly was.." The elder whispered. "He was also right...when he said we should be happy…"

"But I am Blaine…I-I mean…" The lounge singer gnawed on his plump bottom lip. "Of course I am not…'happy' in this moment...but I am happy…with you…I love you Blaine….despite all the problems I caused I.." A finger was pressed to his lips to hush him.

"Kurt we have both made mistakes…but that doesn't matter." Kurt almost fell as his lover pulled him close. Instantly he pressed his hands to his chest.

"Blaine...what if someone sees?" he questioned but Blaine shook his head.

"I do not care….life is too short to be worried Kurt…I do not want to regret a moment. When I die I want to do so knowing I told you at every opportunity how much I love and adore you…how happy you make me…how…" He could not speak anymore as the softest pair of petal lips pressed against his own. His eyes widened at the touch and cheeks heated up desperately. After some moments Kurt pulled away, a small smile on his lips. "We could be hanged if someone saw that..." Blaine wheezed, out of breath from the kiss.

There was a moment of silence and Kurt brushed some hair back from his forehead. It was a long day, right now he just wished to go home.

"May we…"

"Oh yes, of course." Blaine shook himself, not thinking as he took Kurt's hand in his own. The younger of the two blushed, but did not remove his hand from Blaine's. There was no one around as they walked back to the car, through the warm night streets.

The last few years…well they had been the kind not easily forgettable. Filled with love, loss and lies. And yet despite that all here they were, hand in hand. Because in the end it was not the gender or the money spent or lies told that brought them to where they were today. It was their hearts. The love they felt.

Because in the end that is all that matters.

…

**A/N:**award for worst ending ever goes tooooo…LPBEKKA *crowd cheer* x333

It's over ;_;

There is a kind of epilogue on it's way btw but still…wow

This chapter was angsty wasn't it? ;_; I wrote it all in different parts at different intervals. The funeral was written yesterday on the train with Blackbirds on repeat.

The scene where he died I was listening to Leaving on a Jet Plane.

Somehow I didn't cry while writing which worries me :/ I'm now afraid it wasn't sad enough xD

Oh well. I'm sorry for being slow :( but still right now I wanna say thank you so much to every single person who has supported and read, every fanart, comment, everything! It means the world, I love you all so incredibly much and feel privileged to have spoken to so many of you xxx

On a side note this entire story is dedicated to one special person.

**~My muse, my Elphie, Gabriella, thank you so much for every kind word, the late night conversations and constant encouraging. You're absolutely wonderful and I mean it, so thank you!~**

****I love you all, thank you for accepting me into your community xxx


	29. Epilogue

A/N: I am so, so sorry about this incredible delay :( I want to say thank you once more to all my readers, you all made me feel so special and welcome. It's so sad to finish this story because it was my first here but...well all good things come to an end. Thank you all so much for going through this journey with me xxx

Thank you to Bri for all her help as well xxx

...

A young woman with dirty blonde hair sat by a small desk in a modest room, sighing gently. It was dark in the small town of Clovis that night, a little more so than usual, and the young lady fiddled with the knob of her oil lamp. Once there was more light she smiled and turned back to the typewriter.

In the last six or seven years Gabriella had travelled the world, seeing the most unusual places and meeting the strangest and most wonderful of people. Her life was like a colourful tapestry and every day brought along a new memory, a new image. But right now she was located in a small town in California, back in America where her travels had truly started. The village itself was rather new and there was fresh inhabitants arriving every day. She had been living here for the last few months, possibly the longest she had ever stayed in one place.

The woman had settled in the area to write her very first book. She had roamed all over the world from her parents' hometown in Italy, to the Orients, and of course here in America. Over her travels she had heard numerous stories from the strangest of characters and experienced quite a few tale-worthy events herself. But one always stood out more than the others. It had been one of the first stories she had ever heard from anyone, a beautiful tale of deception and true love.

In fact she was still in contact with the young man who told her the story and was indeed awaiting a letter from Kurt Hummel very soon. Some when, perhaps three years ago, the two had somehow gotten in touch. She was unsure how the letter found its way to her doorstep in the Philippines but somehow it had. She had known Kurt Hummel for a mere two hours and yet something in her had touched the young man to a point where he tried to make contact with her so many years later.

Of course she had replied, keen to hear of how his life had changed, how things were for him since the arrival of his love that fateful day on the docks. His story was so touching yet dramatic and more romantic than any fictional story that she herself could have come up with. That was why a little over a year ago she had requested to write his story, to tell the world of the tale between the poor courtesan and a famed designer. Her muse had seemed reluctant at first but with some encouragement both he and Blaine agreed to give her the rights to publish their story.

She had some hundred pages typed up; all stored neatly beneath her desk and was working on the final chapter right now. The very first page on the pile simply had the letters 'Haute Couture' as she found it quite an appropriate name.

It had taken her almost four months after the couple in France agreed to allow her to tell their tale before she actually begun to write. The young woman had struggled to settle down, find anywhere where she felt comfortable and inspired. That was until she passed through through the humble town of Clovis. It was an agricultural town with many men working in farms and such. She had been seeking a place to stay for one night and the house she came upon just happened to have an inhabitant that would change her life forever.

The young man who lived in the farm house was not necessarily tall and his mad, curly hair was unruly and an unusual sight indeed. He had answered the door wearing a plaid white and red striped shirt and high corduroy pants. He was unlike anyone she had met on her travels and the moment he found out the young woman was travelling alone he did not hesitate in allowing her to stay as long as she needed.

She soon discovered that this man, Darren, was quiet an eccentric fellow, excitable and a tendency to babble as he tried to talk faster than his mouth would let him. But he was charming and kind and somehow, so many months later she was still here. Their relationship had grown rather quickly, actually it had grown at an alarming rate but she had been comfortable with that, more than in fact. Quite simply, she was in love.

As her eyes wandered to the black and white photograph that had been taken of her and Darren at a county fair last month, the door opened and a young man walked in, his boots thudding on the heavy floorboards. She didn't even have to look to know who it was and turned her head, smiling to the young man as he looked through some letters in his hands.

"Are you expecting something important?" She asked, a small smile playing on her lips as she admired how the shadows fell over his flawless face and one particular strand of hair fell over his brow. Darren's face was screwed up in concentration and he nodded, gnawing on his bottom lip.

"Yes, but it is not here." He sighed, pulling out one letter and walking across the room to the young woman. Her eyes lit up when she saw the envelope in his hand. There was only one person that could be from. Her delicate hand stretched out to accept it but Darren smiled, holding it to his chest and leaning downwards. "I get no thank you for delivering your mail?" he asked with a rather cheeky grin. The beautiful young woman brushed her own curls over her shoulder and leaned close.

"How rude of me." She simply whispered, her soft, pink lips touching against his. His facial hair scratched her chin as he pressed his own lips back, one hand resting on the back of the woman's head, the other placing the envelope on her lap. "Thank you..." Gabriella whispered, a little winded just from the intimate touch.

"You are more than welcome." He breathed back, rubbing his nose against hers and pulling back with a smile to allow the writer to read.

She picked up a silver letter opener and soon she was left alone in her room, Darren sorting some things out for when his parents arrived for a visit tomorrow. She adjusted the brightness of her oil lamp and held up the pellucid paper in her hands, and began to read the familiar script.

My dearest Gabriella,

I hope this letter finds you in good health. I am very well thank you, I am currently preparing for my debut night performing in Théâtre de l'Athénée. Can you believe it? I am to be performing in one of the most beautiful theatres in Paris, it feels like such a dream. It seems only yesterday that I was singing in Monsieur Lewis' nightclub two days a week. It is almost funny to think once upon a time the only way I would be able to sing for money was to sit on the street corner and strum my old guitar.

Blaine requests me to send you his well wishes and to thank you for you wishing him well on his latest collection. Thankfully it went down a treat, it has taken me some time to convince him to tone down his boundary pushing designs but for his career, and I think it was a wise choice. He is still holding his greatly deserved title as the king of fashion, and I have never been more proud of him.

Thank you for your offer for us to come to America, I am glad that you have found a place you feel content to stay it. It has become rather difficult to keep up to date with your addresses. I find myself fearing that my letters will not reach you before you move on to some new, glorious adventure.

I have spoken with Blaine about coming to America, perhaps this summer. At this moment, however, my priorities are with Blaine and my show. I have actually just this morning read an article which referred to me as a songbird. I find this quite a kind thing to say. I have heard whispers of a number of rather impressive people supposed to attend the opening night but I am trying to remain calm and to not think of any intimidating people in the audience. Although I have heard more than one rumour saying Adelina Patti is supposed to show and I feel very nervous of that. I do wish you could come sometime. If the show is a hit you simply must come to Paris. I am positive that Blaine would house you and your new partner. I would very much like to meet him and ensure he is a good enough man for such a dear friend of mine.

I apologize; I appear to have gone off topic. I have discussed travelling with Blaine, particularly to America but he seems rather reluctant. I think he is afraid because of any prejudice we have met here in Paris that other countries may be even worse. A part of me is afraid he is right. It has been many years since he has come to accept his feelings for and while I am most certain neither of us have ever been more in love I'm afraid others are no so accepting. We are no fools, mark my words, we do not flaunt our relationship, even now. I have no desire to be stoned, but there are still rumours. I suppose it is rather strange for me to live in his home for so long if we were merely friends.

I must say Gabriella, if a hermit's life is what it would take to be with Blaine than I would gladly choose it. I would easily give my performances up for him and I am certain he would do the same of his fashions.

There is little else to tell you my friend. I have read the draught manuscript you sent me and I must thank you once more for changing the names of myself and my friends. It is wonderfully written, I find it almost humorous how engrossed even I have become, you stay so true to mine and Blaine's story and yet I feel as if I am reading a romance for the ages. You simply must let me know when you finish; I am on the edge of the seat to read more. Although I already am aware of how the story ends it is still thrilling to read.

I must bid you adieu, my friend. I truly wish to hear from you soon.

All of my well wishes and best health.

Kurt Hummel.

...

"I've just got here, through Paris, from the sunny southern shore..." Kurt pulled his dressing gown closer to his body as he fluttered lightly around the room, singing cheerfully. "I to Monte Carlo went, just to raise my winter's rent. Dame Fortune smiled upon me as she'd never done before, and I've now such lots of money, I'm a gent." Blaine chuckled and even joined in the next line of his lover's musical celebration.

"Yes, I've now such lots of money, I'm a gent." The younger, brunette male grinned broadly, rushing over and pressing his lips lightly to Blaine's forehead as the gramophone played the tune merrily.

"As I walk along the Bois Boolong with an independent air, you can hear the girls declare-he must be a Millionaire." The singer raised his hand in a flamboyant fashion as he pranced around, his lover's laughter audible, cheer filling them both up as Kurt preformed just for his partner. "You can hear them sigh and wish to die, you can see them wink the other eye at the man who broke the bank at Monte Carlo." Kurt continued to sing, Blaine now clapping and smiling as he watched from his position on the bed. There was no reason for this impromptu performance other than sheer joy. Fifteen minutes ago both men had been waiting to get ready to go to bed. Kurt had decided to perhaps play a little music and while Blaine expected something soft and soothing he had been mistake. Kurt put on a jaunty, gay melody and proceeded to sing, dancing as well. This was nothing like his breathtaking performances in front of thousands, oh no, this was just the love of Blaine Anderson's life behaving uncouthly and far from dapper, but loving every moment.

The song continued, Kurt relentlessly singing and dancing until eventually his legs gave in and he all but collapsed onto the bed, Blaine chuckling deeply and settling beside him.

"You are too much." He smiled down to his love who laid flat upon the mattress, cheeks bright pink. The brunette chuckled and shrugged. It had been almost a month since he had sent his letter to Gabriella and he had yet to receive a reply. So much was changing so fast. Although he and Blaine had been together some years now, every day brought something new and exciting. Kurt was performing for bigger, more important crowds, his name was known throughout the beautiful city, the country even. Many women had asked for his hand and to have relations with him, being such big fans but he simply chuckled and informed them all of his choice to remain celibate. It was a bare faced lie and if his dear mother had been around to hear him utter such untruth he would feel her wrath with a wooden spoon. But he would lie a thousand times over just to keep his and Blaine's relationship to be nothing more than silly rumours.

Kurt was chuckling breathlessly, the record changing to the next song but he was no longer listening. Instead the young man stretched out and touched Blaine's hair which was growing a little long for his liking, but he loved him all the same.

"I love you...every day...I fall more and more for you." Blaine smiled the sweetest smile and leaned close, kissing him. His mouth slightly missed Kurt's lips but the younger didn't care. This wasn't about romance or kisses, it was about contact, just being close. He felt Blaine's lips hover against his flesh and he could hear his lover inhaling him. His stomach fluttered alive with utter love and disbelief. To this day he had no idea what he had done to deserve being so happy.

"Blaine..." He whispered, stroking his fingers through his hair.

"I love you too." The designer whispered, pressing a kiss to the corner of Kurt's lips. The last few weeks the young man had been working hard trying to keep up with the tall order for his clothing. His last line had been exceptionally popular and he was glad of having Kurt to keep him on the right path when it came to fashion. Although he was the designer it was clear Kurt was the one with the level head and an eye for gaps in the marketplace. He knew what would and would not work. He was a genius, and it was one of the many reasons Blaine loved him.

The last few years, particularly the last ten or so months, things had been incredible. It had taken both of them quite some time to process, grieve and accept Samuel's death, in fact, sometimes Kurt would still sit and gaze at a painting his best friend had done, some silent tears running down his face. But slowly they were coming to terms with his passing. It was a long process but the both of them were coming out stronger. They had one another to get passed the hard times. That was sadly more than could be said and it indeed appeared their friend was getting much better.

There were some moments in which the two playfully toyed with one another. Kurt tilted his head, brushing his nose against Blaine's who chuckled and rubbed back. There were some attempts of kisses and sly pecks. At one point Blaine even bit down on Kurt's bottom lip, causing the younger to mewl adorably.

"I am so in love with you..." Blaine whispered, repeating his affection and causing Kurt to turn red. He proceeded to trail some kisses along Kurt's cheek to his ear and nuzzled. For some moments he repeated his love and devotion in the many languages he knew, leaving Italian until last because he loved how it made Kurt melt.

"Ti amo, mio tesoro..." He had his hand rested upon Kurt's stomach and he could almost feel the butterflies as Kurt tilted his head, latching his lips onto Blaine's. For some seconds there was the gentlest and most loving of kisses, sly touches and gropes above clothing and the softest laughter. After some minutes Kurt pulled back from his lover's lips and simply smiled at him.

"You are beautiful." He whispered, stroking his lover's cheeks. This moment... it felt so calm and wonderful. So many people would think that he should not be saying such things to man, let alone with the amount of love the younger male had in his voice. He adored Blaine and everything about him. His partner chuckled and shook his head, touching Kurt's hair.

"Only if there is a mirror on my face." He cheekily replied, stealing one more quick kiss before he pulled back in order to change into something more comfortable. Kurt pulled himself up onto the bed and lay on his side, watching as his love dressed in something much more comfortable - a pair of silk, baby blue pyjama pants and an open hip length kimono to match. It had golden thread along the sleeves and hem and the bellowing sleeves were too big for Blaine. Kurt found it almost humourous but he couldn't deny that his love looked truly beautiful.

As Blaine stood forward towards Kurt, his lover's eyes drifted to his exposed chest. Blaine couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him as he took a few steps forward and sat on the bed in front of his partner. For some moments they simply smiled to one another and Kurt gazed downwards, a gentle chuckle escaping him.

"We should go to bed." He said softly and the elder nodded for some seconds, Kurt made a movement to crawl up on the bed and get over the covers but he paused, Blaine wasn't mimicking him. His lover instead got off the bed and knelt down by its side, hands folded in prayer. Kurt did not copy him but instead gazed with an interested eye. He had never seen Blaine pray, not by himself certainly.

"Ár nAthair atá ar neamh, go naofar d'ainm, go dtaga ríocht, go ndéantar do thoil..." His lover began to speak gently in Irish, a language Kurt surprisingly rarely heard him speak. "Ar an talamh mar adhéantar ar neamh. Ar n-arán laethúil tabhair dúinn inniu, agus maith dúinn ár bhfiacha.." His partner's eyes were closed but Kurt knew that he was aware of the younger's gaze. "Mar a mhainthimidne dár bhféichiúna féin agus ná lig sinn i gcathú, ach saor sinn ó olc...amen..." Blaine was smiling gently as his native rendition of Our Father turned to a personal prayer that Kurt could certainly understand.

"Dearest father, I wish to thank you for the joy you have blessed me with the last few years." The younger of them both smiled gently and decided not to interrupt as his partner spoke. "I had believed that I knew what happiness was but I now know I was in the dark. I have never known of the possibly bliss of having someone you love so completely and utterly nearby."

"Blaine..." The brunette gushed, hand against his chest as Blaine hushed him, the smallest smile on his lips.

"I also wish for you to give me the strength to show this person how much they mean to me and how much I shall always adore them...and I also wish for your blessing in what I am about to ask. For I know better than many of your followers. If their claims that you love us and wish for us to be happy is correct then I know meeting Kurt was your intervention, despite his gender...and I pray you will show no wrath when I ask his hand..."

"Blaine!" It would have been impossible to hush the younger man as he squeaked out his lover's name. The designer gazed up to his partner with a broad smile on his face. He lowered his head, chuckling and one hand stretched into the kimono pocket, producing a box. His lover was sitting on the bed, shaking his head, hands against his heart. His face was of pure disbelief and caused Blaine to chuckle softly.

"Kurt..." Still on his knees he held out the box. "I have been meaning to do this for so long but..." He opened the box, showing the young man the most perfect silver band for his finger. Kurt's eyes were teary and he gazed to the younger.

"But Blaine...it isn't allowed...I shouldn't even be able to wear such a beautiful ring...people would talk, we'd be shunned...you could get hurt..." By now his lover was trembling with fearful thoughts of all they could go through should he accept Blaine's marriage proposal. It was all he wished for but he couldn't. Blaine would be hurt... he knew he would...

"I know..." Only now, when Blaine took the band out of the box did Kurt notice the equally beautiful silver chain it was dangling from. His lovers honey eyes met his and for a moment the younger truly melted inside. "I am not asking for some wedding...I am not asking for us to legally be together because lord, I know that is impossible..." Kurt couldn't help but chuckle as the designer threw his eyes to heaven as he spoke. The elder stretched out, touching his palm to Kurt's cheek and leaning close. He was now standing, bent over the bed as his lips brushed against Kurt's. "But I wish for you to be mine, and mine alone." The younger felt the hand on his cheek move, opening the chain and in only a moment it was wrapped around his neck. He did not move for fear of fainting from shock. The necklace felt weighty around his neck, not in a bad way, simply a reminder how Blaine truly wished for him to be by his side forever.

The designer leaned back and touched the chain, admiring the brunette.

"Beautiful..." He whispered before slipping the chain underneath his lover's night shirt. A look of confusion crossed Kurt's beautiful features.

"But I cannot see it."

"No..." A flat palm pressed against his chest, right against the right which felt cool against the younger's flesh. "But you can feel it." Kurt's eyes teared up as his partner spoke, his voice so soft, wonderful. He wanted to remain in this moment forever as he rested his hand upon Blaine's, pressing the ring harder against himself. He could feel it burning the flesh over his heart, marking him with Blaine's love. "Will you?"

"Sorry?" The brunette was unaware of the tears running along his face as he gazed upwards. Blaine chuckled softly and stretched out, brushing his tears away with the hand that wasn't against his breast.

"Will you be mine?" There was a moment of silence before Kurt moved both hands, flinging his arms around Blaine and pulling him to his chest.

"Yes! Yes of course I will." The younger cried with joy ringing out through his voice. He kissed Blaine's lips, smiling against them, filled with warmth to know this man wished to keep him in his life, to forever love him. Once upon a time Blaine Anderson would have laughed at the very thought of loving, let alone wishing to be with a man for the rest of his days.

For some moments they embraced, Kurt pulling his lover close, feeling their chests meet and the feeling of the ring pressing to both their breasts. Blaine could not believe this was real, the love they shared felt beyond this world. He could not imagine anyone else feeling happiness like he felt with Kurt. He was blessed, honoured to have this man in his life because in the end he didn't fall for the beautiful dresses, the long hair, the make up, the genitals or the gender at all. What he leaned was something he believed everyone in the world should learn. Love is never about the gender, but the person beneath.

...

I hope you all don't mind me bothering you with this but for a project I made a dres up game, A Blaine Anderson Dress Up Game :) I dont know how ot link here but I'm chesters-linkin-lady on DA and it's the newest thing in my gallery. Just put Chesters-linkin-lady . deviantart . com and its the first thing. I really hope you all enjoy it, feedback is appreciated and I'm making a Klaine game along with Fanfic inspired clothes, one of which [as egotistical as it seems ;_;] is Haute Couture, I'll keep people updated but it should be up sometime next week xxxx


End file.
